Harry Potter Pokemon master Diamond Pearl and Platinum
by Hero of Neutrality
Summary: Lily divorces james after he tries to force her to give up harry in favor of Charles potter the boy who lived. She remarries again and is living a happy life. Harry begins his pokemon journey at age eleven instead of going to hogwarts. Warning Dumbles bashing, weasley bashing and minor potter bashing. smart ash
1. Prologue

I don't own harry potter or Pokémon. This is a retry on HP and Pokémon crossover.

poke speech italics

bold Pokémon

We begin our story with lily Marie Evans cleaning her home on their island near vermilion city with her children. Twins Luke Blake Evans-Oak her son and daughter Heather Ciara- Oak. Her five year old daughter Rosy Lynn Evans-Oak. She was currently two months pregnant with her sixth child. Luke and Heather were soon turning eleven and would begin their Pokémon journey. Her son Harry James Evans-Oak and daughter Emily Sophia Evans-Oak was on a Pokémon journey through the Hoenn region with his best friend Daphne Greengrass Tracy Davis and Neville Longbottom.

She began to think of all that happened to her years ago back when she lived in the Sere Region. When her twin boys harry and Charles were almost two, the leader of team Kadabra lead by the Dark Wizard Voldemort attacked her home. Charles was declared the boy who lived. Her former husband James potter started to neglect Harry which led to lily and James sleeping in different rooms. One day after a talk with her former headmaster lead to their divorce.

Flashback begins

She was changing both boys when James came home with Dumbledore. He came over to tell her the boys' role in the future.

"Lily I'm afraid your son Harry is a squib." Said Dumbledore. "Due to the attack the attack his core is gone." She was shocked of the news but she will still love harry no matter what.

Her son raised his tiny hand and a small blue Orb formed before their eyes. The blue orb vanished. He giggled and crawled towards lily

"What was that?" Said Sirius.

"Aura sphere" said lily smiling. "My Harry has the ability to use Aura" she cuddled with her baby boy. Harry cooed while his mummy cuddled him.

"Lily Aura users are dangerous towards wizards "said Dumbledore. Muggles who had aura tried to hunt us all down towards extinction. It caused the Great War that nearly destroyed our region years ago" he said "he must be placed with your sister petunia for his own good."

Lily shouted "What!"

She turned to James and said "don't tell me you're agreeing with him"

"he's right Lily-flower aura users don't have a place in the wizarding world" said James as he approached her only for her to back away with harry in her arms.

"So you want me to abandon my Baby to my sister who hates both magic and Pokémon" she said "I would never allow it not will I live"

She said to James "first you start to neglect him and now you expect me to do the same?"

"It's for the greater good that your love is for Charles" said Dumbledore. "I'm sorry lily but your memories of your son must be erased." He pulled put his wand. Potter Lupin and black surrounded her. Black took harry out of her arms and he begin to cry. Dumbledore waved his wand "obliviate"

The spell headed towards her. A bright flash came out of her pocket. A Gardevoir and Lucario stood between her and the spell. Lucario used Aura sphere and the spell was destroyed.

"You shall not harm our mistress" said the two Pokémon. Lucario used bone rush and forced the men away from lily. Gardevoir used Quick attack and manage to get her mistress son from the mauraders. With her mistress son back in Lilys arms. He stopped crying.

"that's telepathy" said Lupin.

Lily said "thank you Lucario Gardevoir" both Pokémon nodded. She began to form a blue orb much like Harry's but bigger. She fired it straight at Dumbledore which he blocked with his Alakazam.

Lupin said "you're an aura user too!"

"yes I am" she said

She said to the men "after what you have done here tonight trying to force me away from my baby I am through with you!" She said to James "we are getting a divorce and I will have my lawyer make a restraining order. If you ever try to harm harry again I'll end you" her Emerald eyes glowed bright green.

She headed towards her room and packed all her things. She had Lucario guard the door with Gardevoir. With her things packed and Harry's baby stuff. She returned her Pokémon and headed outside potter manor.

Dumbledore tried to reason with her to stay with James but her mind was made up. She sent out Moltres and the fire bird headed towards Longbottom manor. She told frank and Alice about what happen.

Frank was furious at James for abandoning his son in favor for another. He went to talk to his ancestors paintings. He broke out of the house alliance and became neutral. Alice told lily that she could stay with them until she found her a new home.

Two days later she was back of having her last name to Evans. Her lawyer did well on the contract. If James or Dumbledore tried talking to harry without her permission she would gain custody of Charles same for her if she tried to talk to Charles.

Two weeks have passed since the divorce she was taking harry out for a walk until she ran into a man name Silas Oak the youngest son of Professor Oak of the Kanto Region. He had a Blastoise with him. She and Silas began dating. Harry loved Silas. She introduce Silas to frank and her other friends.

She felt sick one day when she and Silas were walking harry and she puked into the nearest trash can. Silas rushed her to the hospital and it was there she learned that she was three months pregnant with James kid. She told Silas that she was a witch/aura user and her story. He told her that he still loved her and will be a good father to her children. In the month of April she gave birth to a girl named her Emily Sophia Evans.

It was now Harry's and Neville's third birthday party. The party was being celebrated at Longbottom manor. Silas proposed to her that night and she said yes.

Six weeks later they were married with Alice as maid of honor and frank as best man. Samuel Oak was there with his older son Blue and his wife and son. Harry and Emily begin to like their new Grandpa. Both went on a honeymoon to the orange islands with Samuel taking care of the kids. It was there she was pregnant with Luke and Heather. After the honeymoon they moved to Silas house on the island near vermillion city.

End flashback

she was still deep in thought until she heard "everything ok Mom?"

She turned to see Luke with his Squirtle that hatched from an egg.

"I'm ok just thinking." she said "let's go feed the Pokémon."

he nodded and grabbed several bags of Pokémon food with squirrels help. Their island was a paradise and the Pokémon made sure it stayed that way.

Harry's Pokémon consist of his starter Charizard who was with him, Venusaur, Blastoise, Gyarados, Nidoking and Nidoqueen, Steelix, Tauros, Scyther, Beedrill, Rhyhorn, Dragonite, Growlithe, Pikachu, Pidgeot, Sandslash, Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Espeon, Umbreon, two Eevees, Gengar, and the legendary Pokémon Zapdos for his Kanto Pokémon.

His Johto Pokémon was Meganium, Feraligatr, Typhlosion, Houndoom, Ariados, Donphan, Skarmory, Hitmontop, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Electabuzz, Magmar, Tyranitar, Scizor, Sneasel, Heracross, and the legendary Pokémon Raikou.

Lily's Pokémon was a Charizard, Arcanine, Houndoom, Magcargo, Lucario, Gardevoir Magmar, Quilava, Flareon, Rapidash and the legendary Pokémon Moltres.

Silas Pokémon was His starter Blastoise, Gyarados, Vaporeon, Kingler, Nidoking, and Dragonite

Emily started her journey in the Johto region with Venusaur as her starter, Dragonair, Arbok, Persian, Houndour, Croconaw and Slugma

Silas was doing some research on Raikou with his father professor Oak and Professor Elm. Both asked harry for permission and he said yes along its ok with Raikou.

The family was feeding the Pokémon until they heard a roar from the distance. Rosy said "Big brothers home"

three Pokémon appeared in the horizon, a Charizard a Salamance and a Flygon. The three Pokémon landed in the open field and their trainers dismounted.

"Hi guys "said harry he hugged his siblings with Emily. Neville and Daphne were beside him.

The grownups approach the five trainers. Harry hugged both his parents and his grandpa.

"So harry Emily can you show us your Hoenn Pokémon" asked Luke

Sure can said harry. He pulled out seventeen Pokémon while Emily pulled twelve. They said "come on out everybody"

A Blaziken, Sceptile, Swampert, Milotic, Corphish,(shiny) Metagross, Snowrunt and Glalie, Gallade, Gardevoir, Salamance, Aggron, Manetric, Dusclops, Regirock Regice and Registeel appeared Behind harry.

Emily's Hoenn Pokémon was her starter Venusaur, Absol, Altair, Camerupt, Roselia, Shuppet, Combusken, Shelgon, Tropius, Solrock, Lunatone, and a Latias.

"Wow awesome" said everyone.

The three researchers begin to study the regi trio.

Harry pulled out another Pokéball and said "Rosy this is for you"

she took the Pokéball and a Torchic popped out. She fell in love with it immediately. Soon the family was eating dinner outside with professor oak and elm as their guest. Emily told them that she wanted to be a top Pokémon coordinator. She showed them her ribbons from Hoenn and she placed fourth in the grand festival.

Harry showed them his silver trophy that he won from the ever Grande tournament. He lost to a man name Tyson and his Meowth.

Lily placed the items in the display case with Harry's other badges from Kanto and Johto.

Silas asked "where do you plan to go next son?"

"Sinnoh dad "said harry "they start up their league next week."

"Yeah there also Pokémon contest there too so I'm going too" said Emily.

The twins also decided to join their siblings in Sinnoh. Daphne Tracy and Neville decided to tag along to.

The next morning our trainers were doing some relaxing with their Pokémon on the island. That night lily and Silas had the talk with harry about the birds and the bees since we was now fifteen. Harry listened to every word they said.

It was now may 21st two days before they depart for Sinnoh. the twins' birthday party and the island was decorated for the party. Luke and Heather each received gifts from everyone. Heather and Luke received a Pokémon egg each.

Luke's was green and white while heathers was blue and black. Harry also received a black and blue Pokémon egg. Luke and Heather each got a new outfit for Sinnoh from lily. A book on legendary Pokémon from Silas.

A Hoothoot appeared with a letter. It had the Hogwarts crest on it. Both twins ripped it up after lily gave it to them. Luke was born with psychic powers while Heather was born with aura powers.

The party died down and everyone went home. The Evan-Oak family went to sleep for the next morning a great and Perliours journey will begin. A shadow of a worm-like creature appeared in the night sky. The creature roared before it vanished.

End of chapter.

This is a rewrite version of my story. I hope it's better than the original.


	2. The Sinnoh Journey begins

Today we find our Heroes preparing for their Sinnoh journey. Harry was wearing a green headband, black tank top which showed his muscles. He also wore blue jeans and a pair of red sneakers. He had a black and green backpack with an extension charm on it. He packed Pokémon food, medicine, cooking equipment and a tent. Emily was wearing a silver top with a flower on it, her red hair brushed. She wore black jeans and sneakers. Luke and Heather were wearing clothes lily made for them. Daphne was wearing a light blue blouse, Dark green skirt and a jacket which had her favorite team. The Snowbelle City Mamoswine. Astoria had on a Dark red shirt with the Weird Sister logo on it. Light blue jeans which matched her Sneaker. Neville had on a Green tshirt which had his favorite team the Woodbell city Shiftrys. Brown pants and sneakers which had several chains hanging from the pockets, Tracys outfit was similar to daphnes Exept she had a cap with the Electabuzzs logo.

Harry decided to go with his Charizard, Blastoise, Magmar, the egg and Electabuzz. He will train a new group of Pokémon he catches in Sinnoh. He will rotate with his experience Pokémon. Emily her Venusaur, Milotic, and Combusken, Daphne her starter Meganium and Snorunt, Luke his Squirtle and egg, Heather her egg and wanted to pick one of the Sinnoh starters same with Astoria, Neville his starter Sceptile and Salamence. Tracy her Feraligatr and Flygon.

Professor oak gave them an updated Pokédex with all of the Sinnoh Pokémon information. Professor oak gave Harry Neville and Daphne permission to carry at least 12 Pokémon as long as they used six in a battle. He told them about the trainer rank system and each level increases their Pokémon carrying capacity by one. Harry Neville Tracy and Daphne are Rank a trainers, which meant they can carry another six Pokémon. Ash and Gary are also Rank a trainers.

Professor oak told Harry that Ash and Gary was also heading for Sinnoh. Ash took his Pikachu, Ivysaur, Charizard Pidgeot, and Aipom. Ash went back through Johto to get his Butter free and his mate, Pidgeot, Lara's, Levitra, haunter, Latias, Latios, and Primaepe.

The trainers were preparing to leave for Sinnoh. All of Harrys other Pokemon was around them with tears. They understanded that Harry was going on another journey. All of them wished him the best of luck.

"Now Harry take good care of your siblings" said Silas

"Don't worry dad I will" said Harry

"Now Heather Luke you listen to Harry he'll help you learn as much as you can on your journey" said professor oak

"Don't worry grandpa we will." Said Heather

Lily said "head to Sandgem town"

Silas said "that's where professor Rowland lab is"

Professor oak said "he'll register you up for the Sinnoh league"

"Right thanks" said Harry

Harry mounted on Charizard with his sibling. Daphne and Astoria on Tracy's Flygon. Neville mounted on his Salamence, the three flying types with a flap of their wings descended into the air and headed course for sinnoh, the kids waving goodbye to the waved goodbye to her babies with tears, Silas noticed his wife's tears and wipe them away. "They'll be fine Lily-flower." He said

"I know they will." Said Lily "my little ones are growing up to fast. "

The three Pokémon flew until they arrived in the Sinnoh region. They made it to Sandgem town around midday. The group began to search the town until they came upon Rowan's laboratory. They enter and met professor Rowan and his assistant. Professor Rowan was a middle age man with white hair and a mustache. He said "hello I'm professor Rowan how can I help you"

"Hi I'm Harry Evans-oak from vermillion city and these is my siblings Luke Heather and Emily" said Harry

I'm Neville Longbottom said Neville

"I'm Daphne Greengrass and this is my sister Astoria" said Daphne

"I'm Tracy Davis sir "said Tracy

"I take it that you're all here to register for the Sinnoh league" said the professor

"I am professor" said Harry

"my sister want to pick a starter" said Daphne

"Same for me sir" said heather

Very well said Rowan. He went towards three Pokéballs and said "first is Turtwig the Grass type"

A turtle with a stem on its head appeared in a flash. "Turtwig

"Next we have the water type Piplup" he said

A blue penguin appeared out of the Pokéball. "Piplup"

"Last is chimchar the fire type" said Rowland.

A brown monkey appeared with a fire for its tail appeared. "Chimchar"

"You may choose which one you like" said Rowan

Both Astoria and Heather looked at the three Pokémon each. Heather thought Piplup was cute and she chooses Piplup while Astoria took chimchar. Rowan handed them five Pokéballs and a Sinnoh Pokédex.

Turtwig felt left out until Harry said "professor would it be ok if I took Turtwig?"

"Of course I won't have another new trainer for at least 2 months" said Rowan

"So Turtwig wanna join my team" said Harry

"Turtwig" the grass starter then bite Harry on his head which he laughed. Rowan handed Harry Turtwig's Pokéball.

Harry and the gang pulled out his Pokédex to analyze the starters.

( **Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. Its shell is made of earth and when it absorbs water, it becomes harden. Overgrown hidden ability shell armor gender female. Moves tackle screech and razor leaf. Egg move Rock tomb)**

 **(Chimchar, the Monkey Pokémon. Chimchar easily climbs the sheerest of walls and lives on mountain tops. When it sleeps, its flames go out. Gender male ability blaze hidden ability iron fist. Moves Scratch ember tackle and double move. Egg move fire punch)**

 **(Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon. Although not the most sure-footed, it is proud nonetheless, getting right back up after a fall with head held high gender female ability torrent moves water gun peck bubble beam and screech. Egg move Ice beam)**

"Wow Turtwig you know Rock tomb" said Harry "that will be useful against flying and fire types"

"Turtwig"

"My chimchar knows Fire punch awesome said Astoria

"Chimchar"

Piplup has the egg move ice beam cool" said Heather "Piplup"

Rowan said "I got their eggs from three trainers who bred their Pokémon; they gave the eggs to me"

Rowan told our Heroes the first gym was in Oreburgh city and the first contest was in Jubilife city. Harry asked Rowan If he would look after their Pokémon if they catch over six. He said yes.

Before the group left professor Rowan's lab. They decided to phone their families to let me know they reached Sinnoh.

Heather showed her mother Piplup which lily dubbed as cute. She told the kids to be careful and watch out for The Order of the Phoenix and people dressed in black cloaks. Dumbledore was at the island trying to recruit her again. Moltres Articuno and Zapdos kept him from their house.

Neville was warned of the same thing. She told them that Voldemort has returned and Dumbledore was trying to gather allies from the other regions. They turned him down.

Harry promised to protect them.

The trainers thanked him and settled off towards Jubilife city for Emily's first Sinnoh Pokémon contest. Astoria had Chimchar riding her shoulder. Heather her Piplup was on her head. Harry his Turtwig walking beside him.

Neville told Harry he was going to be catching some more grass type Pokémon for the Woodbell City Gym in Sere region. He was going to inherent it someday from his father. He wanted to catch three Turtwigs one for him and the other two for the gym. Daphne wanted to do the same for her mom's ice type gym in Snowhaven City.

Our Heroes were walking down a path. Luke saw a black and blue cat like Pokémon and he pulled out his Pokédex. Heather spotted several black birds in a field.

( **Shinx, the Flash Pokémon. When it senses danger, the hair on its body light up and it runs away, leaving its opponent dazed. Gender male moves discharge thunder shock double team and leer)**

 **(Starly, the Starling Pokémon. Starly normally travels in a flock, but when alone, it is hard to notice.)**

Both twins sent out Piplup and Squirtle to battle Starly and Shinx. Starly used gust and Shinx used thunder shock. The twins both had their starters dodge. Luke told Squirtle to use Tackle and Heather her Piplup to use peck. Both Pokémon hit the wild Pokémon. Luke and Heather tossed a Pokéball at Shinx and Starly. The Pokéballs shook for ten seconds and a ding was heard.

Heather caught Starly and Luke caught Shinx.

"We caught our first Pokémon" said the twins

"good job guys." said Neville

Harry saw a Starly that was different from the rest. Instead of having black feathers it had brown feathers. He pulled out his Pokédex to analyze it.

( **Starly, the Starling Pokémon. Starly normally travels in a flock, but when alone, it is hard to notice. This Starly is a shiny Pokémon, gender female, ability keen eye hidden ability reckless, moves quick attack, gust, whirlwind, steel wing and the egg move Ariel ace.)**

"wow that Starly is strong." said Daphne

"it must be the leader of the flock" said Astoria

Harry said "Turtwig this will be our first battle together, you ready"

"Turtwig"

"Ok go Turtwig use razor leaf" he said

the grass starter sent razor sharp leaves towards the flying type. Starly dodged and used gust. Turtwig ran behind a tree to dodge the attack.

"Now use tackle" said Harry

Turtwig ran towards Starly and the bird Pokémon was hit by Tackle. Starly's wings begin to glow.

"here comes steel wing" said Tracy.

Turtwig was hit by the attack and she stood back up.

"Ok now let's try Rock tomb" said Harry

rocks appeared above Turtwig. The rocks headed towards Starly. Starly dodged two of them but it was hit by the rest. Starly fainted from the attack. Harry tossed a Pokéball at it. Starly was sucked in the Pokéball. The ball moved for ten seconds and a ding was heard. Starly was captured. Turtwig grabbed the Pokéball and gave it to him.

"good job Turtwig" he said rubbing his hand on the grass type head. Turtwig smiled.

"Starly come on out" said Harry. His new flying type appeared beside Turtwig. It flew on his shoulder and smiled.

The group continued down the road until Harry saw a familiar officer jenny heading towards him.

"Hello Harry it's been a while" said officer jenny

"it has been jenny "said Harry

"you met this officer jenny before big brother?" Asked Heather

"yep" said Harry pulling out a Pokéball "Blastoise come out"

His Blastoise with round sunglasses came out on a flash and once he saw officer jenny he hugged her.

"Good to see you doing well Blastoise" she said

"how are the other members of the Squirtle squad?" He asked

"they were all adopted by trainers" she said "all of them are happy with their new trainers"

"What about ash's Squirtle?" Asked Harry

"See for yourself" she said tossing a Pokéball. A Wartortle with pointy sunglasses appeared in a flash. He saw Harry, Emily, and Blastoise and with a smile said "Wartortle "

"Squirtle you evolved" said Emily. She hugged the water type which he returned.

heather pulled out her Pokédex

( **Wartortle, the Turtle Pokémon. The evolved form of Squirtle. A highly sought after Pokémon because its long fur-covered tail is said to bring good luck.)**

Blastoise on seeing his former friend/leader approach him. Both hugged and tears formed in their eyes.

"You see Wartortle wants to rejoin Ash again but I can't find him." Said jenny "I have to get back to the new Squirtle fire squad. At first he was depressed that he evolved but when he learned that ash Bulbasaur evolved he was happy"

"Ash is probably heading for Oreburgh city for his first gym badge same for us" said Luke

"we can take Wartortle to him if you like jenny" said Tracy

Wartortle smiled and gave the group a thumbs up. Jenny gave Harry his Pokéball and got back on her bike and drove away. The gang soon was back on the road until Luke got hungry. The group stopped at a river and set up for lunch.

Harry pulled out the cooking pot out of his bag. Astoria had Chimchar use ember on some twigs to make a fire. He begin to make some soup for him and the others. Neville and Tracy were getting the Pokémon food out. The gang soon ate a good lunch of Harry's soup. He learned to cook from his mum and Brock who he traveled with Ash and Misty during their Johto journey.

After the gang had finish their lunch. The group decided to do some fishing on hoping to catch a water Pokémon. Astoria caught a Feebas. Tracy and Daphne caught a Pink and white slug Pokémon called Shellos. Neville saw a wild Turtwig and went after it. He came back with his new Pokémon. Harry caught a wild Piplup and was happy. He had two of the three Sinnoh starters. Emily began training for the Jubilife contest with Combusken Milotic and Venusaur.

The group set up camp for the night and continue at dawn. Right now we find our Heroes walking near the bewilder forest. until Harry sense something was wrong.

"What's wrong Harry" asked Daphne

"were near Bewilder Forest" said Harry "this forest has wild Stantlers in it"

"they use their antlers to make illusions towards trespassers" said Neville.

Harry sends out Magmar and Electabuzz and told them to be on guard, both Pokémon nodded and the group continue on the path until they met a purple hair trainer in front of them with an Elekid beside him.

"Who are you" said Luke

"the names Paul" he said looking at Harry. "Wanna battle"

Harry said "find with me"

Daphne decided to ref and said "this is a two on two Pokémon battle between Harry Evans oak of vermillion city and Paul slate of Veilstone city. Begin"

"Ursaring standby for battle" he said

A giant beat with a yellow circle on its belly appeared. Ursaring growled at Harry.

Heather pulled out her Pokédex.

(Ursaring, the Hibernator Pokémon. An excellent tree climber, it snaps trees with its front legs, and eats the fallen fruit.)

"Ursaring huh" said Harry "Magmar lend me your Strength"

Magmar went on the field and stood ready for battle.

"Ursaring focus blast" said Paul

"Magmar use flamethrower" said Harry

Ursaring released a light blue orb and it headed towards Magmar. Magmar spewed fire towards the orb. Both attacks collided and exploded. A cloud of smoke appeared and vanish.

"Ursaring use hammer arm" said Paul.

"Magmar use fire punch"

Ursaring charged its right arm and charged towards Magmar. Magmar was hit by the attack. Magmar staggered a bit.

"Now use hyper beam" said Paul

Ursaring charged an orange beam and fired towards Magmar.

"Magmar dodge and use Dynamic Punch" said Harry

"what!" Said Paul

Magmar dodged the hyper beam and its left hand glowed. The attack was a direct hit. Due to the super effective move Ursaring fainted from the attack.

"Ursaring is unable to battle" said Daphne "Magmar is the winner"

"Magmar return" said Harry with his Pokéball. "You earned a good rest".

Paul returned Ursaring and said "I'll give you one more chance"

he said "chimchar standby for battle"

the fire type Sinnoh starter appeared in a flash.

"Chimchar"

"Chimchar" said Harry

"Piplup Lend me your Strength" he said

"Piplup"

"a water type like Piplup is at an advantage against chimchar" said Heather

"Chimchar flamethrower" said Paul.

"Piplup use bubble beam" said Harry

Piplup sent bubbles towards the fire monkey just as chimchar spewed fire. Both attacks collided.

"Now Piplup use water gun" said Harry

"chimchar use dig to dodge" said Paul.

Chimchar went underground just as the water gun passed it. Piplup looked around for the fire type and Chimchar appeared below him. Piplup was sent flying in the air.

"Now use flamethrower" said Paul.

Chimchar spewed fire out of his mouth towards Piplup. Piplup was hit by the attack and crashed into a tree. Piplup fainted from the crash.

"Piplup is unable to battle" said Daphne" the winner is chimchar"

chimchar did a dance until Paul said "cut it out return" the fire type was returned to his Pokéball.

Harry didn't like this guy attitude towards his Pokémon. A rivalry is born between the two. He returned Piplup after thanking. Paul left towards the road. The group continued on their way to Jubilife city for Emily's first Sinnoh Pokémon contest.

 ** _end of chapter_**

 ** _will Harry encounter Paul again?_**

 ** _Will the group find ash and reunite Wartortle with him._**

 ** _Current team._**

 ** _Harry,_**

 ** _(starter)Charizard (M), Magmar (M) Blastoise (M), Electabuzz (M), egg, (shiny) Starly (F) Turtwig (F) Piplup (M), and ash's Wartortle (M)_**

 ** _Emily (starter) Venusaur (F), Milotic (M), Combusken (F)_**

 ** _Luke (Starter) Squirtle (M), Shinx (M) egg_**

 ** _heather (starter) Piplup (F), Starly (M), egg_**

 ** _Daphne (starter) Meganium (F), (east coast) Shellos (M), Snorunt (F)_**

 ** _Tracy (starter) Feraligatr (M), Flygon (F) (EC) Shellos (F)_**

 ** _Astoria ;( starter) Chimchar (M), Feebas (F)_**

 ** _Neville (Starter) Sceptile (M) Salamence (M) Turtwig (M)_**

 ** _Next chapter, Jubilife contest._**


	3. Jubilife contest

our Heros have finally made it to jubilife city for Emily's first sinnoh pokemon contest. Today was the day of the contest. She hurried to the contest hall to signed up. She decided to use Venasaur for the appeal round and Combusken for the battle rounds.

She learned that sinnoh pokemon coordinators dress up. Thankfully she had a beautiful green dress with flowers on it to match with her Venasaur. Back on the island , Lily and Silas are watching the contest on their TV

Harry and the others took a seat and watched other coordinators perform. A familiar raven hair trainer with a Pikachu was also watching the contest with a boy with brown spikey hair.

Marian said "now our next coordinator is all the way from vermillion city. She placed fourth in the Hoemn grand festival. Please give it up for vermillion city Flower princess Emily Oak!"

The crowd began to scream. The curtain moved to reveal Emily in her green dress with pink flowers decorated on it. She said "Venasaur Lights camera action." Tossing her pokeball.

The ball opened and a bunch of leaves appeared. her fully evolved starter appeared

" _Venasaur"_

"use razor leaf she said

Venasaur complied and used razor leaf on the other leafs. a big leaf cluster stood in front of her.

"Use vine whip on the leaves" she said

Venasaur used its vines and hit the leaf cluster ,she had the leaves shaped into a heart.

"amazing she had her Venasaur form a heart out of leaves how cute" Marion said

"Venasaur use Energy ball " Said Emily

Venasaur began to make multiple energy balls until they formed a circle in the heart with one in the middle.

"Wow would you look at that, Emily had her Venasaur make multiple energy balls inside the leaf heart, what will she do next?" Said Marion

she said "now use petal dance"

venasaur sent petals towards the energy balls. Instead of them being destroyed. The petals began to merge with the heart.

"Now use vine whip again" she said

venasaur used its vines whip towards the heart. She had it melded into a giant pink and green flower. The crowed was awed and cheered for such a cool move.

"She had her Venasaur use petal dance and vine whip to make a giant pink flower how beautiful" said Marion

"now let's wrap this up Venasaur use Frenzy plant"

The kanto starter stomped her feet and a thorny root appeared out of the ground. It headed for the flower which now made it look like a stem. The flower then exploded into green and pink sparkles. Emily did a pose with her Venasaur.

The crowd was cheering on her performance.

"Now let's see what our judges have to say" said Marion

"quite beautiful"said mr contesta "the way you had venasaur's Grass type moves,it's Strenght ,and it's creative technique, exellent indeed"

"Extremely beautiful" said mr sukizo

"I can't wait to see more of you and your venasaurs beautiful moves" said nurse joy

"give it up for Emily oak and her Venasaur" said Marion.

the crowd cheered for her and she left with Venasaur in tow. The gang was there waiting for her.

"That was amazing sis" said Heather.

"Thanks guys" she said

she phoned her parents and professor oak. Lily said "great job honey"

"You did great kiddo" said Silas

"An exellent appeal round" said Oak

"thanks mom dad and grandpa" she said

It was time for who would advance to the second round. She was looking at the screen and eight trainers were shown. Her picture was up there. She was advancing on to the battle rounds.

The second round began with all the other coordinators facing each other. Now it was Emily agianst a coordinator name Nick.

Marion said "now its time for our next battle. We have Nick Valor from Sandgem town and Emily Oak from vermillion city. There are five minutes and the coordinator with the most points will advances to the semi finals"

Nick said "Grotle I choose you"

Stars came out of the pokeball.a turtle appeared with two bushes on its back appeared. " _Grotle"_

harry and the gang pulled out their pokedex.

 **(Grotle, the Grove Pokémon and the evolved form of Turtwig. Grotle lives near water in forests, and leaves the forest during the day to allow light to shine on the tree on its shell.)**

(So that is what Turtwig will evole to) thought harry

"Combusken lights camera action" said Emily tossing her pokeball. Small lights appeared and her hoemn fire starter appeared. He did a flip and landed on the field. _"Combusken_ "

"Begin" said Marion. The clock started.

"Grotle use bullet seed" said nick

"Combusken use fire spin" said Emily

both pokemon unleashed their attacks. Both collided but fire spin broke free and hit Grotle. Nick lost a little of his points.

"Now Combusten use double kick" she said

Combusken headed towards Grotle. He hits Grotle but it takes the hit.

"now Grotle use stone edge" said nick

rocks appeared around the grass type and Combusken was hit full blast. Emily lost a quater of her points.

"Combusken you ok"

the fire type nodded and stood back up.

"Grotle energy ball" said nick

Grotle sent a energy ball towards Combusken.

"use double kick to send it back" she said

Combusken juggled the energy ball and sent it back towards it. Grotle was hit by its own attack. Nick lost some points from the attack.

"Wow Grotle was hit by its own attack" said Marion "we are now at the three minute mark"

"Grotle use razor leaf" said nick

"Combusken use flamethrower" said emily

Grotle sent razor leafs towards Combusken. He spewed fire from his mouth and the leaves were burnt. Grotle was hit full blast of the super effective move.

Nick lost more points with only 2 minutes and thirty seconds left.

"Ok Combusken use flamethrower"" said emily

"Grotle stone edge" said nick

Grotle sent rocks towards Combusken as he spewed fire from his mouth. The attacks collided. Two rocks manage to hit Combusken as the flamethrower hit Grotle. Both pokemon were tiring. Both lost points.

Both Combusken and Grotle glowed green and red.

"Looks like Combuskens blaze ability has been activated" said Marion "and also Grotles overgrow ability has also been activated.

"Combusken use flamethrower" said Emily

"Grotle use energy ball" said nick.

Grotle fired an energy ball and Combusken spewed more fire out of his mouth. Both attacks collided and exploded.

"Energy ball again" said nick

"Focus blast" said Emily

Grotle charged another energy ball as Combusken charged a light blue orb. Both orbs clashed and exploded.

With thirty seconds left the two prepared for one more attack.

"Grotle solarbeam" said nick

"Combusken overheat" said Emily

Grotle sent a white beam towards Combusken as it sent a bright fire beam. Both attacks collided and an explosion occurred. The smoke cleared and time had run out. Emily had more points than nick so she is the winner. She advanced to the semi finals.

"We did it Combusken" she said

 _"Combusken"_

Nick said "thanks for the battle"

"same for you" she said

The semi finals began with Two girls named Zoey and Dawn battled. Zoey and her Glameow won the match and advance to the finals. Emily was facing a girl name Jessilina.

"Carnivine let's go" she said

a Venus fly trap like pokemon appeared on the field.

"Combusken lights camera action" she said

Combusken apeared on the field ready to battle.

"The time begins now" said Marion

"Carnivine use bullet seed" said jessilina

Carnivine unleashed his attack.

"Combusken dodge it" said Emily

Combusken did backflips dodging the attack. Jessilina lost some of her points.

"Carnivine use bite" said jessilina

Carnivine charged towards Combusken with his jaw open.

"Combusken use double team" said Emily

Combusken created clones of itself and carnivine missed.

"now use double kick" said Emily

Carnivine was hit by the nearest Combusken and it was sent towards another until it was like pinball game.

"Combusken is using double kick and double team to make a pinball combination attack how cool" said Marion

"Jessilina lost more points. She had a quarter of points left. She said "Carnivine use bullet seed"

Carnivine sent its attack towards Combusken. Combusken was hit by the attack. Emily lost points.

"Combusken use Fire spin" said Emily

the fire type spewed its fire attack towards Carnivine. Carnivine fainted from the super effective move.

"Jesselina is out of points and if 30 seconds to spare, Combusken and Emily are the winners. They will advance to the final round" said Marion

Combusken and Emily shared a hug. Both with smiles on their face.

Emily was now preparing to head to the arena until she ran into her opponent Zoey and he Glameow.

"Hey I love your appeal round" said Zoey

"thanks same for you" said Emily

"we are now at our final match of the jubilife contest" said Marion "we have Zoey from snow point city and Emily Oak of vermillion city"

"Glameow curtains up" said Zoey

"Combusken lights camera action" said Emily

Both of their pokemon appeared in a flash.

"The clock starts now" said Marion.

"Glameow use shadow claw" said Zoey

Glameow charged it's left paw with its attack. It charged towards Combusken.

"Combusken use flamethrower" said Emily

Combusken unleashed his attack towards Glameow.

"Now Glameow use iron tail to dodge it" said Zoey.

Glameow's tail glowed and the cat pokemon jumped just as the flamethrower passed. Emily lost some of her points.

"Now use Iron tail" said Zoey

Glameow charged its attack again. It was about to hit Combusken.

"Combusken use sky uppercut"

Combusken charged its left hand light blue and manage to hit Glameow. Glameow was sent back towards Zoey. She lost some of her points.

"Glameow you ok" she said

The cat pokemon stood back up.

"Now use shadow ball" said Zoey

Glameow charged a dark ball and fired at Combusken.

"Combusken use double kick to send it back" said Emily

Combusken hit the shadow ball with his leg and it was sent back to Glameow. Zoey lost more points Zoey said "Glameow use iron tail"

glameows tail glowed while and hit the shadow ball like it was a baseball. Combusken was hit by the attack and crashed into the wall. Emily lost points.

"With only two minutes and thirty seconds left. Zoeys Glameow redirected its attack back at Combusken." Said Marion

Emily saw her Combusken standing up weakly. She said "Combusken don't give up I belive in you, we promised to get strong together, now show me you won't give up "

Combusken wasn't going to fail his trainer so with all his energy left he began to glow.

"Combusken!" Said Emily happy

"would you look at that Combusken after hearing some words of encouragement from his trainer is starting to Evolve" said mr contesta

Combusken evolved into its final form, Blaziken

 _"Blaziken!"_ Shouted the fire hoemn starter.

Luke said "Combusken evolved into Blaziken"

heather pulled put her pokedex

 **(Blaziken, the Blaze Pokémon and the evolved form of Combusken. Flames surround to come out of its wrists, making its punches extremely damaging and dangerous)**

Emily said "now Blaziken Go use Blaze kick"

blaziken jumped into the sky and ignite his left foot in flames.

"Glameow use iron tail" said Zoey

Glameows tail glowed and both clashed in midair. Both landed on their feet. Both lost points.

"Glameow use fury swipes" said Zoey

"Blaziken jump into the air and use focus blast"

Blaziken jumped just as Glameow came near him. He charged a light blue orb and fired it.

"Now use flare blitz" said Emily

Blaziken cloaked itself on fire and charged at the focus blast. The two attacks combine to look like a comet.

"Wow would you look at that I never seen anything like this before" said Marion

"glameow use shadow ball and tackle" said Zoey

Glameow fired a shadow ball into the sky and jumped into it.

Blaziken contined his descent as Glameow climbed. Both clashed in midair again. An explosion occurred as time ran out.

"Time is run out who is our winner" said Marion

Both pokemon landed in front of their trainers.

The smoke cleared to show the scoreboard. Both trainers were tied with points.

"We have a draw" said Marion "the winners of the jubilife contest are Zoey and Emily. Emily hugged her Blaziken

Emily said "we did it Blaziken out first sinnoh contest Ribbon"

 _"Blaziken_ " smiled the fire type.

She turned to see Zoey approach her. Zoey said "that was an amazing battle, thank you"

"I should be thanking you Zoey" said Emily "you help my Blaziken evolve and we fully mastered out Comet blitz technique"

"Is that what that last move was? it was pretty cool" said Zoey

Both girls shared a handshake. Emily formed a rivalry with her. It was time for the awarding of the ribbon. Zoey had her Misdreavus and Glameow out. Emily her Blaziken and Venasaur. The ribbon was light blue. Mr Contesta said they had an extra one to give Emily.

both girls thanked them.

Emily said "yeah we got the jubilife Ribbon"

 _"Blaziken"_

 _"Venasaur_

she meet back up with her siblings in the lobby. each congraduate her on her win. She was happy for Blaziken evolving. She phoned her parents and they both were happy for her.

She decided to send Blaziken back to the island in exchange for Shuppet and Shelgon.

the group was at the pokemon center resting up. Harry asked nurse joy if she seen a raven hair boy with a Pikachu, she told him that he already left with a blue hair girl with a Piplup and a brown spikey haired boy.

"Brock's traveling agian with ash" thought harry.

He told the gang that ash already headed out towards Oreburgh city. The gang decided to stay for the night. The next morning after a quick stop to the pokemart to resupply. The gang headed out for Oreburgh city for Their first gym match and to reunite Wartortle with ash.

End of chapter.

Emilys Combusken evolved to Blaziken.

Emily ties with Zoey in the finals thus winning her first sinnoh ribbon.

She sends Blaziken back to the island for Shuppet and Shelgon.

Next chapter will take place durning a Staravia is born.


	4. Oreburgh CityReunion

We find our Heroes walking down a forest path which will take them to Oreburgh city. The gang was eating some lunch near a river. Harry wanted to get some training done before they hit the road again.

After lunch the group began to do some training. All his Pokémon were gathered around him.

He said "Ok guys our first gym battle is coming up. It is a rock type gym."

His Pokémon roared for a challenge. Harry said "I'll be using Turtwig, Blastoise and Piplup."

The three Pokémon nodded with determination. Magmar and Electabuzz began sparing with each other. Starly took and Heather's Starly in the sky to learn steel wing. Blastoise Wartortle helped Heathers Piplup worked on speed and Harry's Piplup was inside the water swimming.

Harry wanted to teach Turtwig energy ball and Bullet seed. Harry set up some targets for Turtwig to practice took out a water melon and told Turtwig to eat it except the seeds. She did what her trainer wanted. Neville had his Sceptile out teaching his Turtwig bullet seed. Both began to hit the targets.

Astoria had her Chimchar learn Rock Smash from Harry's Charizard. Daphne and Tracy were doing some laps with their Pokémon.

Unknown to our Heroes, something was watching them.

After two hard hours of training paid off. Harry's Turtwig learned and mastered Bullet Seed. She learned energy ball too, but she needed to work on targeting. His Piplup learned aqua jet and scald. Luke's Squirtle leaned Rapid spin. Heathers Starly leaned steel wing and Ariel ace. What surprised both was they evolved into Staravia.

Harry pulled out his Pokédex to analyze them.

 **(Staravia, the Starling Pokémon evolved form of Starly, Staravia flies over forests and fields, and travels in large flocks.)**

"Awesome Staravia." said Harry petting his flying type.

Astoria's Feebas also evolved into Milotic which she was happy. Her Chimchar learned flamethrower and Rock smash.

With their training done the group prepared to leave until Shinx sense something.

"What is it Shinx?" Said Luke

A bush moved and four Pokémon came out. Two resemble a Pachycephalosaurus and the other two a baby Zuniceratops.

 _"Cranidos"_

 _"Sheldon"_

Daphne pulled out her Pokédex.

 **(Cranidos, the Head Butt Pokémon. Cranidos lived in the deep woods about one-hundred million years ago, and its cranium is as hard as steel.)**

 **(Sheldon, the shield Pokémon, The skin on its face is very hard, and it has a habit of polishing it by rubbing against trees.)**

"Wow they must be fossil Pokémon" said Astoria

One Cranidos was blue and grey while the other was red. Sheldon was yellow and white while the other was light yellow with a blue head.

"Wonder what they want?"

The red Cranidos pointed to Harry while the blue one pointed to Luke.

"They want to battle us." said Luke.

"Alright we accept." said Harry.

Luke decided to use Squirtle while Harry chose Staravia.

"Staravia use quick attack" said Harry.

"Squirtle use water gun." said Luke.

Both Pokémon unleashed their attacks towards the Cranidos. The red one fired an ice beam attack towards Staravia. The blue one unleashed flamethrower. Water gun and flamethrower collided.

"Staravia dodge it." said Harry.

Staravia flew up just as the ice beam almost hit her.

"Now steel wing." said Harry.

Staravia's wings glowed and she charged towards The red one. Cranidos was hit by the super effective move. the red Cranidos was on its knee. Harry tossed a Pokéball at it. The ball moved for twenty seconds and a ding was heard. He caught the red Cranidos.

"Squirtle use rapid spin." said Luke.

Squirtle withdrew into his shell and spun towards the blue Cranidos. It was hit by the attack and sent into the water. It came out and charged towards Squirtle using Headbutt.

Luke told Squirtle to use rapid spin Pokémon clashed and Cranidos fainted from the attack. Luke tossed a Pokéball at it and the Pokémon was sucked in. The ball moved for fifteen seconds and a ding was heard. He caught it.

Both brothers smiled for their capture.

Both Cranidos came out.

"Welcome to the family." said Harry

Luke's Cranidos began making hand gestures. The gang followed Luke's Cranidos until they saw a truck full of caged Pokémon. Five people were outside it.

"Poachers." said Neville. The group decided to stop them and free the Pokémon.

The lead one said "Did you find those escaped Pokémon yet?"

"No boss." said a grunt.

"Hey!"

The poachers turned to see the gang.

"Release these Pokémon at once." said Emily.

"Nice try kids." said the leader "We are getting a fortune for this load now hand us over your Pokémon and we will let you live."

"I don't think so." said Tracy.

"Then well take them by force." said the leader "Go Tyranitar!"

His Pokémon appeared in a flash.

The other four called out a Rhydon, Shiftry, Scizor and Mightyena.

Harry Daphne Neville Emily and Tracy called out their starters to fight. Luke And Heather went to free the Pokémon. Their Pokémon easily outmatched the poachers Pokémon. Emily had her Shuppet use psychic to hold the poachers in place. The captured Pokémon were free.

Soon after the poachers were arrested by the police with Officer Jenny. She said "I've been after these crooks for month's thank you."

The gang soon headed out for Oreburgh city for the first gym battle and hopefully reunite Wartortle with Ash. Emily caught the shiny Sheldon and Heather caught the other Sheldon.

(Scene break)

Two days later our Heroes have finally made it to Oreburgh city.

"Finally Oreburgh city." said Emily.

Wartortle was out of his Pokéball.

"Hopefully Ash is still here." said Astoria.

The group headed towards the Pokémon center to heal their Pokémon. A roar was heard and the gang saw an Aerodactyl flying towards the coal mine. Harry had his Charizard follow it. The gang hurried after it.

(scene change)

We find Ash Brock and Dawn helping The Oreburgh gym leader Roark trying to help contain the other fossil Pokémon. Ash had his Pikachu, Turtwig, Ivysaur, Charizard, and Pidgeot out. Brock his Marshtomp, Lairon, Sudowoodo, and Croagunk. Dawn her Piplup, Buneary, and her newly captured Kabutops. Roark his Cranidos and Tyranitar.

Team rocket took the fossil reviver machine and Armaldo and Kabutops. Aerodactyl used hyper beam which freed the two fossil Pokémon. The scientist returned them to their Pokéballs.

Aerodactyl used Giga impact. Dawn had her Piplup and Buneary use a spinning technique to dodge the attack and bounce on its back. Just as the scientist was about to capture it. Aerodactyl shot up back to the sky. It grabbed Dawn with its talon.

"Dawn!" Shouted the two friends.

Paul was watching from nearby. He was about to call out a Pokémon until he saw Harry's Charizard. It unleashed flamethrower at the prehistoric Pokémon.

Roark, Ash, and Brock saw the Charizard. "A Charizard?" asked Brock

The fossil Pokémon dropped Dawn. She screamed as she fell. Ash had Ivysaur use vine whip to catch her. Ivysaur caught Dawn.

"Thanks Ivysaur." she said.

"Charizard thanks." she said

"That's wasn't my Charizard Dawn." Ash said "He's right here."

"Then who's is it?" asked Officer Jenny.

Aerodactyl began to fire hyper beams at the Charizard. Charizard responded by using flamethrower and overheat. One headed straight for Ash.

"Ash watch out!" said Brock.

The hyper beam was hit by a hydro pump. The attacks collided and exploded. The smoke revealed Wartortle.

"A Wartortle?" said Ash

Wartortle put on its pointy sunglasses and smiled at his trainer. "Wartortle."

Ash happily said "Squirtle is that you? You evolved?" He hugged his Pokémon.

"Pikachu."

Ivysaur in seeing his best friend came towards too. "Ivysaur."

Both shared a teary reunion.

Ash said "But how did you get here?"

"Hey Ash!" Said Emily.

The gang has arrived.

"Wow Harry, Emily it's good to see you guys." said Ash.

"Us too." said Emily.

Harry said "Charizard use seismic toss."

Charizard nodded and grabbed Aerodactyl. He charged straight for the ground. The attack made the fossil Pokémon faint. The scientist tossed a Pokéball at it and Aerodactyl was caught.

"Whew that's over now." said Neville.

The group heard a sound. Team rocket had their machine back up.

"Those three are still trying to catch Pikachu" said Harry.

"Look it's the other twerp." said James.

"Tough luck losers." Roark said. "Now return our machine back if you mind."

"The nerve if that guy." said Meowth.

Team rocket took off with the machine. Roark had his Cranidos go after them; team rocket fired a net at him. Roark said "They're not going to make fools out of us, are you going to let them win?"

Cranidos was enveloped in a light.

"Cranidos." said Roark.

It evolved into Rampardos.

"Rampardos."

"Cranidos evolved just now ." said Roark "Go Rampardos."

Rampardos charged faster towards then. He manage to get back the machine and sent team rocket blasting off with Zen Headbutt.

"We're blasting off again!" said team rocket.

"Wobbuffet."

"Awesome." said Luke.

"Strong too." said Heather. Dawn pulled out her Pokédex.

 **(Rampardos, the Head Butt Pokémon and the evolved form of Cranidos. Its Headbutt attack is so powerful that it can pulverize even the sturdiest of objects with one hit.)**

"Thank you Rampardos we have our machine back." said the scientist.

Rampardos nodded.

"And to you I salute you For your bravery." said Jenny.

Brock began to flirt with her until his Croagunk used poison jab on him and he collapse. He dragged Brock away. Harry and the others sweat dropped. Harry introduced his friends to Ash and Dawn introduce herself to Harry.

"So Harry your competing in the Sinnoh league too?" asked Ash

"That's right" said Harry. His Charizard beside him. Harry told him about the squirtle squad being adopted.

Ash felt happy for he had all his original team back together.

Ash asked Roark for a match which he agreed to t. He headed for the gym to prepare for The gym battle. The group headed for the Pokémon center. Ash told Harry about his Hoenn journey and the battle frontier.

"What!? You actually beat Brandon the pyramid king!?" asked Harry.

"Yeah." said Ash "I used Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Pikachu, and Charizard. I was even offer a position as a frontier brain. I told them that I wanted to travel still. The offer still stands."

"Wow Ash." said Emily.

Tracy asked Dawn where she caught Kabutops. She caught it before it could cause any damage to the city. Dawn said "I really loved your appeal round in the Jubilife contest Emily"

"Thanks Dawn." said Emily. "I like yours too."

All of their Pokémon was out getting along. Soon the group headed for the gym for Ash's Astoria's and Harry's gym battle.

Roark and Ash battled first, Ash used Wartortle Ivysaur and Turtwig against Roark's Geodude, Onix and Rampardos. Turtwig used Dawns spinning technique to dodge Rampardos attacks. He was awarded the coal badge.

Astoria challenged him using her Chimchar and Milotic against Roark's Geodude and Onix. Roark was surprised when she used her Chimchar but when she defeated his Geodude with rock smash. She won the Coal badge. Now it was Harry's turn.

Roark was about to head towards the Pokémon center but Neville said "Let me heal your Pokémon, Chansey use heal bell."

His Chansey came out and used heal bell to heal Roark's Pokémon.

"Thanks." said Roark.

"The gym battle between Harry Evans-Oak and gym leader Roark of Oreburgh city is about to begin. The gym leader will be using three Pokémon, Only the challenger can substitute." said the referee

"Onix I choose you." said Roark

"Turtwig lend me your Strength."

Roark's rock snake appeared on the field. Harry's first Sinnoh Pokémon appeared too.

"Battle begin." said the ref.

"Turtwig use razor leaf." said Harry

"Onix use dig to dodge." said Roark

Onix went underground just as razor leaf passed it.

Harry said "Turtwig use energy ball and aim for the hole."

Turtwig gathered a ball of energy in its mouth, it fired at the hole and Onix came back out in pain.

"Now use bullet seed." said Harry

Turtwig fired bullets out of her mouth and towards Onix. Onix was hit by the super effective move.

"Onix use bind." said Roark

Onix was about to bind Turtwig until Harry said "Jump and use energy ball"

Turtwig jumped as Onix tail tried to grab her. She fired another energy ball and landed a direct hit on Onix's head. Onix fainted from the attack.

"Onix is unable to battle the winner is Turtwig" said the ref.

Roark returned Onix and said "You've earned a good rest."

"Thanks Turtwig return and rest." said Harry

Roark said "Golem come on out."

Golem appeared in a flash.

Heather and Dawn pulled out their Pokedex.

 **(Golem, the Megaton Pokémon, the final evolved form of Geodude, Once a year it sheds its bedrock shell and grows larger.)**

Harry said "Piplup lend me your Strength."

Piplup appeared on the field Ready to battle.

"Piplup use bubble beam." said Harry

"Golem use rollout." said Roark

The water type sent bubbles towards Golem. Golem curled up and rolled towards Piplup. The bubbles kept on hitting it. Piplup was hit by the attack.

"Golem use rock throw." said Roark

"Piplup dodge and use aqua jet."

Piplup dodged the rocks and surrounded itself in water. He charged toward golem. Golem was hit by the super effective move. Both crashed into the wall of the gym. Piplup landed back near his trainer.

"Golem use rollout one more time." said Roark

"Piplup dodge and use Scald." said Harry

His Sinnoh water starter dodged the attack and fired a hot stream of water towards Golem. Golem was burned from the attack.

"What just happened?" Said Dawn

"Scald is a water type move that can sometimes burn your opponent." said Brock

"Golem use dig." said Roark

Golem went underground. Harry said "Piplup jump after it and use aqua jet."

Piplup jumped in the hole. It used aqua jet and golem was back above. Golem was flying and landed In front of Roark.

Golem had swirls in its eye.

"Golem is unable to battle the victor is Piplup." said the ref

"Awesome job Piplup." said Harry

"Piplup."

Roark said "Thank you Golem now take a well-earned rest."

"Tyranitar come on out." Said Roark.

The Johto pseudo-legendary appeared. It roared at Piplup.

"Piplup use bubble beam." said Harry

"Tyranitar use hyper beam." said Roark

Tyranitar charged its orange beam and fired. Both attacks collided but hyper beam was stronger and Piplup was hit by the attack.

"Now use scald." said Harry

"Dodge and use thunderbolt" said Roark

Tyranitar dodge the water attack and sent a volt of lighting at Piplup.

Piplup fainted.

"Piplup is unable to battle Tyranitar wins" said the ref.

"Excellent job Tyranitar." said Roark

Harry recalled Piplup to his Pokéball and said "Thanks Piplup you earned some rest."

He said "Blastoise lend me your Strength."

His fully evolved Kanto water starter appeared on the field. "Blastoise"

Dawn pulled it her Pokédex.

 **(Blastoise, the Shellfish Pokémon. Blastoise is the final evolved form of Squirtle. It can launch powerful blasts of water from its water spouts.)**

"Wow it's been a long time since I've seen his Blastoise battle." said Heather.

"Go Blastoise" said Emily.

Paul was watching the match as well.

"Tyranitar use thunderbolt." said Roark.

Tyranitar sent its electric attack towards Blastoise. He took the full blast of the hit.

"A direct hit." said Neville.

The attack ended and Blastoise wasn't damage by it. He smirks at Tyranitar and Roark.

The group was amazed that Harry's Blastoise was powerful even Paul.

"Blastoise use Hydro pump" said Harry

Blastoise sent two streams of water at Tyranitar. The super effective move sent the Johto pseudo-legendary back a bit.

"Tyranitar use stone edge." said Roark.

"Blastoise rapid spin." said Harry

Blastoise went into his shell and began to spin towards Tyranitar. Tyranitar stone edge tried to damage Blastoise but it bounced off his was hit by Blastoise's attack. It stood back up weakly.

"Now finish with Hydro Cannon." said Harry

Blastoise charged a ball of water and fired at the rock type. Tyranitar fainted from the attack.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle Blastoise wins" said the ref

"Thanks Tyranitar now you earn some rest." said Roark "Harry this battle is one of my best battles yet. You done an amazing job raising your Pokémon."

"Thanks Roark." said Harry.

"Now for my last Pokémon." said Roark "Rampardos let's go!"

Rampardos appeared ready to fight.

"Charizard lend me your strength." said Harry.

His starter appeared ready to battle.

"Rampardos use flamethrower" said Roark.

"Show him a real flamethrower Charizard." said Harry.

Both Pokémon used flamethrower. Both attacks collided.

"Now Rampardos use Zen Headbutt!" said Roark.

Rampardos head glowed blue and charged towards Charizard. Harry said "Grab Rampardos."

Charizard grabbed Rampardos which surprise everyone watching.

"No way." said Ash.

"So powerful." said Dawn.

"Charizard is Harry's starter." said Daphne.

"Go big brother!" cheered Heather "and Charizard too."

"Now Seismic toss" said Harry.

Charizard took off from the ground and hulled down with Rampardos. Both slammed into the ground. Rampardos stood back up.

"Now Rampardos use Rock tomb" said Roark

Rocks appeared above Rampardos and headed towards Charizard. He was hit by the super effective move.

"Now Charizard use Steel wing" said Harry

His starter's wings glowed and he charged towards Rampardos.

"Rampardos Headbutt" said Roark

Rampardos charged towards Charizard. Both collided in the middle of the were sent back. Both were exhausted.

 _ **/we need to hurry this up Charizard is getting tired/**_ thought Harry _**/it's time that we used That move/**_

"Rampardos use flamethrower" said Roark

"Dodge it" said Harry

Charizard soar up high as the attack missed.

"Now Charizard Blast Burn!" Said Harry

Charizard sent a massive beam of red hot fire towards Rampardos. It fainted from the attack.

"Rampardos is unable to battle the winner is Charizard so the victor goes to Harry Evans Oak of vermillion city." said the ref.

"Alright way to go Charizard our first Sinnoh badge." said Harry

Charizard smiled at his trainer.

He sent out Piplup Blastoise and Turtwig too.

Roark approach him with the ref beside him. He said "Thank you Harry for the battle and prof that you beat me is this the coal badge"

The badge looked like a miner's helmet.

"Thanks Roark" said Harry he showed his Pokémon the badge which had them all happy.

The group decided to travel to Floaroma town for Dawn's next contest. Emily was going to do some training for the next one and offered to help Dawn train.

At the center Harry and his siblings phoned their parents and told them about his victory.

"Wow son congrats on getting you first Sinnoh badge." said Silas

"Thanks dad." said Harry "Anyway I'm sending back Blastoise."

He placed Blastoise's Pokéball into the machine. He activated it and Silas said "I got him"

Lily said "Harry had your eggs hatched yet"

"No mum not yet" said Harry

"The Pokémon that will hatch from your egg will help you begin your Aura Training" she said

"ok got it" said Harry

He heard Brock said "we got to go guys"

"Bye mom dad well talk to you later." said Emily.

"Bye kids." said Silas.

Harry also sent Cranidos and Electabuzz to Rowan's lab. The gang headed out for Floaroma town for Dawns next contest.

end of chapter.

 _ **Harry and Luke caught a Cranidos**_

 _ **Heather and Emily caught a Shieldon**_

 _ **the next chapter will be Twice smitten one shy**_

 _ **I read one fanfic about Dawn capturing a Kabutops so I had her caught one, it will be a good help for her contests. Brock caught a Lairon during his Hoenn journey with Ash.**_

 _ **There is a poll on my profile page on what legendries Dawn will capture in this fanfic please vote.**_


	5. Training and Pokemon Hunter J

Today we find our Heros resting out in an open field on their way to Floarmona town for dawns next pokemon contest. Dawn was looking at a Pachirisu that she wanted to catch. She used Piplup and buneary to battle it. She successfully caught it.

The next morning after doing her hair she headed outside the tent and saw ash looking as his gym badge in his case . Harry training his pokemon for the next gym in Eterna City. Brock was drinking some coffee. Neville was running with his Sceptile.

She saw Emily with Venasaur, Sheildon, Shuppet Milotic and Shelgon practicing contest moves.

heather and Luke were practicing tag team battles with Astoria and Tracy. They wanted to become tag team champions. They have to acquire five gems from any tag team tournament in the sinnoh region, the first was in Eterna City. With five gems they can enter the Ultimate Tag Team Tournament.

she pulled out four pokeballs and said "come on out gang"

Piplup, Buneary, Kabutops, and Pachirisu appeared before her.

She said "ok guys Flormona towns contest is days away we have lots of training to do"

Dawn told Kabutops and pachirisu what pokemon contests are. She even had Piplup and buneary use some contest moves to show her. Kabutops used slash and ice beam to make a Ice blade combination. Dawn said "wow Kabutops that's amazing"

Kabutops smiled. _"Kabutops"_

"looks like Kabutops loves contests" said astoira "right Chimchar"

 _"Chimchar"_

Dawn even pulled out her pokedex to analyze Kabutops and pachirisu moves.

 **(Kabutops,the shellfish pokemon,its sleek shape is perfect for swimming. It slashes prey with its claws and drains the body energy. Ability, battle armor, hidden ability weak ar** **mor,moves x-scissor,ice beam,sandstorm,surf, ancient power.)**

 **(Pachirisu, the EleSquirrel Pokémon. It gathers static electricity and hides fur balls along with its favorite fruit under the eaves of houses. Ability volt absorb, moves spark discharge, and sweet kiss.)**

"Ok guys let's get started" she said

the four began to train for the next contest. After a bit of training. The gang prepared to head out until a strange purple goo came towards them and hit everyone exept for Pikachu,Harry's Turtwig, Dawn's pachirisu and Astoria's Chimchar.

"What the?" Said Tracy

a Meowth balloon appeared and harry said "it's team rocket"

"don't they ever give up"said emily with anger.

(Team rocket motto)

 ** _Jessie: "Listen, is that a voice I hear?"_**

 ** _James: "It's speaking to me loud and clear."_**

 ** _Jessie: "On the wind!"_**

 ** _James: "Past the stars!"_**

 ** _Meowth: "In your ear!"_**

 ** _Jessie: "Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."_**

 ** _James: "Dashing hope, putting fear in its place."_**

 ** _Jessie: "A rose by any other name is just as sweet."_**

 ** _James: "When everything's worse, our work is complete."_**

 ** _Jessie: "Jessie!"_**

 ** _James: "And it's James!"_**

 ** _Meowth: "And Meowth, now dat's a name!"_**

 ** _Jessie: "Putting the do-gooders in their place..."_**

 ** _James: "...we're Team Rocket..."_**

 ** _All:"...in your face!"_**

 ** _Wobbuffet: "Wobbuffet!"_**

 ** _(end motto)_**

Team Rocket sent a net towards Pikachu,squirtle, Piplup, Pachirisu, Turtwig, and Chimchar. The pokemon were caught.

"Hey give us back our pokemon!" shouted Luke

"listen twerp they belong to team rocket now" said Jessie

"besides you twerps are stuck thanks to my super glue which I hold the antidote" said Meowth holding the laughed before grabbing the controls.

"Venasaur use razor leaf" said Emily tossing a pokeball. Her hand was free from the super glue.

her evolved starter appeared and sent a cluster of leafs towards the net and team rockets balloon. The net was ripped and the balloon popped. The pokemon were falling but Emily had her Venasaur use vine whip to save them.

Team rocket crashed in front of them.

"How dare you do that twerpette" shouted Jessie "go Seviper and Dustox"

Her pokemon appeared in front of her.

" _Seviper"_

 _"Dustox"_

"Cacnea and Carnivine you too" said james

His two pokemon appeared but they went back to him. Carnivine bit him on his head and Cacnea hugged him.

" get them not me" said james annoyed.

"Seviper poison tail,Dustox psybeam" said jessie

"Cacnea pin missile,carnivine bullet seed" said james

their pokemons attack headed towards Venasaur.

"Turtwig energy ball" said harry

"Pikachu thunderbolt" said ash

"Chimchar flamethrower" said Astoria,

"Piplup use bubble beam" said Heather

"Pachirisu discharge" said Dawn

Their pokemon unleashed their attacks towards team rockets pokemon. The attacks collided and exploded.

"Venasaur use vine whip to get the antidote" said Emily

" _Venasaur_ " the kanto grass starter used its vine whip to grab the antidote. He got the antidote.

"no you don't Twerpette Seviper poison tail" said jessie

Seviper charged its tail purple and was about to hit Venasaur but Chimchar, Piplup,and Turtwig got in its way. The three starters were hit by the attack.

"chimchar!" Exclaimed Astoria

"Piplup!" Shouted Heather

"Turtwig!" Exclaimed harry

The three starters got up weakly. Chimchar with a shout of rage was envelope in a familiar light.

"what's happening to chimchar" said ash

" Chimchar is starting to evolve" said brock

"Chimchar" exclaimed astoria

. Astoria's chimchar evolved into a bigger monkey with a long tail with a fire on its end. A blue mask was on his face.

" _Monferno_!"

"Wow Chimchar evolved into Monferno "said dawn Pulling out her pokedex

 **(Monferno, the Playful Pokémon and the evolved form of Chimchar. Monferno launches aerial attacks off of ceilings and walls, and its fiery tail is used as one of its weapons.)**

"Monferno go" said Astoria

Monferno charged towards team rockets pokemon. His right arm began to glow. It nails Seviper with the move. The snake pokemon crashed into Jessie and team rocket.

"What's that move" said daphne

"It's Mach punch" said Brock

"Monferno amazing you learned Mach punch" Said Astoria

" _Monferno_ " smiled the fire type.

"Now Monferno send them away with flame wheel" said Astoria

Her starter encased himself In a fire wheel and charged towards team rocket. Team rocket was hit by the attack.

"Were blasting off agian" said team rocket"

" _Wobbuffet_!" As they dissapeared in the horizon

Monferno and Astoria shared a hug each. Both began to jump in joy

"amazing Monferno you so much stronger" cheered Astoria

 _"Monferno_ " smiled the fire type

"Now with that out of the way let's get going" said Neville.

The gang headed out towards floarmona town for dawns next contest.

Scene change.

Our Heros have arrived in a grass field with flowers.

Dawn said "so pretty"

Neville saw a shadow fly over them. A Salamence with a women on its back flew above the gang.

Dawn pulled out a pokedex to analyze Salamence.

 **(Salamence, the Dragon Pokémon. As a result of a powerful desire to fly, Salamence were able to trigger the cells in their body and cause them to grow wings**.)

the gang hurried after it. They came upon a house and the women had stolen the owners Gardivoir.

"Hey" shouted ash

"what do you think your Doing?" Said Harry

the women riding the Salamence turned and it was no other than the notorious pokemon hunter J.

"pokemon hunter J!" Said Neville with a sneer

"who" said Tracy

"a pokemon poacher" said dawn "the police have been trying to catch her for years"

J soon took off with the frozen Gardivoir. Ash and pikachu went after her. The gang hurried to free the girl. Her name was Melodi. They soon went after ash. They saw him tied up to a tree without Pikachu. Astoria had Monferno use flamethrower to free him.

"Where's Pikachu?" Said Heather

"she took Pikachu" said ash sadly. He wiped a year from his face,

"well get him back ash don't worry" said harry

Ash cheered up after Harry said that said "yeah"

officer jenny soon arrived with her Arcanine and Four redheads.

"Oh god not them" said daphnes with annoyance.

"who is it" asked Luke curiously

"the Weasleys" said Neville "there supporters of Dumbledore well exept Fred and George there ok"

"What happen here "said officer jenny

"Hunter J took my Pikachu and Melodis Gardivoir." Said ash

"I been after hunter J for years but she keeps getting away" said jenny. She told the gang about Js evil doings which made them mad.

Harry was keeping an eye on the weasleys. Two pops were heard and Dumbledore himself appeared. Harry placed an arm around Emily and made her get behind him the twins followed suit

"Harry my boy so good to see you agian" said dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.

"first off dumbledore I'm not your boy" shouted harry "and second What do you want"

"I've come to offer you and your siblings a place at hogwarts if you give up being trainers." Said dumbledore with twinkling eyes

"no!" Shouted the sibling with anger at the old man.

"I will become a pokemon master the dream my mother wanted before she had to go to that school of yours" Said harry with his Emerald eyes glowing bright green. "you dare to control me, You have no power over me or my siblings, now leave us alone or else" a green aura surrounded him.

"I will become a top coordinator" said Emily her hazel eyes glowing with pyschic.

"We will become tag team champions" said the twins.

"Now beat it" said the siblings

harrys egg began to glow. So did heathers Emily's and Luke's. The grou watch as Harrys egg was a green and black pokemon resembling a baby jackel. Heather a blue and black jackel. Emily a silver leg with an eye in the limb. Luke a baby Ralts.

"Wow its Riolu a Beldum and Ralts" said Brock

the gang pulled out their pokedex to anayze the newborns.

 **(Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. Riolu has the power to see and understand emotions like happiness and anger in aura waves.)**

 **(Beldum, the Iron Ball Pokémon. Beldum floats by emitting magnetic waves from its body to repel the Earth's magnetic field. They launch their claws into cliffs where they sleep)**

 **(Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon. Ralts is the pre-evolved form of Kirlia. It can use the horns on its head to read human emotions. Ralts rarely shows itself to humans, but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feelings.)**

Hatty felt his Riolu bond with him through aura. He and Riolu were encased in green aura as the bond began to form. Dumbledore tried to cast a spell at him but his pokemon formed a shield around him. The bond complete and The aura waves dissapeared. Heather Luke and Emily have also bonded to their new pokemon. The four caught the new pokemon.

Harry said "ok guys let's go get pikachu back, were done here"

The group return their pokemon. Harry gave the old headmaster one last look before hurrying after his friends. The gang soon followed jenny until they ran into Jessie and James. They told the gang hunter J took Meowth and wanted him back. The group saw hunter j about to take an Absol but Jessie James Harry and Ash jump aboard her ship.

The four hurried to find the stolen pokemon until they ran into J and her Drapion. Drapion catches ash and holds him down. Harry sends out Magmar and ash sends out Turtwig and aipom. They battle with Drapion. Drapion and Magmar are evenly match but her drapion uses poison jab on Magmar and he is sent to the wall. Harry rushes to his pokemons side as Turtwig and Aipom continue to battle Drapion.

"Magmar you ok?" Said harry

Magmar nodded and he was envelope in a familiar light. Magmar began to grow until it was taller than harry, He was a red and yellow humaniod pokemon with an egg shape body. His mouth was pink. His arms were like cannons. A Magmarizer dropped before him.

" _Magmortar_ "

"wow you evolved" said harry

"a Magmortar now that will give me a good sale in the market" said J preparing her freezing gun.

Magmortar sent flamethrower out of his arms. It hits both J and Drapion.

"Come one let's find Pikachu and Gardivoir" said harry

the four took off with J and drapion followed suit with her minions. The group hid inside the vents. They soon came upon where j stores the captured pokemon. They free Gardivoir pikachu Meowth and Absol. They head for the pods but they battle some of Js henchmen and her Drapion. Drapion and Magmortar battled while ash had Pikachu, Totodile, Torkoal, Swellow and Sceptile battle the henchmens Golbat.

He sends Staravia to find jenny. J orders the pod the group was in to be broken off from her ship. She decided to abandon Drapion since it failed her to catch those kids. She can catch another She'll have to get another Gardivoir and Absol for her clients.

The henchmen flee leaving the group and Js Drapion trapped inside the pod. Drapion tried to get through the door. The pod disconnects from the ship.

"J must have abandon Drapion" said harry

ash felt sorry for the ogre scorpion pokemon.

The pod fell through the sky and was about to crash until Gardivoir teleported them and Drapion to Melodi and the others. His siblings were worried for him. Gardivoir and Absol reunited with their trainers.

Team rocket was united with Meowth and the three took off.

The gang soon noticed Magmortar and everyone wondered where it came from. Harry told it that Magmar evolved.

"Wow so that's Magmortar"said dawn pulling out her pokedex.

 **(Magmortar, the Blast Pokémon and the evolved form of Magmar. It launches fireballs that can reach temperatures over three-thousand six-hundred degrees from the ends of its arms and lives in volcanic craters.)**

"Wow Magmortar you look so much stronger" said Luke

Magmortar smiled at the compliments. The gang noticed Drapion heading into the woods. Ash felt sad for drapion and he said "Drapion wait"

Drapion stopped and turned towards ash.

He approached the ogre scorpion pokemon and said "why don't you join us"

Drapion was startled, why would this trainer want him after he tried to harm him.

Harry and the others smiled at ashs care for pokemon either good or bad.

Ash said "you may have been hunter Js but I see real potential. Come with me and I make you stronger. so what do you say Drapion?"

 _"Pika Pika"_

Drapion began to think for a minute or two up until it nodded yes. Ash tossed a pokeball at it and a ding was heard. Drapion was caught. Ash picked up the pokeball and smiled for his newest pokemon and family member.

"I caught a Drapion" said ash doing his pose

 _"pika pikachu"_

the gang decided to watch the sunset before heading off towards floarmona town for dawns next pokemon contest.

end of chapter.

 _ **Harrys egg hatches into a shiny Riolu.**_

 _ **Heathers egg hatches into Riolu.**_

 _ **Emilys egg hatches into a shiny beldum**_

 _ **lukes egg hatches into Ralts.**_

 _ **Astoria's chimchar evolves to Monferno and learns Mach punch.**_

 _ **Harrys Magmar evolves to Magmortar.**_

 _ **Ash catches Drapion. I read one fanfic with hunter j abandoning her drapion and ash catches it. It will be a good pokemon for him.**_

 _ **Next chapter will be the floarmona town pokemon contest**_.


	6. Floarmona contest

**Harry's team- Charizard, Magmortar, Electabuzz, Turtwig, Piplup, Staravia, Cranidos, Riolu**

 **Ash's team-Pikachu, Turtwig, Corphish, Staravia, Aipom, Donphan, Swellow, and Drapion**

 **Dawn's team- Piplup, Pachirisu, Buneary, Kabutops.**

 **Astoria's team-Monferno, Milotic**

 **Brock's team- Marshtomp, Larion, Sudowoodo, Croagunk.**

 **Neville's team-Sceptile, Salamence, Chansey and Turtwig**

 **Daphne team Meganium, Snorunt and Shellos.**

 **Emily's team-Venusaur, Milotic, Sheildon, Shelgon, Beldum and Shuppet.**

 **Tracy's team-Feraligatr, Flygon and Shellos.**

 **Luke's team- Squirtle, Shinx, Cranidos, Ralts**

 **Heathers team-Piplup, Staravia, Sheildon, Riolu**

Our Heroes have finally made it to Floaroma town for Dawn's next Pokémon contest. On the way to Floaroma town. Our Heroes had a lot of adventures. The gang helped a lost Bidoof find his village and soothe a rampaging Steelix, Harry's Turtwig evolved into Grotle and learned solar beam to help soothe Steelix.

The gang met an old woman named Abigail who borrowed Pikachu mistaking that it was her Pikachu named Sugar. Team rocket appeared and snatch Pikachu but Sugar who evolved into Raichu came and saved Pikachu. The following morning Abigail baked a cake with aspear berries. Sugar used focus punch to break them.

The gang also was in a forest where wild Chimchar lived. Harry caught himself a Chimchar. He has all three of the Sinnoh starters. Team rocket appeared and tried to take all of the Chimchar, but Ash sent his Drapion to send them blasting off. The gang took a poffin cooking class with Dawn coming up with her own recipe.

The gang met up with her old friend Kenny who also chose Piplup as his starter but it was now a Prinplup. Kenny and Ash had a Pokémon battle which was interrupted by James and Meowth. Team rocket tried to take Kenny's Prinplup. Heather and Luke had their starters use water gun and Bubble beam, Dawns Piplup who learned whirlpool send them blasting off. Heathers Piplup evolved into Prinplup and learned steel wing, Luke's Squirtle evolved into Wartortle and learned aqua tail.

Harry went to talk to his parents about Dumbledore. Lily was furious that Dumbledore broke the restraining order so she sent the old coot a howler to stay away from her children. He told his mum that their eggs hatched.

Right now our Heroes were watching the Floaroma Pokémon contest battle rounds get underway. Dawn Kenny and Jessilina were able to get into the battle rounds. She used Pachirisu for the appeal rounds. Her performance was a rocky start but Pachirisu recovered and saved their performance.

She decided to use Kabutops for the battle rounds. Dawn was battling Jessilina. She was wearing a pink dress with her hair done.

"The battle between Jessilina and Dawn Of twin leaf town is about to begin" said Marion. "The battle will be five minutes and the coordinator with the most points will advance on."

"Dustox your up." said Jessilina

"Kabutops spotlight." said Dawn.

Dustox appeared with ribbons just as Kabutops appeared with bubbles.

"Battle begin." said Marion. The clock starts.

"Dustox use poison sting." said Jessilina

Dustox sent purple stingers towards Kabutops.

"Kabutops use ice beam." said Dawn.

Kabutops sent its Ice beam towards Dustox. Dustox was hit by the super effective move. The poison sting was frozen into icicles. Dawn said "Now use x Scissor."

Kabutops sent its X attack towards the frozen poison sting. They exploded into pink sparkles. Jessilina lost some of her points.

"Now Kabutops use ice- scissor." said Dawn.

Kabutops sent an ice beam and x scissor towards Dustox. The two attacks combined to form a frozen X which landed a direct hit on Dustox. Jessilina lost more of her points.

"Wow so pretty." said Heather.

"Impressive." said Emily.

"Where did dee-dee catch a Kabutops?" Said Kenny.

"In Oreburgh city." said Brock.

"Now Dustox Psybeam." said Jessilina.

Dustox sent its attack towards Kabutops. Kabutops was hit by the move and Dawn lost some of her points.

Dawn said "Kabutops use ancient power."

Kabutops charged its attack and sent it towards Dustox. The super effective move made Dustox faint from the attack.

"Dustox is unable to battle and with two minutes to spare, its Dawn and Kabutops shall advance to the semifinals." Said Marion

"Great job Kabutops." said Dawn hugging her Pokémon.

The fossil Pokémon smiled.

Kenny faced his opponent next and advance to the finals. Dawn and Kenny prepared for the finals.

"We are now down to our final two coordinators." said Marion "It's Dawn from twin leaf town and Kenny of twinleaf town five minutes on the clock so let's begin."

"Prinplup your up." said Kenny tossing a Pokéball.

"Kabutops spotlight." said Dawn.

Both Pokémon appeared with bubbles around them. The clock began. "Prinplup use metal claw."

Prinplup's wings glowed and he charged towards the fossil Pokémon. Dawn lost some of her points.

Dawn said "Kabutops use X scissor to intercept."

Kabutops sent an x scissor attack towards Prinplup. The attack collided with Kenny's starter and sent it back a bit. Kenny lost points.

"Prinplup use drill peck." Said Kenny

Prinplup's beak glowed and it began to spin quickly towards Kabutops. Kabutops was hit by the attack. Dawn lost more of her points.

"Now use Bubble beam." said Kenny

"Kabutops use blizzard." said Dawn

Kabutops froze the bubbles which made them into ice spheres. They dropped onto the ground making sparkles.

"Wow Kabutops froze Prinplup's Bubble beam attack to make ice spheres. How beautiful." said Marion

Kenny lost more points.

"Now Kabutops use ice beam on the ground." said Dawn.

Kabutops sent its ice beam attack on the ground freezing the entire battlefield. Kabutops began to skate on the ice like a professional ice skater.

"Amazing it's like watching an ice show." said Mr. Contesta

Kenny lost more of his points. Kenny said "Metal claw Prinplup."

Prinplup's wings glowed and it charged towards Kabutops. Kabutops was hit by the super effective move.

"Ice beam Kabutops." said Dawn.

"Bubble beam Prinplup." said Kenny.

Both attacks collided and both lost points.

"With only one minute left who will win" said Marion.

"Prinplup use Bubble beam."

Prinplup's bubbles headed straight for Kabutops

"Kabutops dodge it." said Dawn.

Kabutops dodged the attack. "Now use sandstorm." said Dawn.

The fossil Pokémon sent its sandstorm attack towards Prinplup. "Prinplup use metal claw". Said Kenny. Prinplup's wings glowed and he stopped the sandstorm attack.

"Ten seconds left." said Marion.

"Prinplup use metal claw." Kenny said.

"Kabutops use x scissor." said Dawn.

Both Pokémon charged towards each other and clashed in the middle. An explosion occurred as time ran out.

The smoke cleared and both Pokémon were panting.

The two looked at the screen to show that Dawn had a little more points than Kenny.

"Our winner of the Floaroma town contest is Dawn." said Marion.

"We did it!" said Dawn hugging her Pokémon. Her fossil Pokémon smiled for the win. She and Kenny shook hands and Kenny promised to beat her in another contest soon.

"What an amazing battle." said Ash.

"Indeed." said Neville.

The awarding ceremony took place after the ribbon was orange. Mr. Contesta gave her the ribbon. She meet the gang back outside and congratulated her on her win. She thanked them.

After a quick visit to the Pokémon center and the market. Our Heroes headed out for Eterna city for the gym battles and the twins first tag team tournament.

End of chapter.

Next chapter will be Driftloon on the wind and the quest of the Enchanted honey


	7. The quest of the Enchanted Honey

Our Heros have finally arrived in Eterna Forest. The gang had run into a wild Suicune along the way. Ash and Dawn challenge two boys called The champ twins. Their nameso was Bryan and Ryan. Turtwig and Piplup agianst bryans Croconaw and Ryan's Quilava. Turtwig and Piplup fought with each other so did dawn and ash.

The result was both losing the battle. The two friends made up and help save the champ twins pokemon from team rocket. The two had a rematch with the twins and they won it the second time with Turtwigs newly learned Protect and Piplups Fury attack .

As our Heros continue to walk through the forest Aipom runs off in a direction.

"Aipom wait up" shouted ash running after his pokemon. The others follow suit until they came upon a tree with honey on it. Aipom, shroomish, Ladyba, and two caterpees were eating the honey. Another bug pokemon appeared before them. It also went for some honey. The gang pulled out their pokedexs.

 **(Burmy, the Bag Worm Pokémon. To protect itself from the cold wind, Burmy uses leaves and branches to make a cloak around itself. This burmy is male)**

"So that's a Burmy" said Luke.

A women suddenly appeared with a Chansy. She had green hair and was wearing a green dress. She said "finally a male Burmy. Go Chansy"

The egg pokemon appeared ready to fight. Brock with hearteyes said "what a babe"

"Oh brother" said Tracy annoyed.

The women had her Chansy use double slap which hits Burmy. But it responds with tackle. The girl had Chansy use double slap agianst but it was blacked by Burmys protect. Chansy then used Egg Bomb which made Burmy faint. She tossed a pokeball at it. Burmy was sucked into it and the ball moved for ten seconds and a ding was heard.

She cheered doing a pose "this Burmy is mine"

" _Chansy"_

"congrats on your catch " said Astoria

"thank you" she said "my name is Cheryl, I am a treasure hunter"

"I'm ash ketchum from pallet town" said ash

"hi I'm dawn Bertliz from twinleaf town" said dawn.

"My name is harry Evans-Oak" said harry "and my siblings Emily, Heather and Luke.

Im daphne greengrass and this is my little sister Astoria" said daphne

Tracy Davis pleasure to meet you" said Tracy

"Neville longbottom is the name" said Neville.

"And I am Brock stone" said Brock.

Brock then begin to flirt with Cheryl until Croagunk used poison jab on him. He collapes and Croagunk begins to laugh as he got dragged away.

"Where does Croagunk take him?" Asked Emily

"No idea" said dawn shaking her head.

The group decided to make a quick stop. Harry sent his Magmortar to professor Rowan's lab. He got his Eevee from the island. He read that there is a place in Eterna forest that Eevee can evolve into Leafeon. A grass type.

Ash had sent back Donphan, Swellow, Corphish to professor oaks lab for Pupitar which evolved from Larvitar. Gengar who evolved from Haunter. Kingler, And Shelgon. But his was different color than Emily's.

Harry asked ash where he caught a Shiny Shelgon. Ash said "I caught Shelgon before we left the Hoemn region. Brock also caught his Larion that day. You see Shelgon and Larion was an Aron and Bagon before we caught them. They were abandoned by their trainer after both was defeated by another trainers Zigzagoon and Treeko. he called them weak and useless unlike their evolved forms and left them. Afterwards both pokemon went on a rampage and nearly destroy the town they were in.

"We challenge the two pokemon to a battle" said Brock. "We both used Pikachu and Mudkip. We won and captured the two pokemon."

"Bagon was really powerful." Said ash "he help me win my seventh frontier symbol. He evolved into Shelgon against anabels Metagross with his newly learned Dragonbreath"

"is Shelgon still loyal to you?' Asked dawn.

"Yep" said ash petting the pokemon "ain't that right Shelgon"

" _Shelgon_ " Smiled the dragon type.

Chery told our Heros about her quest top find the Enchanted Honey. A honey that is a hundred times sweeter than normal honey. But first she needed a male Burmy to evolve into a Mothim. She also had three other Burmys but they were female. They evolved onto Wormadam. One with the forest form. One with the city form and the last with the mountain form. In order for Burmy to evolve he needed battle experience.

Both ash and Cheryl had a battle with his Turtwig. Burmy was very weak. Ash had Pikachu let Burmy attack him. A robotic hand came out of nowhere and took Burmy . Team rocket has appeared.

"Not you guys again!" Shouted Luke.

(Team rocket motto)

 ** _Jessie: "Listen, is that a voice I hear?"_**

 ** _James: "It's speaking to me loud and clear."_**

 ** _Jessie: "On the wind!"_**

 ** _James: "Past the stars!"_**

 ** _Meowth: "In your ear!"_**

 ** _Jessie: Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace._**

 ** _James: "Dashing hope, putting fear in its place."_**

 ** _Jessie: "A rose by any other name is just as sweet."_**

 ** _James: "When everything's worse, our work is complete."_**

 ** _Jessie: "Jessie!"_**

 ** _James: "And it's James!"_**

 ** _Meowth: "And Meowth, now dat's a name!"_**

 ** _Jessie: "Putting the do-gooders in their place..."_**

 ** _James: "...we're Team Rocket..."_**

 ** _All:"...in your face!"_**

 ** _Wobbuffet: "Wobbuffet!"_**

 ** _Mine jr :"Mine Mine"_**

(end motto)

"Team rocket give back Burmy right now!" shouted sh

"listen twerp we are going to find that enchanted honey first." Said Jessie

"later twerps" said James

Ash thows a pokeball. He said "Turtwig use razor leaf."

Harry also thows a pokeball. He said "Grotle use Bullet Seed"

Both of their pokemon appears. Grotle launched its attack towards the balloon. Turtwig instead of using Razor leaf he used Bullet seed too. The bullet seeds manage to pop team rockets ballon and send them crashing in front of the gang.

"Awesome Turtwig you learned Bullet Seed" said ash.

"he must have been watching me and Grotle train right Turtwig" said harry

 _"Turtwig_ " smiled the grass type.

Burmy was freed and he went back to Cheryl. She said "Burmy I'm glad your ok"

 _"Burmy_ "

"go Seviper" said Jessie tossing a pokeball

"you too Cacnea" said james tossing a pokeball

Seviper and Cacnea appeared ready to battle.

"Seviper use poison tail" jessie

"Cacnea pin missile" james

both pokemon unleashed their attacks.

"Grotle use Energy ball" said harry

"Monferno use Mach punch" said astoira

Grotle charged a ball of energy and fired it at cacneas pin missile. Both attacks collided. Monferno charged his right arm and punched Seviper. Seviper was sent back towards Jessie.

"Taste my fury swipes" said Meowth.

"Burmy use tackle" said Cheryl

Burmy went towards Meowth and he was hit by a successfully tackle. Burmy began to glow a familiar light.

"Burmy is starting to evolve" said daphne

"its time" exclaimed Cheryl.

Burmy began to change shape until a Mothim was flying before them.

Ash pulled put his pokedex.

 **(Mothim, the Moth Pokémon, and the evolved form of a male Burmy. It has no particular habitat, but instead flies across the land, searching for its favorite nectar.)**

Mothim began firing psybeams everywhere. James said "look its a Mothim now"

"let's grab it" said Jessie.

"Mothim psybeam and Chansy egg bomb" said Cheryl.

Both of her pokemon unleashed their attacks. They went strait towards team rocket. The attacks sent them blasting off.

"Were blasting off agian" said team rocket, they disappeared.

Mothim began to fly around until he pick up something and flew off, the gang returned their pokemon and followed. Mothim soon came upon the tree where Cheryl placed honey on.

It was getting late and the group decided to stop for the night. The gang was soon asleep near a fire. The next morning, our Heros set off on hoping to find the Amber Castle. Mothim was following a sent until he lead them towards a patch of grass. A Gloom appeared out of nowhere. A orange hair women came out and she caught the Gloom

The gang introduce themselves to the women. She said "my name is Gardenia"

Neville said "I know you. Your the Eterna City Gym leader"

"What your the Gym Leader!" Said a shocked ash

"Yes I am" she said " I specialize in Grass types."

She asked our Heros what they were doing in Eterna forest. Cheryl told her that she was looking for the Amber castle to fuflil her grandfathers dream. Gardenia told them that if they find a Combee wall they would come across some honey. She even offer to help them find it.

"We don't want to be a burden" said Emily

"what about the gym?" Asked Luke

"I currently have no challengers at the moment. I always come to the forest to look for more grass type pokemon." Said gardenia.

The group set off agian. Team rocket was following our Heros agian. The gang soon came upon a rock that was covered in moss. Harry pulled out his pokeball and said "Eevee come on out"

his Eevee appeared before the gang. Eevee touch the rock and was envelope in a familiar light. Eevee began to evolve into a Leafeon.

"How cute" awed dawn and gardenia. Ash pulled out his pokedex.

 **(Leafeon, the Verdant Pokémon. Leafeon is always surrounded by fresh clean air because it uses photosynthesis just like a plant**.)

"welcome Leafeon" said harry petting his new grass type.

 _"Leafeon" smiled the newly evolved Pokemon._

he recalled her and the group set off agian. Team rocket appeared and they tried agian to take Mothim. Gardenia called out her Turtwig to use leech seed to free Mothim. Jessie sent out Seviper to use poison tail. Gardenias Turtwig was super fast and kept on dodgeing. Gardenia told Turtwig to Use Leaf Storm. Turtwig sent a storm of razor leafs towards team rocket. Team rocket was sent blasting off once agian.

With team rocket dealt with our Heros some came across a patch of the flowers gardenia mentioned. A Combee appeared and flies off. The group was about to chase after it until a Nuzleaf appeared with a message for Gardenia. She reads it and said "looks like I have another challenger. I must return to eterna city "

she said "I'll be looking forward to our battle ash, harry "

"thanks Gardenia well be ready right pikachu"said Ash

 _"Pikachu_ " nodded the electric type.

Gardenia and Nuzleaf left for Eterna city. Mothim was on Combees trail with the gang. Emily caught herself a female Combee. Her Combee is out as well. Soon our Heros run into a Combee cluster which takes them to a waterfall. The gang soon find themselves in a series of tunnels. Soon several swarms of angry Combee are flying away from the group follow the swarm to find team rocket digging.

Brock said "the digging is what made the Combee mad"

Jessie and James send out their pokemon to battle the swarm. Cheryl has Mothim use supersonic to confuse them and dawn has Piplup use whirlpool to send team rocket away. They try another tunnel which somehow gots Mothim excited. Ash crashes into a moving wall but it turns out to be a giant Combee wall. Mothim used supersonic to make the wall of Combee collape. A amber structure stood before our Heros.

The gang was happy for they have found the Amber Castle. Our Heros entered the Castle to find honey everywhere. A Vespiguen was seen in the middle.

Dawn scans the queen with her pokedex.

 **(Vespiquen, the Beehive Pokémon. Its body is a hive and it raises its offspring with the honeygathered by Combee.)**

Cheryl approaches Vespiquen and asks the ruler of Amber castle for some Enchanted honey. She is surrounded by Angry Combee. She apologizes for them trespassing in their home. Team rocket appears again. They began to attack the Combee with Dustox and Carnivine. The castle walls began to form cracks.

Dawn sent out Buneary to use ice beam on the cracks. Brock states on how long the ice would last until it melts. The gang along with Sudowoodo Croagunk, Pikachu and Piplup began stacking up rocks to keep the honey from overflowing. Team rocket began bucketing honey. Their pokemon kept on attacking the Combee. Emily's Combee didn't like what she was seeing. She was engulf in a familiar light.

"Emily Combes starting to evolve" said Heather.

combee evolved into Vespiquen.

"Awesome Vespiquen" said Emily "help out the Combee with gust"

She complied by sending a blast of wind towards team rockets pokemon they were knocked out. They returned them. All three of them had buckets of the honey. Cheryl and Emily told Vespiquen and Mothim to not let them escape. The Combee help them with psybeam. Meowth pulled out an umbrella with an R on it to shield themselves. The Queen was very angry at team rocket for stealing her honey and attacking her subjects . She began to charge up an orange ball same for Emily's

"What move is that?" Asked ash

"Its Power gem" said Cheryl

both of the pokemon unleashed their attacks towards team rocket. They were hit by the attack and was sent blasting off once agian. The Combee began to collect honey and the began to repair the Amber castle. Emily hugged her evolved pokemon which her bug type smiled. The queen approach Cheryl with a jar full of the honey. She gave the honey to Cheryl.

"She must be thanking us for saving her home" said Neville.

"Thank you Vespiquen" said Cheryl. The group each got to try some of the honey.

"Oh man that is delicious" said harry

Everyone like the honey exept for Croagunk. Our Heros left the Amber castle and was back outside the cave. Cheryl thanked our Heros for their help. She soon took off on another treasure hunt. The gang waved bye to her and began heading for Eterna city for ashs gym battle and the twins first Tournament.

End of chapter

 **I'm sorry for the long wait you guys.**

 **Ashs Turtwig learns bullet seed and Protect.**

 **Dawns Piplup learns fury attack**

 **Brock reveals how he caught Larion.**

 **the gang meets Cheryl and Gardenia. The Eterna gym leader.**

 **Emily catches a female Combee which later evolves into Vespiquen and learns Power gem. I place another poll on my profile page. Should Ash catch a Darkrai vote now. Also soon I'll be taking off my first poll so please start voting.**


	8. Darkvelle town

As our Heros continue towards Eterna city for the gym battles and The twins first tag team tournament. Ash dawn and Brock entered a pokemon dress up contest. The prize was a pokemon egg. Team rocket stole the egg but our Heros were able to get it back. Brock was the winner of the contest for Croagunk stayed in character the whole time.

Our Heros have come across a town with everyone has a dark type pokemon with them. Ash and them asked the nurse joy who had a chansy and a Weavile with her. She told the gang about the towns history.

Their town was threatened by a bunch of Psychic pokemon. But a Weavile, Honchkrow, Drapion,Absol, and the Legendary Darkrai came to the towns defense. They chased off the pyschic types. The town was named Darkvelle town. Everyone carried a dark type pokemon in honor of the dark types that saved their home.

harry looked up Darkrai's infomation on his pokedex.

 **(Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokémon. Legend has it that on a moonless night, Darkrai will lure people to sleep and unleash nightmares upon them.)**

Nurse joy told ash about thier annual tournament they have every year in honor of the bravery of the dark types. But the participants could only use Dark types. The winner would recieve a Pokemon egg. Ash decided to use Pupitar and Drapion.

The gang decided to watch ash compete. There were only eight trainers including ash. Ash was agianst a girl named Mary and her Crawdant. Ash sent out Drapion to battle. Crawdant used ice beam. Ash had Drapion use dig. He dodge the attack and came underneath the water/dark type. Crawdant then used Crabhammer. Ash told Drapion to use Cross poison. Both attacks collided. Her Crawdawnt tried to use Bubblebeam. Ash had Drapion used X scissor. The attack that made her pokemon faint. He advanced in his bracket.

Next he faced agianst a boy named Mike and his Houndoom. He sent out his Pupitar to battle since rock beats fire. Mike told his houndoom to began with flamethrower. Ash told Pupitar to use Iron defense. Pupitar was unaffected by the attack due to iron defense. ash told pupitar to use Dark pulse. Houndoom responded by using Flamethrower agian. Both attack collided. Houndoom then used Shadow ball. Ash told Pupitar to dodge and use Mud shot. The super effective move hits Houndoom and the pokemon faints. So ash wil advance to the finals.

Ash was facing against a girl named Kelly in the finals. She sent out Honchkrow while ash sends out Pupitar agian. Ash told Pupitar to use Rock tomb but Honchkrow dodge it and sent a dark pulse attack at him. Pupitar was hit by the attack. Honchkrows did a sky attack. Ash told Pupitar to dodge and use Mud shot. Pupitar dodge the attack and was able to hit Honchkrow with the super effective move.

Kelly told Honchkrow to use are slash and ash told Pupitar to use Dark pulse. Both pokemon unleashed their attacks. Both collided and caused an explosion. Kelly told Honchkrow to use steel wing. Steel wing manages to hit Pupitar. Pupitar was envelope in a familiar light. Pupitar began to evolve into Tyranitar. Ash happy with his newly evolved pokemon told Tyranitar to use Hyper beam. Tyranitar charged up the orange beam and fired at Honchkrow. Honchkrow fainted from the attack. Ash won the tournament and the Egg.

He recieved the pokemon egg from the mayor of Darkvelle town. His egg was White on the top. Black on the bottom and a red line between them.

But suddenly trouble began to happen as team rocket inside a Alakazam mecha appeared and began stealing the towns pokemon. Ash told Tyranitar to use Double Edge on the mecha. His johto pokemon charged towards team rocket. The machine fell over and the captured pokemon were freed. Ash with the help of the gang had their pokemon send them blasting off.

The town thanked our Heros and the next morning our Heros took off towards Eterna city.

end of chapter.

 **I got the idea of having a town filled with Dark types from Ilovecartoonanimes pokemon journey story. Ash recieves a pokemon egg. What's inside of it wait and** see.

Next chapter will be about Charles life and what he is going through..


	9. Charle runs away

As our Heros continue to Eterna city. But however we turn our attention to Harry's twin brother Charles in the Sere Region.

We find Charles potter sitting inside Potter manor with several letters. He had dried tears on his face. Why was he crying? It all began with the attack on The department of Mysteries just over a week ago. (Note this happend right after harry and friends found the Amber Castle)

(Flashback begins.)

Charles was with his best friends Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood. They were surrounded by several Death eaters, Sevipers, Arbok and Mightyena. He had his faithful starter Luxray. Hermoine's Swampert. Ron's slaking, Luna's Lucario, and Ginny's Persian.

All of them were captured inside the room where the door of death was. All of his friends was held agianst their will.

Lucius said to Charles "give me the prophecy and we will let you go."

Charles relented at first but on seeing Hermione in trouble he gave the orb to him. A flash of light happened behind Lucius. James potter appeared behind him. He said "get away from my Son"

he punches him in the face. The order of the Phoenix have arrived. Malfoy drops the orb and it smashes. James told Charles to hide but he wanted to help him. He began to duel with Malfoy. His Typhlosion and malfoys Arbok began fighting each other as well. His friends were helping the order take care of some grunts. He and Luxray went to help his dad fight agianst Malfoy and yaxley. father and son manage to knock them both out.

But however their victory was short lived. Bellatrix lestrange appeared and she said "Avada Kedabra!"

the green curse hits James potter on the chest. Charles watched as his father was sucked into the Veil of Death. He began to scream "no!" He tried to reach the Veil but Remus and Sirius stopped him.

Typhlosion began to cry for his Trainers death. He wasn't paying attention to another green curse as he to was hit. Typhlosion fell with his eyes closed. Joining his master in the after life.

Charles was saddened, he then felt rage at Bellatrix. He saw her heading for the atrium. Hg said "Luxray let's go"

" _Lux_ "

Both continue to chase Lestrange. He pointed his wand at her and said "Crucio!"

She was hit by the Curse and was on the ground. He said "luxray use thunderbolt full power!"

" _Luxray_!" Said his starter. The bolts of lighting hit her straight in the chest. He watched as his fathers killer was dead.

Voldemort appeared before him. He was about to raise his wand in defense. The dark lord mearly slapped it out of his hands.

"So weak." Said the dark lord.

dumbledore appeared before him and said "you shouldn't have come here tonight tom. The aurors are on their way."

"By that time I shall be gone and both of you shall be dead" said voldemort. Both leaders began to duel each other. Luxray took this as a good chance to protect Charles. He blacked out.

Several days later he woke up inside the hospital wing. Luxray nuzzled his trainer on seeing he was ok. Sirius and Remus were there as well.

"Luxray what happen." He then remembered that his Dad was dead. He began to cry for the loss of his Father. He was soon visited by Hermoine. Hermoine held her friend as he cried for his loss.

(End flashback)

Charle was still sad about the death of his dad and that he was now lord Potter. the day when he went to gringrotts for the will reading. He also recieved several letters from his dad. A Master Ball and a bethrothed ring.

He read the letter from his father.

 **Hello son**

 **if your reading this then that means I am dead. You asked me why you didn't have a mother like anyone else growing up. You do have mother and a twin brother named harry. Her Name was Lily Evans a muggleborn . She was the brightest witch of our age. She was gifted in charms as I was in transfiguration. But she was also an aura Guardian. She loved fire type pokemon. Her starter was a charizard. I fell in love with her first sight. I finally got her to date me our sixth year at hogwarts. The reason why she wasn't there for you was because of me. I was blinded by Dumbledore and his greater good. He tried to force her to give up harry since he was gifted with aura. That lead to our divorce. After I never heard from her agian. Now listen to me son. Don't mourn over me. I want you to go live your dream. Have a happy life. Tell hermoine how you fell about her. The letter next to this one is for your mother if you find her. Another is for Harry. Tell them I am terribly sorry. The Master ball contians a Pokemon that will help you get away from Dumbledore and voldemort. There are also three other master balls inside the house. Give one to harry and to hermoine, the other keep for yourself.**

 **Farewell,**

 **Dad**

Charle was staring at the letter with tears, he had a mum and a twin brother named harry. He knew why he didn't have them around was because of Dumbledore. He felt the arms of both Remus and Sirius wrap around him.

Charles also had faced betrayal from dumbledore and the weasleys. He wanted charle to give him the potter vault key to him and the weasleys. He had luxray use flash so the two can get away to potter manor. He had the head elf seal the wards and remove dumbledore and the weasleys from them

Charle knew he had to get away from here. He planned to avenge his dads death, but he needed to get stronger. So with a plan in motion he told the house elves he would be leaving for a long time. He told them to seal the manor up and not allow anyone near here. The elves began to do what he wanted.

Charle packed up his belongings into a muticomponet trunk. His wand in his pocket. The Mauraders map and his dads invisibility cloak in another. He found the other three master balls and placed them inside his pocket. His stuff packed he asked Sirius to take him to Hermoines house. The three appeared outside her house. Swampert was outside with Hermoine and her parents dan and Emma.

"charle what are you doing here" asked hermoine.

Charle told her about what he discovered. She said " I can't belive dumbledore and the weasleys would do that. I'm happy you have a mom and a brother. Where are they."

"I don't know?' Said Charle "I want to go find my brother harry."

"From what we heard is that he is nearing Eterna city in Sinnoh" said Remus. "No doubt that Voldemort will target him"

"so will Dumbledore" said Sirius. He was angry at the old coot for erasing his memories of harry. He vowed to make it up to him.

Charle pulled out the ring and said "hermoine granger will you marry me?"

"Yes I will" Said hermoine

Both kissed as they felt magic bond them.

"Congrats you two" said Sirius. "

"But mom and dad?" Said hermoine

"we give you our blessing" said Emma. Dan agreeing.

"What about school?" Said hermoine.

"we can teach you all the subjects" said Remus "but we must go now before dumbledore will try to stop us."

"ok" smiled hermoine. Charle smiled. He took out the master ball and said "Come on out"

A black serpentine like dragon appeared before them. The pokemon had red and yellow markings on it. It had two tiny arms and yellow eyes.

"It's Rayquaza" said hermoine pulling out a pokedex.

 **(Rayquaza, the Sky High Pokemon, Rayquaza is said to have lived for hundreds of millions of years in the earth's ozone layer, above the clouds. Its existence had been completely unknown because it lived so high in the sky.)**

"But how did Dad capture a Rayquaza" said charle.

"I remember now" said Remus " this Rayquaza is the protector of the potter family. He serves the current lord which is now you Charle"

Charle then felt his new pokemon nuzzle against his head. He climbed onto Rayquaza as did Remus Sirius and hermoine. Their pokemon with them.

Hermoine's parents waved bye to the group. Rayquaza took off towards the sky. Charle said "next stop Eterna city!"

Rayquaza roared as he took off towards the sky heading for their destination.

End of chapter.

Charle is now lord potter. He and hermoine are engaged. Charle recieves a Shiny Rayquaza. Will Charle find harry? Stay tuned.

Next chapter will find our Heros arriving in Eterna city the same for Charle.


	10. Eterna City

Our Heros have finally made it to Eterna city. The site of the gym battles and the twins first tag team tournament. But little did our Heros know that trouble was starting to brew.

Dumbledore was there with some of his order members. He was furious when Charles ran away with the Granger girl and the two Mauraders. He needed Harry to come to Sere with any means necessary. His group headed for the gym.

our Heros have meet up with Dawns and Emily's rival Zoey. She was trying to catch a wild Buizel that was stronger than any others with Dawn captured Buizel. The gang meet Lucian of the Sinnoh elite four. At first Buizel didn't listen to Dawns commands. But after he was defeated by Lucian's Bronzorg. He was depressed. After Team Rocket tried to take him. He regained his fighting spirit and listened to Dawns commands. Luke's Shinx evolved to Luxio and with his newly learned thunderbolt sent the crooks flying.

Astoria found an injured Bulbasaur and Murkrow while she was training Milotic and Monferno. She rushed them inside the pokemon center. Nurse joy treated them and told Astoria that they were going to be fine. She asked Bulbasaur and Murkrow if they wanted to go with her. Both nodded yes so she caught them.

Ash holding his egg said "finally Eterna city!"

 _"Pika pi" said pikachu_

"Our tag team tournament is coming right sis" said Luke "

"right bro" said Heather

However a roar was heard from the sky. Brock said "what was that?"

Emily looked at the sky and said "look at that!"

The gang saw a black serpent like dragon heading for the city. The dragon descended towards the city.

"It's Rayquaza!" Said the gang.

Rayquaza landed before the gang. It roars at them. Charles, Luxray,Hermoine, Remus and Sirius dismounted the Ozone Pokemon.

"Charle?' Asked Neville

"Neville?" Asked Charle "what are you doing here?"

"Traveling" said Neville

harry thought (so this is my twin is he here, did the old coot send him?)

"why are you here Charle?" Aske Neville "did dumbledore send you?"

"That old coot can go screw himself for all I care!" shouted Charles.

"What about Your dad?" Askedc Neville. Charle frowned at the mention of his father? A tear fell down his check. Harry noticed the tear asked "what happen?"

"He was killed by Bellatrix lestrange two weeks ago" said charle. He gave Harry the letter that was for him. Harry opened the letter and he began to read it. The others waited for his reaction. A tear was on his face while he read the letter from his dad.

harry said "come on let's go show this to mum. She needs to see this."

the group headed for the pokemon center after Charle recalled Rayquaza to his pokeball. Harry got lily on the line. Lily answered immediately and the redhead said "where are you?"

"were in Eterna city mum" said harry

"I'll be over there in a minute" said lily. She hung up and the group heard a pokemon appeared behind them. Lily appeared with her Gardivoir. She had a copy of the Daily Prophet in her hands. It showed James Potter on the front with his birth date and his death on it. Another was the dark mark with the title (he-who must not be named returns)

She said to Charles."I'm sorry for the death of your father. He was a good man until we joined the order. "

Charle nodded and both of them hugged each other. Charles had tears falling for finally meeting his Mother. He wiped them away from his face. Charle t said "why didn't he tell me about you or harry"

"cause his memory got erased" answered Remus "after you left the Sere, Dumbledore erased his memories of your mother and Harry. But a few days ago he recovered his memories the same for Padfoot and me"

"Wait your memories were erased too?" Said lily shocked

both Mauraders nodded "it was after the attack on godrics hollow" said Sirius. "Both me and Remus would love both boys but after the attack Dumbledore erased our memories of Harry"

Lily and Harry felt sorry for the two Mauraders. Sirius and Remus told her that they are homeschooling Charle and Hermoine. Lily offered to help teach charms. But it would have to be whenever the group were on another town.

The group decided to head to the museum to see the Adament Orb, an object connected to the legendary pokemon that rules time, Dialga. When our Heros arrived at the heard an alarm go off. The gang hurried to find officer Jenny with a man dressed in barb clothes. He had a Roselia with him. Ash explained that his name was Nando. He was going to do both gym battles and contests. Jenny has him handcuffed.

Gardenia arrives as well. She was happy to hear that Cheryl found the enchanted honey. She said "using a grass type pokemon for a crime is a shame"

Brock lovestruck said "Gardenia you love for grass types knock me out Everytime I think of you"

Croagunk comes out of his pokeball. He jabs Brock with poison jab. Brock collapes and said "so does Croagunk"

Croagunk began taking him away. The others sweat dropped. Hermoine said "what's up with him?"

"trust me you don't wanna know" said Daphne embarrassed.

Pikachu and Piplup left to find Nandos Sunflora. The two found Nando Sunflora and he tells them that the Sunflora that stole the Orb was actually a Meowth. Team rocket tried a disquise to escape. They crossed paths with our Heros in their disquise. Nandos Sunflora used cut to destroy their disguises.

"Team rocket return the Adament orb" demanded ash

Ash's Shelgon, Turtwig, aipom, Drapion Tyranitar and Gengar, Brock's Sudowoodo, Dawns Piplup, Sirius Mightyena, Remus Houndoom, Lily Guardivoir and Gardenia's Turtwig surround them but couldn't attack. They didn't want to harm the Adament Orb.

Jenny had Stunky use his stench to cause team rocket to cover their noses. Jessie throws the Adament Orb into the air. Lily has Gardivoir use pyschic to recover the orb. The orb is placed in Gardenias hands. Team rocket runs away in retreat.

Officer jenny apologizes to Nando. He tells our Heros that he was grateful and told them the story of the sinnoh legends. Gardenia told Ash, Astoria and Harry that she will be ready to battle them in two days after the tag team tournament.

that night at the pokemon center. Harry and the others were relaxing. He was getting to know the two Mauraders well and Charles.

"so Harry who are you going to use for your gym battle" asked daphne

"Chimchar, Cranidos or Staravia" said harry "what about your sister?"

"Shes using Monferno, Bulbasaur and Murkrow" said daphne. Both begin to talk about over things like magic his aura training and other things. their conversation went unnoticed by Lily and the two Mauraders.

"Look at him moony. He's like his dad." Said Sirius.

Ash went to switch out his team with professor oak.

The next day our Heros were at the site of the Tag team tournament. The arena was full of people who came to watch the tournament.

Heather and Luke went to register while the others went to register. Five other teams were competing for the Gem.

Gardenia said "welcome to the eterna city Tag team tournament my name is Gardenia the gym leader of our fine city. To my left is our local nurse joy and to my right is the tag team Commisioner Alex Russell.

Alex was a middle age man with grey hair and he was wearing a suit.

Gardenia said "now for our first Match for block B is Heather and Luke Evans-Oak of Vermillion city and Kirsten and Nova King of Goldenrod city. Trainers release your Pokemon. Once both Pokemon on one team are unable to battle, the victors will advance to the semi finals.

"Pidgeotto I chose you" said Kirsten

"Bayleaf your turn" said Nova

the Johto Grass starter appeared with a second Pidgey evolution.

"Cranidos I need your help "said Luke

"Prinplup your up. "Said Heather

their Pokemon were ready to battle.

"Battle begin" said the ref.

"Bayleaf razor leaf on Prinplup "said nova

"Pidgeotto use steel wing on Cranidos" said Kirsten

Their Pokemon unleashed their attacks.

"Cranidos use flamethrower on those leaves" said Luke

"Prinplup use steel wing to intercept Pidgeotto" said Heather.

The fossil pokemon unleashed a jet of flames and it burns the leaves and manages to hit Bayleaf. Prinplups wings glow white and he clashes with Pidgeotto.

"Now Prinplup Ice beam" said Heather.

Prinplup unleashed his attack and the Kanto normal flying type was hit by the super effective move.

"Now Cranidos use Flamethrower ." Said Luke

" Prinplup use bubblebeam." Said Heather.

The two Pokemon unleashed their attacks.

"Pidgeotto use steel wing to intercept both attacks" said Kirsten.

her normal Kanto flying types wings glowed white as the two attacks collided.

Now Bayleaf use vine whip! Said Nova.

Bayleaf let out its vine and hits both Pokemon with a good hit. Luke said "Cranidos prinplup you guys ok". " _Wartortle_ "

Both Pokemon got up Weasley and saluted.

"Now Bayleaf use solarbeam" said nova

Bayleaf began too store energy from the sun. He fired the beam of light at them. Kirsten said "Pidgeotto use Ariel ace"

the flying type charged towards them.

"Cranidos use dig" said Luke

"prinplup follo him." Said Heather

Cranidos went under ground and prinplup followed. Both attacks missed them.

"Now it's time for a counter strike" said Heather" Prinplup use ice beam on Bayleaf"

"Cranidos use Rock tomb on Pidgeotto" said Luke

prinplup unleashed his ice beam and Cranidos had rocks moved towards their opponents. Both Pokemon fainted from the super effective move.

"Bayleaf and Pidgeotto are unable to battle" said the ref. "the winner of the first match is Heather and Luke Oak. They'd will advance to the semi finals"

the two young oaks hugged each other. Next the twins were up against two siblings named viola and Kiki Deywinters and their glameows. Heather and Luke used Cranidos and Heather used Prinplup again. The battle was won by Prinplup's ice blade combination on kikis Glameow.

The finals of the tournament was between the oak twins against a couple named Maria and Ken. Heather used Staravia and Luke his Wartortle agiants Maria's Quilava and Kens Beedrill. The battle was a fierce one between the teams. Staravia and Beedrill was knocked out only leaving Quilava and Wartortle. Maria's Quilava tried to used Eruption but Luke told Wartortle to use Rapid spin and iron with a powerful bubblebeam. Quilava fainted from the attack. Heather and Luke won their first tag team tournament.

It was the awards ceremony and the twins was standing in front of Gardenia. She said "it is my honor to present to the winners of the eterna tag team tournament with this gem, The Eterna Emerald"

the Eterna Emerald was an Emerald gem with a capital E on it. Mr Roberts gave the twins a case for them to store their Gems.

Heather and Luke held their gem up high and said "yeah we got the Eterna Emerald"

 _"Wartortle"_

 _"prinplup_ "

The gang gave the twins their congrats. Brock and Harry made a victory dinner for their victory.

A day later after the tag team tournament. our Heros with lily and the Mauraders went to The gym. The gyms exterior was a greenhouse. The inside was like a forest roaming with pokemon. The team saw A Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, Venasaur, Oddish, Gloom, Vilepoom, bellossom, Chikorita, Bayleaf, Meganium, Bellsprout, Weepinbell, Tangela, Victrebell, seedots, Nuzleaf, Shiftry, Cacturne, Shroomish ,Tropius Treeko, Grovyle, Sceptile, Bedew, Roselia, Turtwig, Grotle, and a Torterra.

"Wow so many Grass type pokemon" said dawn.

"Look she even has a Torterra" said Neville

harry and ash pulled out his pokedexs.

 **( Torterra, the Continent Pokémon. Torterra is the final evolved form of Turtwig. Sometimes small Pokémon will gather to make their nests on Torterra's back.)**

"wow so that's Torterra" said harry with excitement.

Gardenia and her assistant approached the group.

"You sure have a lot of grass types" said lily

"Thank you I mostly recieve them from fans from around the regions" said Gardenia "who's going first?"

"Me" said Astoria.

"Ok" said Gardenia.

Both took their places on the field. The gang took a seat on the benches. All of gardenias pokemon watched around the battlefield.

"The gym battle between Astoria Greengrass of Snowhaven city and Gym leader Gardenia is about to begin" said the ref "it will be a two on two battle. Only the challenger can substitute"

"Bulbasaur your turn" said astoira throwing a pokeball.

Her Bulbasaur appeared ready to battle.

"Such a cute Bulbasaur you have" said Gardenia "Cherubi I choose you"

A pokemon resembling a cherry appeared ready to battle. Ash and the gang pulled out their pokedexs.

 **(Cherubi, the Cherry Pokémon. All of the nutrients needed for evolution are contained in its small ball. Cherubi becomes redder as it is exposed to sunlight, and is almost ready to evolve once the smaller ball buds.)**

"It's so cute" exclaimed the girls.

"the challenger has the first move" said the ref.

"Bulbasaur use Razor leaf" said Astoria

Bulbasaur sent several razor sharp leaves towards Cherubi. Gardenia said "dodge Cherubi and use magical leaf"

Cherubi dodge the attack super fast. The cherry pokemon unleashed his attack towards Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur was hit by the attack.

"Bulbasaur you ok" said Astoria

 _"Bulba"_

"how did Cherubi dodge that attack so fast" said ash

"Cherubi's ability must be Chlorophyll" said Brock" chlorophyll allows grass type pokemon to move very fast under the sunlight. With Gardenias gym being a greenhouse she has an advantage agianst Bulbasaur."

"Now Cherubi use seed bomb" said gardenia

Cherubi sent several seeds towards Bulbasaur.

"Dodge it Bulbasaur" said Astoria

Bulbasaur dodge the attack super fast which shocked Astoria and the others.

"Bulbasaur you have chlorophyll as an ability too" said Astoria "use tackle."

bulbasaur charged towards Cherubi and was able to land a hit.

"its his hidden ability" said gardenia. "Cherubi use Magical leaf"

"Bulbasaur use sludge bomb" said Astoria

bulbasaur sent a blob of sludge towards Cherubi. It was able to get through the magical leafs and hit the cherry pokemon with the super effective move.

Cherubi got up from the attack. Gardenia said "use solarbeam"

cherubi charged up some energy from the sun. It fired the white beam towards Bulbasaur. Astoria said "dodge it Bulbasaur and use Vine whip"

bulbasaur dodged the white beam and used his vine whip to hit Cherubi towards a tree. Cherubi hit the tree and fainted from the attack.

"Cherubi is unable to battle the winner is Bulbasaur" said the ref.

"we did it Bulbasaur" said astora

 _"ferno"_

 _"bulba"_

Gardenia returned Cherubi and said "take a good rest Cherubi"

"now Tangela I choose you" said gardenia.

Tangela after being called to battle went on the field.

"Bulbasaur use vine whip" said Astoria

Bulbasaur use his vines to try to hit Tangela. Gardenia said "Tangela dodge and use sleep powder"

Tangela dodged the attack and used sleep powder to put Bulbasaur to sleep. "Now use vine whip" said gardenia.

Tangela unleashed two vines at Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur hit a tree and fainted.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle the victor is Tangela" said the ref.

Astoria returned Bulbasaur and said "thank you Bulbasaur take a good rest "

she said "Murkrow it's your turn" tossing her pokeball.

Murkrow appeared ready for battle. In Murkrows talon was a dusk stone. The darkness pokemon was envelope by a familiar light. Murkrow began to change shape until a Honchkrow was in its place.

"Murkrow evolved into Honchkrow" said Brock

astoira pulled out her pokedex to analyze her new pokemon.

 **(Honchkrow, the Big Boss Pokémon and the evolved form of Murkrow. Honchkrow recruits many Murkrow to travel with it, and it spends much of its time at home preening its feathers. New moves, Sky attack and dark pulse.**

"you ready to go Honchkrow" said Astoria

Honchkrow saluted to her. " _Krow_ "

"Ok let's use sky attack" said Astoria.

Honchkrow surrounded herself with a white aura and charged towards Tangela.

"Tangela use energy ball" said gardenia

tangela charged a ball of green energy and fired at Honchkrow. Honchkrow dodged the attack and kept on charging towards Tangela from Behind. Tangela was hit by the super effective move on its back and fainted from the attack.

"What just happen" Said Charle

"its Honchkrows ability Super luck" said Daphne "super luck allows Its user to find its opponents weak spot very easy."

Tangela is unable to battle the victor is Honchkrow so the battle goes to Astoria Greengrass" Said the ref.

"We did it Honchkrow" said Astoria. Honchkrow landed in front of her and hugged her pokemon.

Gardenia approached her and said "thank you for a great battle. As proof that you beat me is this the Forest badge."

The badge looked like three pine trees forming a triangle.

"Wow thanks so much Gardenia" said Astoria taking the badge. She went to the others and showed her new badge to Daphne.

Ash went after her. He used His Cyndaquil, Staravia and Butterfree agianst Gardenias Turtwig, Cherim, and Roserade. his Cyndaquil evolved into Quilava and learned Eruption. Ash won his forest badge after butterfree used Pyschic to knock out Roserade.

Now it was Harry's turn.

"The battle between Harry Evans-Oak of vermillion city and Gym leader Gardenia is about to start. It will be a two on two battle only the challenger can substitute."

"Grotle i choose you" said Gardenia.

Her Grotle went on the field ready to battle. Harry said "Cranidos lend me your Strenght"

His shiny fossil pokemon appeared in a flash ready to battle.

"Battle begin" said the ref.

"Cranidos use headbutt." Said Harry

"Grotle use Double edge" said Gardenia

Both pokemon charged at each other and collided in the middle. Both took recoil damage.

"Grotle use energy ball" said Gardenia

"Cranidos Flamethrower" said Harry

Grotle unleashed a ball of energy at Cranidos. Cranidos sent a jet of flames towards his opponet. Both attacks collided and exploded.

"Grotle use Razor leaf" said Gardenia

"Cranidos use Ice beam" said Harry.

Grotle unleashed a barrage of razor sharp leaves as Cranidos sent an ice beam at Grotle. The leaves are frozen and the super effective move hits Grotle. Grotle is frozen Harry said "now use Giga impact"

Cranidos charged towards the frozen grass type. Grotle is hit by the attack and faints from the attack.

"Grotle I unable top battle the winner is Cranidos" said the ref.

"Grotle return" said Gardenia. "You deserve a good rest"

"Awesome job Cranidos" said harry

Cranidos was enveloped by a familiar light. Cranidos evolved into Rampardos.

"Cranidos evolved" said Heather

"So that's why Harry used Cranidos" said Daphne "Cranidos was close to evolving but need more battling experience.

"Rampardos you up for another go" said Harry

 _"Rampardos_ " shouted the fossil pokemon.

"Ok now for my last pokemon" said Gardenia "Leafeon come on out."

The grass Eevee evolution appeared ready to battle.

"You see Harry I caught an Eevee and evolved it to Leafeon. I want you to be her first opponet."

"fine with me Gardenia" said Harry "Rampardos use Zen Headbutt."

Rampardos jumped up in the air and charged towards Leafeon. Gardenia said "Leafeon dodge and use Leaf blade"

The grass type Eevee evolution dodge the attack and its tail glowed green. With a swipe Leafeon manages to hit Rampardos with the Super effective move. Rampardos staggers a bit.

"Now Leafeon use Energy ball" said Gardenia

Leafeon charged a green sphere of energy. It fired at Rampardos and he was hit but the super effective move. Rampardos fainted from the attack.

"Rampardos is unable to battle the victor is Leafeon" said the ref.

Harry returned his shiny fossil pokemon into his pokeball. He said "exellent work Rampardos your earned some rest."

Brock said "now it's even one on one"

harry pulled out his second and last choice. He said "Chimchar Lend me your Strength"

His Fire monkey starter appeared ready for battle.

"Go Chimchar" said Heather

" _Prinplup"_

Harry said "Chimchar use Flamethrower"

Chimchar unleashed a jet of Flames at Leafeon. Gardenia said "Leafeon Protect"

Leafeon was shielded by a Green dome. Harry said "now Use Flame wheel"

Chimchar encased herself in a fire wheel and charged at Leafeon. Gardenia said "Leafeon use Giga drain"

Two green like energy beams cam off of leafeons ears and headed straight for chimchar. Harry said "Chimchar jump while still doing flamewheel"

chimchar while still doing Flamewheel dodged the Giga drain. She headed straight for Leafeon and a super effective hit was made.

"Nice job harry way to go" said ash

"Now that was impressive harry" said gardenia

"you think that was impressive watch this" he said "Chimchar Fire punch Both hands."

The fire monkeys hands was covered in flames. Chimchar charged straight at Leafeon. Gardenia said "leafblade Leafeon"

Leafeons tail glowed green and the two pokemon clashed in the middle of the field. Dumbledore and his followers were watching the match via Invisibility cloaks.

Both pokemon were getting to the point of exhaustion. Harry said "now Chimchar it's time for our secret move.

His Sinnoh fire starter nodded and began to form a fireball in her mouth. Gardenia and the others were awed by it. Gardenia said energy ball Leafeon.

Leafeon charged his attacked and fired it at Chimchar. Harry said " Chimchar jump!"

Chimchar jumped as the energy ball missed. The fireball continued to grow with strength.

Harry said "now Use Fireball."

Chimchar unleashed the Fireball attack at Leafeon. Leafeon was hit by the full attack and fainted.

"Leafeon is unable to battle the victor goes to Chimchar and Challenger Harry Evans-Oak." Said the ref.

Chimchar felt exhausted and Harry scooped up his Pokemon and said "Chimchar you battle very well and got us a Victory thank you"

Chimchar nuzzled her trainer and Harry released Rampardos out of his pokeball. The others came over and Ash said "that last attack was amazing."

"Yeah big brother it was "said Emily "I might have to use that for future contest."

"thanks all though it's still in the works" said Harry

Gardenia cave over with a Forest badge and said thank you for a great battle Harry, the bond you share with your Pokemon is very strong. As proof that you beat my gym is this the forest Badge."

She was about to hand him the badge until It flew out of her hands and into Dumbledores hand. His alakazam was by his side. He said im afraid that He won't be receiving this Badge until he decides to give up Pokemon"

Lily shouted "how dare you! He's work so hard fo that badge"

ash said "Pikachu use volt tackle and iron Tail"

Pikachu encased himself in electricity charged towards alakazam and hits him. His tail glows white and smacks dumbledores hand. He drops the badge and Pikachu grabs it with his mouth and brought it to ash.

"Awesome Pikachu" said Dawn "your so strong"

" _Pikachu_ " said Pikachu blushing

Dumbledore got up and two of his grunts summoned a Piloswine and a Raticate.

"Rayquaza I need your help" said Charle

his shiny legendary Pokemon appeared and roared. "Now use Dragon tail" he said

Rayquaza hits the three Pokemon at their trainers. Dumbledore said "Charles my Boy I'm very disappointed in you"

"your not my Grandfather" said Charles "I trusted you, my dad trusted you, but you lead him to his Death! All you care about is you greater good and that phony Prophecy. I could have a mom and a twin brother growing up. As Lord Potter I declare you an enemy to the ancient house of potter! So mote be it!"

Magic accepted the oath. Charles looked at his former headmaster with hate. He said "Rayquaza send him away"

the legendary Pokemon charged up a Orange beam and fired it at the leader of the order and his grunts. The began to fly off as similar to team rocket.

"hey why are we blasting off!' Said a grunt

"no idea but this is team rockets thing!" Said another. The three vanished into the sky.

pikachu gave Harry his badge afterwards and the trainers was outside the gym. Charles said "sorry about the damage gardenia"

"it's no problem" said gardenia "Heather Luke if your looking to catch more Pokemon there's a safari zone not to far from the way to Hearthome city"

"thanks gardenia" said the twins.

Lily gave her kids a hug and kisses before she decided to return to the island with the two mauraders, she gave Charles And hermoine some money and a backpack each filled with some camping gear. She gave her son a quick kiss on the check.

The three adults teleported away by Gardivoir and the kids set off for the Safari Zone.

End of chapter

 _ **Next chapter we will see out Heros arriving at the safari zone Gardenia mentions only to find it in trouble.**_

 _ **fireball- a small sphere of fire which can be thrown at enemies,**_


	11. Gible and the Safari zone

Our heros continued to Hearthome City for the next gym battles. But first they gang had to make a quick stop at a Pokemon center for Brock's Egg hatched into a Happiny. Team rocket tried to steal Hapinny but Brock's Marshstomp Evovled to Swampert and uses his mud shot attack to send the crooks blasting off.

Now our heros was in a forest trail which would take them to the safari Zone. But however they were lost.

"Ok admit it were lost!" Said Dawn getting irritated. Piplup was in her arms.

"hmm maybe we took a wrong turn?" Said Brock looking at the Pokenav. "The pokenav can't get a reading here"

Pikachu heard a bush rusting and a small Pokemon resembling a baby shark with tiny arms and legs came out.

"whoa what's that's?" Said Tracy with an awe.

"a Gible" said harry

Ash and Harry pulled out their pokedexs to analyze it.

 **(Gible, the Land Shark Pokémon. Gible once lived in the tropics, and to avoid cold it lives in caves warmed by geothermal heat. Gender male. Ability sand veil, moves. Bite, Rock smash, Dragon pulse, Draco meteor, and dig.)**

"wow it's very rare to see a Gible near here." Exclaimed Neville

"Hi my names ash" said ash

Gible bites his head and he begans to run around wailing his arms. Pikachu and Piplup tried to help get him off. Gible bites Piplup on his head. The poor penguin runs around trying to get the dragon type off.

Two women appeared with two Pokemom. One was an elderly small women with an Altaria and the next was a Brown haired women with a Pokemon resembling a monkey. He had a fiery crown. It was an Infernape. The final evolved form of Chimchar.

"Oh no not again Gible!" Said the women with a frown "grandma"

the elderly women got Gible off of Piplup after stroking his head.

"Piplup are you ok?" Asked dawn Picking up her starter. He was stunned the same with ash.

Gible tried to bite the elderly lady only for her to dodge. Gible goes back into the forest.

"are you folks ok?" Said the girl.

"Oh I'll be fine after you tell me your name" said Brock.

"umm Amber why?" said Amber

He grabs her hand and kneels before her. He said "you name sparks a fire of endless love in my heart Amber."

Crogunk comes out of his pokeball. He used poisen jab on Brock and he collapse. He said "of course my fire is dimed by You Croagunk."

He drags Brock away laughing. Harry shakes his head."some things never change"

Amber said "are you guys lost?"

Brock said "yes we're trying to find the safari zone"

"man you recover quick?" Said Charles.

" this is my grandmother Wilma" said amber "and this is my Number one partner Infernape"

"wow he looks strong" said ash pulling out he pokedex.

( **Infernape, the Flame Pokémon and the evolved form of Monferno. Infernape's fiery crown reflects its fiery nature, and its speed is unmatched.)**

the four lead then toward an open field and in the middle of it was a house. Wilma made some tea for our heros. Amber said "my grandma is a move tutor for dragon type Pokemon. She's teaching my Altaria Draco meteor"

"Draco meteor is the strongest dragon type move right?" Asked Heather

"thats right" answered Brock "it's a powerful move that focuses the power of dragon types. "

Charle pulled out his pokeball and he said "Rayquaza come out"

his shiny legendary appeared and roared. Wilma said "oh my a Rayquaza wow you must be a lucky trainer"

"he's been with my family for generations" said Charles. "Do you know Draco meteor?"

rayquaza shook his head no. Charles said "can you help me teach my Rayquaza Draco Metoer?"

"Of couse" said Wilma "teaching a dragon type legendary doesn't happen every day"

ash sent out his Shelgon and told him about learning Draco meteor. Shelgon aggreed and was ready to learn a new move.

Wilma took them outfield away from the house. She explained to ash and Charles is that patience and affection will make a successful Draco meteor. She said "now tell Rayquaza and Shelgon To gather their energy to the center of their bodies."

Both Pokemon glowed orange as they gathered energy. A orange sphere began to form in their mouths.

"Now point up at the sky and let it all out" said Wilma

Both Pokemon unleashed the attacks at the sky and both exploded making orange projectiles fall around them.

"Awesome" said Luke.

"Great job Rayquaza" said Charles

"Amazing job Shelgon you got it. Now let's practice draco meteor some more" said ash

Shelgon nodded and he was enveloped in a familiar light. Everyone watched as a Salamance stood in Shelgons place. Instead of him being blue with red wings. his body was green with orange wings and white underbelly.

"Shelgon you evolved" said ash hugging his fully evolved Dragon type. Salamance nuzlled lightly on his head. Pikachu hopped on his back. Piplup joined him.

"The bond between you and Salamance is Very strong" said Wilma. Now then Altaria shall we continue"

" _Altaria_ "

The Gible from earlier appeared agian and he began to gather energy.

"Look Gible is using Draco meteor" said Daphne

Gible unleashed a sphere of energy at the sky but instead of it exploding. It falls back down. The sphere headed for Piplup. He begins to run around trying to avoid it. Infernape used his Flamethrower to destroy the Dud.

" _Gible_ " said the dragon type Sadley.

"Gible has been watching me train Altaria" said Wilma "he's copying Altaria"

"maybe what can help Gible out is That he could watch another try it and explaine it to him. Said ash " and Salamance came help"

Salamance agreeing with his trainer/friend said "Rar"

"Ok Gible you need to gather your energy into the center of your body" instructed Ash.

Ash's Salamance began to glow orange as he gathered energy. Gible seeing what Salamance was doing did the same. Salamance released the attack and it rained down on the field.

"Now let it become a sphere Gible and point it at the sky." Said Wilma

" _giiiiible_!" Said the small dragon type. He unleashed the Orange sphere in the sky . It exploded and orange projectiles fell from the dragon type did a dance with joy.

"Amazing Gible now keep it up" said ash

for the next hour Gible continued to use Draco meteor until he had it mastered. Brock helped Wilma made lunch for the gang. Brock released swampert, Sudowoodo Larion and Happiny. Dawn released her Pachirisu Buneary and kabutops. Ash his Sceptile, corphish Swellow, Bayleaf , Aipom, Torkoal, Turtwig, Staravia, Drapion, when they saw Salamance. Ash told them Shelgon evolved during learning Draco meteor. The Pokemon surrounded him and congraduated him on his evolution.

Harry released his Piplup, Grotle, Chimchar, Electazuzz, Charizard, riolu and Staravia Rampardos and Magmortar was at Rowan's lab. Daphne her meganium and Snorunt. Neville his Sceptile Salamance and Turtwig. Tracy her Feraligatr and Flygon. Astoira her honchkrow Bulbasaur, and milotic, Heather her sheildon riolu and Staravia, Luke his wartortle, luxio Cranidos and ralts. Emily her Venasaur, Beldium, Milotic, hermione her Sawampert. Charles his Luxray and Rayquaza.

Brock made some of his famous soup, his Samwiches. All the Pokemon ate pokemonfood, ash gave Gible some Pokemon food. everyone was enjoying the lunch until a glass Sphere fell from the sky and capture Pikachu and Altaria.

"Pikachu!' Shouted ash

"Altaria!" Said Amber "who is responsible"

a altaria machine appeared with a familiar symbol on it.

(Team Rocket motto)

 **Jessie: "Listen, is that a voice I hear?"**

 **James: "It's speaking to me loud and clear."**

 **Jessie: "On the wind!"**

 **James: "Past the stars!"**

 **Meowth: "In your ear!"**

 **Jessie: Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace.**

 **James: "Dashing hope, putting fear in its place."**

 **Jessie: "A rose by any other name is just as sweet."**

 **James: "When everything's worse, our work is complete."**

 **Jessie: "Jessie!"**

 **James: "And it's James!"**

 **Meowth: "And Meowth, now dat's a name!"**

 **Jessie: "Putting the do-gooders in their place..."**

 **James: "...we're Team Rocket..."**

 **All:"...in your face!"**

 **Wobbuffet: "Wobbuffet!"**

 **Mime Jr. "Mime mime"**

 **(end rocket motto)**

"not you idiots again!" Said Emily getting annoyed by team rocket always trying to steal something from them.

"give back my pikachu!" Said ash

"and my granddaughters altaria now!"said Wilma.

"this altaria belongs to team rocket now" Said Meowth "bye"

the mech made a run for it. The mech was in ahead of them.

"Charizard after them!" Said Harry

"you to Salamance" said ash

The four Pokemon went after the crooks. Salamanders wings glowed white and he makes the mech fall over on its side. The glass sphere was cracking a bit. The crooks tried to put tape on the cracks. The gang caught up to the crooks. Neville said "got you now you idiots"

gible was watching Jessie's hair move and thought it was something to bite. Jessie noticed him and said "if your bored go watched tv"

"Gible!" Shouted the dragon type, he bits her head and she screamed. James and Meowth tried to get him off. The three rockets relieved they got gible of Jessie's head. But gible begans to eat the Mech. The gang watched as gible eat the mech except the glass sphere. He used Rock smash to free the Pokemon. The three Pokemon headed back to the gang.

"Our most expenisve robot reduced to a snack" said James shocked.

"go seviper!" Said Jessie

,You too Carnivine get their scalps" said James

her hoemn snake appeared ready to battle. Carnivine appeared and bit James head making the rockets sweat dropped.

"Now seviper poison tail" said Jessie.

"Carnivine Bullet seed" said James

Ash said "sceptile Leaf blade"

"kabutops use X scissor" said Dawn

both of their Pokemon unleashed their attacks and hit the two rocket Pokemon. meowth said "taste my Fury swipes"

gible unleashed dragon pulse at Meowth. He is hit by the attack and crashes into Jessie and James. he began to glow orange and used Draco Metoer. It's explodes in the sky and rains down. One of them hits the rocket trio.

"We're blasting off again!" Said Team rocket.

After dealing with team rocket the gang went back to their lunch. By sunset they were ready to set off towards the safari zone. Wilma told them the route which was near her house will take them to the Safari zone. The gang thanked her for her help. Gible came out of the ground and bit ash's head lightly.

Neville said "hey ash I think Gible likes you"

"well he did help him learn Draco meteor" said Tracy.

"So Gible wanna come with me?" Asked ash.

Gible nodded yes. Ash took out a pokeball and taps Gible lightly on the head. He is sucked into the pokeball. The ball moves in his hand fo three seconds and a ding was heard. Ash held the pokeball up high and with a cheer. He said "I caught a Gible!"

 _"Pi-pikachu_ "

"ash promise me you will take good care of Gible" said Wilma

"of course I will"said ash "Gible is now part of our family"

The gang bid farewell to Wilma and Amber and headed for the safari zone. They made camp for the night once the moon was high in the sky. The next morning our heroes have arrived to the Safari zone only to see not a lot of people were there.

They entered the building and saw an old man running the register. He said "hello there welcome to the Sinnoh safari zone. I am Kenai caretaker of the safari zone."

the gang introduced themselves to Kenai. He said. "Now your make the max limit for people to be in the safari zone. Now for first timers you can only use Safari balls and no using your other Pokemon. have fun."

He gave them a bucket with forty Safari balls in it. The gang went out his backdoor and into the safari zone. the group distributed the safari balls between the group. Harry, Daphne, Neville, and Tracy took two. Ash ,dawn ,Brock,Charles and hermione took three safari balls. Astoria, Heather and Luke took six safari balls.

"Ok guys lets split up and meet back here in an hour" said Brock

ash, Brock, Heather, Luke,and Harry went one way, Dawn Daphne, Tracy and hermione went another way Astoria, Charles, hermione, and Neville went another way.

With ashs group.

They were in the rocky terrain area of the safari zone. Brock said "here we'll find all sorts of Pokemon"

A Magby appeared before them. It looked at the trainers and he tilted his head. Heather throws a safari ball at it and he is sucked into it. The ball moves for three seconds and a ding was heard.

She picked up the pokeball and said "yes I got a Magby!'

" _Prinplup_!"

"Nice job sis" said Luke. He saw an Elekid appear. He tossed the safari ball At the electric type. The safari ball moves for five seconds and a ding was heard.

Luke picked up the safari ball and said "I caught a Elekid!"

"Nice job with Elekid and Magby you guys could have a good team of fire and electric" said Harry

ash caught himself a Scyther, an Houndoom and surprisingly a Shiny Rhydon. Brock caught himself a Donphan, Vulpix and a Shuckle. Harry caught a shiny Gligar, shinx and a Male Burmy. Heather caught a houndour, a nidoran, Scyther, spearow and a Wurmple. Luke caught himself a Rhyhorn, Scyther, nidoran, skarmory, and a Heracross.

"Wow ash you are one lucky trainer" said Luke "first you get a Latias and Latios, ,met every legendary Pokemon from the kanto, johto and hoemn regions. A Pokemon egg and a shiny Rhydon"

"I guess it does" said ash petting pikachus smiled by getting petted.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing?" Said Harry

"let's head back for the meeting place." Said Heather

ashs group headed back to the meeting place. Everyone was there waiting for them.

"So what did you guys catch?" Asked Brock.

dawn throws her three safari balls in the hair and a misdreavus, Starmie, and a Persian. appeared. Daphne throws her two safari balls on the air. A Cherim and a magikarp was beside her. Tracy caught a Cherubi and a rosella, Neville caught himself a Carnivine and a cacnea. Charle caught a Growlithe, pidgeotto, and a corphish. Hermione caight a Noctowl, And two Eevees. Astoria caught an Eevee, a Mankey, Arbok, Goldeen, and a Glameow.

Our heros headed for Kenais house when he ran out of his house. Neville asked "what's wrong"

"poachers are near the lake" said Kenai.

The gang went with the caretaker towards the lake. There the gang see three men with cages full of Pokemon.

The lead one said "with these Pokemon they will make a good price In the black market."

"Indeed boss" said another.

"Hey release those Pokemon at once!" Said Astoria

"make us kid" said the boss. "Ok boys its battle time!"

the three men released a Machamp, Tyranitar and Weezing. Ash sent out Bayleaf. Harry sent out His electabuzz . Kenai sent out a Feraligatr. Ash told Bayleaf to use razor leaf on Machamp. Feraligatr used Dragon claw on Weezing. Harry's electabuzz used Ice punch on Tyranitar. All three Pokemon was sent back. Tyranitar used hyper beam on Bayleaf and she was hit by the attack.

"Sceptile bayleafs a trouble help her out." Said ash throwing a pokeball

his fully evolved hoemn starter appeared and used leaf blade on Tyranitar.

"Weezing use slugs bomb on Sceptile" said a poacher.

Weezing unleashed his attack at Sceptile but electabuzz got in its way, he was covered in a green dome.

Feraligatr unleashed a Hydropump at Weezing and it fainted fro mother attack.

"machamp use Focus blast" said the leader

"Bayleaf use razor leaf" said ash

Bayleaf unleashed her razor leaf attack at Machamp. He dodges the attack and fires the attack at Bayleaf only for Sceptile to take the hit.

"Sceptile!" Said ash worried. "Pika!"

Bayleaf couldn't believe that Sceptile took the hit. He was like a brother to her and she wouldn't stand with her family getting hurt. With her might she was enveloped in a familiar light. Everyone turned their attention to the glowing light and in bayleafs place was a Meganium.

"Bayleaf your evolved" said ash

Meganium unleashed a bunch of petals at Machamp and Tyranitar. Both are hit by the attack.

"wow it's Petal Blizzard" said Emily

"awesome Meganium now let's try Solarbeam" he said

Meganium gathered sun energy and unleashed it all in a hits the two Pokemon and they fainted. Neville and Charlie freed the Pokemon from their cages. Tracy called officer Jenny. Moments later she arrived with a squad of police. They handcuffed the Crooks and took them to jail. Kenai thank our heros for helping protect the safari zone. He transferred the gangs caught Pokemon into pokeballs and once all of them was secured. they were transported to oaks lab and the island.

After bidding farewell to kenai. The gang left the safari zone and headed for hearthome City.

 **End of chapter**

 **ash catches a Gible, Scyther, Onix and a shiny Rhydon. I moved the episode to when ash catches his Gible.**

 **Ashs Shelgon evolves to Salamance and learned Draco meteor. Ash Bayleaf evolves to Meganium and learns Solarbeam and Petal Blizzard.**

 **harry catches a shiny Gligar, male Burmy, and a shinx**

 **Dawn catches a Starmie, Persian and Misdreavus.**

 **Brock catches a shuckle, vulpix and a Donphan.**

 **Luke catches a Elekid, Scyther, rhyhorn, Heracross, nidoran(m) and Skarmory**

 **heather catches a magby, nidoran(f), houndour, Scyther, spearow, and wurmple.**

 **Daphne eve cathces a magikarp, and cherim.**

 **Tracy catches a Cherubi and rosella**

 **neville catches a Carnivine and cacnea**

 **charle catches a pidgyotto, growlithe, and corphish.**

 **Hermoine catches a Noctowl and two Eevees**

 **astoria catches a Eevee, Mankey, Arbok, Goldeen, and a Glameow.**


	12. Meeting Cynthia and a legend is born

After our heros left the safari zone. The gang stopped to do a bit of training. Harry Heather and Ash began aura training so they can becomes Aura Guardians. When ash told Harry about him using aura after meeting Sir Aaron's Lucario. He was included to learn to use his aura. Their first lesson was focused on bonding with their Pokemons aura. Lily help explained it to them via fire call and the two decided to try it on their starters. Pikachu and Charizard understood and both felt their trainers bond through their aura.

Harry said to charizards mind "Charizard can you hear me"

 **(yes Harry I can hear you loud and clear my friend** ) said Harry's Charizard. His voice was deep.

ash said through his aura "Pikachu can you hear me?"

( **Ash ash can you hear me buddy**?) Said Pikachu **(this is awesome finally we can speak to one another)**

 **(Heather I can speak to you) said Prinplup**

the two hugged their Pokemon and decided to bond with their other Pokemons aura that night. Their aura bond went through to their other Pokemon at either Oaks ranch or Oak island. They even taught dawn And Brock to bond with their Pokemon. Charle and hermoine learned a spell at hogwarts that allower them to understand their Pokemon. Dawn could understand her Pokemon for some odd reason. Harry noticed a pink aura surrounded her for a minute then it vanished.

They was inside a Pokemon center watching Cynthia battle against Lucian of the elite four. She won using her most powerful Pokemon a Garchomp against Luciano's Bronzorg. Gible was out and was next to him. His Pokemon egg on his lap. Brock had his happiny on his lap.

"Wow Cynthia is very powerful" said ash. He switched out Sceptile, Meganium, Swellow, Corphish for Charizard, ivysaur, Wartortle, and Pidgeot.

 **"(that garchomp is strong ash** ) said Gible . **(I can't wait to become a powerful Garchomp** )

The news showed Cynthia was at Amity Square. The gang decided to go to Amity Square. Unknown to them Ashs egg began to glow a little.

The gang arrived at amity square and saw a crowd was there. Near a shrine dedicated to The legend of sinnoh was the champion.

"Wow I can't believe it's her" said Neville.

all of ashs pokeball opened up and Wartortle came out along with Ivysaur, Charizard, Gible, Drapion, turtwig, staravia , Pidgeot, amd aipom.

Wartortle said( **Yo Ash when is it time to battle** )

ivysaur used one of his vines to hit his best friend on the back. He said ( **so what's going on ash** **and who's is that?)**

 **(that is Cynthia the sinnoh league champion)** said Pikachu

( **her Garchomp is said to be very powerful** ) said ash Charizard

( **indeed I've seen her garchomp fight when I was still with Hunter J)** said Drapion sadly

 **(your one of us now drapion** ) said Turtwig ( **our trainer ash took you in** )

( **Everyone deserves a second chance even you)** said Pidgeot ( **look at Charizard for example** )

( **hey**!) said ash's Charizard ( **it's true I costed ash his first league tournament due to my arrogance but I plane to make sure ash is the greatest trainer.)**

 **(Charizard pal ash already forgave you** ) said Aipom

Ash was listening to his Pokemon speak and noticed his Rival Paul walking towards Cynthia. He said "hey Paul"

the purple haired trainer turned and said "oh it's you. Still carrying that weak Pikachu"

( **what did that purple haired runt say!)** said ashs Charizard he was behind ash and about to unleashed flamethrower at him until Drapion, Wartortle, and Ivysaur lead him away much to the confusion of the gather people.

Paul walked up to Cynthia and challenged her to a full six on six battle which she accepted. She sent out her garchomp. Paul sent out chimchar. He order chimchar to use Flamethrower but garchomp dodge it by dig. Garchomp came back out and hits Chimchar. The poor fire type faints from the attack.

Paul returns chimchar. He said "pathetic you failed to even land one hit."

Ashs Charizard was seeing red at this trainer. He was about to charge in and attack Paul until he saw ashs egg glowing. ( **Pikachu! ash! the eggs glowing**!)

the gang turned to see ashs egg was glowing.

"Wow charizards right "said Heather "it's going to hatch"

ash removed the lid off the incubator. The battle was over after Cynthia knocked out Paul's torterra. They noticed the gang and Cynthia went towards them

Cynthia asked "excuse me what's going on?

"His egg is going to hatch" said Neville

"Oh my a new Pokemon being born" said Cynthia. She manage to get a view of the egg.

ash and his Pokemon was surrounding the egg. Neville had his Chaney out and nurse joy appeared moments later with her chansy. She had a bag full of stuff in case something went wrong.

The egg began to glow brightly as the egg hatched. The gang watched as a small black Pokemon appeared. It had white flowing hair on top of its head. A red scarf was on its neck and Two small arms

"oh my Arceus it's a Darkrai" said nurse joy

"a Darkrai!" Said the gang. Paul was shocked a legendary Pokemon was born near him.

Darkrai opened its light blue eye and the first thing it saw was ash.

"Hi there" said ash

 **(welcome to the world** ) said Pikachu.

The newborn darkrai blinked and looked at the others.

"Oh my arceus it's so cute" cooed Dawn.

Ash pulled out his pokedex to analyze his new Pokemon.

 **(Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokémon. Legend has it that on a moonless night, Darkrai will lure people to sleep and unleash nightmaresupon them. Ability bad dreams, moves Shadow ball Dark void, Dreameater, dark pulse, ice beam, And egg move Shadow claw and shadow punch )**

"Wow so what is Dark void" said ash "I've never heard about that move"

"it's the signature move of Darkrai" Said Cynthia

the gang turned to notice the champion. She said "it puts the opponent into a dreamless sleep and its ability Bad Dreams makes the opponent have nightmares."

"how did you get a Darkrai Egg" asked Cynthia

"he got it from Darkvelle towns tournament" said Harry

"I see perhaps we shall call the Mayor and let him know your egg hatched." Said Cynthia.

Paul was walking away until ash said "hey Paul you need to take your Pokemon to the Pokemon center"

paul went with them to heal his Pokemon. Darkrai was floating behind ash. Nurse joy told Cynthia that she had to do surgery. The sinnoh champion said she'll heal Paul's Pokemon. Neville offered his chansy to help her. Cynthia got Nicolai Darkvelle, the mayor of Darkvelle town on the phone. He was a middle age man with a white mustache and grey hair.

"It's about time that egg hatched" said Nicolai

an adult Darkrai appeared beside him and looked at the baby Darkrai.

"Wow you have a Darkrai to?" Said Emily

"that's right miss" said Nicolai "my Darkrai is the newly born ones mother"

ash and his Darkrai looked at Darkrais mother. She nodded at ash and vanished

"she accepted you to be her sons trainer my boy" said Nicolai "promise me kid you take good care of him"

"I promise sir" said ash

after Nicolai hang up the phone. ash pulled out the pokeball and said "Darkrai wanna join my team"

he nodded yes and ash taps his head lightly on the head with a pokeball. The pokeball wiggles for three seconds and a ding was heard.

Ash said "come on out Darkrai"

Darkrai appeared and floated next to him. Trhe three went to the room Cyntia and the others was at. She was tending to Paul's Torterra. He was standing near a wall with his arms crossed.

Dawn said "so how did it go with the mayor ash?"

"Turns out he had a female Darkrai and ashs Darkrai is male" said Emily

"I guess he's now yours" said Neville

"yep" said ash

all of his Pokemon surrounded the newborn Darkrai. His belly rumbled and it was hungry. Harry pulled out a can of Pokemon food from his backpack and gave it to ash. He Pulls out a bowl and emptys the food into it. Darkrai eats one and squeals in happiness.

harry said "that's my recipe for dark type Pokemon food. I'm glad you like it Darkrai"

once Paul's pokemon was healed and was resting inside the Pokemon center. Cynthia took our heros and Paul to the Shrine. She read the ancient language.

She said "when one life meets another life, something will be born"

"what does that mean?" Said Dawn. She suddenly felt something come over her and her eyes glow pink. The others was watching her as well including Cynthia.

"What's happening to me" she said.

Four stone tablets appeared before them. One had a picture of a women holding a Scepter in her arms. the other was a man holding a staff in his hand. The third was a women with a bow in her hands. The last was a man holding a magestic sword.

Cynthia's eyes widen and said "I don't believe it it's the Stone tablets of The Space Maiden, The AntiQueen, The Guardian of Sinnoh and the Time Keeper."

"The Space Maiden?" Said Heather

"the AntiQueen" said Emily

"the Guardian of Sinnoh" said Hemoine

"the Time Keeper?" Said Luke

"yes it's an old legend that goes to the creation of Sinnoh. Long ago a great evil monster called Molgera threatened our world. Arceus the alpha Pokemon along with Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina chose four humans to be their companions. The Space Maiden wielded the Scepter of Space which granted her the powers of Space. The Staff of Time allowed the Time Keeper to use The powers of time. The AntiQueen with the Bow of Antimater had the powers of Antimater And lastly The Judgement Sword which was forged by Arceus and his plates. These four heros manage to seal the evil monster and saved the world." Said Cynthia.

"Wow what an amazing story" said Charles

"Someday I wish to meet Arceus and the creation trio" said Cynthia "it's been my one dream."

"maybe you will Cynthia" said Daphne.

All of ash's Pokemon listened too with piplup. Trouble was starting as a familair green light headed for Dawn. Hermoine saw the green light heading for Dawn. She screamed "Dawn look out!"

Dawn saw the green light come close to her but a pink dome appeared over her. The green light vanished against it.

"What was that!" Said Dawn with a scare.

"the Killing Curse" said Astoria "that means only one thing"

several men in black robes appeared with a pack of Arboks and sevipers. The leader was a man with long blonde hair. "Potter there you are! The dark lord will be pleased that we have found you"

"Lucius Malfoy" said Daphne with hate.

"who?" Said Brock.

"He's a part of Team Kedabra of the Sere region" said Cynthia. She was a member of the Pokemon G-men and they heard about Team Kedabra

"alright boys kill them all except for Potter. the dark lord wants him alive." Said Lucius

Charles Masterball opened and Rayquaza appeared ready to battle. Paul and Cynthia was shocked he had a legendary.

Brock sent out Larion, Cynthia her garchomp. Ash's Ivysaur ready for battle. Harry sent out his Piplup, Dawn her Buneary. Daphne her Meganium, Astoria her Monferno, Neville his turtwig and Paul his Usraring.

Brock, Harry, Ash, Dawn, Paul, Tracy, Neville, Cynthia, and Astoria took on the grunts. Charle was on Malfoy.

"Usraring use hammer arm" said Paul

"Piplup use bubble beam" said Harry.

"Ivysaur use vine whip" said ash

"Buneary ice beam" said Dawn

"Larion use iron head" said Brock

"Meganium use Petal blizzard" said Daphne

"Feraligatr use hydro pump" said Tracy

"Turtwig use bullet seed" said Neville

"Monferno use flamethrower" said Astoria

"garchomp use dragon rage" Said Cynthia

thief Pokemon unleashed their attacks at The grunts Pokemon . They fainted from the attack.

Darkrai used his Darkvoid attack to put the grunts to sleep.

"Good job Ivysaur, Darkrai" said ash.

his two Pokemon smiled. Ash's other Pokemon was protecting Heather Luke and Hermoine.

More grunts appeared with several weezings, Arboks and One seviper. This Seviper was bigger than any average Seviper meaning it was trained. cynthia said "garchomp use Draco meteor"

garchomp sent an orange ball at the sky and it exploded. It hits several of the grunts and their Pokemon.

Seviper used his Poisen tail attack towards ash but Ivysaur took the hit.

( **Ivysaur!** )"Ivysaur" said ash and his pokemon.

Ivysaur got up and he stared at the grunts Seviper. The snake said ( **is that all you got Weakling** )

( **I won't let you harm my friends**!) shouted Ivysaur as he was enveloped in a familiar light.

"Ivysaur!' Said ash happy.

"Ivysaurs Evolving" said Brock

Ivysaur began to get bigger until a proud looking Venasaur stood in its place. ( **Tak** **e this** ) said Venasuar. he stomped his foot on the ground. Thorny roots came out of the ground and hits all the grunts Pokemon. all of them faints except for Seviper.

"That's frenzy plant!" Said Emily

Venasaur said ( **ash let me battle Seviper help Charle and Rayquaza** )

 **(We're on it** ) said Brock's Larion.

The gang left Venasaur to battle Seviper as they saw Charle use Rayquaza against Lucius hariyama, Machamp, Scizor and Golem.

"Rayquaza use Hyper beam." Said Charles

"golem use rollout now!" Said Lucius.

ntsGolem charged towards Rayquaza only for brocks Larion to appear. He stops the attack and forces golem to back up. Larion begins to battle golem. Ash said "Piggeot use Ariel ace on Machamp."

Rayquaza used hyper beam at Hariyama and he faints from the attack. Lucious returns his fallen Pokemon and flees. Ash's Venasuar was still battling Seviper and with an energy ball attack, he defeats the Seviper. Venasuar went to nuzzle his trainers face now he was laughed as his first grass starter Pokemon nuzzled him.

Cynthia was on her cell phone and on two minutes several members of the G-men was arresting the grunts. Ash said "wow your a member of the Pokemon G-men?"

"Indeed I am ash Ketchum first person to beat the kanto battle frontier" said Cynthia bowing. Garchomp followed her lead to show respect. Paul said "what you beat the Kanto battle frontier!"

"Yep" said ash

"And that weak Pikachu beat Brandon's Regice" said Dawn with a smirk,

Paul was thinking of something. He said "perhaps I have misjudge you a little. We shall battle again soon until then"

he headed for the Pokemon center to get his Pokemon. Afterwards after ash's Pokemon was returned to their pokeballs. A news bulletin showed the discovery of the Luminous Orb. The item connected to Palkia, the ruler of Space. Cynthia bid our heros farewell as she hurried to celestial town. Our heros head inside the Pokemon center only for nurse joy to said "mr Evans your mother is on the phone"

Harry and the gang went to answer it only to see her with tears. He said "mum what happened?"

"Moltres Zapdos, and raikou ran off for some reason. Daphne even Articuno went with them' said Lily "I don't know why they left."

ash recieved a call from professor oak. He said "ash my boy Latios and Latias left the ranch reserve."

"Mum it's going to be ok" said Emily

harry heard Raikou through his bond with him. **(Sorry Harry that we left But Mew has summoned me and some of the other Legendaries** )

Harry said "mum grandpa it's ok Mew summoned them"

"well whatever it is for it must be of great importance" said professor oak. "Ash Harry keep you eyes open for anything suspicious on your sinnoh journey."

"Can do professor" said ash

The gang decided to rent a room for the night at the center.

With cynthia

Cynthia was at a local Pokemon center and she was at the phone booth. She dailed a phone number and a Man with long red hair appeared on the screen. It was lance the Johto and Kanto region champion.

"Cynthia what is it?" Asked Lance with a yawn. "I was in a middle of a nap"

"Lance how soon can you get a meeting set up with several other G-men including Brandon"

"as soon as possible. Why what happened" he asked Curiously.

"the Space maiden has Returned" she said

scene change Tree of beginning. ( **Legendary Pokemon meeting.)**

Deep in the kanto region lies the kingdom of Rota and near the ancient kingdom is the Tree of Beginning. The home of Mew. Near the center of the tree was a gathered group of legendary Pokemon that consist of Mew and her clone and brother Mewtwo, Articuno Zapdos Moltres, Entei Raikou and Suicune, Lugia, Celebi, Latios Latias, Manaphy, Jirachi, Deoxys the Regi trio guarding the tree. Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza.

"Mew why have you summoned Us?" Asked Entei

"everyone the worst has been feared" said Mew "Molgera is Beginning to awaken"

The gathered legendary stood their shocked. Celebi said "but how? I thought that the four great Warriors along with Arceus Dialga, Palkia and Giratina sealed the evil creature"

"they did but the seal is starting to collapse due to recent events." Said Lugia "when Moltres Zapdos and Auticuno went to war with each other the seal began to get weakened. But thanks to the Chosen one the seal was able to stop Molgera from rising."

"But alas the seal got weaker again when Kyogre was under the control of the human called Archie" said Rayquaza

"it's true but the chosen ones Pikachu helped me to free Kyogre from the blue orb." said Groudon

"is it true Groundon that you have found a trainer?" Asked Jirachi

"yes he is a great trainer" said Groudon "he must be very worried that I left"

"what is great about him?" Said Deoxys

"he is a half Gaint and is very strong like me" said Groudon "with a body made of bricks."

Mew said "Groudon tell your trainer to find a boy named ash Ketchum once we end this meeting. He'll be great help for the great clash ahead."

"It shall be done mew" said Groudon

Manaphy said "mama must be worried about me?"

"You mean the Human named May one of the friends of the chosen one?" said Kyogre. The sea basin Pokemon deemed the girl worthy as caretaker of the prince of the sea. Perhaps she should challenge this girl.

Rayquaza said " mew where is Dialga and palkia?"

Mew said " there at war with each other"

"no!" Said Suicune

"yes the Space/time rift cause their dimensions to intervene. Both thought they were each invading their territory" said mew sadly.

"how can we stop this" said Mewtwo.

"In a weeks time their clash will end up at Alamos town where Darkrai is." Said Lugia "Darkrai is trying to warn the townsfolk about the clash but they are scared of him"

"but don't worry the chosen one and his friends are on their way to Alamos town." Said Mew. "They will stop the fighting between them. especially with the girl named Dawn Bertliz."

"Why's that mew" asked Raikou.

"She is the descendant of the Space Maiden." She said "the partner of Palkia and the owner of the Fabled Ocarina of Time"

legends gasped and Rayquaza said "she must be protected at all cost."

"i agree" said Lugia

"Lugia where is mistress Ho-oh?" Asked Entei

"she is preparing to battle the chosen one" said Lugia "she has deemed Ash Ketchum worthy to be her trainer. He has a pure heart."

" I agree" said Mewtwo "he change my way of humans and this world."

"he brought back me from the dead" said Latios

"you were never dead Latios just in limbo" said Latias

raikou said "my trainer Harry is training the chosen one in the ways of Aura."

"Yes my son Is with his twin brother" said Rayquaza

"Entei and Suicune has yet to find a trainer" said Lugia "ho-oh can't be summoned until you two find worthy trainers."

"I have a trainer chosen" said Entei

"the same for me" said Suicune

"alright legendaries this meeting is over. Go! We got a world to protect lets go!" Said mew

The legendaries left except for The Bird trio, Lugia, Latios Latias, Groudon and Raikou

groudon said "I shall tell Bruce to head for Alamos town. He is in the sinnoh league as well."

"Thank you Groudon you may go" said Mew.

Groudon vanished under ground. Lugia went back to the shamouti islands. Articuno Zapdos, Moltres,Latios, Latias Mewtwo and Raikou decided to head for Alamos town.

end of chapter

 **Ash's Pokemon egg hatches into a baby Darkrai and he catches it. Ash's Ivysaur evolves to Venasuar and learns Frenzy plant.**

 **the gang learn to bond with their Pokemon through aura which makes them understand them.**

 **what is the evil that is called Molgera and why does it threaten the Pokemon world. Will the other three heros of sinnoh be revealed. Next chapter is the Battle of the Space and time deities.**


	13. The Clash of Time and Space,

It was a dark night in Alamos town. A white haired man named Tonio was reading a dairy that belong to his ancestor Godey.

He read "two entities that should never cross paths. The town is eveloped in darkness And in results ultimate destrucition. wow Godeys journal is amazing. The nightmare told me what I had to do. for the future I leave Oracion for the world. If all else fails then the futures only hope is the Sacred item of the Bertliz clan. The Ocarina of Time "

He then said "what does it mean though. Maybe I should send an invite to professor Oak he might know a little more than me." He began to write a letter to The famous Kanto professor.

Elswhere in a dimension. Two dragon Pokemon was clashing. One was a bipedal c with pink gems on its shoulder. Arms which had gauntlets. Deep shades of purple was on its underbelly. This was Palkia the ruler of Space. The next one was a four legged sauropod dragon with a diamond on its chest, metallic fins was on its back. it's name was Dialga ruler of Time. Both Pokemon stared at each other as lightning flashed around them. Both tackled each other and roar. Dialga fired a hyper beam at Palkia. Palkia responds with a pink Aura Sphere. Both attacks cancel each other.

Both legends roared at each other. Dialgas fin on it back began to grow as itprepared to use his signature move Roar of Time. palkias pearls also glowed as it to was using its signature move Spacial Rend.

Both attacks was launched at each other. Palkias Pink arc attack collided with Dialgas beam of time. Dialga unleashed Draco meteor at Palkia. Palkia used protect to defend itself, Palkia responded with A Blue Dragon pulse. Dialga used Hyper beam to destroy the blue orb. Dialga and Palkia tackle each other again. Palkia unleashed another Spacial Rend at Dialga only for it to use protect. A blue dome was over it. Dialga responds with Roar of time which hits the space Pokemons shoulder. It's Pearl is crack. Palkia ran away from the battle with Dialga on its trail. In the distance both clash again.

Unkown to Tonio his sand timer broke after that last attack.

outside of the town of Alamos was Dumbledore along with his spy Severus Snape and other grunts. He said "the item Pearl was guarding will soon belong to me and the power to manipulate the hearts of Pokemon."

he chuckled to himself as his group headed into the city.

" ** _Harry Evans Pokemon Master the Movie"_**

 ** _"The Clash of Time and Space_** "

Welcome to the world of Pokemon. we join our main characters Harry and his partner Charizard as they journey to become a Pokemon master. Along side him is is best friends Ash Ketchum and his partner Pikachu. Brock slate, Dawn Bertliz, Neville longbottom, Tracy Davis, Hermoine granger, Daphne greengrass and her sister Astoira. His brothers and sisters Charle, Emily, Heather and Luke.

Our heros was on their way to Alamos town. Home of the Space/Time towers. Emily decided to enter the Alamos contest for her second Sinnoh Ribbon. The gang are nearing the town until they couldn't find a way there until piplup saw an air balloon flying towards them. On it was a Chimchar and a girl with blonde hair. She landed her balloon. She said "you guys heading for Alamos town?"

"Yeah we kinda got lost" said Emily "

"here I'll give you guys a lift." She said "but I'll have to make trips.

"Not to worry about that" said Harry throwing his pokeball. Out came his Charizard. He mounted it with Daphne which both blushed a little. Charizard noticed this and smirked. He takes off from the ground.

Neville unleashed his Salamence amd Tracy her Flygon. Astoria rode with Tracy. They flew along side the air balloon. She said "hi my name is Alice"

"my name is Brock will you go out with.." Said Brock. Croagunk comes out of his pokeball and used Poison Jab on his butt. He falls anime style face down on the Balloon.

The others introduced themselves to Alice. In the air the gang saw Alamos town on its small island in the lake. They saw the Towers and Alice said "that's where we have our contests at dawn, Emily"

"i cant wait"said Dawn

suddenly a strange disturbance hits the air ballon and three Pokemon. They shake out of control for two seconds before the disturbance vanished.

( **Cue song. We will be heros full version. You don't have to play it)**

.in the streets of Alamos town. a Gible and a bronzor was fighting with their trainers. Alice was giving the gang a tour of the town and got Cotten candy. Ash ate his with Pikachu. They ate Brock's Cotten candy while he was string at Alice. He begans to run ahead of them to run into a Torterra. His trainer and two others soon appeared and challenge Ash Brock and Dawn.

Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on Torterra, but it has no effect since Torterra is part Ground-type. Torterra uses Seed Bomb as Pikachu dodges and uses Iron Tail to knock Torterra out. Piplup and Empoleon have a pride contest, taking a deep breath and buffing themselves up, but Piplup falls down and rolls backwards. Croagunk uses Poison Jab, as Infernape counters with Focus Punch. Infernape uses Flamethrower which almost hits Brock after Croagunk dodges. Croagunk and Infernape try to punch each other. An East Sea Shellos climbs up a pole, and Alice and Chimchar observe the battles. Piplup uses Whirlpool and Empoleon uses Ice Beam to freeze it and break it apart. Piplup uses Peck and Empoleon uses Drill Peck at each other. Piplup uses BubbleBeam as Empoleon charges at him. Piplup spins and uses Whirlpool, as it collides with Empoleon.

( **End song)**

The battles end and the three trainer coordinators became good friends with the gang. They tag along with our heros to the garden. They arrive at the garden and a shinx and several Marils appear. The gang release their Pokemon except Rayquaza

Pikachu, Piplup, Turtwig, Grotle, Monferno, Prinplup, ash and Luke's Wartortles, Buneary, Buizel, and Pachirisu went to play with the Pokemon. Ash's Venasaur was talking to Emily's Venasaur about battleling. He had to learn a new style.

the Pokemon was playing until piplup accidentally triped and fell on a shinx. It use spark on all of them and they get ready to fight. Pikachu and Alice's Chimchar tried to break it up. Ash and Dawn was about to go stop the fighting until Alice begins to play her leaf.

( **Oracion leaf version. Again you don't have to play it if you don't want to)**

All the Pokemon stop fighting and listen to the soothing melody, Aipom grabs a berry and Piplup and the Shinx share it.

The gang listen to the melody. Dawn on hearing the melody ( _where have I heard this song before_?)

suddenly she remembers ..

( **flashback** )

 _in a park in Twinleaf town. A group of Pokemon was listening to a blue haired man play the same melody. Several Starlys landed on the bench. He was wearing a hat. A blue jacket white shirt and Grey pants, next to him was a four year old Dawn. She was sitting on the back of a Torterra. he was playing on a Blue Instument. he stops playing The instrument and he looks at her._

 _"Daddy what was that beautiful song?" Said Dawn. She was holding a stuffed teddiursa_

 _"it's called Oracion Dawn " said Pearl. "It's soothing music can quell the most fearcest of Rage in all shapes and size."_

 _"Wow can you teach me how to play it?' She asked_

 _He chuckles and ruffles his daughters head. He said "maybe one day kiddo when your older"_

 _"daddy!' She said looking at her hair was messed up._

 _"come on sweety lets go home" he said. The two humans along with Torterra went home._

( **End flashback)**

( **end Oracion Leaf version)**

Dawn was back in reality with a tear on her face. Ash said "Hey Dawn are you ok?"

everyone else was staring at her including her Pokemon. She wiped her face and said "no need to worry I'm fine"

harry said "tell us what's wrong Dawn?"

She sadly said "well hearing that song reminded me of my Daddy. He left when I was four."

"your father?" Said Alice "wait a minute you must be Pearls Daughter"

"you met my daddy?" Asked Dawn. "When did he come here?"

"i was five when he came to Alamos town along with two other individuals named Red Ketchum and Blue Oak." Said Alice

Ash said "my dad was here to?

"Mine to?" Said a familiar voice.

The gang turned to see Gary oak along with Professor Oak,professor Rowan Delia Ketchum, Silas, Lily holding rosy. Sirius,and Remus.

"Daddy!" Said Heather and Emily.

"hi kiddos" said Silas hugging them.

"mom your here to?" Asked ash

"Professor oak invited me to come along with him." Said Delia "it's nice to meet you in person Dawn"

"but who's tending to the Pokemon grandpa?." Asked Luke

"my assistant Tracy is looking after him" said Professor oak " professor Rowan and I was invited here by Tonio to look at these space/time disturbances ."

Gary said "well cousin Harry it's been a while"

"sure has Gary" said Harry

Professor oak said "ash my boy would it be ok if you show us your Darkrai?"

Alice said "you have a Darkrai?"

"Yeah he hatched for me a week ago" said ash "Darkrai I choose you!"

In a a flash of light his first sinnoh legendary appeared. He looks at professor oak and ash. He said "this is professor oak the nice human I was telling you about. "

Darkrai flew around Professor oak for a few and smiled. Rowan said "my boy you are a lucky trainer to have such a Pokemon."

"Is it strong?" Asked Gary

"hes only a week old Gary "said Brock

Suddenly a Gallade appeared out of nowhere. He points towards a section of the garden and leaves with Alice behind him. The gang return their Pokemon minus Darkrai, piplup, and Pikachu. They went after Alice until they came upon some pillars that looked like they melted.

"What could have caused this?" Said Daphne

"Darkrai did of course" said a voice. He came out of a bush walkway. He had light red hair and was wearing a barons suit.

"Baron Alberto" said Alice.

Alberto notices Ashs Darkrai and said "there it is. Lickilicki go and use Hyper beam"

Lickilicky appeared and charged an orange beam at Darkrai. Ash's Darkrai responded with shadow Ball. Both attacks collided and exploded.

"Baron Alberto! Why are you attacking ash's Darkrai" said Alice pointing at ash

Alberto said "it's his Pokemon? Tell him to keep him under control. We already have one Darkrai causing trouble here."

"Darkrai is not the cause of this trouble young man" said Oak "these pillars we're knock over by the time/space disturbance."

Another disturbance happens and a flower pot falls over. Oak said "see I prove my point."

a bush was moved and Lickilicky atTacked it only to reveal a man wearing glasses with a Drifblim beside home. "Tonio" said Alice worried.

in a moments later. An adult Darkrai appeared out of the shadows and stared at the humans. it said "Go Away"

brock said "that's telepathy"

alberto order Lickilicky to use hyper beam again. His Pokemon charged up the beam and fired. The orange beam missed Darkrai and he raised his hands in the air and a dark ball formed, it said "dark void"

two of them headed straight for Lickilicky but he dodged, the dark voids hit Harry ash Daphne and Pikachu. Both of them fell asleep.

ash and Harry appeared in a strange world filled with thunderclouds. The two saw Two dragon Pokemon fighting And one was injured. It roared and fled. soon it showed Pikachu and Daphne falling to their deaths.

The three trainers and Pikachu woke up to find themselves in three beds. Ash asked "what happened?"

"You guys were hit by Dark void" said Neville

"you guys had nightmares" said Astoria

The next day the gang was walking to the towers towards Tonios study. Harry and Daphne was out walking in were holding hands unti the gang got to the square. The two notice a newcomer. He had a short hair cut. He was wearing a white tank top that showed off his muscles, black boots was on his feet. Green camouflage pants. Six pokeballs was on his belt. He saw Harry and Daphne and approach them.

He said" is one of you named Ash Ketchum?"

"Yes that's me?" Said ash

"my name is Bruce Kirrov" said Bruce i was sent here by Mew to join you?"

"Mew?" Said the gang.

"But why Bruce?" Asked hermoine

"because I have this Pokemon" said Bruce. "Groudon come out!"

His pokeball opened to reveal the legendary ground type of Hoemn. He roars at the gang.

"Y-you caught Groudon?" Said professor oak

"indeed I did" said Bruce

Groudon looked at the gang which scared them a little. But surprisingly the Continent Pokemon bowed its head to them.

Bruce returned Groudon to his pokeball. Harry asked "did mew mentioned why you had to join us Bruce?"

"Im not sure but Groudon tells me something of great evil is about to stir. we must be prepared" he said

"welcome to the gang Bruce" said ash

the gang along with Bruce headed for Tonios office which was a mess. He was passed out on the floor. Alice woke him up. Tonio told the gang he deciphered more of Godeys Journal. Tonio revealed That Alica, Alice's grandmother opened her heart to Darkrais and let him live in the garden. He also found a picture of Godey and Alica when she was a kid.

Piplup began to play with some of the song disks. He throws on in the air and it almost a hits Pikachu on the head if it wasn't for Bruce's hand catching it.

"Nice save" said Neville

after the gang climbed the tower to the music room and played some of the songs. The gang returned to the ground. Maury, allerga and Kai along with their starters wanted to battle some more which they complied. As their battle got underway. several bystanders was watching the match. One kid said "mummy look it's a Pokemon. "

Harry saw one other than Raikou charging towards them.

Kai said "it's Raikou!

The thunder Pokemon pounced on Harry and began to nuzzle his face.

"Raikou bud you hade me worried" said Harry a flap of wings was heard and Harry's Zapdos landed beside them. "Zapdos "

Moltres and articuno soon appeared and landed beside their trainers. Daphne said Articuno you gave me a heart attack"

moltres was beside Lily and rose. Ash's Latios and Latias was nuzzling him. Kai said "wow you guys have legendarys it must be super cool"

"yeah and a lot of responsibility" said Harry

Ash Brock Harry and Emily saw Mewtwo land before them. He said "it's been a while Ash Harry"

"mewtwo" said ash

(it's been a while) said Pikachu

he nodded. All the sudden a great disturbance appeared in the sky and made everyone hold on to one another. Tonio was tracking it on his laptop.

The disturbance ended and Darkrai appeared. Alberto was about to attack him with Lickilicky until Moltres and Articuno stood in front of him.

"Articuno what's wrong?" Said Daphne

(he was going to attack one of the guardians) said Articuno

"A guardian then that must mean Darkrai is the guardian of Alamos right?" Said Heather

the nightmare Pokemon nodded and he left quickly. The gang followed him until they were at a cave just near the garden. Raikou and the other legendaries followed

"This cave was never here before?" Said Alice.

Allerga had her infernape use his fiery crown for a light so they can see. They continued down into the cave until they came upon a chamber with a small treasure chest.

Gary noticed a strange flower growing next to the chest and said "yo gramps what's that?

"A time flower?" Said Lily.

"Why is it here mum?" Said Charle

"I don't know but only one way to find out." She said "everyone brace yourselves"

the gang nodded and Lily used aura to activated the flower. The time flower showed three men in the tunnel. One was a man with black hair and a hat. A Charizard was beside him. The next was a man resembling Gary but older. He had a blastoise with him. And finally was Pearl Dawns father with his Torterra.

Dawn said "daddy?"

"Sorry Dawn he can't hear you" said ash "the time flower is showing us something"

everyone turned their attention to the time flower.

 **Time flower**

 _blue said "Pearl are you sure you can trust Darkrai"_

 _,yes with all my heart I can blue" said Pearl "I had to leave my baby girl and her mother so they would be safe." In his hands was the treasure chest the gang saw earlier._

 _The three entered the room to see Darkrai waiting for them. It said "why are you here humans!"_

 _Pearl nelt before the nightmare Pokemon. He said "Guardian Of Alamos town I ask of you to please look after my Families Hidden treasure. "_

 _"What is so important about this treasure" said Darkrai_

 _"for generations after the mighty clash with Molgera. My family has safe guarded the item that helped us seal the evil Creature. Over time it's helped soothe the rampage of legendary Pokemon." He said_

 _" impossible" said Darkrai "that sacred item has been lost for centuries. "_

 _"A man by the name Albus Dumbledore heard about the Powers of the fabled item and is after it." Said Pearl. I couldn't let my Family get hurt so I had to leave them. It was the hardest thing I have done"_

 _an explosion occurred near the entrance of the cave. The gang saw Dumbledore accompanied by Snape, and several of his men. He said" now then Pearl my boy give me the box and I'll let you live."_

 _"Not going to happen Dumbledore. My family has been tasked to keep this Item safe from the likes of you. Besides the Item will never work for you" said Pearl._

 _"Very well then you leave me with no choice" said Dumbledore as he pulled out his wand and alakazam." Snaps released a Seviper and his grunts released. A bunch of Persians and Spearows. Pearls hands glowed with aura spheres. Red and blue dealt with the grunts while Pearl dealt with Snape and Dumbledore_

 _The gang watched as he dueled against the old man. Pearls Torterra was sending leaf Storm at the grunts Pokemon. He was fighting Seviper until alakazam used his roar attack to send him back to his pokeball. Pearl was about to send him back out until it was knocked out of his hands by an expelliomus spell. The pokeball went somewhere he couldn't see it. Pearl sent two pink aura spheres at Dumbledore and he was knocked back . That's when he heard Snape said "setumsemptra"_

 _the deadly curse his Pearl on his very back and blood begans to come out. Dawn gasped as she saw her daddy get hit by that curse. He holds his wound with his free hand. Dumbledore was a bout to cast another spell until Darkrai began to use Dark void. All of his grunts were knocked out and with a swipe of his port key. They vanished and he falls over on his back , Blue and Red rush to his side._

 _Blue said "Pearl look at me your going to be ok. I go get a healer"_

 _"Im afraid I won't be my friends" said Pearl. He choked up a bit of blood. "My time has come. Like my father before me"_

 _"but what about Johanna and Dawn" said Red "They need you."_

 _"My deepest regret is leaving them," said Pearl "I just wish I could see Dawn grow up"_

 _darkrai floated towards them. Pearl looked at the Pokemon. He said "please Look after my family's treasure until the time comes for my daughter Dawn to retrieve it"_

 _"I shall guard it with my life aura guardian Pearl" said Darkrai "may Yveltal lead your Spirit to the After life"_

 _Pearl looked at the ceiling of the cave and saw the sun. He said "Johanna Dawn I am so sorry please forgive me" he said a tear comes out of his eye. His eyes closed as his life force went out._

 _the two trainers knelt their heads at their fallen friend. The three Pokemon showed their sadness. Darkrai used psychic to move some rocks over the body of Pearl._

 **End time flower**

everyone gathered looked at dawn. She burst into tears after seeing her father die. Delia and Lily hugged the poor child as she wept. Everyone was sad for Dawn. She said "that's why he never came back. He's gone"

After she cried for two minutes she got herself together. She looks at Delia and Lily .

thank you mrs oak and Ketchum" she said

"no problem dear" said Delia.

pikachu noticed somethin in the distance and went to pick it up. It was a pokeball and he took it to Dawn. Dawn said "it's Tru's pokeball"

"Who's Tru?" Said Emily

"my daddys Torterra" she said

"i can't believe it's been down here all this times" said Neville

Dawn didn't wait and said "Tru come on out"

the pokeball opened and a massive Torterra appeared before the gang. It roars at them. Dawn looks at Tru and said "Tru it's me Dawn"

"Tor?" Said Tru. He looks at dawn more closely and he sees the little girl that would always play on his back. Where was Pearl? Thought the turtle Pokemon. He tackles Dawn to the ground and begans to nuzzle her face. She laughs.

Tru got off of her and Dawn said "this is piplup my Starter."

"Terra" said Tru "torterra"

" **he's asking where Pearl is Dawn"** said piplup.

Dawn looked at Tru and said "he died"

Tru looked at the area around him and saw it was the same place, Tru did nothing but roar at the sky. Dawn went to massive Pokemons head and held him as he wept.

"Professor oak wil Tru be ok?" Said Astoria

"Tru is suffering from the lost of his trainer" said professor oak felling the pain of the old turtle.

Tru stopped roaring after two minutes and looked at dawn. She held the Pokemons head and both was quiet. Darkrai appeared with the Treasure box. It gave Dawn the Box.

She said "thank you Darkrai"

he nodded and vanished. Dawn took Tru outside of the cave and back at the garden, the sky began to get Misty. Tonio came and said "everyone is getting scared. No one can't leave the town."

Raikou headed for the tower. The gang followed him until they saw Darkrai looking above the tower. Like there was something there,

Tonio was on his computer until he manage to find what was up there. "Everyone look at this."

the gang saw a Pokemon was inside a bubble. Rowan said "I don't believe it its Palkia!"

"As in the legendary Pokemon that Rules Space?" Said Maury

"yes the very same" said professor oak.

Darkrai began to attack the shield Palkia was in. He launches a powerful dark pulse at the shield. Palkia awakens and roars at the sky. The gang notice it's left shoulder gem is crack.

"Palkias hurt?" Said Tracy

The mist dissapears and it reveals a dark sky filled with lightning.

Tonio said "oh no Palkia Transported the town to another Dimension But why?."

Darkrai begans to battle Palkia. Palkia use Aura sphere. Darkrai used Shock wave to stop the attack. Darkrai uses shock wave again on Palkia. Palkia use protect and a pink dome covers it.

A roar was heard and a bunch of meteors came out of the sky and hits Palkia and Darkrai. Dialga arrives and tackles Palkia towards the ground. They landed in a section of the city. Some of the buildings start to disintegrate. Both fight on the ground before taking back off. Dialga unleashes Hyper beam at Palkia. It's hit by the attack and crashes in the ground near the towers. Dialga lands and roars.

"Who's that pokemon mummy?' Said rosy

"that's the Pokemon that was sent to govern time Dialga." Said Lily

Dialga roars at Palkia. Palkia charges up aura sphere as Dialga unleashed another hyper beam. Both attacks collide and explode. Both took off and fired more hyper beams and aura spheres at each other. One hyper beam causes a small building to get lit up in flames. Ash sent out Wartortle and Gary sent out Blastoise to put out the flames. The fire is dimmed and smoke still comes out of the ruined building.

"It all makes sense now?" Said Gary

professor oak said "Palkia and Dailga must have battled between dimensions. So the wounded Palkia fled here to escape Dialga."

palkia and Dialga began to power up. Tonios computer was recording it. "Such tremendous energy.

Palkias left arm glows pink and unleashes Spacial Rend. Dialga unleashes Roar of Time at Palkia. The two attacks collide and cause a major explosion. Everyone held on for dear life. The barrier of the town collapse and the town begans to distintegrate. Drifblim was recording this with his camera Tonio gave it. Everyone saw it and Silas said "the towns barrier collapse. "

"What going to happen" said Bruce

"the town will be teleported to another dimension of we don't do something" said Silas

Tonio began to recite what he read from Godeys diary. He said "of course. Godey was dreaming about Future events. And for the future he left Oracion for the world. And if all else fails then the only hope is the sacred item of the Bertliz clan"

"Oracion?" Said Alice

"you heard of it?" Said Charles

"Oracions the song my Grandmother taught me to play on my leaf whistle" said Alice

"the sacred item of my family" said Dawn. She looked at the box Harry was holding. She took the box from him and placed it on the ground. Tru was behind her and piplup, Buizel, kabutops, Pachirisu, and Persian.

She opened the box and inside it was a blue instrument. It was oval shape with a small mouthpiece. Seven holes was on the instrument. A silver stripe with a Pearl was near the mouthpiece.

"I don't believe it mew was telling the truth" said Mewtwo.

"What is it?" Said Ash

"The Ocarina of Time" said Tonio

"the what." Said Astoria

"in ancient times when legendary Pokemon went on a rampage. The bearer of the Ocarina of Time used its soothing music to quell the legendaries rage. This is the treasure of The Bertilz Clan" said Rowan

"it was my dads" said Dawn. She held the instrument to her chest.

"thats its! Godey fortold the Disaster and left Oracion for us. If all else fails then we have the Ocarina of Time! Pearls Instrument" said Tonio

"the sound disks" said Alice

"Oracion the song that can soothe the rage of all creatures" said Tonio.

the gang headed for the towers and into the room where they stored the music disks. They looked for the disk and they found it in the middle. Ash took it out and held it.

"Ok let's go!" Said Neville

the gang decided to split up. Dawn, Ash, Harry and Charle was going to take the disk to the top of the towers via balloon. The others along with Mewtwo would help evacuate the townsfolk to the garden. the bird trio and Charles Rayquaza was making sure no attacks came near the towers. Palkia went past the blimp. Pikachu and piplup falls off.

"Staravia Pidgeot I choose you save Pikachu and piplup!" said ash

his two flying types Appeared and save the two Pokemon. They fly ahead to the top.

Dialga unleashes Draco meteor at Palkia. Palkia dodges the attack and it head straight fo the air balloon. Darkrai uses dark pulse to destroy most of them. One of them hits him while another hits the basket of the blimp. Dawn almost falls out but ash grabs her hand. Dailga pass them and Dawn falls onto the plateform.

Ash holding Oracions disk jumps with Harry as a gust of wind hits the ruined balloon. They land on the plateform next to Dawn. The three sent out Wartortle, Piplup, Chimchar, Buizel, and buneary. Alice said "Chimchar get us away from the Towers"

her Pokemon nodded and unleashed flamethrower at the balloon making it fly away from the Towers. Meanwhile back with the others they manage to get everyone to the garden. The Pokemon was using their attacks to keep the barrier intack as long as possible.

Dialga and Palkia continue to battle. Rayquaza with Charle on his back was flying near the tower to make sure no attacks hit them. They saw Dialga unleash Draco meteor at Palkia.

Dawn said "incoming."

Ashs turtwig and aipom used Swift and Razor leaf to stop the attack from hitting the building.

"Way to go you two" said ash

(thanks ash) said aipom and turtwig.

the three and their Pokemon continue to climb the tower. Dialga unleashes Roar of time at Palkia only for it to dodge it, it headed straight for Alice. Darkrai took the hit head on and fell towards the garden. By now most if the city was gone and the only areas left was the area surrounding the Towers and the garden. Alice with Chimchar on her shoulder jumps off the falling balloon and landed in the garden. Brock and the others was there.

"Everyone's here" said Emily.

The gang looked at the Towers worried for ash Harry Charle and Dawn .

Nurse joy was tending to Darkrai's injury.

The towers began to disintergrate. Ash Harry and Dawn reach the top of the towers thankfully and was at the music room. Ash tries to put the disk into a slot but it was to big. Dawn noticed the middle one,

"Try putting it in the middle" said Dawn

he does that and it fits perfectly. Both pull the switch and the machine starts up. Suddenly a small spell heads straight for the machine and hits it. It powers down and ash said "what!"

The three and their Pokemon turn to see Dumbledore with Snape. He said "ahh hello children. Hand me the Ocarina of time and I'll let you go"

"you stupid old fool!" Said Harry "you just doomed us all. In case you didn't notice two powerful Pokemon are battling outside this building. You just destroyed the only thing to stop them!. "

"watch your mouth potter!' Said Snape.

Dawn said with anger "you!"

Dumbledore said "you must be pearls daughter. Truly a shame he died"

"that's because you pet Death Eater killed him" said Harry. "And yet my mother wanted for forgive you Snape"

Snape sneered and draws his wand. Dawn pulls out her pokeball and said "Tru Spotlight!"

Her fathers Starter appeared ready to battle. When it saw the two wizards responsible for Pearls death. He roared at them with rage. Snape unleashes Seviper and a mightyena. Dumbledore his alakazam.

Tru roared at them and ran towards them using Iron Head. He hits Mightyena. Seviper responded by using Poisen tail. Pikachu used iron tail to block the attack. Piplup used Bubble beam on Mightyena. Wartortle used skull bash on alakazam. They crash into their trainers and faint.

The three look at the ruined machine. Ourside Dialga and Palkia prepare to unleash Spacial Rend and Roar of Time.

"If those two collide one more time were done for" said Tonia

"but ash Dawn Harry and Charle" said Neville. The others look at the towers.

"What can we do now" said ash

"I don't know ash I just don't know" said Harry

dawn look at the Ocarina of time and began to wept. One of her tears hit the Pearl on the ocarina and it begans to glow. The three and their pokemon watch as a transparent image of Pearl appeared before their eyes.

"Daddy?" She said

"Tor?" Said Tru

Pearl said "you've grown so much Dawn. You look like your mother but you got my eyes, now you have to soothe Palkais and Dialgas Rage"

"but how daddy? The music machines been destroyed" said Dawn "I don't know how to play an Ocarina."

he smiles and tells her "your a Bertliz and we never give up. That's why a part of me stayed with the Ocarina of time so I can teach you Oracion"

a transparent Ocarina appeared before him and the spirit said "folo me."

dawn followed him along with the rest of them until they were outside and saw Palkia and Dialga preparing to use Spacial Rend and Roar of Time.

Pearl brought his ocarina to his mouth to began playing.

( **Oracion ocarina version mixed with Disk version . Again you don't have to play it if you don't want to.)**

Dawn brought the Ocarina to her mouth and began to play with him. Pearl smiled at her as they played, Dailga and Palkia stop gathering energy as they hear the music and head for the towers . Everyone else heard it as well and looked at the towers to see a light coming from the top.

Ash Charle and Harry watched as a White ring surrounded her. Small little tendrils of light went from her and hooked to the machine. The towers began to light up amd small arcs came out of the holes. Small particles of light came out of the tower. All the sudden the lights began to form into the wings of a bird. the wings envelope the time and space rulers. Palkias Left shoulder gem is healed.

Drifblim was showing the others by video.

"The power of the Ocarina of Time is true" said Tonio "Along with Oracion is truly amazing."

Alice looks at her picture and smiles.

the wings of the bird engulf the town and restores it back to normal.

( **End Oracion** )

Dawn finishes playing the song and she looks as Pearl. He smiles at her. He said "that's my girl. Please take care of Tru for me. Tell your mother I am sorry"

He vanishes into tiny lights. Dawn looks at her friends. dialga and Palkia was watching her.

"What came over me?" Said Dialga. "I hope I haven't cause any harm to you Palkia"

" not at all Dialga. the only thing I felt was Rage" said Palkia "but thanks to the Ocarina of Time. My rage is gone"

Dialga said "thank you For quelling my rage keeper of the Ocarina of Time"

the temporal Pokemon took its leave and headed back to its dimension. Ash said "Palkia can you please return Alamos Town back to where it belongs"

"of course anything for the ones who stop me and Dialga from doing something terrible.." Said Palkia

Palkia use its power to return Alamos town to the real world. Everyone is happy to be back. The townsfolk head for their homes. The gang headed for the towers. Dawns piplup is grabbed by psychic and held in snapes hand. Alakazam and Dumbledore was back up.

"Piplup!" Said Dawn "let him go!"

"Of couse after you give me the Ocarina" said Dumbledore.

"No! Buneary use ice beam and Buizel Water gun!" Said Dawn

both Pokemon unleashed their attacks at alakazam and Snape. Piplup is freed and is back on her arms.

"How dar you do that you spoiled brat!" Said Snape "Sectumsemptra!"

The deadly curse hits the platform and it crumbles a bit. Dawn and Piplup start to fall. Everyone else saw this and brock said "oh no!"

Dawn held Piplup close as they face certain doomed. Palkia flew down and caught the two with its arms and flew back to the top. Palkia roared at the two wizards and unleashed hyper beam at them, they are sent blasting off and away from Alamos town.

Harry Ash Charles and their Pokemon arrived At the bottom of the tower. they saw Palkia send Dumbledore blasting off. Palkia lands before them. Dawn jumps off of palkias arms.

"You ok Dawn?" Said Daphne

"yeah Palkia saved me" said Dawn "thank you Palkia"

the ruler of Space took its leave and headed back to its dimension. A while later it was sunset and everyone was relieved to be ok, Dawn called her mother and told her everything she saw. Johanna was saddened to hear of pearls death. She was glad that she had the ocarina of time again along with Tru. Dawn told Tru that Pearl asked her to take care of him so Tru became Dawns Pokemon.

the next day was the day of the Alamos Town Contest. Dawn Emily entered with piplup and Vespiquen. Dawn lost to allerga in the semifinals and Emily lost to her in the finals. Allerga won the contest with her Infernape. Soon it was time for our heros to continue their journey to Hearthhome city. Alice gave Dawn a case for the Ocarina of Time. Latios Latias returned to the ranch. Raikou Moltres and Zapdos returned to the island. Articuno wanted to stay with Daphne. As for Mewtwo well.

"What about you Mewtwo?" Said Emily asking the clone of mew.

"I want to join ash's team" said Mewtwo. "if it's alright with him."

"But what about your freedom' said ash

"I have seen everything I can and ash is the only human that has gained my trust." Said Mewtwo.

Ash pulled out a pokeball and said "are you sure"

the clone of mew nidded and ash chucked the pokeball at him. The pokeball moves for three seconds and a ding was heard. Ash picks up the pokeball. He has twelve Pokemon on him. Oak said "well my boy i must return to the ranch."

"and for us to return to the island " said Silas

ash sent out Mewtwo. Mewtwo told him that he had to go speak with mew. Ash ask him if he could teleport Professor oak to his ranch. Ash gives Professor oak mew twos pokeball and he vanishes with the genetic Pokemon. Lily after biding her sons and daughters farewell use Gardivoir to teleport her, rosy , Silas and the mauraders to the island.

Gary and Professor Rowan left by jeep back to Sandgem Town. As our heros leave Alamos Town. They bid Allergo, Kai, Maury, Alice and Tonio Farewell and continue on their journey.

 **End of movie one of the the sinnoh Saga**

 **Pearl: Dawns father and original keeper of the Ocarina of Time. He dies protecting the fable item from Dumbledore.**

 **this chapter focused on Dawn mostly. She learns why her dad never came back to her and Johanna. She gets Tru her dads Torterra and the Ocarina of Time.**

 **Ash gets Mewtwo.**

 **Groudon's Trainer Bruce Joins our heros on their sinnoh league journey.**


	14. Hearthome city and Chimchar

After the events of Alamos town our heroes had several more adventure on their way to Hearthome city. First our heros found a Lost baby Hippopotas from its herd. They reunite Hippopotas with his family. Ash and Brock caught thmeselves a Hippopotas. Ash's is female while Brock's was male. Ash's Hippopotas wa sent to the ranch. They stop Hunter J from taking a shieldon with the help of Gary. In the process. Harry's Piplup Evolved To Prinplup and Astorias Bulbsaur evolved to Ivysaur.

Today they arrived to Hearthome. The first stop was the Gym only to be informed that Fantina, the Gym leader was gone and won't be back for Ten days. So they went to get Dawn and Emily ready for the contest.

Dawn Was getting good at playing the Ocarina of time. Both her and Emily was getting ready for the Contest. Zoey was there too with Nando and Kenny.

kenny caught himselve a Breloom, and Dratini. Nando caught himself an Anorith, Kricketut, and a Poliwhirl. Zoey caught herself a East cost Shellos. She told them that she caught it at the same lake where Buizel was caught.

Emily decided to use Beldium and Shuppet. Dawn her Buneary and Starmie. She's been training for the next contest for a while. For the next three days. Dawn trained with her Two Pokemon for the contest. She picked out a Pink dress. The day of the contest arrived and both were ready for it. Nando went first followed by Kenny and Zoey. Dawn went after Zoey in the appeal rounds.

She had Starmie use swift and Buneary her Ice beam to make frozen stars. Next she had Starmie use Double team to make multiple Copies of herself. She had her use Rapid spin while Buneary used ice beam to make a pillar of ice, the copies of Starmie made a statue of a seal. The audience loved her performance.

Emily had her Beldium use Pysbeam while Shuppet made multiple shadow balls. The dark balls formed a ring around her. The beams connected to the shadow balls. they. Made a ring. Next Beldium flew into the ring and unleashed its Gyro ball attack. It made the ring become a line like it was a constellation. Shuppet and Beldium use Darkpulse and Psybeam to make the constellation explode into particles of purple and Sivler lights. Tha crowd loved her performance.

The top eight trainers that made it into the top eight was Zoey, Nando, Kate, Izzy, Emily, Ryan, Fred, and Damon. Emily beat Dawn by one point. Dawn became depressed. Starmie and Buneary looked at her with worried faces, she said "you guys did great. Thank you". She returned her pokemon.

now it was time for the battle rounds. Emily was against Kate and her voltorb. She used belduim. Beldium used his speed to avoid voltorb self destruct. She won the match and advance to the quarter finals. Nando beat izzy and advance to the quarter finals too. Zoey won against Fred.

Emily was agiants Damon next with his Ursaring. Beldium was fighting a good fight until He was hit by a well placed Hammer arm. The super effective move almost made him faint. But he evolved into Metang and used Meteor mash. Ursaring fainted and she advance to the semi finals. Zoey and Nando also advance to the finals. Emily was facing Nando whole Zoey was facing Ryan . Nando used Roserade to beat Emily's Shuppet so she lost in the semi finals. Zoey and Nando battled in the finals. Zoeys Glameow lost to Nandos Anorith making him the winner of the Hearthome contest.

A while later Dawn was out looking at the stars. Her Pokemon was with her. Piplup was in her lap. Buneary, Buizel, persian, Starmie and Tru was beside her. she thought (I don't get how I can't seam to win anything?)

(everyone loses Dawn) said Tru.

Dawn looks at him. He said (loosing is apart of what makes a Pokemon trainer. Most of the time we win but sometimes we lose. That is what will make us stronger. Pearl and I suffered some loses during our days together. But those loses have made me Stronger)

she said "thanks Tru"

The turtle Pokemon nodded. after she returned her Pokemon minus piplup. She headed inside to see everyone there waiting for her. Brock said "you alright?"

"Yeah no worries" she said

"thats good to here "said Zoey

The next day our heros decided to enter a tag team tournament. They each recieved numbers. Harry was paired with Daphne, Astoria with Tracy, Charles and Bruce, Neville with Zoey, Heather with Luke, Emily with Nando, and hermoine with Bruce.

Ashs partner was none other than Paul. Dawns partner was Boy with glasses named Conway. Brock's partner was a girl named Holly. Croagunk made sure he behaved.

the announcer said "and the winner of the Tag team tournament will not only receive soothe bells. They will face them. That's right they have returned. Diamond Shinji, Blue Oak, and Red Ketchum."

the gang saw ash's Father with his charizard beside him. Blue was beside Diamond. diamond was like an older version of Paul but he had a purple goatee. Next to him was an Infernape.

"wow it's really him Pikachu" said ash

Paul gritted his teeth when he saw Daimond.(so he's finally showed himself)

Harry and Daphne went first. They was up against two girls named Tegan and Sara. They release a fearow and lombre. Harry and Daphne released Electabuzz and Snorunt. Lombre used Water gun which was canceled by Electabuzz thunderbolt. Snorunt used her ice beam attack at fearow. Fearow was hit by the super effective move and fainted. Electabuzz used his thunder punch on lombre. Lombre crashed into the wall and fainted.

"Lombre and Fearow are unable to battle. The battle goes to Harry and Daphne" said ref.

the girlss thanks the two for a battle. After the four left the arena. Tegan said "your Electabuzz is powerful why haven't you evolved it yet."

"Electabuzz can evolve?" Said Daphne

"Yeah it can evolve to Electivire" said Sara also your snorunt is Female?

"Yeah" she said "I want to evolve it to a Froslass But I need to get a Dawn stone."

Tegan handed Harry an electivirser. A guy named Mitch wanted to evolve his Scyther. So the two did a mock trade. Once elecabuzz was back to Harry. He began to glow white. The light dies down to reveal Electivire. He was bigger than Harry now. Two wire like tails, his arms were bigger. Electivire eyes was red.

"awesome welcome Electivire" said Harry

(I feel great) said Electivire

the two returned to the stadium to see it was ash and Paul's turn. The others won their matches and was now watching ash and Paul's.

Ash and Paul was the last match of the day. They was up against two guys named Spike and Carl. Carl released a Rhydon and spike released a Magmar. Paul releases Chimchar and ash sends out Turtwig. Ash told turtwig to use Energy ball at Rhydon. Paul orders Chimchar to use Dig on Magmar. Both Pokemon landed successful hits. Carl tells Rhydon to use Surf on Chimchar. Spike tells Magmar to use flamethrower on Turtwig.

"Turtwig use Protect" said ash

turtwig covers himself in a green dome. Chimchar takes the surf attack. He gets back up.

(You ok Chimchar?) said turtwig

(I'll manage) said Chimchar. He winced in pain.

"Turtwig use Mega drain on Rhydon" Sid ash. Turtwig unleashed his attack towards Rhydon but it missed.

"Magmar use Flamethrower on Chimchar " said Spike.

"Rhydon use rock throw at Chimchar" said Carl

Magmar and Rhydon unleashed their attack at chimchar. Paul said "take the hit chimchar!"

Chimchar wanted to dodge the attacks but Paul order him not to. Turtwig didn't like this and got in the way of the two attacks. He is hit by the super effective move. He is badly hurt.

"Tell you weak Pokemon to stay out of my way." Said Paul.

near the box was Diamond red Blue and Cynthia. Diamond shook his head at Paul's treatment to his Pokemon.

"Turtwig are you ok?" Said ash

(that hurt a lot) said turtwig (but no mater I will not give up Ash!)

turtwig began to glow white signaling his evolution. The glow died to reveal a powerful Grotle. A yellow aura surrounded him.

"Turtwig you evolved" said ash happy for his grass type.

(watch this ash. Chimchar jump) said the newly evolved Grotle (Earth Power!)

Chimchar jumps as Grotle stomps his two front legs. Cracks began to form on the battle field and headed straight for Rhydon and Magmar. The two Pokemon are hit by the super effective move. Magmar faints from the attack.

"What a powerful Earth power" said The commenter

"great job Grotle" said ash pulling out his pokedex. "Now use you other new move Giga drain"

Grotles two bushes glowed green and two green things wrapped around Rhydon. Rhydons energy is sapped and he faints.

"Rhydon and Magmar is unable to battle the winner is Chimchar and Grotle" said the ref.

Grotle came towards his trainer and ash pets his head. "You were awesome Grotle. You learned Earth power and Giga drain"

(I feel heavier and slower) said Grotle.

"Don't worry bud we'll find a way to get your speed back" said ash.

Ash with Pikachu and Grotle exit the arena and went back to the others. They congraduated The grass type on his Evoluiton. In the shadows Red smiled at his son.

"He's much like you Red" said Blue coming beside him with Daimond.

"I know" said Red "I wonder who is starter is?"

"Why don't you go see him." Said Blue

"he problably hates me for leaving him and Delia" said red.

"Not true red" said blue "I went to talk with my father. he told me that he and delia miss you and wanted to see you again"

red nodded at him. They left for their rooms. The next day of the tag team tournament. Harry and Daphne beat their opponents and advance to the next round. Emily, Nando, Charles, Neville, Zoey, Kenny, Astoria and Tracy lost and was out of the tournament. Ash and Paul was against a two guys with a Metagross and a zangoose. When Chimchar saw zangoose it began to shake in fear. Ash sent out His Charizard. When he saw the poor fire type scared. The battle was won by ash and Charizard despite Paul giving Chimchar any commands.

The trainers was outside talking to each other. Red blue and Daimond was watching them from the shadows.

The three masters watched as Paul came towards ash and throws a pokeball at ash. He said "chimchar is yours now. Do whatever you want with him. I don't care"

"Paul why are you abandoning Chimchar" said Luke

"i need a new fire type that's stronger." He said

"you have to bond with your Pokemon if you want to be stronger" said heather

"then it might spoil them" said Paul "and dont want to do anything"

Dawn said "Chimchar trusts you and he will be heartbroken"

"oh please friendship is weak and only for the weak." said Paul "why don't you go cry to your daddy. I'm sure he'll listen to a weak pathetic coordinator you are." He seen the hearthome contest.

Dawn stared at him and tears began to form in her eyes. Before Daphne and Astoria could grab her. She ran Away. Piplup ran after her.

Harry angered grabbed Paul by the collar. Ash's charizards was about to attack him but ash's venasaur and Harry's charizards held him back. He snapped "What the hell is Wrong with you!"

"In case you didn't know smart guy. her Dad was Killed by a man named Albus Dumbledore. The same man who caused a lot of other people's death in the Sere Region." said Charles "she just learned of it a few days ago!"

kenny and Zoey gasped. "Her dad is dead?" Said Kenny. He remember Pearl before he vanished.

"I wonder Paul" said Harry "if you were ever threatened by a man with a gun. Would Torterra take the bullet for you or let you die"

Paul watched as everyone left him to go find Dawn. (Would torterra protect me?) he thought of Harry's Words.

Diamond shook his head and the three masters left to their hotel rooms.

Meanwhile the others couldn't find Dawn at all. Ash took Chimchar to nurse joy. She examined the fire type. He was suffering from Extreme training with no rest and malnourishment.

Dawn was by a fountain looking at the stars, tears was on her face. Piplup caught up to her. she knew she had to prove Paul wrong. She vowed to herself to make her father proud. She returned to her room and locked the door.

the next day was the last day of the tournament. Harry and Daphne was defeated by brock and holly after his Larion evolved to Aggron and with a powerful flash cannon knocked out Harry's Chimchar and Meganium. Brock and holly lost to Paul and ash after Paul used Torterra to beat both Croagunk and farfetch'd

now it was the final match of the tournament between Conway and Dawn vs ash and Paul. ash sends Out Wartortle and Paul sends out Elekid.

Conway sends out his Heracross. But Dawn looks at her pokeballj in her hand

"umm miss please send out your Pokemon" said the ref.

Paul was thinking (no doubt it's her Buizel. That Pokemon looks like a fighter among her other Pokemon.) He said "hurry it up already"

dawn looked at Paul very angry. She whispered to herself "dad this is for you".

"Tru Spotlight!" she said throwing her pokeball.

Her pokeball opened and Tru appeared ready for battle. He roars at his opponents making Elekid flinch and Wartortle smirked.

"Wow it's a Torterra!" Exclaimed Kenny "where did deedee get a Torterra."

paul was looking at Tru. (It's even bigger than mine)

the three masters looked at the Torterra. diamond said " I don't believe it. it's Tru. My son has insulted Pearls daughter, This will not be left unpunished"

cynthia gasp when she heard him say that. She looks back at the match.

Tru spoke to Wartortle (I've been waiting for a Battle .)

(bring it on Tru) said Wartortle.

"Battle begin!" Said the ref.

"elekid use Brick break on that Torterra" said Paul

""Wartortle use skull bash on Heracross" said ash.

Elekid charges towards the Continent Pokemon. His attack hits Tru but he barely flinches in was surprised his attack didn't effect him at all. Tru said (is that all you got weakling. I barely felt it.)

"Tru use energy ball" said Dawn

"heracross use mega horn on Wartortle." Said conway

Tru unleashes his energy ball attack at Elekid. Paul orders Elekid to use protect. The attack hits his dome and explodes. Elekid is on his back after the explosion. Ash said "Wartortle use Rapid spin"

Wartortle began to spin fast in his shell at Heracross. He lands a successful hit. Chimchar was watching the match on ash's shoulder.

"Elekid thunderbolt on Heracross" said Paul

"Wartortle use Skull bash on Tru" said ash

Wartorle tucked his head inside his shell and jumped towards Tru. Tru stands his ground but grunts in pain of the attack.

Wartortle smirks. He said (how's that)

tru responds (I felt that one)

dawn said "Tru use Leaf Storm on Wartortle"

"Heracross use megahorn on Elekid" said Conway

tru unleashed a storm of leaves off his tree and it successfully its Wartortle with the super effective move. Elekid is hit by megahorn.

Tru began to mock Wartortle (come on show me your strength)

wartortle gets up and puts on his pointy sunglasses. Wartortle begans to glow signaling his evolution. Elekid also begans to evolve. The lights die down to reveal a Blastoise and Electabuzz.

(How's this for yah Tru) said the newly evolved Blastoise

(Bring it on) said Tru.

ash happily said "Blastoise use Rapid spin on Tru"

Dawn said "Tru Iron Head"

Blastoise went into his shell and spin. Tru began to run towards Blastoise using iron head, both clash in the middle of the battle field. Paul's Electabuzz used thunder to knock out Heracross. Ash tells Blastoise to use Hydro pump while Tru responded With Solarbeam. Both attacks collided and exploded. Ash told Blastoise to use Skull bash. Tru responds with Iron head. Both of them clash in the middle. But Blastoise is stronger making Tru fly and crash into the ground. He fainted from the attack .ash and Paul win the tournament and a chance to battle Red and Daimond.

Dawn worried for Tru went to his head. She said "are you ok Tru"

(never better Dawn) said Tru (Blastoise gave me a good battle)

blastoise was beside ash hugging him. both came towards Dawn and Tru.

"Wow Tru your strong" said ash petting the grass turtle.

Pikachu and Chimchar leap onto his back. The two trainers and their Pokemon headed outside the arena and met up with the others.

But all the sudden trouble arises as a shadow ball crashes into the field next to them. An elbow grab Dawn by the neck and she is held hostage to a Man wearing a white and black outfit. A Capital G was on his shirt. He was wearing a green wig. In his other hand was a gun pointing at her head. Right next to him was a stunktank.

The smoke cleared to reveal Dawn being held hostage. Neville said "hey let her go!"

"sorry boy my master is in need of her" Said the man "The Forsaken One Shall rise once again and Place the world in Team Galactic hands.

"Team Galactic?" Said harry

"Now if you will excuse me we will be on our way" said the man,

"i don't think So." Said a feminine voice "Entei use flamethrower on Skuntank and free her."

In front of the gang. an Entei appeared and on its back was a girl with two ponytails in her hair. Entei unleashed a powerful flamethrower at Skuntank. It faints from the attack and melts the mans gun. Entei stares at the man. He lets go of Dawn and almost got away. But Daimond arrived and held the man in a chokehold.

Red and Blue appeared as well. They took the man into custody. Red said "you kids ok"

"were fine mr Ketchum" said Astoira.

red soon left to help the other masters leaving our heros with the mysterious girl and her Entei. Ash Brock, Harry and Emily recognized the Girl. "Molly?"

The girl named Molly dismounted the fire johto legendary. She smiled at the gang "hi guys it's been a long time since I last saw you." Said Molly.

"your all grown up now" said harry

"umm Harry who's this?" Said Daphne

molly said "hi I'm Molly hale it's a pleasure to meet you. My parents are the famous Professor hales of greenfield in the Johto region."

"Wow I heard of Greenfield. It's flower fields are amazing" said Neville

the match between Daimond and red vs Ash and Paul was going to be tonight. Leaving ash and them to get to talk to Molly. She told the four that her mom returned.

"your mom returned that great molly" said Emily.

"So you become trainer now right" said Luke

"that's right." She said "check out my other Pokemon come on out guys". She throws five pokeballs into the air, a teddiursa, a phanpy, Croconaw, kingdra and a Unown (A) appeared.

dawn took the moment to scan Entei and the other three Pokemon.

( **Entei, The Volcano PokemonIt is said that when it roars, a volcano erupts somewhere around the globe.)**

 **(Teddiursa, the Little Bear Pokémon. And the pre-evolved form of Ursaring. This cute, cuddly Pokémon is easily frightened and frequently licks its paws, which are usually covered with sweet honey)**

 **( Unown, the Symbol Pokémon. Unown use telepathy to communicate with each other. Many different shapes of Unown have been discovered.)**

 **(Kingdra, the Dragon Pokémon. Normally at rest on the ocean floor, but in theories of high activity, even a yawn has enough power to create whirlpools )**

"wow you got yourself an Unown" said ash

"Yep i sure do" said Molly "I even have a Mantyke, magby, and Elekid"

she returned her other three Pokemon beside entei and mounted it. She said"sorry guys i got to meet with my parents up near sand gem town."

"Sure thing Molly it was nice seeing you again" said Harry

entei and Molly left soon afterwards. Ash hurried to the arena. He entered it and saw Paul there waiting for him. Red and Daimond soon entered the arena. The crowd screamed for the match to begin.

"The closing ceremony of the tag team tournament is now underway" said the announcer. "It is fathers vs sons. Red Ketchum and Daimond Shinji vs Ash Ketchum and Paul shinji, trainers release your Pokemon."

"Torterra standby for battle" said Paul.

" Charizard i choose you" said Ash

both ash fire kanto starter and Paul's sinnoh grass starter appeared ready for battle.

Red said "ash my boy you raised a fine Pokemon. Blaze may the aura be with you"

His charizards appeared ready for battle. Diamond said "Chimler may the aura be with you"

his infernape appeared on the field ready to go. "battle begin" said the ref.

" alright Charizards use Flamethrower" said ash

"Torterra use stone edge on infernape" said Paul

charizards sent a flamethrower at blaze. Red said "blaze use you flamethrower as well."

"Chimler use close combat to deflect those rocks" Said Daimond

Chimler used his attack to deflect stone edge. Blaze sent a flamethrower at charizard. Both attacks cancel each other out.

"Charizard take to the sky" said ash

"you as well blaze" Said red.

Both of the charizards was in the sky. Leaving Torterra and Chimler to battle. Paul said "Torterra Earthquake on Infernape!"

Torterra stomp his front two feet and cause the attack to happen. Chimler stood his ground.

"What!" Said Paul

diamond smirked and said "you call that an attack my son. Chimler use Mach punch"

Chimler charged towards the continent Pokemon. His left arm glows white as he punches Torterra. Torterra stood his ground but Chimler was stronger. Torterra was forced back a little,

"Torterra frenzy plant now!" Said Paul

torterra stomps his two feet on the ground and thorny roots came out. All of them headed for Chimler. All of them hit the Fire monkey. Daimond said "impressive My son, you have raised Torterra well. But not well enough. Chimler Use Dig"

a hole appeared on front of Torterra. Chimler appeared in front of him. "Flamethrower" said diamond. Chimler unleashed a jet of flames at Torterra.

the flames hit Torterra and he is burned. "Now Chimler use Brick break on Torterra" said Daimond.

Chimler hits Torterra with brick break. He faints from the attack. Paul returns his starter.

The two charizards was having a Ariel battle. Both was using Dragon claw, dragon tail flamethrower, and steel wing. Ash said "Charizards use Siesmic toss"

Ashs Charizards grabs blaze which shocked Red. Charizard throws Blaze back into the Ground. "Amazing job Charizard" said ash

"that was impressive your Charizard knows Siesmic toss my boy" said Red "blaze use Flare blits"

Blaze came out of the earth and incased himself In blue fire. He charges towards Charizard. Ash said "you use Flare blitz to charizard"

Charizard incased himself in Blue fire and charged towards Blaze. Both clash in the middle of the battlefield. Ashs Chimchar watched the battle between them. He was sitting on dawns lap.

Blaze was stronger and pushed Charizard down. He hits the earth below very hard. Blaze roars at the sky.

"Charizard!" Said ash worried for his Pokemon. Charizard begins to get up weakly. Never had he ever had a battle like this before. He looks at Chimchar and at Paul. an image of his previous trainer Damian appears. Charizard in anger is encased in a red Aura. His flame at the end of his tail begins burn brightly.

"Is that what I think it is" said Luke

"yes blaze has been activated" said Brock.

"Blaze?" Said Dawn

"it's charizards ability. It only activates when Charizard receives to much damage. If he is hit one More time then it's over. But his fire attacks are increased." Said Harry.

Charizard said (ash my fire burns brightly)

ash said "now Charizard Use Blast Burn"

Charizard slams his fist on the ground and flames come out of the ground. It hits Blaze and heirs thrown into the air, blaze recovers. Charizard couldn't move due to him recharging. "Blaze use Dragon tail to end this" said red

blaze was In front of him, his tail glows and hits the fire type to the ground. Swirls was in his eyes.

"Both Charizard and Torterra are unable to battle. The winners are red and Daimond" said the ref.

ash was near charizards head. He said "hey bud you fought a good fight. You even learned Blast burn"

Ash returns his Pokemon and he looks at Red. He returns Blaze to his pokeball. Both Paul and ash received a soothing bell by the mayor of Hearthome city. Red left the arena and headed for the Pokemon and the others caught up to him. While both of thier Pokemon were healing. They were siting at a table eating food. Red said "i know that you hate me for leaving you and your mother"

"that's not true dad but I want to know why?" Said ash

he sighed "one day team rocket attacked our home when you were just a baby. I made enemies with thier leader Giovanni."

"I see you left to protect them agiansts team rocket" said Bruce.

Red nodded. Paul came walking towards them and he throws his soothe bell at ash. "Here I don't need it"

he begin to walk away from the group. Ash gritted his teeth in frustration. "That Paul one day I'll show him."

"You will my son. Diamond is not happy with him at the moment" said red. He decided to head for pallet town to see Delia.

He pulled out a pokeball out of his pocket and gave it to ash. He said "inside is a Pokemon who will help you with your Aura Training."

Ash opens it to reveal a Riolu. He scans the Pokemon.

( **Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. When sad or scared, Riolu's aura becomes stronger as a way of signaling its allies. Ability inner focus. Moves double kick, Focus punch, Force Palm , Calm mind, Extremespeed, And egg moves Aura sphere, and** **Dragon Pulse.)**

"Wow a Riolu that knows Aura sphere." Said Luke

Ash felt riolus aura and bonded with him. A blue aura encased the two. Once the bond was complete. "This little one was born from my lucario and Salamance." Said red "making your Riolu special. It can learn dragon type moves."

Riolu said (it's finally nice to meet you Ash.)

" riolu welcome to the team" said ash happy for another Pokemon.

Red mounted on Blaze. He took off and headed for pallet town. The gang headed for their rooms.

with Paul.

He just found a Magmar he wanted and traded it for his Fearow. He traded it with the other trainer and he left. He saw Daimond was leaning on a corner.

"What do you want." He said

"Listen here Paul and I am going to say this once." Said diamond. "You only see Pokemon as tools to become powerful. You will never become a great trainer until you learn to bond with them. Then your true potential shall be unlocked."

Chimler was beside him.

"Now tell me why did you abandoned Chimchar? What was it that you were trying to do." Said diamond.

"I was trying to awaken chimchars power through blaze. He would have been my strongest Fire Type Pokemon." Said Paul "but all my methods wasn't working."

"Typical, you would have never awoken his power. You need to show care and companionship towards your Pokemon." Said diamond. "perhaps Reds son Ash can unlocked Chimchars power. He cares for his Pokemon."

"I'll believe it when I see it" said Paul. He headed for the door. Diamond signed and rubbed his forehead. He said ""what am I going to do with him?"

(Give him time diamond he's just lost) said Chimler.

the two decided to head for their room. In the morning. Harry and his friends was ready to hit the road.

"Ok so where can we go get out next badge Harry?" Said Astoira

"head for veilstone city" said diamond. He approached our heroes with Chimler. "The gym leader uses fighting type. There's a Pokemon contest in Solaceon town"

"Thank you mr Shinji" said Dawn and Emily.

"It's diamond to you dawn" said diamond, "your father was my best friend when he was alive. I am sorry for my sons harsh words."

"It's ok it's just the way Paul thinks." Said Dawn

He nodded and left for the door. Our heroes headed for the door and on their way to Veilstone City.

Timeskip.

Two days later our heroes have found a Open field to do some training and set up camp.

ash released his Charizard, Blastoise, Venasaur, Gible Pikachu, Grotle, Hippopotas, Staravia, Chimchar, aipom, Riolu, and Drapion Ash sent darkrai to professor oaks lab. ,

Harry his Charizard, Gligar,Staravia, Chimchar, Rampardos. Mothim, Grotle, prinplup, and magmortar, Shinx and electivire

emily released her Venasaur, Sheildon, vespiquen and Metang.

Drawn releases her Piplup, Tru, misdreavus, Persian, Buizel, and Buneary.

Daphne her meganium Snorunt, Articuno,magickarp, and Cherim

Astoria her Monferno, Eevee, ivysaur, honchkrow, and glameow. Tracy her feraligatr, Flygon, and cherubi.

Luke released his Wartortle, Elekid, heracross,Skarmory, Ralts, and Cranidos. Heather released her prinplup, Scyther, Staravia, Magby, Riolu, and Sheildon. Charlie his Luxray, Pidgeotto, And Rayquaza.

Hermoine releases her Swampert, And two eevees. Brock releases his Steelix, Aggron, Hippopotas, and geodude.

Bruce's Pokemon was a hitmontop, Blaziken, hitmonlee, hitmonchan, Hariyama, and groudon. Neville releases his sceptile, Salamance carnivine and cacnea.

With the camp set up. They began to make lunch. The Pokemon help set up bowls. Ashs Chimchar watched them. He never saw anything like this before.

once the Pokemon food was distribute. Brock made his famous soup and rice balls. Everyone diged in. Ashs Chimchar stared at his bowl. Ashs three fully evolved Kanto starters was watching him. Chimchar flashes back to his time with Paul. While there is only selfless there. He was only allowed one can of food and had to eat. But with these Pokemon. There was care and kindness.

"Hey Chimchar I bet your hungry eat up as much as you want." said ash before returning to his meal.

He took one and ate it. He smiled and digged in. After they all had their lunch. It was time for training.

Chimchar watched as they all trained. Ashs Venasaur and Blastoise was having a spar. Both Ashs Charizard and Harry's was sparing. Bruce was teaching them martial arts to defend themselves, he told them that one day he wanted to own his own dojo. After they did that for two hours. Ash and Dawn had a battle with Hippopotas and Buizel. Both pulled off a good fight. Chimchar watched as both trainers praised their Pokemon. He remember Paul calling him worthless after he didn't learn flamethrower.

Ashs Charizard was watching him from afar. (Poor Chimchar) said harrys Charizard

(He looks blue) said Ashs Venasaur

(I say orange) said Blastoise

(no Blastoise he's depressed) said Venasaur.

(Ohh) said Blastoise

Ash approached his new fire type and said "ready to battle Chimchar"

He nodded yes. He was against Dawns Piplup. He used Flamethrower while Piplup used bubble beam. He used dig to make Piplup fly. Piplup responds with bubble beam. Chimchar uses flamethrower, both attacks collided, all the other Pokemon watch their battle, Chimchar is hit by the bubble beam and he is thrown into the air. He lands on his belly.

"And that's it" said Neville

ash picks ups Chimchar and said. "You did amazing Chimchar. "What's wrong."

"you did amazing Chimchar" said Dawn

Everyone told Chimchar he did good. Even the Pokemon cheered for him. They gave him praise even though he lost. Chimchar couldn't hold in his emotions and begin to cry out his heart. Everyone was shocked that he was crying.

"He wasn't allowed to show emotion during his time with Paul" said Luke

Ash holds the fire type as he cried. Moments later it was time for dinner. Brock and Harry made dinner and distributed the Pokemon food.

Chimchar was sitting alone until pikachu said (hey Chimchar come sit with us). He was beside Piplup, Buneary, Ashs Grotle, Charizard, Venasaur and Blastoise. Chimchar grabbed his bowl and sat beside pikachu and Grotle. Blastoise was telling them the day he evolved to Wartortle,

Blastoise said ( me and my guys had a big fire. Several beginning trainers were in it. We tried our best to put it out. My friends got trapped in a ring of Fire along with the trainers. So I did the only thing and evolved to Wartortle. I wa able to free my friends and put out the fire. After the fire was put out. All three of the trainers wanted to adopted my friends. They were happy to go with them. At first I was depressed that I evolved due to the fact that I made a promise to Venasaur to never evolve. But when I learned that he evolved too I was happy and wanted to be with my trainer and other family **.)**

(wow what a story Blastoise) said pikachu (what about you Venasaur)

Venasaur said (I remember as it was two months ago. I was making sure the ranch was peaceful for professor oak. Then two theives decided to attack. Me along with Bayleaf, the head Tauros, kingler, And snorlax went to stop them, they released a steelix, Arbok. and rhydon. Bayleaf and Tauros dealt with Rhydon. Kingler and snorlax dealt with arbock leaving me with steelix. I tried my best with my speed but Steelix was stronger than I was. Professor oak Tracy and Delia arrived with his Dragonite. I was badly hurt. Dragonite used his flamethrower on it. I got back up and I evolved to Ivysaur. I used my double edge to Knock him over allowing Dragonite to finish him off. )

(Amazing story) said Grotle.

After dinner was ate it was now time for bed. Everyone was sleeping outside in sleeping bags, the Pokemon was sleeping near their trainers.

"Good night guys" said ash

"night" said everyone including the Pokemon, Blastoise said "(hey ash can I have some milk and Cookies?)

a slap was heard and Blastoise said (Venasaur it's not ok to hit)

everyone laughs at Blastoise antics and soon fall in a blissful sleep. During the night Chimchar woke up after having a nightmare about battling a graveler and zangoose under Paul's command.

he went for a walk. It didn't go unnoticed by Ashs Charizard Blastoise and Venasaur. They followed him Along with Tru Pikachu, Piplup, harrys Charizard and drapion. Chimchar was staring at the stars.

(Hey Chimchar what's wrong) said pikachu. They found him on a rock.

(my life is changing) said Chimchar (I'm just so confused)

(you had a tough life from that old trainer of yours) said Tru (he only saw your blaze ability as a tool.)

(he didnt show care for you Chimchar ) said Venasaur

(your not alone in this chimchar) said Ashs Charizard (I too was abandoned by my old trainer Damien. I almost died if it wasn't for ash. But When I evolved to charmeleon I become dissobident and stop listening to ash. I realized my mistake when I lost to a polliwrath and almost died from the cold. But ash rubbed my body for the whole night to keep me warm and didn't stop not even to rest,)

chimchar said (but I'm not strong enough.)

(Don't worry Chimchar ash will help you reach your full potential.) said Blastoise

(and you have us to have your back) said pikachu

Chimchar smiled and the Pokemon went back to camp to next morning they set up breakfast. The fully evolved starters along with Luxray, Aggron, Salamance, flygon and Steelix was going to train away from the camp. Ash and Chimchar went to go get water from a lake.

But trouble begins as a net captures Pikachu and the other Pokemon. Team Rocket arrives and places the captured Pokemon inside three glass container.

they prepare to leave but three Zangoose attack the air balloon. The cages landed near the cliff Sixteen more zangoose appeared. Jessie's seviper begins to fight them. Team rocket gets into the cage with Pikachu, Neville's turtwig, Piplup, aipom, Buizel and Buneary. Three of the zangoose begin to push the cage to the side of the cliff. Ash and Chimchar come back and saw them, Chimchar froze when he saw the zangoose. Ash begins to tell Chimchar to conqure his fear and save everyone. Chimchar saw his new friends in trouble and went into action.

Chimchar uses flamethrower on one of the zangoose. Three of them charge towards him. Ash tells Chimchar to dig. He does that and he Knocks out one of them. One of them lunges behind him and uses slash. Ash takes the hits shielding Chimchar.

"oh no ash" said Daphne

Four more zangoose prepare to attack but a solar beam hits them. All thier other Pokemon return just in time, pikachu and them get out of the cages. All of Ashs Pokemon went to aid Chimchar with Piplup and Buizel. Charizard took on four Zangoose and scared them off with his flamethrower. Venasaur used frenzy plant to scare off three zangoose. Blastoise used hydro pump on three zangoose. Drapion used cross poison on two zangoose.

Piplup knocked out one zangoose but he was being chased by two zangoose. He crashes into pikachu and aipom. The four zangoose surround them.

(Please don't hurt me) said Piplup.

The four zangoose all prepared to use slash until they heard (drop them!)

the four pokemon turned to see Ashs Grotle. One zangoose said (Hey who's the Turtle?)

(Are you talking to me?) said Grotle

(Uh oh you called him a Turtle) said pikachu

(are you talking to me!) said Grotle

(you shouldn't have done that) said aipom

(ARE YOU TALKING TO ME!) said Grotle

(now there in for it) said pikachu.

(They call me Mr. Turtle!) said Grotle. Yahhhhhh). He charges towards them. Using take down while all four zangoose stare wide eye at him. Grotle clashes with the four zangoose. (Take that you stupid Zangoose) said aipom.

(Get them Grotle) said pikachu

All four of them are beaten and run away.

(Wooo take that you white furred miscreants) said aipom. Both her and pikachu climb on Grotles back. Chimchar unleashes a powerful flamethrower at the leader of the zangoose. He faints from the attack. The other zangoose grab their leader and run Pokemon cheered as the zangoose ran off. Team rocket tires to sneak off but ash had a different plan.

"Uh oh I think dat were in trouble "said meowth

"You got that right" said Harry

"Chimchar use flamethrower, Grotle energy ball, Aipom swift, Drapion Dark pulse, Staravia gust, Hippopotas Sand attack, Riolu aura sphere, Gible Dragon pulse, Charizard flamethrower, Venasaur Solarbeam, Blastoise Hydro pump, and pikachu use Thunderbolt." Said ash

Chimchar and Charizard unleash a jet of flames, Venasaur fired a Solarbeam, Blastoise sent a blast of water, drapion sent a dark pulse, Gible unleaded his turquoise attack, Riolu unleashed his favorite move, Hippopotas sent a a wind of sand, Staravia a gust of wind, aipom unleash stars and pikachu sent a bolt of electricity at team rocket. All of their attacks combined into one and sent the crooks blasting off.

"We're blasting off again" said team rocket. They dissapear from the horizon.

Chimchar begin to do a dance while everyone watched him. He conquered his fear of Zangoose. After they set up breakfast which was interrupted by team rocket. Chimchar felt apart of the gang at last. After breakfast all of their Pokemon was returned to their pokeball and they continue to veilstone city.

End of chapter

 **Ashs turtwig evolves to Grotle and learns Earth power, Giga drain, and take down. Ashs Wartortle evolves to Blastoise. Ashs Blastoise and Venasaur reveal the day when they evolved. Ash recieves Chimchar. Ashs Charizard learns Blast burn.**

 **Harrys electabuzz evolves to electivire.**

 **Ash and Paul battle thier fathers and lose.**

 **Our heros head for Veilstone city.**

 **bruce reveals he has a Blaziken, Hitmontop, Hitmonlee, hitmonchan and Hariyama**


	15. Solaceon town Contest

After hearthome city and Chimchar joined ash's team. our heros headed for Veilstone City. First ash and Dawn traded aipom and Buizel cause Buizel was into gym battling while aipom loved contest. Buizel became Ashs Pokemon and aipom became dawns. The gang came upon a village where Two ghost Pokemon called Spiritomb was causing a rampage. Both ash and Harry challenge the two ghost types with Chimchar and Drapion. Both of them beat the two ghost types and caught them.

Now the gang was sitting by a fire in the moonlight. but all the sudden the fire begin to act up strangely. It began to turn Green. A dark skinned boy with short black hair came out of the fire with a Weaville.

"Harry? Daphne? Tracy? You guys here?" asked the boy.

"Blaise!" Said the three. Tracy and Daphne hug the Italian boy. Harry and Blasie bump fists.

"It's good to see you Blasie" said Harry

"quite." Said Blasie. He noticed Charles and said "so this is where you vanished to Potter?"

"What's it too yah Zambini" said Charles "is malfoy being a prick again"

"oh yeah and one I'm not one of those Slytherins." Said Blasie "I am harrys spy in the school on Dumbleshit and MoldyButt."

Charles laugh said "oh Zambini well get along just fine."

brock handed Blasie a bowl of food. He said "thanks me and Weavile have been trying to find you"

"What's happening in the Sere region." Said Daphne

"dumbledore and voldemort are going at an all out war. All the muggleborns are scared and are in hiding. your parents sealed up the Gym along with my mothers gym. They are currently at Harrys home." Said Blasie.

"It's a good thing Sirius and Remus went to get hermoines parents" said Charle.

Even worse is that minister fudge is trying to raise help from the other regions. But The g-men have placed a blockade round the whole region. He's even requested that the regions help find Charles. No ships can enter the region nor could anyone leave." Said Blasie.

"Thats terrible," said Neville. My dad said that he along with Lily, Red, Blue and Diamond plan to reform the Aura guardians.

"Your dad was an aura user." Said Blasie

"yeah both him and mom were spy's in dumbledores order of the Chickens." Said Harry

"So what are you going to do Blasie?" Said astoria

"travel with you guys off you have me" said Blasie.

"Sure welcome aboard" said ash

after Blasie got to know ash Brock Dawn and Bruce. They fell asleep. The next morning our heros arrive to the Solaceon Ruins. Aipom learned to use double hit which means she was ready to evolve to Ambipom. Kenny was there training for the contest. But trouble began as three strange men entered the ruins they took a strange cube which made the Ukown angry, Dawn was sitting on the steps when the building began to shake. The stairs closed in with ash Brock Kenny and Dawn trapped inside.

Two hours later the doors open to reveal the four and team rocket. Aipom was now Ambipom. She was a bigger monkey Pokemon with two long tails with big hands on them. She had small arms. She was ready for the contest tomorrow.

After what happened the gang hurried to Solaceon town so Dawn and Kenny could register for the contest. Everyone was sitting at a table eating dinner when Blasie said hey Harry? you and Ash asked about my Starter right?"

"Yeah" said harry "Who did you choose?"

"I'll show you" said Blasie taking out a pokeball. He and the others ate dinner and headed for outside. Blaise said "you guys ready to meet my Starter."

"yeah" said everyone.

Blasie said "Spinetorus I chose You"

his pokeball opened to reveal a Pokemon no one has ever seen before. It was a Pokemon resembling a Spinosaur. It was colored dark blue with a Black underbelly. It's eyes was shape in a circle. Black Iris. It's arms was blue with black on the ends. It's sail was colored blue with black at the top of the sail. In its mouth was a row of sharp teeth. On his neck was a ruff of black fur. His legs was colored blue and his feet was colored black. Three nails was on each foot. It's height was about eight feet tall.

Ash pulled out his pokedex to analyze him but he got no data.

"Here ash my pokedex has Sere region Pokemon on it." Said Blasie activating his pokedex.

( **Spinetorrus, the Sailback Pokemon, Spinetorrus can swim faster than a boat at 300 miles per hour. When Spinetorrus sees it prey it uses its loung snout to catch it.)**

Spinetorrus roared at the gang. Pikachu climbed onto The SailBack Pokemons back and said (hi it's nice to meet you Spintorrus.)

(the pleasures mine) said Spinetorrus.

"So what type is he?" Said Astoria

"he's a water and Dragon type Pokemon. And is the only know Pokemon that can learn Sailblade." Said Blasie "beginning trainers in the Sere region can get a Spinedrac which is the water type. Elegrass which is a grass type. or a Cuburn which is the fire type."

"I remember my dad has a Chlorophant which is a Grass/Ground type" said Neville. "and my mom has a Leoflare which is a Fire/dark type Pokemon."

After blase returned his starter. Our heroes went to the Pokemon contest hall. Dawn has been practicing with ambipom for the appeal rounds. But little did they know that dumbledore has another scheme to get the Ocarina of Time. He sent Ginny weasley to participate in the contest and beat the girl.

marion said "now everyone for today our judges are Mr contesta, Nurse joy and the legendary top coordinator Platinum .

everyone saw a women who had platinum hair. She had crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress. An Empoleon was beside her.

emily used her sheildon, he first use rock tomb to make rocks appear in the sky. Next she had him use iron head and sandstorm to make a tornado with him running around it. And to finish it he used flash cannon to destroy the tornado and make Brown and white lights. The audience loved her performance.

It it was dawns turn for the appeal round. Marion said "now it's time for our next coordinater Dawn Bertilz."

The crowd cheered for her as she entered the hall. She was wearing a Pink dress much like her last contest.

She said "ambipom Spotlight!"

Her pokeball opened and stars came out of the seal. Ambipom appeared and said (lets do this!)

"Ambipom use double team" said Dawn.

ambipom began to make clones of herself until a ring formed around the real one. "Now Spin." Said Dawn

Ambipom begin to spin in the ring. "Now use Swift" She said. A vortex of stars began to form around Ambipom. The clones jump around the Vortex.

"now jump ambipom" she said.

Ambipom jumped out of the vortex until she was floating above it. "Now use focus punch" she said.

The clones punch the vortex until a bunch of circles made of stars appeared above the audience. The crowd cheered for such a cool move.

"Now jump into the Circles" said Dawn

ambipom jumped on one of the hoops and began to do a circus routine. She did a flip and a corkscrew. Ambipom was having a blast.

"Amazing it's like being at the Circus" said Marion. Everyone cheered for Ambipom.

"Now finish it off With focus blast Ambipom" said Dawn.

Ambipom jumped out of the hoops and charged a light blue orb in her hands. She fired it at the circles making it explode into blue and Gold particles of light. Ambipom landed behind her and both her and Dawn did a pose. Everyone clapped at her appeal rounds and she left the arena. Everyone congraduated her on a well done appeal round. Now it was time for who will go one to the battle rounds. Eight pictures came up and Emily, Kenny, and Dawn will advance to the battle rounds.

(We did it) said Ambipom

"so who are you using for the battle rounds?" Said Daphne

"piplup cause I feel like I'm neglecting him a chance to battle." Said Dawn

piplup was ready to battle. Emily said " good luck Dawn Kenny I hope I face on of you guys in the finals."

While everyone was seated in the seats to wait for the first battle. It was Dawn first against a boy named Lenny and his Spinda. It was a good battle between her and Lenny but with a well place Bubblebeam. Spinda fainted and Dawn advance to the finals.p

Emily was up against jessilina and her Dustox. Emily used her Misdreavus. Dustox kept on dodgeing Misdreavus attacks and fainted from a well place psybeam. So Emily lost in the quarter finals. Kenny won agianst his opponent Kimi.

now it was the quarter finals between Dawn and Her opponent. It was none other than Ginny Weasley.

Up in the stands Charles said "what's she doing here!"

"Up to no good" said Harry "Bruce Blaise will keep an eye on her"

"were with ya mate" said Blaise.

"It's now the semi finals of the Solaceon contest between Dawn Bertilz and Ginny Weasley. Five minutes are on the clock send out your Pokemon." Said Marion.

"Piplup Spotlight" said Dawn throwing her pokeball.

Piplup appeared ready to battle. Ginny said "hmph a Puny penguin this will be too easy. ampharos crush her"

an ampharos appeared ready to battle. Neville said "ampharos is a an electric type so it has an advantage over Piplup."

"Go Dawn you can do it." Said ash

(go Piplup) said pikachu

"battle begin" said Marion.

"Piplup use Bubblebeam" said Dawn

piplup sent several bubbles towards ampharos. Ginny said "use Charge beam ampharos"

Ampharos charged a beam of electricity and fired it. Both attacks clash on the middle of the field and exploded. Both lost some of their points.

"Now ampharos used thunder" said Ginny.

Ampharos unleashed a thunder attack at Piplup. Dawn said "Piplup dodge it by using Spinning Whirpool."

piplup dodge by encasing himself in a whirlpool and headed straight for Ampharos. Ginny's points went down a little. Ampharos was hit by the attack. She lost more points.

She said "use dragon tail!"

Ampharos tail charged Blue-green and slammed Piplup to the ground. Dawn lost some of her points. Three minutes were left on the clock. Piplup got up weakly.

"now Ampharos use Thunderbolt to fry that penguin" said Ginny.

Ampharos unleashed its thunderbolt at Piplup. He is hit by the full blast of the attack. Piplup winced in pain.

Platinum didn't like this girl one bit. Empoleon was about to interfere but she said "wait my friend"

After the attack was done Piplup went down on one of his knees. "Piplup are you ok" said Dawn.

piplup got up and looked at Ampharos. Ampharos taunted him with silly faces. Ginny said "how pathetic for a coordinator. Now Ampharos use Charge beam But aim it at his trainer!. "

Ampharos unleashed his attack and it headed straight for Dawn. Piplup was his trainer in trouble and got in the attacks way. "Piplup no!" She said. But suddenly Piplup began to glow white as the attack hit. The audience watched as the evolution blocked the attack And exploded .

"He's evolving" said Harry.

Dawn stared at the light and said "Piplup?"

Memories came to her of all her time with Piplup. For when they first met after fighting Ariados. Her first contest win with her Pokemon. Catching all of her friends. Tears fell down her face as The smoke cleared to reveal a Prinplup. Dawn pulls out her pokedex to analyze him.

( **Prinplup the penguin Pokemon the evolved form of Piplup. A strike of its wings can be harmful as it searches the oceans for its prey. New moves Water pulse, steel wing and Aqua jet)**

Prinplup turns to his trainer and smiles. (Let's do this Dawn)

"Right prinplup go!" Said Dawn wiping her tears. With one minute to go it was time to show off prinplups new power.

"so what if it evolved. Now Ampharos thunderbolt" said Ginny.

"prinplup use Steel wing on the ground." Said Dawn

Prinplups wings glowed white. One of his wings deflected the attack while the other wing was on the ground. The electricity went through him. Ginny lost some of her points.

"Now Water Pulse" said Dawn

prinplup held his wings together to form a ball of Water. He throws it at Ampharos. Ampharos is hit by the move. Ampharos begins to attack randomly due to it being confused. With only thirty seconds left Dawn said "Now Prinplup use Aqua Jet."

Prinplup surrounded himself in water and charged stewards Ampharos. He hits the electric type and Ampharos faints making Dawn and prinplup the winner.

"we did it Prinplup!' She said hugging her starter. She picks him up and the two did a spin. Everyone smiled at her victory. Platinum said "theirs hearts became one right Empoleon."

"indeed" said Empoleon

ginny returned her Pokemon and looked at the two celebrating. She smirks and said "looks like I'll half to go to plan B"

she pulls out her wand and pointed it at Dawn. She shouts "Bombarda!"

the spell shoots out of her wand and heads straight for Dawn while her back was turned. Prinplup turns to see the spell heading straight for her. He jumps and shoves her out of the way and takes the spell to his left side. A small wound was on him. He falls down on his back. Blood pouring out of the wound.

"Prinplup!" She said. She immediatly rips her dress a little bit and places it on him. Ginny said "stupid Penguin getting in the way. "

The gang was now on the field. Brock and Neville was getting to prinplup. Daphne said "why you do that you stupid weasel"

"how dare you call me that Snake!" She said pulling out a Gun. She fires the gun at her. The bullet heads for her and Daphne is shoved out of the way by Harry. The bullet hits his left shoulder. He holds his injured shoulder. Daphne shocked that he would do that.

"Harry!" Said Charles. "Why Ginny?"

"Dumbledore promised me that I'll will be your lady potter and the mudblood was going to be my brothers slave"

"So the old coot send you to sabotage this contest so he can get the Ocarina of time" said Bruce.

"That's low for a Weasley" said Blasie.

Yes he did and I have succeeded by killing that stupid Bird take this Bombarda!"

Another Bombarda headed straight for them but before Harry's riolu came out of his pokeball and blocked it with his aura. platinum sent out a Gallade and said "use quick attack"

gallade vanished until it was in front of Ginny. Before Ginny could retaliate. She was held in the air by Psychic.

"Let me go you stupid Pokemon." Said Ginny.

Officer Jenny appeared along with several men on Blue robes. They took her into custody. Immediatly they took Harry and Prinplup to nurse joy. Everyone was currently waiting inside the Pokemon center on dawns prinplup news. All of their Pokemon was out except for Rayquaza and groudon. Johanna saw the whole thing and rushed to Solaceon town with professor Rowan Zoey and Gary.

Minutes later Lily Silas, the greengrass parents, Tracy's dad, Neville's parents and Sirius came. Platinum came by and told our heroes that Ginny Weasley was being sent to a maximum prison for aTtempted murder and injuring a Pokemon. She would never see the day of light ever again.

Dawn was in tears with Johanna holding her. The contest had to continue with Kenny and jessilina. Dawn forfeit the contest cause of her worry of Her starter. Jessilina(Jessie) Won the contest and her first ribbon. Harry recovered and was in a cast. He would be able to take it off in a few days. He was alone with Daphne and their Pokemon.

Daphne said "you took a Bullet for me. No ones ever done that for me before." She went to hogwarts along with Tracy and didn't like how malfoy was trying to get into her pants. After their second year. They were taken out of hogwarts by their parents. She's had a crush on harry ever since they journeyed to the Hoemn region. Harry felt the same way for her.

Without thinking she hugs the boy with him returning it. Both look into each other's blue eyes meets Emerald green. Both leaned their heads together and their lips meet. The two deepen their kiss for a minute until they ran out of oxygen

they part for a second and snogged each other agian until They heard (it's about time!)

their pokemon watched their trainers. Harry and Daphne broke apart and stared at each other's eyes. Emerald eyes into icy blue eyes. Harry said "I love you Daphne Greengrass"

"and I love you Harry Evans" she said.

the two went back inside the center holding hands. Eveyone noticed this and Brock's goes into tears. "Why does Harry Gets a girlfriend before me!"

Cyrus gave Harry a pat on his uninjured shoulder and took him to the corner for a minute. He came back and sat beside Daphne and she said "what did he's say?"

"Hurt my daughters feelings at all and your mince meat" she said.

Daphne face turned to that of her Ice queen face and said "Daddy!"

Cyrus began to pale a minute until Roxanne said "daphne calm down dear . "

"Yes mother" said Daphne

Blasie laughs to himself and said "and I thought the Ice queen was back."

daphne gave him the ice queen stare and he Hugs Charles. They scream "the Ice Queens back!' Both are shivering with fear.

Nurse joy came out with a doctor. Dawn asked is Prinplup going to be ok?"

"yes your Prinplup will make a full recovery" said the doctor. But I'm afraid he'll have a scar where that attack was hit. I would advice to let him rest for another few days before training."

Dawn nodded and said "can I see him?"

"Of course." She said

everyone went back into the room and saw the penguin Pokemon resting on a bed. A bandage was over the wound. A chansy was beside him giving him some medicine.

(Hey buddy how you feeling) said pikachu

"I've feel pretty ok) said Prinplup ( chansy is feeding me some medicine for the pain. did we win the contest?).

(No Dawn pulled out cause she was too worried about you) said buneary

(Oh then we'll have to train as much as possible foe the next one.) said Prinplup.

(sorry there Prinplup but your on medical leave according to the doctor) said Persian.

(for how long) he said

"at least for a week Prinplup" said Brock

(that's fine with me) he said

the doctor had everyone leave except for Dawn and her Pokemon. Dawn with tears still falling said "I thought I almost lost you Prinplup you had me very worried"

(im sorry Dawn that I scared you but I always will be there to protect you. From the first moment we met together) said Prinplup.

The coordinater wipe away her tears and fell asleep next to her starter. Her other Pokemon followed suit. The next morning after everyone left to return home. Our heroes was outside bidding Zoey and Kenny a farewell as they head for their next contest. Our heroes continue to veilstone city the next site of the Gymbattles.

 ** _So tell me guys what do you thing of my water Sere starter._**

 ** _Ash and Harry capture a Spirittomb, dawn and ash trade Buizel and aipom. Dawns Aipom and Piplup evolve to Prinplup and Ambipom._**

 ** _Ginny's going to jail for attempted murder._**

 ** _Harry and Daphne are officially a couple._**

 ** _Blasie joins our heroes and here is his Pokemon_**

 ** _Spinetorrus, and weaville._**


	16. veilstone city

_**Veilstone City and the Threat Revealed** _

Our heros have finally arrived to Veilstone City. The town where Harry's and ash's rival Paul lives. the way in a small town called Windy city. Heather and Luke entered their second tag team tournament and won the Windy City Diamond . Thanks to the work of Luke's newest Pokemon Gliscor and the evolved form of Gligar. Gliscor was a leader of a pack of Gligar that was trapped inside the city. Luke challenge Gliscor to a battle which it accepted and was caught. Gliscor was worried for its pack so with the help of Pidgeot, Articuno, ash's newly caught Gligar Used gust to return them to the forest. Emily entered a small town contest called Rushtown and won her second ribbon.

"wow Veilstone city sure is beautiful." Said Daphne

"Diamond said that the gym leader Maylene uses fighting types." Said Emily.

"fighting types are weak against flying and pyschic types."said Bruce

"I know who I'm using" said ash "Gible, Buizel and Riolu."

"That's a good team ash" said Astoria "I'm using honchkrow,Monferno and Abra"

"I will be using Electivire,Staravia and riolu." Said Harry.

Electivire saw a small blue sphere headed for them. With a quick thunderbolt he manage to stop the attack from hitting the gang.

"What the bloody hell was that!" Said Blasie

"it was aura sphere!" said ash

"it came from down there" said hermoine

the gang hurried down to the city. They was running by a white picket fence when another aura sphere smashed into the fence making a big hole. The gang looks through the hole and see a pink haired Girl wearing workout clothes fighting a bipedal Jackel that was similar to Riolu.

"Awesome it's a Lucario" said ash

"lucario?" Said Dawn pulling out her pokedex.

( **Lucario, the Aura Pokémon, and the evolved form of Riolu. By sensing the aura of its opponents, Lucario can read their thoughts and movements.)**

The gang watched as the girl and her Lucario dueled. Lucario used Bone Rush and the girl kept on dodgeing.

Pikachu prinplup and Ashs Riolu was watching the battle. An Electabuzz appeared and begins to taunt pikachu and them, the three Pokemon get into a battle with Electabuzz, the trainers tried to tell them to stop. The girl and her Lucario saw this. The girl said "Lucario we need to help."

lucario unleashed an aura sphere at the four Pokemon. All of them was stunned by the attack. A man with dark purple hair came over. He was wearing breeder clothing. He said "Maylene is everything ok?"

Electabuzz begins to back off until he was face to face to an Angry Torterra. There was a Scar near his left eye meaning that he was the mans starter.

"And where do you think your going Electabuzz?" Said The man.

Electabuzz begins to sweat a little,

Ash said "hey pikachu that Electabuzz looks like Paul's"

"well we are in his hometown" said Neville

the man said "so you know Paul? Oh I see that's the pikachu that knows Volt Tackle."

"Who are you?" Said Harry

"the name is Reggie Shinji and my brother you know." Said Reggie

"Your Paul's older Brother!" Said the gang.

The girl was about to continue training until three men wearing karate robes came towards her. Reggie said that's Maylene she's the gym leader of the Veilstone gym and the men talking to her are apart of her dojo."

astoria asked Maylene if they could battle. Maylene said she wasn't accepting challengers. Reggie said "is this about my Brother?"

Maylene told the heros about her defeat by Paul. He used his new Magmar, and Honchkrow to win his badge. After the fight he called her the most pathetic gym leader he's evered face.

"I was out of sync with my Pokemon. I begin to question my position as the gym leader. She said with tears. "I don't want to be the gym leader anymore. Find someone else."

She took that chance to run away from the gang and Lucario. Reggie was about to go after her until dawn and Emily decided to talk to her. Reggie took our heros to his home where they saw several Shinxs , bidoof, Cherubi, zigzagoons, oddis. The gang saw a Drapion, Alakazam, Dusclops, Swalot, and a big black bird Pokemon. It resembled a bigger version of Staravia. Ash pulled out his pokedex to analyze it.

 **(Staraptor, the Predator Pokémon, and the evolved form of Staravia. Staraptor's ferocious nature means that it has no problem challenging much larger opponents.)**

"thats so cool" said Harry

the gang was inside the living room drinking tea. Harry saw all of Reggies successes and noticed he was missing the Last symbol of the battle frontier.

reggie told him that he lost to Brandon the pyramid King. He needed a lot to learn about Pokemon and find his strategy.

reggie was happy that chimchar was now better with ash. The two decided to have a battle. Dawn and Emily returned with Maylene and her Lucario. Reggie used his Staraptor, Swalot and Bidoof, Ash won the battle with pikachu, Gible and Riolu. Maykene was shocked that his Riolu knows aura sphere.

the two girls was able to help Maylene overcome her depression and now she felt better than ever, if they won't give up then she won't. She accepted the three challengers starting with harry.

All of the sudden a net came out of nowhere and caught several small Pokemon, pikachu, prinplup Riolu and Lucario. A giant mech appeared above our heros. The Pokemon was put inside glass spheres.

(Son of a Bidoof)Said pikachu

cue team rocket,

 ** _Jessie: "Listen, is that a voice I hear?"_**

 ** _James: "It's speaking to me loud and clear."_**

 _ **Jessie: "On the wind!"**_

 _ **James: "Past the stars!"**_

 _ **Meowth: "In your ear!"**_

 _ **Jessie: Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace.**_

 _ **James: "Dashing hope, putting fear in its place."**_

 _ **Jessie: "A rose by any other name is just as sweet."**_

 _ **James: "When everything's worse, our work is complete."**_

 _ **Jessie: "Jessie!"**_

 _ **James: "And it's James!"**_

 _ **Meowth: "And Meowth, now dat's a name!"**_

 _ **Jessie: "Putting the do-gooders in their place..."**_

 _ **James: "...we're Team Rocket..."**_

 _ **All:"...in your Face!"**_

 _ **Wobbuffet : wobbuffet!**_

 _ **(end motto)**_

"not you idiots again!" Said Blaise.

"Give back my Lucario!" Said Maylene.

"Sorry there gym leader but these Pokemon belong to team rocket now" said meowth.

"Gible go help pikachu!" Said ash

(I'm on it ash! Said Gible. The land shark Pokemon headed for the mech. Jessie said "not this time you pest."

Team rocket fired a net at Gible. Gible opened his mouth and a fire came out of his mouth. The fire combined into a Star and it hits the mech. The glass is heated and Lucario used Focus punch to destroy the glass orb. The Pokemon escaped and was back beside the gang.

"What move did Gible just use?" Said Astoria

"that was Fire Blast." Said Reggie "the most powerful move of any fire type Pokemon."

"that's awesome Gible you know Fire blast" said ash "now Gible Fire blast and pikachu use thunderbolt!"

"Lucario Aura sphere" said Maylene

the three Pokemon unleash their attacks towards team rocket. The crooks was sent blasting off again.

After dealing with team rocket. The gang headed for the Pokemon center for some rest. The next morning our heros was at the gym with Reggie. What surprised the gang was that Dawn decided to dress in a cheerleader costume. Buneary, pachirisu Daphne, Tracy, and Emily was also in a cheerleader costume as well.

"Umm what are you Guys doing." Said luke

Since you guys have been cheering for me during my contest nows my turn to cheer for them." Said Dawn

"I'm cheering for Harry" said Daphne. The costume showed her mature body.

Harry was in the box and smiled. Maylene was at the other box.

"the gym battle between Gym leader Maylene and the challenger Harry Evans of vermillion city will now begin. The gym battle will be three on three. Trainers release your Pokemon." Said the ref

"Hariyama I need you help." Said Maylene tossing a pokeball.

A strong Hariyama appeared ready to battle. Harry said "Staravia lend me your strength!"

His shiny sinnoh flyer appeared ready to battle. Reggie said "wow a shiny Staravia amazing."

"Battle begin" said the ref.

"Go go go you can do it fight!" Cheered the girls.

"You may have the first move Harry" said Maylene

"thanks Maylene Staravia use Agility." Said Harry.

staravia begin to fly around the arena increasing her speed. "Now use Wing attack" said Harry.

Staravias wings glowed white and she charged towards hariyama. Maylene said "arm thrust hariyama."

Hariyama begin to use his hands to attack the flying type, Staravia staggered a bit and flew back up in the sky.

"Now Staravia try sky attack again." Said Harry

staravia charged with sky attack and headed for the fighting type. The super effective move hits and Hariyama staggered a bit.

"Hariyama use focus blast." Said Maylene

"staravia use steel wing/peck combo" said Harry

hariyama unleashed a blue sphere at the flying type. Staravia used steel wing to slash the attack in two. With her peck attack, she was able to land a hit on the arm thrust Pokemon. Hariyama crashed into the wall of the gym and fainted.

"Hariyama is unable to battle the winner is Staravia" said the red.

"Excellent work Staravia" said Harry

the bird Pokemon chirped for being praised. He returned the flying type to her pokeball. Maylene returned her Pokemon and said "thank you Hariyama you earned a good rest."

"Now it's time for my second Pokemon go Hitmonchan."

Her pokemon appeared ready to battle. harry pulls out his second pokeball and said "Riolu lend me your strenght."

His shiny Pokemon appeared ready to battle.

Maylene said "Hitmonchan use Focus punch"

"Riolu use force Palm" said Harry

both fighting Pokemon charged towards each other. Both of their attacks clashed and the two was sent back towards their trainers.

"Hitmonchan use fire punch" said maylene

"Riolu extremespeed to dodge and use Force Palm." said Harry

The shiny aura Pokemon moved fast to dodge Hitmonchans fire punch. Riolu appeared in front of Hitmonchan and his palm was on its was hit by the attack. The fighting type staggered a bit and fell on one of its knees.

"Now Hitmonchan use Sky uppercut!" Said Maylene.

With a powerful sky uppercut, riolu was hit into the air and hits the roof of the gym. He crashes down in the field and is still for a moment.

"ouch that had to hurt" said Luke.

"come on riolu you can do it" said Heather.

"Riolu come in get up show me you won't give up" said Harry.

Riolu got up with determination and with a howl he glowed white signaling his evolution. The glow died down to reveal a Lucario instead of him having blue fur. He had green fur.

"Wow he evolved" said Reggie "I never seen a Lucario like that before"

"now Lucario use Aura Sphere" said Harry

the newley evolved Lucario held his hands together and formed a Green aura sphere. He fired it at Hitmonchan and Hitmonchan was hit by the attack.

"Now finish it with bone Rush" said Harry

lucario extended his hand and a bone weapon appeared. With a swipe of his weapon he hits Hitmonchan again. Hitmonchan fainted from the attack.

"Hitmonchan is unable to battle the winner is Lucario" said the ref.

"awesome job Lucario" said Harry

he hugged his Newley evolved Pokemon which he like.

Maylene returned her fallen Pokemon. She said "thank you Hitmonchan you battle well."

"I'm enjoying our battle Harry" she said "this battle is sparking my passion"

"thanks maylene, your not that bad of a gym leader" said Harry

"and now for my final Pokemon, Go infernape!" Said Maylene tossing a pokeball.

her pokeball opened to reveal an Infernape ready to battle. Harry smirked and tossed a pokeball. He said "Electivire lend me your strenght"

his pokeball opened to reveal his Electivire.

"infernape flamethrower!" Said Maylene

"Electivire Charge beam" said harry

both pokemon unleash their attacks at each other. Both beams of fire and electric clashed in the middle and exploded.

"electivire use Brick break" said Harry

"infernape Mach punch" said Maylene.

Both Pokemon charged towards each other with Thier respective attacks. Both of their attacks clashed.

"Infernape fire punch" said Maylene

"Electivire thunder punch" said Harry.

both pokemon was hit by thunderpunch and fire punch. they staggered a bit. both of them tells Electivire to use thunder while Maylene told Infernape to use dig. Infernape dodge the thunder attack. Harry knew she was going to use dig. he told his electric type to use earthquake. the earthquake attack makes Infernape come out of the ground.

harry said "now Electivire use thunderbolt."

Electivire unleashed his attack at fire monkey is hit by the full force of the attack. Maylene tells Infernape to use rock tomb which shocks Harry. rocks appear over Infernape and the rocks head for Electivire. The electric type is hit by the super effective move. both of them was panting.

"infernape now use blast burn" said maylene

the fire monkey slams his foot on the ground making white hot fire come towards Electivire. an explosion and smoke cover the field. the smoke cleared to reveal electivire still standing. he was hurt pretty good.

amazing no pokemon ever was still standing when maylenes infernape uses Blast burn" said reggie.

"His Electivire is one of his powerful electric types"said Emily. "he took him to kanto and johto and they share a great bond"

"go Electivire" said the twins

"now electivire use wild charge" said harry

electivire encased himself in electic and charged towards infernape. infernape cant dodge due to him recharging. he is hit by wild charge and faints when he crashes on the ground.

"infernape is unable to battle the winner is Electivire so the victor is harry evans" said the ref.

'we did it electivire" said harry.

the electric type gave his trainer a bear hug. harry didn't care as he was happy. maylene returned her pokemon and she smiled. maylene approached him and said "thanl you harry for a great battle. as the gym leader of vielstone city I give you this as proof that you won the Cobble Badge"

the cobble badge It is reminiscent of bricks or a tatami mat and colored orange and white. harry thanked her and went up to the stands. he gave daphne a quick kiss which she returned. Astoria challenge maylene next. it was two on two battle. maylene use her Hitmontop and Primeape while Astoria used Honchkrow and Monferno. it was Hitmontop vs Monferno first. Monferno used his speed to dodge all of Hitmontops attacks. monferno learned to use extremespeed and knock out the spinning pokemon. honchkrow was used against Primeape. it was a challenge since he was a darktype and was weak agiants fighting types. Honchkrow was able to knock out Primeape with a well placed wing attack. she won the cobble badge and was happy.

ash was last to challenge maylene. he used Gible against her machoke. maylene told machoke to use focus punch. ash told gible to use dig to dodge. machoke missed gible and ash told gible to use dragon pulse. gible unleashed his turquoise orb at machoke. machoke slides back a little after being hit by dragon pulse. maylene tells machoke to use focus blast. ash tells gible to use Fire blast. both attacks collided in the middle of the field and exploded. maylene tells mackoke to use seismic toss. before ash could tell gible to dodge. machoke had him in its arms and jumped. he throws gible down hardonto the field. gible gets up weakly. ash asked gible if he was ok whch gible nodded. ash told gible to use draco meteor. gible charges up a orange ball of energy and fires it at the sky. it explodes before touching the roof of the gym. machoke is hit by one of the orange metoers and faints.

next maylene unleashes medicham and ash stays with gible. maylene tells medicham to use psychic which gible dodges with dig. ash tells gible to use fire blast whie maylene tells medicham to use pysbeam. both attacks clash in the middle and explode. maylene tells medicham to use shadow ball while ash told gible to dodge by dig. gible dodges the attack and comes out of the ground in front of medicham. both pokemon unleash dragon pulse and shadow ball at each other. both faint from the attack. maylene returned her pokemon the same for ash. maylene sent out Lucario and ash sent out buizel. buizel is all fired up for a battle.

ash tells, Buizel uses water gun while maylene tells Lucario to counters with Aura Sphere, resulting in an explosion, but Aura Sphere still connects with Buizel. Maylene orders Lucario to use Bone Rush which Buizel dodges. Ash commands Buizel to spin and use Aqua Jet. When Maylene orders Lucario to use Metal Claw, the Aqua Jet surpasses the Metal Claw attack and hits Lucario. Buizel uses SonicBoom and Lucario uses Bone Rush to defend, spinning it, Lucario then releases several Aura Spheres at Buizel. Buizel defends by using SonicBoom. Lucario gets in close, and then use Force Palm which hits Buizel. Maylene orders Lucario to finish up with Aura Sphere, maximum power. Buizel, still feeling the effect of Force Palm, manages to learn Water Pulse which surprised Ash and the gang. Maylene orders Lucario to use Aura Sphere while Ash commands Buizel to use Water Pulse. The two raging energy balls result in an explosion, Ash commands Buizel to spin and use Aqua Jet one more time while Maylene orders Lucario to use Force Palm, result in an explosion again, and hurt both Pokémon but both recover and the two Pokémon battle in the air, Lucario using Aura Sphere and Buizel using Water Pulse. The resulting explosion in the air destroys the battle field's roof, exposing the field to the open sky. Both Pokémon was hurt until Maylene's Lucario manage to recover and attack Buizel with Metal Claw, which hit Buizel. The referee thinks that Buizel was unable to battle but before he finishes his sentence, Buizel gets up. Maylene then commands Lucario to use Bone Rush, Ash orders Buizel to dodge but it can't move. When Dawn tells Buizel to dodge, she notices that it has started to rain. Buizel dodges the Bone Rush at the last second, its speed dramatically increased. Brock recognizes the Ability as Swift Swim and explains it to dawn and Astoria. Buizel manages to dodge all the Bone Rush strikes of Lucario. Ash commands Buizel to spin and use Aqua Jet while Maylene order Lucario to use Force Palm, which Buizel takes some damage from. While Dawn cheers for Buizel, Ash commands Buizel to use Water Pulse, then to spin and use Aqua Jet against Lucario's Force Palm, a combination of Water Pulse and Aqua Jet. The resulting collision leaves both Pokémon unable to battle. with ash still having one more pokemon still left he won the gym battle.

maylene rewards him with the cobble badge and he thanks her for a great battle. it was now night when our heros was at the center when the power went and her lucario was heading for the veilstone meteor cites. the gang hurried and saw a group of people wearing green wigs and had two helicopters moving the metoers.

"team Galactic!" said the gang.

the blue haired man named Saturn said "who are you and why are you here to interfere with us"

he releases a pokemon that resembles a bigger version of Croagunk. the grunts release a bunch of golbats. Astoria pulls out her pokedex to analyze it.

( **Toxicroak, the Toxic Mouth Pokémon and Croagunks evolved form . The poison produced in its sacks is carried through tubes in its arms to its knuckle claws)**

"so that's croagunks evolve form?" said Astoria

the gang released their starters and maylene her lucario. reggie arrives with electabuzz and they help to defend the meteors. brocks croagunk begins to fight Saturns Toxicroak. everyone was doing there best and made the grunts and Saturn retreat. Saturn begins to make a prayer and said "oh great one send us some assistacne."

they saved the meteors. l the sudden a man in black appeared with a death eaters mask. it was Rudolphus lestrange the husband of Bellatrix.

"potter there you are!" said Lestrange "im here for revenge for Bellatrix!"

with a wave of his wand he summoned Creatures that looked like Zombies. they looked hungry at the gang.

"oh Bloody hell hes summoned Inferni" said blasie pulling out his wand.

"we need fire" said hermoine "Incendio"

her fire spell hits one of them in its chest. it explodes form the fire.

Charles extends his hand and said "sword of Gryffindor come to me!"

a flash of red appeared and in Charles hand was the Sword of Gryffindor. bruce pulled out a Silver two hand hammer from his back. daphne pulls out an ice Shield from her hand and holds it in front of jenny pulls out a Handgun. blaise opens his hands and a Scythe appears in his hands. the blade part was silver and his famiies crest was on the blade. the other part of the weapon was made of Bones. .

"nice weapons" said Maylene awed by them.

"we cant let them get into town" said Charles

"then lets get them." said harry

an earthquake happended and a creature no one has ever seen. it resembled a baby worm with rows of razor sharp teeth and green eyes. its skin was brown and the end of it was a tail. it roars at the gang which Luke said "what the fuck is that thing?"

"something very big and pissed" said Heather shaky

the creature charges towards our heros but it was intercepted by a dragon rage. the creature wailed in pain and snarls at its attacker. the attacker is a Lugia.

"its a Lugia?" said Ash

Lugia said "go back to the shadows Molgera Spawn"

bruces and daphnes Pokeballs opened to reveal groudon and Articuno. they stood by the Johto Legend. the three begin to battle the Creature leaving the gang to lestrange. hermoine, bruce Daphne, Charles and blasie sliced burned and diced the inferni and almost had Lestrange surrounded. he pulls out a portkey and vanished.

the three legendary pokemon was struggling with the Creature. it sends them away with a roar and targets the gang mainly Astoria. she turns to the face of the beast.

"story!" said daphne and monfero.

the trainer closed her eyes facing doom. a flash of light appears in front of her and the creature roars. the gang saw an old man appear from the light. he was wearing a white robe with diamonds on it. his hair was longer than dumbledores. his beard was grey. in his hands was majestic Staff. it was colored blue for the wood. the top of the staff was a Diamond. three sharp appendages was formd in a shape of a trident.

the gang was awed by the man even the three legendaries. Lugia said "it cant be The Time Keeper"

the man said "go back to the shadows Molgera Spawn!"

the creature roars and charges at him.

the man said "you shall not pass!"

he aims his staff at the monster and a indigo ball forms into the Roar of Time. the attack hits the creature and it explodes into lights. the man vanishes by a pop and everyone looks for him. daphne rushes to her sister and said "stori you ok?"

"yeah im fine sis" said Astoria

Lugia landed before our heros and ash said "its been a while lugia"

lugia said "yes it has been chosen one. oh chosen ones a Great evil is threatening our world."

"what do you mean great evil Lugia?" said Brock

"the great evil that was almost our destruction" said Lugia "Molgera the world eater."

maylenes lucario snarled at his remark.

"the World Eater?" said Tracy

"and the very same one from the legends of Sinnoh" said reggie

"which means that if Molgera isn't stopped then our world would be destroyed." said groudon

"but thankfully we can redo the seal if the Four great warriors of sinnoh are found." said lugia "and that man was one of them."

"the Time Keeper" said Neville "that spell he fired was Roar of Time, Dialgas signature move"

lugia then said "for us to find the other three I want you to go to the Forbidden Temple. there in the temple is one of the three items needed to open the Door of Judgement."

"don't worry lugia you can count on us" said Ash "right Pikachu"

(right)said Pikachu

lugia glowed silver and a silver wing fell toward ash. he grabs the feather and lugia said "if you are ever in need of my Strenght summon me by the silver wing."

"thank you lugia well take good care of it" said Ash

lugia took his leave and headed back to shamouti islands. after wards everyone headed for the center to sleep. the next morning after resupplying their food and water. the gang headed out for the Forbidden Temple to find the item lugia speaks off.

 _ **end of chapter**_

 _ **next chapter the Forbidden Temple.**_

 _ **ashs gible learns Fire Blast.**_

 _ **harry Astoria and ash challenge Maylene and wins the cobble badge. Emily gets her second Sinnoh ribbon and the twins get their second Gem.**_

 _ **will our heros Reach the Forbidden Temple?**_


	17. The Forbidden Temple

After the events of Veilsotne city and the attack caused by Team galactic and Rodolphus Lestrange. our heros was now on their way to the Forbidden Temple. to find the item lugia spoke of. along the way harrys Chimchar has evolved to Monferno during another team rocket encounter. the gang also learned to head for Pastoira City for the next gym .

our heros was walking on a dirt road that would lead them to the Temple. it was getting close to sunset.

"I think if we keep on this road well reach the Frobidden Temple" said Brock reading the pokenav.

"but its getting late brock" said Dawn tired. Prinplup was exhausted and was now in her arms.

"then we'll have to find a place to stop for the night" said Bruce. The gang set up camp for the night and at dawn resumed their journey to the Ruins.

The gang was walking and a honk was heard. the gang turned to a Jeep approaching. the gang parted as the jeep stopped in front of them. inside the car was Professor Oak, Professor Elm, Rowan, Gary and a orange haired girl familiar to Harry, ash and brock.

"hey guys" said the girl

"misty!" said Brock ash and harry.

she got out of the car and the sensation sister smiled. She said "its been a while"

a togetic flys beside her and in her arms was a piplup. she began to meet the gang and she gave dawn a hug.

"but what are you doing here misty? what about the Gym?" said Luke

"I asked my sisters to watch the gym so I can come with professor oak to the discovery of the new temple" she said

"we were on our way to check it out" said bruce.

"then get in everyone" said gary "theres plenty of room."

the gang got into the Jeep and the vehicle resume its drive. at night the jeep pulled up to an ancient temple. it was similar to a mayan temple but it had designs of Dragons and Lightining bolts. a group of people was seen inside the tents that were the archeologists. several machokes and golems was there too. even Goblins was there working on the escavation.

one girl got their attention. she was a blonde beauty with a body that the men drooled over. she was wearing a white tank top with a pair of brown baggy shorts. next to her was a Dragonair.

Charle reconized the girl and he said "hey Fleur!"

she turns and said "Charles, hermoine"

she walks to them and gives Charles a hug. his face buried in her cleavage a bit. He couldn't breathe. Hermione said "umm fleur can you please let my Fiance go"

"Oh sorry" she said. she released him.

he cough a couple of times before he said "at least your English is better"

brock was about to say something until he felt a poison jab on his stomach. he falls down and everyone is confused. The toxic pokemon said (oh no you don't). he drags him away and Fleur said "whats with him?"

"well look likes brocks got someone else to keep him in line" said Misty smirking.

a goblin approached the gang. it was none other than king Ragnok of the Goblins. "my lord and lady potter how nice to see you again."

"your highness" said hermoine Bowing. the others followed suit and bowed to the goblin king. he smiles "well you all seem to respect us goblins."

"why are you here your highness" said dawn

"please call me Ragnok." said Ragnok "and to answer your question. we believe that a Tomb is hidden inside the temple."

the gang gasped at the info and blasie said "whos tomb is it ragnok?"

"we believe it is the resting place of the Legendary Aura Knight Hadrian "Grimlock" Ravenclaw. the son of Rowena Ravenclaw." said Ragnok.

"but Rowena didn't have a son?" said Hermoine/p

"Yes she did, but after he gradutated Hogwarts he left on a long journey to find his Greatness. with his faithful companion charizard and Tyruntrum. he traveled all around the world. froming a group of warriors called the DinoWarriors. All of their pokemon was prehistoric Pokemon. . he had the power to manipulate lightning and fire. his weapon was a two handed Mace. forged by mithril. light as a feather but hard as Dragon scales." Said ragnok

"amazing" said Daphne .

"And this is a picture of him." Said ragnok holding a picture up for the gang to see, they were shocked on his appearance. Grimlock looked like a young Harry with green eyes and messy black hair, he was dressed in armor made from dragon Bones. His Dragon tooth mace in one hand and a shield in another.

"hey he looks like you big brother" said Heather.

"He does" said Bruce

"My lord Ragnok is there a way to do an inheritance test on my brother" said Charles

"of course" said ragnok "griphook bring me a ritual bowl a piece of parchment and knife."

The goblin went to do his task and moments later returned with a piece of parchment, a bowl of water and knife. Ragnok grabs the bowl and knife and said "hand me your hand"

harry handed him his hand. Ragnok cuts it and the wound heals quickly. He puts the drop of blood in the bowl. He took the parchment and dips it in the water. He hands it to Harry and he reads the parchment.

parchment.

 **harry James Evans oak(potter) age fifteen**

 **mother Lily Marie Evans oak. Father James John potter (dead)**

 **siblings charles Evan potter fifteen,**

 **Emily Sophia Evans oak, fourteen**

 **Heather Lynn Evans oak, ten**

 **Luke Lee Evans oak, ten**

 **Rosaline Mary Evans oak, four**

 **bonded to Daphne Ellen Greengrass. (Betrothal)**

 **heir to Ravenclaw- 25,000,000 million Galleons. Books, family relics, Diadam of Ravenclaw. Shield of Ravenclaw, Dragontooth Mace. The Black Pearl.**

 **Properties- 25% of hogwarts, Ravenclaw castle, Forbidden Temple, Villa in Undela town (Unova). Ravenclaw manor (Lumious City, Kalos)**

 **end Parchment.**

ragnok did the first thing and summoned a box. He opened it to reveal a Ring. On the gold ring was a raven holding a Sapphire.

"here is your lordship ring my lord Ravenclaw" he said

Harry took the ring and placed it on his index finger. An aura came over him and magic accepting him as the lord. He felt better and said thank you ragnok and please call me Harry"

"of course Harry" said ragnok.

"Just one question what is the Black Pearl?" Said Emily

ragnok took put a picture and handed them it. He said "this is the Black Pearl"

the gang saw it was a pirate ship. The sails and wood was painted black. sixty-two cannons was on the ship. Twenty five on the sides and six on the back and front of the vessel. Metal armor was seen on the ship. The armor was also painted black.

"Originally she was named the wicked Wrench" said Ragnok "until it was captained by The pirate Jack sparrow. She is the fastest ship to ever sail the seven seas ."

"Wow I own a pirate ship" said the sense of adventure. "Where is my Ship?"

"we believe it is in the Temple" said Ragnok "along with his mace and half of the gold. I shall assign Bloodtooth to be your accounts manager,"

"thank you ragnok "said Harry.

Fleur and ragnok took the gang towards the entrance of the temple. Everyone saw a big Boulder blocking the entrance,

"But we are having some difficulty getting inside" said Fleur the entrance is sealed by that Boulder. None of our machamps couldn't move it. we even tried to use a Crane. But it was too heavy. We tried magic but it wouldn't budge "

"Hmm this looks like a job for me" said Bruce. He headed for the Rock and told most of the workers to move. He grabs the bottom of the rock. He tries to lift it.

Tracy cheering Said "go big guy ."

The half giant manages to pick up the rock and throws it into a nearby lake. He said there lets go inside"

the gang along with Professor oak, Rowan and Gary entered the temple. Gary had a camera to record the inside of the temple. The walls had marking of ancient languages. Once in the main chamber. Three halls was seen. One goes south with a rock tunnel. , the second goes North with an Ice tunnel. and the third heads east into a iron tunnel. . On The west side of the chamber. The gang saw a huge door. Three markings was seen on the door. One an Ice Crystal. The second marking a Sharp rock and third a steel girder.

"What does it mean Grandpa?" Asked Heather.

"We need to find the correct things on order to open this door." Said The professor.

i say we split up" said Harry. That way we cover more ground. Ash, you me and Brock gone into the south tunnel . Daphne , Astoria, and Bruce? You guys go through the north tunnel. Charles ,Neville, And Blaise go through the east tunnel. Misty you and the rest of the gang stay here. "

"Right" said Luke

"you guys be careful"said Dawn.

The three groups headed into the tunnels.

 **(with Harrys group.)**

harry ash and brock arrived to a small room filled with rocks. in the middle of the Room was a Regirock and it was breathing Heavily.

the three trainers rushed to the pokemons side. brock felt the rock types head and said "not good its running a Fever."

"Can you heal him Brock" said Ash

"yeah but I need an Oran Berry" said brock. he pulled out a super potion and began to spray the sick pokemon. harry rummages through the bag and thankfuly pull out the berry. he hands it to brock and the breeder said "here it will make you feel better."

Regirock ate the oran berrie and it felt better five minutes later. the three boys decided to return to the others. Regirock followed them.

Back with the others. thirty minutes has passed since the groups went down into the tunnels. heather said "I hope there ok"

"they will be fine Heather said Misty.

footsteps came out of the Iron tunnel and the gang saw Blasie, Neville, and Charles walking out of the tunnel. behind them was a Registeel. the steel Golem.

"are we the first ones back?" asked Blasie

"yeah and you guys know that a Registeel is behind you" said Gary

" hes mine" said Neville. "we found it in a Trouble.'

 _ **(nevilles Flashback)**_

 _ **Neville and his group was nearing the end of the iron Tunnels. Several Steel types was seen eating the iron."strange that a lot of Steel types live down here" said blaise**_

 _ **"yeah?" said Charle.**_

 _ **the three boys arrived to a Small Chamber. in the middle of the Chamber was a Pokémon Neville Reconized. the pokemon was holding the roof of the Room with its two arms. he said "no way its a Registeel"**_

 _ **"it needs help." said Blaise**_

 _ **The three boys rushed to the middle. Neville Released his Chansy out. He told it to use Heal pulse. the egg pokemon used its healing magic to Rejuvenate Registeel. Blaisé found the Problem. the support column was knocked down and was making the Room Cave in. Charles and Blasie pulled out their wands and casted Repairo all around the room. the roof was fixed and Registeel let go of the ceiling. Neville returned his pokemon and accidently droped on of his ultra balls. it rolled over to registeel. it tapes on its leg and the legendary Steel type was sucked in the pokeball, it wiggles for two seconds before a ding was heard.**_

 _ **"no way!" said the three.**_

 _ **Neville picked up his newest pokemon and said "lets head back"**_

 _ **the three boys exit the room.**_

 _ **(End Flashback)**_

"and that's what happended" said Neville.

Five minute later after nevilles group returned. Daphne and her team was back with a Regice. She noticed the Registeel and said "who caught it?"

"I did Daph" said Neville "im assuming that You Caught Regice

"I sure did" she said.

 _ **( daphnes flashback.)**_

 _ **daphne and her group was inside the Ice tunnel. The tunnel was a frozen cave. Plenty of ice type Pokemon was seen. The four arrived to a Medium size chamber. In front of them was an Ice type Pokemon that daphne recognized.**_

 _ **"No way it's a Regice" said Daphne.**_

 _ **the ice golem responded with ice beam. monferno used flamethrower to stop the ice beam**_

 _ **" im going to catch it" she takes out a purple pokeball.**_

 _ **"is that a master ball?" said Bruce.**_

 _ **"yeah my Father gave it to me" she said " Astoria has one too"**_

 _ **she tosses the Master ball at Regice. the legendary pokemon was sucked into the purple ball. with one wiggle the ball ding signaling the Capture.**_

 _ **daphne released her new pokemon. it was calm after being caught. daphne used her Aura to bond with the Legendary. she said "ok guys lets meet with the others"**_

 _ **her group exited the Ice Room.**_

 _ **(end Flashback)**_

"now were waitng on Harry ash and Brock" said Misty

Togetic saw a Red spell head for mistys back. togetic said (Mamma behind you)

misty turned to see the red light about to hit her. before anyone could do anything a Blue blur scoped up misty as the spell hits a zap Cannon. the gang turned to see a pokemon that resembled a dog. it was collored blue with a purple smoke on its back. two white streamer like tails.

"suicune!" said the gang.

Misty dismounted the legendary and said "thanks Suicune" she pets the legendary on the face which it like.

"Misty did you Catch Suicune" asked Hermoine

"yeah she challenged me to a battle and I caught her." she explained.

she finished her Sentence. four more Stunners headed for the gang. Suicune used Aurora Beam to destroy the spells. several grunts from the order of the phoenix appeared with their wands drawned and several Houndooms. leading them was Dumbledore with Molly Weasley and Snape. Dumbledore said "step aside children im here to claim the Ravenclaw title and Gold"

"Dumbledore you dare to come on lord Ravenclaws territory" said Ragnok. I shall have your head for this." several goblin warriors popped in and drawed Weapons.

"the order of the phoenix" said Daphne. Regice I hope your ready for a fight"

Regice took its spot on the field. Astoria sent out monferno. Tracy sent out Feraligatr. blaise sent out Weaville. Neville his Registeel. Dawn sent out buneary. and professor oak sent out Dragonite. dragonite took on Alakazam. the gangs pokemon was loosing to the houndooms. monferno, Feraligatr and buneary was hit but alakazams hypnosis. Snape ordered his Seviper to use shadow ball at Daphne. the attack almost hits her if it wasn't for a thunderbolt. Ash Pikachu harry and brock arrived just in time. Regirock was behind them. harry saw red when Snape tried to harm Daphne. he sent out Grotle. he said "leave Snivellus to me you guys."

"Right harry" said Ash.

Harry said "Grotle use Energy ball."

Grotle unleashed her ball of energy at Seviper. It's hit by the attack and flys into Snape.

"excellent job Grotle next use razor leaf." Said Harry.

Grotle nodded and with a roar she was encased in a familiar light. The gang saw this and Tracy said "grotles evolving.

Grotle began to change shape as a tree was now on her back. With three rocks shape like mountains, standing tall and proud was a Torterra.

Torterra roars at her opponents, her tree glows as a Storm of leaves hits all the grunts Pokemon.

"Torterra used Leaf Storm" said Neville.

"Awesome Torterra you learned leaf Storm" said Harry "now use Hyper Beam.

Torterra charged up an orange Beam and fired it at Alakazam. It faints from the attack. Dumbledore pulls out a portkey and vanishes with the rest of his Men.

The danger passed and Torterra was nuzzling her trainer.

"I'm glad you evolved Torterra and learned Leaf Storm" said harry petting his First fully evolved sinnoh Pokemon

(I feel much stronger than before.) said Torterra.

The gang watched as the three golems used Mud slap, Ice beam and flash cannon to open the door. The gang entered the room to see a tunnel. They climbed down the Steps until they came upon a Tomb filled with gold and Relics, near the center of the Tomb was a a stone Casket. On the stone casket was a Golden Crystal.

Ragnok said "it's the Griseous orb! The orb that is Connected to Giratina. What a discovery"

The orb began to glow light purple. The Griseous orb floated in midair before heading towards the gang. The orb stopped in front of Astoira and before she knew it the orb dropped into her hands.

"Why did the orb come to me Sis?" She said

"hmmm' said Daphne thinking for a minute. "I'm not sure Stori."

Ragnok ordered his goblins to move the gold to the Ravenclaw Vault. Harry found the Dragontooth mace and the Black pearl. It was kept inside a Glass bottle. He pocket it and the Dragontooth mace turned into a Watch which Fits on his wrists. The tomb was now empty of the gold and relics. the goblins returned to Gringrotts. Ragnok gave Harry the ravenclaw key.

Fleur gave the gang a goodbye and surprisingly gave Bruce a kiss on the lips. He turns red and blushes. Everyone laughs at him.

It was now dusk and the gang was ready to leave the Temple. Regirock wanted to go with Brock so he caught him. Suicune approached ash and gave him a rainbow feather and bowed. Ash put the feather into a Towel and placed it inside his bag.

The gang bid farewell to had to return to the Gym her sisters was going on a fashion show. She left on Suicune. The gang said their goodbyes to professor oak, Gary and Rowan as they head for Pastoria City.

end chapter

 ** _Harry is the Heir of Ravenclaw. He receives the lordship, Grimlocks Dragontooth mace and his Pirate ship the Black Pearl,_**

 ** _Harrys Grotle evolves into Torterra and learns Leaf storm._**

 ** _Daphne catches a Regice._**

 ** _Brock catches a Regirock._**

 ** _Neville Catches a Registeel._**

 ** _Astoria receives the Griseous orb. The orb connected to Giratina._**

 ** _Next chapter crisis at sea.- ash and friends arrived to lake Valor for the Wallace cup only to learn that His Friend May is in danger after Pirates capture her cruise ship she's on._**

 ** _Will they rescue May and the other passengers stay tuned._**


	18. Crisis at Sea

Today our heros have arrived to Lake Valor for the Wallace cup. A contest dedicated to Wallace the top coordinator of the Hoemn league. The gang meet him while he was spending time with his Milotic. Team rocket tried to steal Milotic but thanks to a quick Aurora beam .the crooks was sent blasted off. Ash and Brock was excited cause their good friends may and Max Maple was coming to Sinnoh for the Wallace Cup.

The gang was at the Pokemon center resting until the door opened. Nurse joy covered her mouth and said "quick chansy get a stretcher!"

The gang turned to see a boy wearing a green shirt, and brown pants, on the boy's face was full moon glasses and had jet black hair. Next to him was a Grovyle, Jirachi , And a Deoxys.

"Max!" Said ash and Brock

"ash Brock Help me?" Said Max. He fainted from exhaustion. Immediately. Ash and Brock rushed to the boys side. Brock picked him up and brought him to the others. Neville sent out Chaney "use heal pulse"

chansy unleashed her healing magic on Max and two minutes later he woke up feeling better. The three Pokemon was relieved that he was ok. Nurse joy bought him food which he was thankful for.

"Ash Brock is it you guys" said Max

"yeah Max were here" said Brock. "What happened and where's May?"

Max said "they came out of nowhere. our ship was ambushed by Pirates."

"Pirates?" Said Daphne

"Yeah and what's worse is that the ships engine cut out because of a storm" he said "the Pirates boarded our ship and began to take everything of value. One man wore a Black cloak. He was their leader. We was about to escape the ship but five of the Pirates surrounded us. May sent out her Blaziken and she told me to board the life boat."

( **flashback begins)**

 **"But may I can't leave you" said Max**

 **may tells blaziken to use Overheat at the pirates Mightyena. Several more Mightyena attack him. She said "go Max I'll try to hold them off."**

 **Max sent out his Grovyle and told him to use Bullet seed on another Mightyena. The Pirates ship open fire with their cannons. A cannonball hits near his foot. Max and his Starter was flown off the cruise ship.**

 **the currents swept the two away from the cruise ship. Two of his pokeballs opened to reveal his Deoxys and Jirachi. They saw him in trouble and got him out of the water. They flew away from the cruise ship.**

 **(End flashback.)**

"and what's worse is that I don't know if she's ok?" He said

"It's ok Max it's fine" said ash "may is strong she won't let Pirates get her down"

max said "your right she's got Blaziken, Venasaur, Wartortle, Altaria, Manaphy and Kyogre"

"may caught Kyogre!" Said ash.

"But I'm curious about this man in black cloak" said Bruce "was he wearing a mask?"

"yeah a Skull one?" Said Max

Charles said "death eaters?"

Hermoine said "Where was it your ship was sailing?"

Max saw a map of the sinnoh region and pointed at a series of small islands far away from sinnoh. He said "here's where our ship was attacked?"

Bruce look at the map, a serious look came on his face. He said "oh no The Thanatos Triangle."

"the Thanatos Triangle" Said Harry "never heard of it."

"The Thanatos triangle is a dangerous place to go. A group of seas named the Styxs sea , Blood sea and the Ruined sea." Said Bruce. "These seas are the location of Pirates who still go by the way of their fore fathers. Only using Wooden ships swords , muskets and cannons. And worse is that they got a Fortress on the main island. They call it Hollow Bastion. "

"But bruce how did the cruise ship lose power?" Said Tracy

the Thanatos Triangle is surrounded by a Electromagnetic force that disables electronics. Only pokeballs and pokedexs still work?" Said Bruce.

"We got to do something " said Blaise . "If death eaters are involved then there after something."

"I agree with Blaise" said Brock "mays our friend and she doesn't know about them"

"let's go save May!" Said Ash

"but wait a minute" said Dawn "if the Thanatos Triangle is surrounded by a electromagnetic Force that disables ships how do we get past it"

"wooden ships are able to sail freely in the Triangle" said Astoria "that's it The Black Pearl!"

"Tori your right" said Harry "my ancestors pirate ship" . He pulled out the Bottle which housed the Legendary ship. The gang exited the Center and headed for the Port. Harry opened the bottle and a swirl of magic exited the bottle. The legendary pirate ship extended to its Rightful size and the gang was awed by the ship. The black pearl Gleamed on the morning sun.

"Wicked" said Luke.

The gang boarded the ship and Harry felt the magic of the Ship bonded to him. Harry saw two golden cylinders near the front of the ship. Small cannons was mounted on the side of the ship near the wheel. On the front of the ship was a Black Elbony Ram. harry entered the captains cabin. He saw the captains desk and on it was the designs of the Ship.

Harry took the designs and showed them to the gang. Bruce was impressed that Grimlock did A lot of upgrading to the Pirate ship.

"Amazing Grimlock added Swivel Cannons, Mortars, more cannons, flamethrowers on the front and back two cannons. And A Ram.

"hey guys the ships got plenty of Swords, Muskets and Rifles." Said Blasie. He had a Musket in his hand. Neville found a Halberd he liked.

"Hey guys lets send out our Pokemon" said Luke. releasing his Wartortle, elekid, scyther, and Heracross.

"A great idea Brother" said Heather. Tossing her pokeballs. Out came Magby, prinplup and beautifly, Ash sent out his Sceptile, Swellow, corphish, Salamence, riolu, Venasaur, Grotle, Chimchar, Noctowl, , blastoise,and Darkrai. Harry sent out Charizard, Electivire, and Lucario. Daphne her Meganium, Regice, and Gyradoes. Tracy sent out Feraligatr, And flygon. Astoria released her Milotic and Honchkrow, Neville released his Sceptile and Registeel. Dawn released Prinplup, Pachirisu, Misdreavus, Tru and her newest capture a Ponytail. Brock released Aggron, and regirock. Blasie sent out weaville, max sent out A Mightyena, Kirlia and A metang. And Emily sent out her Dragonite.

Max saw Blastoise, Venasaur and salamence and said "wow your Bulbasaur, Squirtle and shelgon evoled into venasaur, blastoise and salamence , you have a Darkrai cool"

ash said "ok gang listen up"

(what's wrong ash?) said Blastoise.

"Mays in danger" said ash

His Pokemon was shocked. His Hoemn Pokemon traveled with her. venasaur said (then let's go save her)

(Just tell us what to do ash) said Sceptile.

"we need to get the ship to open water." Said Emily

harry went to the wheel of the ship and said "ok guys lets get her legs moving. Full sails"

"full sails" said Daphne

With the help of the Pokemon. The black pearls sails opened up and the legendary ship set sail for The Thanatos Triangle. Ash was looking at the lake and saw a shadow of a Pokemon he never seen before. Ash asked the others and Tru said ( **this is the home of Azelf the legendary Pokemon. you saw Azelf. He never shows himself unless he senses a pure heart.)**

"Wow awesome" said ash

the ship continued on its course with Gyradoes swimming beside it. Unknown to them a helicopter with the Pokemon G-men logo was on it. On board of it was Champion Steven stone and Wallace. They heard about the attack of a Hoemn cruise. They were trying to catch up to the ship Since the helicopter couldn't fly in the Thanatos triangle.

Pikachu noticed the helicopter and said (hey guys were being followed.)

The helicopter flew over the ship. Steven and Wallace jumped out of the helicopter and with the assistance of Stevens shiny metagross. They landed safely on the deck.

"Wallace and steven!" Said Max

"what are you doing here?" Said Brock

"we heard about the attack on the Hoemn cruise ship." Said Wallace

"and as the Hoemn leagues champion we are investigating." Said Steven. "Now tell Me where is our course."

"We're heading for the Thanatos triangle to save our friend May" said Tracy

"we believe that Team Kadabra is somehow involved" said Charles.

"Yes I've heard of team Kadabra." Said Steven. "Somehow they getting resources through the G-men blockade"

"that's why we're investigating the Thanatos Triangle." Said Wallace.

"Hey guys you might want to take a look at this" said Blaise

the gang minus Harry who was steering the ship. They saw a giant storm cloud in the horizon. "Bruce is that the Barrier" said Daphne

"yes that's the barrier" said Bruce. "We'll reach it in about ten minutes."

the ship reached the storm wall and immediately the winds picked up. Heavy rain hits them. Harry shouted "everyone hang on!" He holds the ships wheel.

The gang grabbed the side of the ship. The Pokemon held on as well. Moments later the air cleared and the storm settled. The Black pearl made it through the barrier. The ship sailed through the waters. The water was clear blue. They saw Wooden ships sailing. Some were fighting each other. The black pearl sailed through the waters avoiding pirate ships until at last they saw the Cruise ship.

the ship pulled up next to the starboard side. The board walk set. Harry ash Brock Steven and Max boarded the ship while he others stayed on the Pearl. They found all the passengers inside the dining hall.

The captain said "oh thank Arceus your here"

"captain is everyone here?" Said Steven.

No the Pirates took the Princess of Hoemn may" Said the captian. my men have been working on the engine."

"Where did they take her?" Said Ash

"they took her to that fortress" said the captain pointing at an island far from the cruise ship,

Harry took out a spyglass and zoomed in on the fortress. It looked like a castle that you would find in a fairy tale, cannons mounted on every wall of the fortress. Pirate ships was seen entering and exiting the fortress. Harry said "Hollow Bastion. The Pirates Fortress."

"Harry! Ash! We got incoming," said Luke. He was on the ship with Wartortle. "We got Pirates heading for us!"

"Captian how long until your ship is ready to sail?" Said Steven.

"The ships engine is almost restored thanks to our Lanturns. We'll be ready to set sail" said the captain of the S.S Andre.

"Come on guys lets go." Said Harry. The five hurried back the the Pearl. once back on the ship Harry took the wheel. He steered the ship away form the Cruise ship. They saw three Pirate ships heading towards them, two were small ships which Bruce called Brigs and the middle was a Frigate. Embedded on their sails was the Dark mark.

"Team Kedabra!" Said Harry

"Yo Harry what do we do" said Blasie.

"We fight!' Said Charles. He pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor from its scabbard.

"Everyone arm yourselfs." Said Daphne. With an chill of cold wind. Her Shield, Frozen Pride appeared in her hands. Bruce summoned his Hammer. Blaise extended his hand and his Scythe appeared. The black pearl headed for their enemy.

Harry said "get ready to fire the Morters Heather, Luke."

"we're on it big brother" said Heather. She and Luke loaded the Golden mortars with the help of Ashs Sceptile.

"Let's take out those brigs." Said Bruce. "And maybe we board that frigate. Figure out what there after?" "

"Heather Luke aim for the Brigs" " Said Daphne

thanks to magic harry can tell the latitude and longitude for the mortars to strike. " Fire the mortars!"

Heather and Luke unleashed the fire volley of the Mortars. The fireballs hits the Two brigs and sent them to the bottom of the ocean. harry said "ok everyone load the cannons and wait for my command!"

the gang hurried to load the deck cannons. Thanks to magic the cannons below deck was loaded and ready to fire. The frigate was Closing in with her cannons ready to fire. One the ships was side by side. Harry yelled "Fire!"

The cannons Of the black Pearl Unleashed its full force at the Frigate, the death eater ship was hit by the devastation of the Pearl. One of the masts was damaged and it tipped into the water. The enemy crew didn't have a chance to fire their cannons.

With the enemy ship incapitated. Harry said ,Dawn Emily, Throw the Boarding Hooks."

"Were on it Harry said Emily. The two girls grabbed several Hooks and Gave one to Blasie Brock and ash,they toss the hooks at the enemy ship and they hook on. Bruce and the boys gave a tug and the Enemy ship was now next to the black pearl. The sails went down and Harry heard the enemy captain said "you want to die Potter! alright maggots. kill them all!"

blaise pulls out his musket and shoot a pirate death eater in the chest. Harry extends his hand and the Dragontooth mace appears in his hand ready to battle. He along with Charles, Blasie, Daphne, Bruce, and hermoine board the enemy ship.

Seven Mightyenas, weaville, Skarmorys, and Sevipers board the pearl. The Pokemon dealt with them. Leaving Harry and his boarding party to the enemy death eaters. Hermoine dueled against two Death eaters with her magic. With a well placed Reducto and Stupefy. The two dark wizards fell before her, Neville used his halberd to parry attacks from several grunts. Charles stabbed one in the chest with the Sword of Gryffindor. Blaise was slicing any death eater that was in his way.

Daphne was using her ice shield to deflect enemy gun fire. Regice used ice Beam to freeze the grunts. Harry was fighting the enemy captain. The captain was a swordmaster. Harry kept on parrying his sword. The two kept up their fight until the enemy captain pushed Harry back. He pulled out his wand and casted "avada Kedabra!"

The deadly spell headed straight for Daphne The gang watch in fear as the green spell headed for her . Harry said "Daphne Look Out!". She turns to see the deadly curse. Luckily Hermoine casted wingardium Leviosa on a barrel and moved it in front of Daphne. The curse hits the barrel and Daphne is knocked out. Harry looked at the Captian with hate. He said "nobody Evers Threatens my Girlfriend Ever!"

A storm brewed and a bolt of lightning struck several grunts. More lightning Bolts descended and struck the ship. More Grunts was electrocuted by the Lightning bolts. The enemy captain charged towards Harry with his sword, Harry parried the blow with his mace. Daphne woke up and saw Harry struggling. She grabbed a musket and fired it at the enemy captain. He falls dead clutching his wound. The enemy grunts surrendered their weapons.

Harry immedaitly checked on Daphne and said "you ok baby?"

She smiled "thanks to you baby."

She kissed him which he returned. Tracy approached him. She said "harry I didn't know you can manipulate lightning?"

"I didn't know I could." He said

"Which makes you Harry a Elemental "said Bruce. "A magic user who uses the elements"

"How do you know Bruce." Said Astoira

"because I am an Earth Elemental" said Bruce. He raises his hand and two rock columns appear out in the ocean. He quickly explained to Dawn about elementals.

Maybe you inherited Grimlocks ability to manipulate Lightning when you touch the Mace" said Charles,

Astoira said "hey guys come down here I found someone"

Harry Ash and Brock rushed down to the ladder of the ship. They entered the ship to see a man tied to a pole. He was dressed In a black trench coat. A black hat was on his head. a scar over his left eye.

The man said "who are you more of The dark lords men?"

"No I'm Harry Evans Captain of the Black Pearl? We just captured this ship." Said Harry

"You can call me Alex Gibbs " said Alex. "These death eater scum captured me for no reason and placed me here in this brig. With no food or water for days."

"Why did they capture you may I asked?" Said Harry

"Because I know these waters" said Alex. "They needed me to be their navigator"

Ash and Brock undid his bindings and he was freed. The four returned updeck to see the others moving boxes from the captains cabin to the Pearl. The remaining grunts and their Pokemon fled on a rowboat, the black pearl sails extended to full mast as they sailed away. The enemy ship exploded and sanked to Davy Jones Locker. Harry was at the wheel of the ship, the others beside him. Alex was admiring the Pearl.

Alex said "what a fantastic ship. She is a Beauty. "

"Thank you mr Gibbs" said Harry.

"I owe you my life Mr Evans" said Gibbs. "Are you by chance in need of a Quartermaster?"

"What is the Job of the Quartermaster?" asked Astoria

"The Quartermasters role is to run the Ship on the captains absence" said Gibbs. "Hire new crew,keep things in check.I'll even swear an unbreakable vow"

Dawn asked "what's that?"

"It's a wizards oath that you can't break" explained Neville. "If one of the two breaks the Unbreakable vow. You die"

"That's unnessisary Mr Gibbs" said Harry

"I would feel better if you took my vow." He said

"Blaise would you?" Said Harry

"Not at all mate" said Blaise.

Harry and Alex locked arms. Blaise pulls out his wand and points it at their hands. A silver thread appears and links the two. "Do you mr Alex Gibbs vow to never betray the secrets of Lord Ravenclaw"

"I swear on my life" said Gibbs.

"Do you vow to sail alongside Lord Ravenclaw until your time is up" said Blaise.

"I swear on my life" he said.

The silver thread vanished and Harry lets go of Gibbs hand.

Harry said "as of today you are my quartermaster Mr. Gibbs "

"Thank you captain you won't be disappointed" said Gibbs. It was getting close to sunset.

He took over the wheel leaving Harry and the gang to go over the plans they took from the death eaters. So far they found nothing on the death eaters activities. It was overnight when the gang returned their Pokemon and fell asleep in the captain cabin.

The next morning Harry was spooning Daphne when astoira woke the two up. Daphne stirred "stori what's up?"

"You guys need to see this?" She said

The others woke up, fully dressed and ate a quick breakfast. The group was back on the deck to see a bunch of Men working on the ship. There clothes was painted black to match the pearl, several of the men had Sneasals, Weavilles, Houndours, Houndooms, Persians, and skarmory working with their trainers, one Pokemon got their attention.

It was Pokemon resembling a Tiger with a fiery mane and tail. Black Stripes was all over the Pokemon. It's eyes was yellow with red Iris. sharp claws was seen in each foot. The pokemon had two long fangs going out of its mouth.

"Awesome it's a Leoflare!" Said Blaise taking out his sere region Pokedex.

 **(Leoflare the Royal Pokemon. When Leoflare is threatened, it's fiery nature ignites its claws over 500 degrees. It uses it speed and agility to catch its prey. Leoflare is the only known Pokemon that can learn Fire claw. )**

"That's so cool!" Said everyone.

Gibbs was at the wheel steering and noticed the gang. "Good morning captain I trust that you had a good nights rest."

"Sure did mr Gibbs". Said Harry "where did you find a crew so fast?"

"I took us to my home island to recruit us a crew fit to sail this ship" he said "three hundred men are at your service."

"Excellent Gibbs" said Harry.

Gibbs ordered one of the men to take the wheel. He said "so what is our plan captain?"

"We need a way into Hollow bastion?" Said Daphne "any ideas?"

"Well for one that fortress is under guard twenty four seven. Spotlights always on during the night. Guards are always on the wall. It will be a suicide mission to go there" said Gibbs

"Going in the front way is out. what else?" Said Astoria

"I might know a way" said Gibbs "perhaps you can sneak through the back of the fort. It's never under heavy guard. the death eaters are meeting tonight"

"That's perfect!" Said Max "let's go."

Gibbs said "alright boys full sail onward to hollow bastion."

The crew went to do their jobs as the pearl sailed to the island of Hollow bastion. The pearl sailed around the island. Several water type Pokemon jumped out of the water. The pearl arrived at the hidden path to the fort. It was decided that Harry, ash, Blaise, Steven and Brock will go to the fort. Gibbs lent Leoflare to them. "Leoflare knows this jungle."

The rescue team entered the jungle. With Leoflare they made it to the fort, ash had his riolu out and had him detect the aura of pirates. He sensed two near the gate.

The group hurried to the gate. Blaise said "ash tell Darkrai to use dark void."

Ash sent out Darkrai and told him to use dark void on the guards. With the guards knock out in a sleep. Ash Brock and Harry took a pair of keys from one. Blasie Steven and Leoflare headed for a set of doors.

"Where you going Blaise the cells are this way?" Said Harry

"Don't worry mate we are going to find out what team Kedabra is up to" said Blaise

Harry nodded and they team split up. Harry and his group reached the cells and began searching each one for May. Harry spotted a blaziken in one cell. He said "hey ash I found Blaziken!"

Ash and Brock saw the Fire Hoemn type and rushed to unlock the door. Blaziken exit the cell (thank you ash Brock. Mays being kept in a cell down the hall)

ash noticed seven other pokeballs and grabbed them. Ash Brock and Harry hurried to mays cell and unlocked it. She was unconscious with her clothes teared up. Several cuts was was seen on her body, her body twitched from the cold.

Ash said "may wake up"

The Hoemn girl woke up. "Ash Brock your here?" She said weakly.

"Don't worry may were getting you out of here." Said Brock. Several curses hit near the door, the guards saw them. Ash told pikachu to use thunderbolt. The guards was hit by the attack. Brock picked may up bridal style. "Let's Go!"

The rescue team headed to the door.

/with Blaise/

Blaise, Steven and Leoflare found the main chamber of the fortress. The three saw a group of death eaters and pirates talking. One death eater got his attention. It was Yaxley one of Voldemorts top inner Circle members.

"How longer until you break that girl" said Yaxley

"She will crack soon."said the pirate.

"She will reveal to us the Location to The Alpha Trident And with it the Power of The Seven seas will be mine" said Yaxley.

"What nonsense are you talking about. " said a pirate .

Yaxley turned to the pirate "fool have you ever learned of the Legend of The Sage of the Sea. Legends say that the combine powers of Kyogre, Lugia, and Manaphy forged this legendary Weapon for a Muggle named Mara. She was gifted with the power of water, all water types respected the sage. she was considered the Queen of the Sea."

"What's this got to do with the Girl?" Said another pirate.

"She is the Descendant of Mara and the Trident only responds to the Blood of the sage," said Yaxley.

The Hoemn champion and Blaise left the room in the shadows. The two entered a small room full of documentarys. Steven said "it's all the routes the death eaters take ."

Blaise took out a magical camera and took photos of all the documents. They heard noises from the hall.

"Sir Potter is here and he's got the Girl." Said a death eater.

"Well looks like we got to go" said Blaise.

The three jumped out of a window. They landed on a roof. Several death eaters spotted them and charged.

The three saw Harry and the rest near the wall. Luckily they meet up with them. They quickly exit The fortress as more death eaters was awake. Several death eaters with manetrics on their trail. Once they returned to the Cove Astoria was there with her Kedabra. She said "come on guys I'll take you to the ship"

Where is the ship?" Said Brock

"Several scouts saw us so had to move to open water" she said "Kedabra use Teleport."

Kedabra used her pyschic power and with a flash. The rescue team was back on the pearl. Brock took May into the captains cabin. Harry resumed control of the wheel. "Get me full sail!" He shouted

"You heard the Captian full sail" said Gibbs.

The crew did their tasks to get the pearl away from the island. The pearl was able to sail away just as the whole island was surrounded by Death eater ships.

Neville was tending to may. Chansy was using heal pulse to heal her cuts. Once she was healed. She demanded some food which Brock complied. After she was fed ash gave her Pokemon back. One pokeball opened to reveal a Manaphy. Manaphy was happy that may was ok.

Steven and Blaise was filling in everyone else about what they heard from Yaxley.

"The Alpha Trident?" Said Daphne "never heard about it?"

Bruce said . "The alpha Trident holds the Power of the Seven seas. If anyone was to wield it. They would have ultimate power"

"But why would he death eaters want me?" Said may

"Yaxley said your ancestor was the original bearer of the Trident." Said Blasie

"Only one Pokemon can tell us everything" said Luke "Lugia"

"Ash can you summon Lugia? We need to ask him a few questions" said Tracy

Ash pulled out the silver wing. The wing glows silver as the pallet town resident summoned Lugia. A water vortex appears and the Johto legend Appeared before them

"What is the matter Chosen one?" Said Lugia

"Lugia we need to know if a weapon called the Alpha Trident is real" said "ash

Lugia spoke "yes it exists. When I was given the task to guard the sea with Kyogre by Arceus. We decided to forge a Weapon that only its chosen one could wield. With manaphys help we gave that power to a women named Mara Maple. She was gifted with the ability to breathe underwater, Manipulate water, and speak to all Water types."

"Team Kedabra is after the trident" said Harry "we need to know where it is?"

"The alpha Trident is hidden on the island of Atlantis. "Said Lugia but you will need the One Manaphy chose as its caretaker."

"Me?" Said may. She looks down at the water type in her arms "so You chose me after all"

Manaphy nodded. "I love you mama"

She smiled and look at Lugia. Lugia said "you are may maple Descendant of Mara maple?"

"Yes I am" she said "where is Atlantis?"

"Here in the Thanatos Triangle." Said Lugia "I shall show you the way"

Lugia desended into the air. Harry took the wheel of the ship. The Black pearl followed the Johto legend unaware of the Death eater ship behind them. The black pearl arrived to a area full of mist. Lugia said "I shall reveal the path to Atlantis."

Lugia charged up a Aeroblast attack, he fired it at the mist. The mist broke away to reveal a city island. Ancient buildings stood tall. Statues dedicated to Lugia and Kyogre was seen on the island.

Harry said "mr gibb shall we?"

"Of course sir" said Gibbs "we shall return boys. Jonathan your in charge"

"Aye sir" said John.

The gang boarded the rowboat and rowed for shore. Once on shore the gang followed Lugia and Manaphy. Blaise said "amazing how the lost island of Atlantis had been here this whole time?"

"Yeah" said Daphne

Our Heros arrived to a boulder and Lugia said "please send out your water types."

Ash sent out Blastoise, Corphish and Buizel, Harry dawn and Daphne sent out prinplup and Gyradoes. Wallace and Astoria sent out Milotic. Blaise sent out Spinetorrus

,Now tell them to use water attacks" said Lugia

"Blastoise use hydro pump, Buizel water gun and Corphish use bubblebeam" said ash

"Prinplup use bubblebeam" said Harry and Dawn

"Milotic hydro pump" said Wallace and Astoria.

"Spinetorrus use water pulse" said Blaise

The water type Pokemon unleashed their attacks at the Boulder. The Boulder was destroyed and a tunnel was revealed

The group decended down the tunnel. Lugia flew ahead of the gang. The team finally reached a stone door. On the middle of the door was the Alpha Symbol. May placed her hand on the door. The door glowed blue and she stepped back. The stone door opened to reveal a small chamber. In the middle of the chamber was a statue of a mermaid. In its hand was a golden Trident. A blue sapphire was in the end of the trident. The three prongs was made of saphhires. Red vein marks was on the staff part.

"The alpha trident cool?" Said Max

"Go ahead may take it" said Steven

May nodded and she approached the Trident. As she was about to grab it. Several curses headed for her. Ash manage to knock may away safely.

Death eaters appeared and casted curses at the gang. Harry said "they followed us here."

"Indeed we did Potter" said Yaxley. "Thankfully I placed a tracking charm on the girl" He grabbed he trident from the statue and a dark aura encased him. Yaxley laughs evilly as the power of the sea was now his. He aimed the trident at the gang and knocked them back . Harry was able to get out of the way. "Yaxley!"

The Dragontooth mace appeared in his hand and he charged at the Villain. Yaxley parries the blow with the trident. Ash tells Blastoise to use Hydro pump on a Houndoom. Yaxley aimed the trident at Blastoise and the water type was placed under his control. Yaxley placed all their water Pokemon under his spell. Only Manaphy was unaffected by his control.

"Blastoise let him go!" Said ash.

"Silence boy and bow to the King of the Sea!" Said Yaxley with an evil smirk.

He aims the trident at him and fires a dark spell. Pikachu used thunderbolt to destroy it. Yaxley said "now my slaves use water gun on all of them.

The water Pokemon unleqshed their attacks at their trainers. Everyone is knocked out Exept for Harry. Harry charges at Yaxley but Yaxley hits him with a Beam of water. He hits the caves wall and he stumbles to unconscious. Yaxley said "excellent now we head for Lake Valor"

The death eaters leave the cave. Steven unleashed his metagross and the gang is teleported to the pearl.

Harry was inside a cloudy place. He noticed that he was alone. He said "guys where are you!"

"They are not here my Heir" said a deep voice

Harry saw a man dressed in armor made of dragon bones, green eyes was seen through the helm.

"Your Grimlock my ansestor " said Harry

"Indeed I am" said Grimlock "the world is in great danger. The one called Yaxely has upsetting the balance of nature "

"What do you mean" said Harry.

"The alpha trident is connected to the sea" said Grimlock "his evil aura is making the sea become violent."

"Which means any ship is doomed" said Harry "and flooding may happen all over the world."

The spirit nodded "you are my first descendant to have my ability to control the weather"

"But how do I access this power Grimlock?" Said Harry

"My mace was forged by a the powers of Zapdos and Raikou. Hold my mace to the sky to receive my power."

Grimlock vanished before the clouds and Harry woke up to a worried Daphne.

"Oh Harry you ok" she said hugging him tight. Harry got up after hugging her. He said "gather the gang we got a serious problem"

"What's wrong Harry?" Said Dawn. The gang and the crew surrounded him.

"When I was knock out Grimlocks spirit came to me and told me of a disaster" said Harry "yaxleys darkness has upset the balance of nature"

Which means that any ship that sails is in danger." Said Charles. "And our home, mom and the marauders"

"Also the coordinators participating in the Wallace cup. Said Wallace "many trainers are in danger. Yaxley is sailing his Ship towards Lake Valor."

"Team Kedabra wants to spread fear through the regions" said Neville

"Yaxley won't get away with this" said Hermoine "what do we do?"

"We fight" said Charles he throws a pokeball to reveal Luxray . Lugia appeared "I shall fight along side you"

"But how do we take on Yaxley he has the Trident." Said Max

"And our water Pokemon" said Blaise.

Harry remembered Grimlocks words extended his mace to the sky. He said "Arceus give me strenght"

A storm cloud brewed and lightning bolts came down and struck Harry. Instead of them hurting him, he felt new energy through the bolts. The gang watch as the light died down to reveal Harry encased in black and yellow armor. Two small metal wings was on his back. A cape with lightning bolts design.

Harry took off the helm "wicked" he said

The armored boy said "who will fight with me?"

"Aye sir we will fight with you" said Gibbs drawing his sword. The crew raised their weapons into the air. With the wave of his mace. The wind picked up and the pearl set sail for Lake valor.

"The wind is on our side" said Neville.

(Lake Valor.)

It was midday at lake valor and everyone was going on Thier everyday lives. a large wooden ship appeared in the harbor. The wooden ship fired its cannons at the city. All the citizens ran for safety. A large blue whale like Pokemon appeared and fired hyper beam at the city. Officer Jenny had several police men with arcanines and manetrics. Fires was seen everywhere in the city. Nurse joy was tending to injured Pokemon.

"She said "aliright men we have to stop that ship"

"Yes ma'am but some how they got Kyogre attacking" said one officer.

The crew of sinnoh now was filming the attack. "This attack on lake valor is gruesome. We just received word that team Kedabra is behind it. They manage to get Kyogre to help them. Who can stop them."

"Look at the harbor" said a rescue worker.

the black pearl has arrived accompanied by Lugia. The pearl was heading for the enemy ship.

On the pearl the gang saw the carnage that Yaxley was causing. They noticed Kyogre attacking too.

"Oh no they got Kyogre under their spell." Said Daphne.

Dawn took out her pokedex to analyze Kyogre.

( **Kyogre the Sea Basin Pokemon, Kyogre holds the power to expand the oceans by making it rain. It clashes with its rival Groudon)**

"Load the cannons" said Daphne

One board the death eaters ship the Basilisk. Yaxley noticed the pearl heading for them. "Well lookie here boys potter wants to play hero load the cannons!"

The Basilisk change its course towards the pearl. Once the two ships was ironside,

"Fire!" Said Harry

"Fire" said Yaxley

Both ships fired their cannons at each other. Both ships was damage and lost several men. Lugia used dragon rush on Kyogre. The two titans of the sea clashed.

The two ships circled around each other again. Both fired their cannons again. their Pokemon unleashed attacks. Both ships throws boarding hooks at each other. The crews of the pearl and Baslilsk fight. Ash and the others commanded pikachu, Venasaur, And Pachirisu to battle their Pokemon.

Harry saw Yaxley and charged at him with his mace. Yaxley aimed the trident at him. Harry aims the Mace at Yaxley to intercept. A beam of electricity comes out of the mace. Yaxley sends a blue beam at him. Both of their spells clash and exploded. Harrys Charizard used flamethrower on a Houndoom. It sets the ship on fire. Harry and Yaxley continue to duel using water and lightning. Back on the pearl Neville Bruce and Blaise was having a contest to see who can kill the most death eaters.

"Hey Blaise two already" said Neville after stabbing a pirate in the chest with his Halberd.

"I'm already on seventeen" said Blasie.

"What! I'm not gonna have no Slytherin outdo me!" He said he kicks a death eater pirate in between his legs. The pirate falls down and Neville slashes at five more.

Blaise took out 2 grunts with his musket. "Nineteen"

Daphne Tracy and astoira had their wands out casting hexes at death eaters, Steven and Wallace was on their phone getting help. Bruce grabs a death eater and throws him overboard.

Dawn takes hold of a swivel gun and fires the gun at a exposed powder barrel. The barrels causes a fire. Harry and Yaxley continue their battle unaware of the Fire.

Charle said "Harry get off the ship it's gonna blow!"

The fire surrounds the two as they dueled. Yaxley said "give up boy you can't defeat me"

Harry said " never you and your master will fall. I shall see to it!"

A golden Ray of light comes out from the clouds. Harry felt the power of the light and stares at Yaxley. Yaxley stares at him and said "who are you?"

"I am Harry James Evans oak formerly potter son of Lily Evans Silas oak and James potter lord of house Ravenclaw"

A symbol appeared on his arm. It resembled an Cross like wheel it glowed Golden yellow.

Stevens eyes widen when he saw the mark. "The mark of Arceus" he thought

Harry with his new found strenght swings his mace and knocks the death eater back. He lets go of the trident and it flies into the air. The trident was caught by May and a blue aura came over her. All the Pokemon was freed from Yaxley.

Dawn ash and the others hug Thier water Pokemon thankful that it was now over.

Yaxley said "no I shall not be denied my power." He pulls out his wand and aims it at Harry.

May raises the Trident at him and sends a blue beam at him. Yaxley is frozen in ice. Hermoine casted wingardium Leviosa to heave the ice block over. The Basilisk begins to sink due to the damage it took. Harry hugs his siblings and Daphne. The mark Dissapears and the golden light goes away.

Boats full of police and Pokemon G-men come over to the Pearl. The death eaters that was captured was arrested thank to the Sinnoh Auror force, Steven took the photos from Blaise.

"With this we can stop Team Kedabra from getting resource. You kids saved a lot of lives today thank you" said Steven

"It's no problem at all" said Heather

May was looking at the Trident "maybe we should return the Alpha Trident to Atlantis. What if I can't handle it"

"You can may its your Destiny to become the Sage of the Sea" said Kyogre. "And I shall help you"

May said "thank you Kyogre." She pulled out a pokeball and returned the Sea basin Pokemon.

After the pearl returned to shore. Everyone headed for the center to heal their Pokemon and get some warm food. May and Max tell ash and Brock of their adventures when they separated. May capturing Manaphy, Kyogre, Altaria that was a swablu she took care of. her bulbasaur evolved to Venasaur, her squirtle evolved to Wartorlte. Her Eevee evolving to Glaceon. She earned Three Johto ribbons. Drew Solidad, and Harley was giving her a challenge.

Max told the, about his Hoemn journey on his own. He captured Mightyena, Ralts, Jirachi, and Deoxys he befriended. He even caught a Flygon, A metang, and A Slaking, he's earned four of the Hoemn badges.

Ash told May and Max about their sinnoh adventure. May pulled out stuff that she bought for ash Dawn and Brock. An Ursaring stature for ash, a Teddiursa statue for Dawn and a book of recipes for Brock, It was close to midnight when our Heros went to sleep.

Time skip.

Two days have passed since the battle. Our Heros went to a fancy restaurant. In order for them to eat there the had to beat the owners in a tag team battle. The owners let the gang in for free due to them saving the town from Yaxley. Yaxley was sent to a maximum prison with his magic surprised and under guard by Gengars twenty four seven, he would never see the light of day again. May Dawn, ash and Emily participated in the Wallace cup.

May used her Venasaur for the appeal round and Wartortle for the battle round. Ash used Buizel to get closer to him. Dawn used Persian for the appeal round and Ponyta for the battle rounds. Zoey used her Glameow for the appeal round and Shellos for the battle rounds. Kenny used Prinplup for the appeal round and his dratini for the battle round. Emily used her Milotic for the appeal round and Vespiquen for the battle round.

Zoey lost to may in the top eight. Kenny didn't make it to the battle rounds. Dawn beat jessilina in the top eight. Emily lost in the final four against may. May and Dawn battled in the finals. May used glaceon and Dawn used Ponyta. Her ponyta evolved to Rapidash and learned fire Blast. She won the Wallace cup.

it was time for May and Max to return to Johto and Hoemn. Ash kept his promise with Max and had a battle with him using pikachu, Grotle and Darkrai against maxs gallate, duskull and Grovyle. Harry said "mr Gibbs will escort your cruise ship through the Thanatos Triangle."

"So ash where are you going for your next badge?" Said Max. A Turtwig was in his arms, it was abandoned by its trainer so Max offered to take care of it.

"Pastoria City" said ash

"You will win the Sinnoh league ash" said may "I'll be rooting for you, same for you Harry, Astoria"

"Thanks may you too" said Harry. "Max good Luck in the Hoemn league."

May and Max boarded their cruise ship and waved bye to the gang, the Black Pearl set sail after the ship as its escort.

Our Heros headed out for Pastoria city for the next gym badge.

End of chapter

 **Sorry about the wait you guys. I've been so busy at work.**

 **Harry recieves the Power to manipulate Storms. What was the mysterious mark on his shoulder.**

 **May recieves the Alpha Trident.**

 **Dawn recieves her second Ribbon.**

 **Next chapter Chimchars Awakening**


	19. Chimchar, Gmen and Timaeus

" ** _Chimchars Awakening, Gmen Meeting, and Timaeus_** "

After the events at the Thanatos Triangle and Wallace cup. We find our Heros Doing a bit of Training. The gang learned that the Pastoria Gym leader uses Water types. Ash decided on using Pikachu, Grotle and Sceptile. Harry decided to use Torterra, Luxio and Gligar. Astoria decided to use Ivysaur, Kedabra and Milotic.

Harry and ash was having a mock battle with Gligar and Monferno. Gligar was about to use steel wing. A gust of wind hits him and he flys off. Ash had his Staravia follow him. Gligar crashes near Paul who was trying to catch a wild Drapion. He notices the Gligar and his Electabuzz was about to attack. Harrys Torterra stood in between them. Paul was surprised to see a Torterra until the gang showed up.

"It's Paul" said ash

Paul said "so your Grotle evolved to Torterra?"

" it's mine that evolved Paul " said Harry petting the turtles head. Torterra smiled and looked at Paul. Paul called ash pathetic for entering a contest. Ash only entered to get closer to Buizel .

Paul was about to walk away until ash challenged him to a battle. Paul accepted and he sent out a Gliscor. Ashs Gligar wanted to battle it. Ash told Gligar to use steel wing. Paul told Gliscor to use Guillotine to knock out the poor Pokemon, he said "what a pathetic Pokemon. Gible went out ( oh yeah purple guy you deal with me!)

paul sent out his Magmar. He told Magmar to use fire punch while ash told gible to use Dig. Gible dodged the attack and landed a successful hit on Magmar. Ash told gible to use dragon pulse. Paul ordered Magmar to use Mega punch. He lands a successful hit on Gible. Gible lands near ash.

Ash worried said "Gible you ok?"

Gible got up (yeah no one calls my family pathetic )

gible began to glow signaling his evolution. The gang watched as the land shark Pokemon got bigger, his Tiny arms and legs got longer. He now had a tail. His hands was replaced by a sharp claw. His fin was now on his back. The light dies down to reveal the new form.

"Gible evolved into A Gabite" said Brock .

Ash pulled out his pokedex to analyze gabite.

 **(Gabite, the Cave Pokémon. Gabite goes wild for precious jewels, first digging them up and then stashing them in its nest. New moves ,Dual chops, Dragon rush and Stone edge.)**

"wow Gabite now let's show Paul your new Strenght" said ash

(right) said Gabite. His voice was now deeper. He gave Ash a salute before turning to Magmar.

"Use Dual chop" said ash. Gabite said two arms glowed Turquoise Green and charged at Magmar. Paul told Magmar to use fire punch. One fire punch clashes with Gabite 's left arm. Gabite hits Magmar with his right arm, Magmar staggered a bit. Ash said "now Gabite use Dragon rush!"

Gabite is encased in blue aura and charges at Magmar. An image of a dragon appears and the Cave Pokemon hits his target, Magmar faints from the attack. Ash won that round. Gabite and ash did a dance and the cave Pokemon bites his head. Paul returns Magmar and sends out Ursaring. chimchar wanted to battle So he stood on the field. The other Pokemon cheered for him. Chimchar felt confident. Deep within his heart the flame was ignited.

Paul ordered Ursaring to use focus blast. The bear Pokemon threw the blue orb at chimchar. Chimchar blocked the attack using his arms. Training with ashs Primeape and Charizard was helping him take attacks. Ursaring used hammer arm and chimchar used flame wheel. Ursaring caught the fire monkey and held him. Paul order Ursaring to use secret power. The attack made chimchar afraid of Ursaring. With a hammer arm attack. Chimchar was buried in several rocks.

Paul smirked on another victory until the rocks shifted. Chimchar came out of the rocks with his fire tail burning bigger. A red aura surrounded Chimchar. His fire tail let out huge amounts of Power, Paul said "Chimchars Awake"

"blaze has been activated." Said Dawn

"so has Chimchars true Strenght" said Brock

Ash told Chimchar to use Flamewheel. Paul ordered Ursaring to use Hammer arm. The two clash for a second until Ursaring was pushed back by Chimchar, the bear Pokemon fainted. Paul returned the Pokemon he said "that has to be the most powerful flame wheel I ever seen"

chimchar went on a rampage despite ash telling him to stop. He accidently set a few trees on fire. Dawns prinplup used water pulse to put out the flames. Ash held te rampaging Pokemon in a hug dispute his other Pokemon wanting to help. Pikachu told them to let ash handle it. Chimchar finally calmed down and was frightened. Ash told the fire type they would find a way to control Blaze. Paul said "you really think you can control blaze."

"Maybe" said ash "but Chimchar doesn't need blaze to be strong.

"Words spoken like a pathetic trainer" said paul

Harry said "that's a enough Paul! I've allowed you to call my friends pathetic. But no more. I challenge you to a full Six on six battle at Hearthome City in six days. Be there or else you will be the pathetic one. Bring your strongest Pokemon."

Paul said "very well I accept"

he picked up his bag and stormed off. Harry said "come on guys lets get back to training."

The gang returned to their camp site for more training.

/scene change./

deep in the Kanto Region on top of Mt. silver was the headquarters of the Pokemon G-men. Inside a meeting room was Mr Goodshow, Cynthia, Maylene, Lance, Steven, Wallace, Scott and the kanto battle frontier brains. Steven and Wallace was filling them in on what happened at lake valor.

"Yes it seems Team Kedabra is getting desperate." Said Cynthia. She was watching a video of the recent attack caused by Team Kedabra.

"With the plans Steven recovered we can stop team Kedabra and The order of the Phoenix from getting supplies." Said Lance.

Brandon said "now onto bigger subjects. Cynthia you said the Space maiden has returned?"

"Yes" cynthai said "I witness her power when the stone tablets of the Heros of sinnoh was revealed. The Avada Kedabra curse was deflected by a Space Shield. And Maylene has witness the Time keeper destroy a Molger, the children of Molgera."

Maylene said "it's true"

Lance said "we need more info on Molgera and of team galactic is working with it. We need to stop them."

A G men member entered their conference room. He said "sorry mr Goodshow but the Adament orb has been stolen. And the order of the Phoenix have Busted out Ginny weasley"

"What!" Said Goodshow. He pulled out a remote and a camera connected to the Eterna museum appeared. The gathered members saw an old man carrying a staff holding the orb.

"That's him the Time Keeper!" Said Maylene

The camera showed the man looking at the camera and vanished with a pop.

"What about the Lustrious orb" said Cynthia

"still in Celestal town" said the man.

A hoothoot appeared in their room holding a message. It gave the message to Goodshow before flying off.

He read "I have Taken the Adament Orb, Give the Lustrious orb to its chosen one. The Griseous orb is with its chosen. We shall meet soon. "

"Someone has found the Griseous orb!" Said Brandon .

"Aye it was found inside the Forbidden temple" said Steven "ash and his friends found it."

"Something is about to happen in the sinnoh region and it involves those kids" said Brandon.

"Until we know more we will continue on searching for Team Galactics leader" said Lance.

The gathered members went back to their jobs. Cynthia decided to keep an eye on the gang.

/Scene change/

Albus Dumbledore was pacing inside his office. He was deep in thought about his plan for the greater good. The Pokemon G-men turned him down. The ICW have taken his title of supreme mugwump, a blockage surrounded the Sere Region. His attempt to get the Ocarina of Time failed.

Ginny weasley was a fugitive. After breaking her out of jail she was marked as a fugitive. As long as she stayed in the sere region she would be safe. He lost his weapon and main money income for the order, his vault was seized by the goblins . The war was a losing battle. Many death eaters was killed by harry and his friends before they could be returned to the light.

(The boy has to die its all for the Greater good) thought the old man. (Perhaps it's time I told him of Voldemorts past)

With a smirk and a plan in motion. the aged Leader of light vanished with a pop. A Small green fairy like Pokemon watched him, it was Celebi . It vanished in a green light.

Inside riddle manor.

Voldemort was sending crucio on all of his death eaters. He heard about the attack on lake valor wasnt a success. Right now he decided to focus on dumbledore and finding Potter. He ordered his men to attack Muggles

The death eaters went to do their masters bidding. Leaving the dark lord to think of a plan

Unknown location.

deep within a lush forest lies an old cottage. Several small Pokemon was seen playing outside the cottage. A pop was heard and the Time keeper appeared. In his hand was the Adament Orb.

A portal opened and out came Dialga the time Pokemon. Dialga said "Timaeus"

"dialga my friend" said Timaeus "it is what we feared, Molgera is awakened"

"We don't have much time" said Dialga "the other Three champions must be found. Giratina is after me because of my clash With Palkia.

"Palkias Partner has been found for a long time." Said Timaeus. "The girl named Dawn Bertilz"

"Yes I remember her she was there to stop the battle" said Dialga "Lord Arceus is still asleep recovering from Damos Betrayal."

"Damos didn't betray him" said Timaeus "it was his advisor that cause the betrayal."

"I know" said Dialga "Arceus doesn't know about Molgera rising."

"Dialga we must make peace With Giratina" said Timaeus "then I shall train the space maiden to use her power."

the temporal Pokemon nodded and a green light came out of nowhere. Celebi appeared and told Dialga what it saw.

"That old man named dumbledore is after the Ocarina again." Said Dialga

"leave it to me" said Timaeus

the old man took this time to teleport away with Celebi. Dialga returned to his dimension.

End of chapter

 **Sorry if this is a short chapter you guys. I wanted to fit Chimchars awakening, The meeting of the Gmen, Dumbledores next scheme, Voldemorts fury about lake valor. The time keeper revealed.**

 **chimchars Power is revealed. Harry challenges Paul to a full six on six battle at hearthome City.**

 **Ashs Gible evolves to Gabite and learns Dual chops, Dragon rush and stone edge.**


	20. Pastoria city

**_Current team_**

 ** _Ash-Pikachu, Grotle, chimchar, Riolu, Hippopotas, Drapion, Gabite, Spirittomb, Buizel, Gligar, Sceptile, and Darkrai._**

 ** _Harry- Charizard, Torterra, Prinplup, Rampardos, Staravia, Monferno, Gligar, Magmortar, electivire, Luxio, Mothim and Spirittomb._**

 ** _Daphne- Meganium, Snorunt, Regice, Gyradoes, Cherim,_**

 ** _Tracy- Feraligatr, Flygon, Cherubi,_**

 ** _Neville- Sceptile, Registeel, Salamence, Carnivine, Turtwig, and cacnea_**

 ** _Charles- Luxray, Charmander, Pidgeotto, and Rayquaza_**

 ** _Hermoine- Swampert, Noctowl, and two Eevees_**

 ** _Astoria- Monferno, Ivysaur, Honchkrow , Eevee, Milotic, and Flaffy_**

 ** _Heather-Prinplup, Magby, Staravia, Scyther and Riolu_**

 ** _Luke-wartortle, Elekid, Cranidos, Kirlia, Skarmory and Heracross,_**

 ** _Emily- Venasaur, Milotic, Metang, Sheildon, and Vespiquen_**

 ** _Bruce- blaziken, Hitmonlee,Hitmonchan,hitmontop, and Groudon._**

 ** _Blaise- Spinetorrus, weaville_**

One day after our Heros run in with Paul. The gang reached Pastoria City only to see that Crasher wake wasn't taking any challengers that day. He was in charge of the Croagunk festival. Brock entered his Croagunk and he became the King of the festival. Luke caught himself a Skoropi the preevolved form of Drapion. It was sent to professor oaks lab. Team rocket tried to take the Croagunk with a Croagunk mech. Ashs Hippopotas learned to use Flash cannon. The mech was destroyed and with the festival over, Harry Astoria and Ash went to do some training. Harry went into the Marshs to train.

The next morning after the festival. the team was at the gym. Inside the gym was a pool and several platforms. Stands for people to watch the match. Several of Crasher wakes fans was seen inside. Wake chose to battle Astoria first.

"The gym battle between Astoria Greengrass and Gym leader Crasher wake is about to begin. This will be a Two on Two battle. Only the Challenger can substitute. Release your Pokemon." Said the Ref

"Quagsire on the Water" said Wake tossing his pokeball. His dual water/ground type Pokemon appeared ready for battle.

Dawn pulled out her Pokedex.

(Quagsire, the water fish Pokemon, Quagsire has an easy going nature and doesn't care if it's bumps its head on boats and boulders while swimming.)

"Quagsires a water and ground Type. Using an electric type would have no advantage" said Brock.

Astoria enlarged her pokeball and tossed it into the air "Ivysaur lets go!"

Her pokeball opened to reveal her grass kanto starter Pokemon.

"You may have the first move miss greengrass" said Wake.

"Thank you" said Astoria "Ivysaur use razor leaf."

Ivysaur sent a cluster of Razor leaves towards Quagsire. Wake said "Quagsire into the water to dodge"

Quagsire dodged the attack and was swimming in the pool. He said "now use ice beam"

Quagsire jumped out of the pool. It charged up a frozen beam and fired it at Ivysaur. Astoria said "Ivysaur dodge it and use vine whip"

Ivysaur dodge the attack and extended his vines. He caught Quagsire I'm its grasp. Quagsire went back in the pool. Stori said "Ivysaur bring it out of the water."

Ivysaur with all of his might made Quagsire fly out of the water. "Now use Energy ball" she said

Ivysaur fired a green sphere of energy at Quagsire. A direct hit was made. Quagsire retreated back into the pool. Wake said "I'm very impressed miss Greengrass. Using your Ivysaurs Strenght to reel in my Quagsire like a fisherman."

"Quagsire use Ice punch" said Wake.

"Quick Ivysaur dodge it?" Said Astoria

Before Ivysaur could dodge the attack. Quagsire jumped in front of him and landed his ice punch attack. Astoria said "you ok Ivysaur?"

(I'm fine Stori) said Ivysaur.

"Great now use giga drain on Quagsire." She said

The grass type launched two green energy ropes. They tangle Quagsire and drain its remaining Strenght. It fainted from the giga drain.

"Quagsire is unable to battle" said the ref.

"Good job Ivysaur" said Astoria

The grass type smiled for another victory. Wake returned Quagsire "you did well Quagsire take a long rest"

"Now time for my second Pokemon go Sharpedo" said Wake tossing his pokeball. It opens to reveal the shark like Pokemon from Hoemn. Dawn pulls out her Pokedex to analyze it.

(Sharpedo, the Brutal Pokemon, Sharpedo can shoot out a jet of Water, allowing it to swim at 80 miles per hour. Due to their sharp teeth they are feared and knowned as the Gangs of the sea.)

"Sharpedos is a part water and Dark type" said Bruce " I wonder who she will use"

Astoria returned Ivysaur and she prepares her second choice. She tossed her pokeball "milotic its your turn" she said

. Wake said "what a beautiful Milotic you have"

"Thank you" said Astoria. "Ready girl"

Milotic nodded.

Wake said "Sharpedo use Slash"

Sharpedo swam towards Milotic with its fins glowing. Astoria said "Milotic use Aqua tail"

Milotic's tail is engulf with water and charges at Sharpedo. The two water types clash in the middle. Wake said "Sharpedo use Dark pulse."

Sharpedo unleashed a dark beam at Milotic. Astoria said "quick Milotic use Mirror Coat"

Milotic encased herself in a shield. The dark pulse is reflected back at Sharpedo. Wake was surprised her Milotic knew Mirror coat. He said "now Sharpedo use Aqua Jet"

"Milotic use dragon tail" said Astoria

Sharpedo charges at Milotic encased in water. Milotic's tail glows turquoise Green and slams the Brutal Pokemon. Sharpedo stumbles a bit and regains its scenes. Wake said "now Sharpedo use Bite"

Sharpedo used its bite attack on Milotic's tail. Astoria said "Milotic use your confuse Ray"

Milotic sent a beam at Sharpedo. The brutal Pokemon became confused and swimed in a circle. "Oh no Snap out of it Sharpedo" said wake.

"Now Milotic use Dragon Pulse." Said Astoria.

Milotic unleashed her dragon pulse attack at Sharpedo. it hits the brutal Pokemon in the face. Sharpedo faints from the attack.

"Sharpedo is unable to battle the victor is Milotic. The winner of this battle is Astoria greengrass of Snowhaven city."

"Hurray we did it Milotic" said Astoria. She hugs her Pokemons head. Wake returns Sharpedo. "Exellent job my friend you earn a good rest."

Astoria was approached by wake. He said "you have shown me you can ride the waves and as proof that you beat my gym is this the Fen Badge"

The Fen badge was shaped like a lake with grey reeds. It was much similar to Wakes mask. He handed her the badge. Astoria said "thank you sir"

She exited the arena and ash took her place. Wake and Ash had a three on three Pokemon battle. Wake sent out a Gyradoes and ash choose pikachu. Ash tells pikachu to use Thunderbolt. It makes serious damage to Gyradoes. Wake told Gyradoes to use Dragon rage. Ash tells pikachu to use iron tail to counter attack. The explosion makes Pikachu fly in the air. As pikachu falls, Wake orders Gyradoes to use Bite. Ash tells pikachu to use Volt tackle To build momentum. The two Pokemon clash and Gyradoes is knocked out. Wake was surprised that pikachu defeated his Gyradoes. He returns his Pokemon and sends out his next choice is a poliwrath.

Ash recalls pikachu and sends out Grotle. Wake orders Poliwrath to use Ice punch. Ash tells Grotle to use Energy ball. Poliwrath hits the green sphere up to the ceiling. Wake had poliwrath to use Hypnosis. Grotle was hit by hypnosis. The turtle Pokemon falls asleep. Wake orders poliwrath to use focus punch. Ash recalled Grotle as poliwrath tried to hit him. Ash send out Buizel. He tells Buizel to use

Sonic boom. Buizel sent his attack to Poliwrath . It's hit by the attack. Ash tells Buizel to use Aqua jet And his Ice punch. The two attacks combined to form the Frozen Aqua jet. It hits the fighting type and it staggers for a bit. Wake was amazed by the attack. He tells Poliwrath to use Focus punch. The attack hits Buizel and he's thrown into the air. He lands on his platform. The water type gets up determined to win. Ash tells Buizel to use water pulse and Aqua jet together to form a Combo attack. Ash called it Water comet attack. The attack hits poliwrath and it faints from the attack.

Buizel was happy for the win. Wake returns his sends out his final Pokemon. It was a weasel Pokemon similar to Buizel. It's flotation sac was larger, it was taller than Buizel and had two tails.

The gang pull out there pokedexs to analyze him.

(Floatzal, the sea weasel Pokemon, and the evolved form of Buizel. It's flotation sac helps it catch up to its Aquatic prey )

"Buizels evolved form" said Dawn

Ash told Buizel to use water gun. Buizel sent a blast of water at Floatzal. The attack was deflected by floatzals flotation sac. Wake told Floatzal to use hydro pump. Floatzals attack made Buizel hit the wall hard. Ash quickly recalled Buizel. He sends out pikachu. He tells pikachu to use thunderbolt. The mouse Pokemon sent an arc of electricity at Floatzal. The attack is also reflected by it's flotation sac.

(Come on is that all you got?) said Floatzal. He made faces at the mouse Pokemon. Pikachu said (oh yeah how about this.) His left arm glows white. He hits Floatzal in the stomach.

"What move was that?" Said Blasie

"It's Focus punch." Said Harry

"Awesome pikachu you learned to use Focus punch." Said ash "use volt tackle."

Pikachu charged towards Floatzal using volt tackle, wake told Floatzal to use Aqua jet, the two Pokemon clash in the middle. Both are sent back to their trainers.

Floatzal said (not bad for a rat)

(What did you call me!) said pikachu (nobody calls me a rat!, Discharge!)

Bolts of electricity came out of pikachu and hits Floatzal. The water in the pool vaporized and The sea weasel Pokemon fainted from the attack. When pikachu was done he noticed that everyone was staring at him with wide eyes.

(What) said pikachu. He notices the drained pool and Floatzal knocked out.

Wake said "now that was the most powerful discharge I ever seem I'm my days as gym leader. You have a strong pikachu" he handed ash the Fen badge.

"Thanks wake." Said ash

Floatzal came up to pikachu (sorry I called you a rat.)

(It's ok just the heat of the battle got you going) said pikachu,

Both Pokemon bumped fists and they went up to the stands to watch harrys battle. All of ashs Pokemon was out including Grotle. Harry took his place on the field.

"The gym battle between Harry Evans of vermillion city and Gym leader Crasher Wake is about to begin. This will be a two on two battle. Only the challenger can substitute. Trainers release your Pokemon." Said the ref.

"Shellos on the water" said wake tossing a pokeball. A west coast Shellos apeared ready for battle. Harry tossed his pokeball, "Gliscor lend me your Strenght."

His Gliscor appeared ready to battle. Everyone was surprised his Gligar evolved.

"Battle begin" said the ref.

"Shellos use Muddy water" said wake.

Shellos sent a blast of dirty water towards Gliscor. Harry said "Gliscor use double team"

Gliscor made multiple copies of himself. The muddy water hits one of the copies. Wake said "take em all out Shellos with muddy water."

Shellos quickly destroyed the remaining copies and Gliscor wasn't seen. The real one was behind Shellos. Harry said "Gliscor use Thunder Fang." Gliscor opened his mouth and bite the sea slug Pokemon. It was weak against electric types moves.

Wake said "Shellos use Water pulse"

"Gliscor use X scissor" said Harry.

Shellos sent a sphere of water at Gliscor. Gliscors two claws made an x amd flew towards the water pulse, the two attacks clashed and caused an explosion.

Wake said "Shellos use mud shot."

Shellos sent a glob of mud at Gliscor. It lands a hit on him. Gliscor was part flying type and was weak against ground types move.

Harry said "Gliscor you alright."

Gliscor nodded. Harry said "now Gliscor use Giga Impact."

Gliscor encased himself in a purple aura. He charged straight at Shellos he hits the sea slug Pokemon, Shellos faints from the attack.

"Shellos is unable to battle the winner is Gliscor." Said The ref.

Wake returns his Pokemon "Exellent job Shellos you earned a good rest"

Excellent job Gliscor return" said Harry returning Gliscor to his pokeball.

"That was a wise move." Said Brock "Giga impact takes a while to recharge before Gliscor can use another move."

"Now for my final choice Empoleon on the water." Said wake,

The fully evolved water sinnoh starter appeared ready for battle. Harry opened his pokeball and tossed it. He said "Torterra lend me your Strenght."

His fully evolved grass sinnoh Pokemon appeared ready for battle.

"Battle begin." Said the ref.

"Empoleon use ice beam." Said wake.

Empoleon sent an ice beam attack towards Torterra. Harry said "Torterra Rock tomb shield,"

Torterra made rocks appears and floated in front of her, the rocks made a shield from the ice beam, the rocks went into the pool.

"Torterra use leaf storm" said Harry

Torterras tree glowed green as a cyclone of leaves head for Empoleon. Wake said "Empoleon steel wing,"

Empoleons wings glowed white and deflected the leaf storm. Empoleon charged roward Torterra. He lands a hit on the continent holds her ground. Harry said "Torterra use Take down"

Torterra pushed Empoleon back and hits the penguin Pokemon. Empoleon lands in the water. Torterra takes recoil damage. Wake said "you raised your Torterra well"

"Thanks" said Harry "But watch this. Torterra use body slam to get into the water."

"What!" Said everyone.

Torterra jumped and used body slam near Empoleon. The water/steel type dodges it and is near wake. Torterra resurfaces and is not bothered by the water."

"Empoleon use steel wing.' Said wake,

"Torterra dodge it and use energy ball." Said Harry.

Empoleons was about to hit Torterra with steel wing. But Torterra dodge the attack by swimming. Wake was surprised he taught his Torterra to swim. Torterra opened her mouth and fired an energy ball attack, the attack hits Empoleon.

"Amazing you taught your Torterra how to swim." Said wake. "How did you manage it?"

"I took her to the marsh and found a pool. Ever since she evoled to Grotle When she was a Turtwig. I been secretly teaching her to swim to rebuild her speed." Said Harry "and the training paid off. Torterra Use Leaf storm."

Torterras tree glowed green as another cyclone of leaves head for Empoleon. Wake said "Empoleon use Hydro pump."

Empoleon sent a blast of water at the cyclone. The two attacks clash and exploded. Harry said "Torterra use sunny day and Solarbeam combo"

Torterra open her mouth and a fireball went up to the sky. She glowed white and fired solar energy at Empoleon. The attack hits him dead on and crashes into the wall. Empoleon fainted from the attack.

"Empoleon is unable to battle the winner is Torterra. The victor is Harry Evans of vermilion city," said the ref.

Torterra climbed out of the water and back on the platform, Harry hugs the turtle Pokemons head. Torterra bits his head. Both happy for the victory. Wake returned Empoleon. He said "Exellent work my friend."

He approached Harry with the fen badge. He said "Harry this battle today was once of my finest. You shown me that you and your Pokemon can ride the Wave and as proof that you beat the Pastoria gym is this the Fen Badge,

He gives Harry the badge. He said "thanks a lot Wake."

It was sunset when our Heros was outside the city. The gang after re supplying their supplies was ready to hit the road to hearthome city. The team walked to the sunset ready for their next adventure.

End chapter.

 ** _Ash Harry and Astoria challenge the Pastoria gym and all three of them received the Fen badge,_**

 ** _Harrys Gligar evolves to Gliscor and learns thunder fang, Giga impact._**

 ** _Harrys Torterra is revealed to regained her Speed by swimming._**

 ** _Next chapter Giratina and The Antiqueen._**


	21. Giratina and the Antiqueen

Deep within the forest of Gracedia was a lake. Near the lake was a small Pokemon that resembled a hedgehog. This was a Shaymen the gratitude Pokemon. It got lost from its friends. It saw the lake and took a drink. A portal opened and Dialga the Pokemon that rules time appeared. Shaymen was awed by the presence of Dialga. Dialga took a drink from the pool. A portal opened and Timaeus appeared. Shaymen was wondering why a human was beside it.

Dialga said "your late"

"a wizard is never late Dialga" said Timaeus "he arrives just when he is needed."

both human and Pokemon chuckled at his remark. A shadow like portal opens on the lake . Timaeus said "it's Giratina."

A shadow of a Pokemon appeared and grab Dialga. Timaeus enters the portal. Shaymen is dragged along into the portal. It was on dialgas tail. Dialga was brought into the Reverse world. Home of Giratina. Giratina was a serpent like Pokemon with ghost wings. Red Iris filled with hate at Dialga.

Timaeus lands on a floating island. He watches Giratina and Dialga clash. A man with a camera was recording it. A Sheildon was beside him. He notices Shaymen holding onto dialgas tail. Shaymen lets go of dialgas tail and stares at the face of Giratina. It roars and scares the Shaymen, it absorbs some black smoke and uses seed flare. The attack opens a portal and Dialga timeaus and Shaymen escape. Before leaving the reverse world. Dialga place a Spell on Giratina preventing it from escaping. Giratina roars in anger,

timeaus appears in a small town. It was close to sunrise. He spoke to Dialga through mind link. (I shall find the space maiden. She can help us Calm down Giratina.)

(very well) said Dialga. Timeaus walked into the small town. Deep within a sky. A flying air ship was revealed. Inside it was a man with white hair. He spoke "has Giratina appeared, "

"yes Giratina has surfaced. It unable to escape." Said the computer."

"Exellent soon the Reverse world will be mine" said The man.

 _"_ ** _Harry Evans Pokemon master the movie. "_**

 ** _" Giratina and the Sky Warrior." _**

We join our Heros as they arrive to a small town called Gracedia town. Our Heros had more adventures on the way to hearthome city. Dawn caught a Swinub while visiting a mansion. Ashs Gligar evolved to Gliscor during another team rocket encounter. Harry learned of a Pokemon called Regigigas the master of the Regitrio. He wanted to catch one. The team decided to have a picnic and all of their Pokemon was out. Brock made pancakes for the humans and Pokemon food for the Pokemon.

the Shaymen from earlier saw the food and ate the pancakes. The gang noticed it and watch it devour the food. Ash asked it to stop. It breathed smoke at him. He accidently knocks over the grill. The Pokemon absorb the smoke and used seed Flare. The team took cover and minutes later everyone was covered in dust, the Pokemon surround Shaymen and stared at it angry.

Dawn steps in and picks up the little Pokemon. She gives it a bath and cleans the mud off it. Brock feels it's head and he Pokemon has a fever. The gang return their Pokemon and rush to the center. Once inside the center nurse joy tells the gang it was a Shaymen . The gratitude Pokemon.

Everyone spoke to Shaymen. Shaymen can speak through telepathy. It said it got lost from its friends on its way to the Gracedia garden. It encounter a scary monster that tried to eat her.

Nurse joy called it the flower festival. Daphne asked what was the garden festival. She said it was a tradition of Shaymen to fly off from a Gracedia garden, where ever they land is where a new garden would be made. Everyone wanted to see it. Shaymen was grateful for their assistance. Dawn picked up the gratitude Pokemon and set off towards the garden,

Near a bunch of glass statues our Heros was walking and ash asked Shaymen. "Where is the Flower garden?" His riolu was out with him. A shadow presemse made riolu stiffen. Shaymen was grabbed by none other than team rocket. The team chased after the crooks. A dark portal opens and sucks in team rocket, Shaymen, ash, pikachu, riolu , Dawn prinplup, Harry, Astoria, Blasie, Charles, and Daphne into the portal. Everyone else watched and wondered what happened.

Harry and the others was in a world they never screen before. Many pillars and crystal shards freely float around in this realm. Many buildings was scene either upside down or sideways. Many paths was seen going up or down. Gravity was strange for them.

"Where are we Harry?" Said Daphne

"I'm not sure." Said Harry

a shriek was heard and Giratina appeared. Shaymen said "it's the monster it's going to eat me!"

"Not if we can help it. Pikachu thunderbolt, Riolu Aura Sphere" said ash.

The two Pokemon unleashed their attacks towards Giratina. The attacks barely affect it. Dawn said "prinplup Water Pulse. "

prinplup sent a sphere of water towards Giratina. Giratina Used Shadow Force to Dissapear. It appeared behind them and flew in the sky. Giratina prepared to use Will o wisp. The man from earlier appeared. He said "stop you must not anger Giratina"

"that's Giratina." Said Astoria.

giratina unleashed its will o wisp attack. the man said "Sheildon use flash cannon."

Shieldon unleashed his Flash cannon attack to cancel out the will o wisp. The man said "quick this way."

The group followed the man into a tunnel that Giratina couldn't fit through. The ghost/dragon type flew away. The team followed the man through the light gravity area. They reach an area with normal gravity. Prinplup almost fell after trying to fly. Monferno grab the penguin Pokemon.

"Thank you for saving us Mr?" Said daphne

"Newton Gracelands the name miss" said Newton. "I am a scientist researching the Reverse World. A world different from our own. And Giratina is the master of this world."

"Is there a way to get us back to the real world?" Asked Charles

Newton checked a device connected to his backpack. He said "this way"

The group followed him through the reverse world. Many twisty paths was narrow to navigate, Newton explained to the gang about the importance of the Reverse World.

"When a disaster happens inside the Real world. This world corrects it by creating Black smoke." Newton said "when Dialga and Palkia Clashed at Alamos town. The reverse world has created more black smoke. Giratina is angered at Dialga and Palkia for ruining its homes. Giratina manage to capture Dialga, but Dialga escape thanks to Shaymen."

"So that's why giratinas mad at me" said Shaymen.

The group came upon a strange symbol like door. Newton said "strange this wasn't here before."

The strange door opened and the team saw a statue of a women. She was holding a Magestic Golden Bow with dark markings on it. The Bow glowed with energy.

"Is that what I think it is?" Said Newton. "The Bow Of Antimatter."

The team carefully approached the statue. Daphne was about to take but Newton said "leave it Giratina would be angered at us for taking the Bow."

The gang was about to leave the bow but Astoria felt a great power from the bow. She falls to her knees. Daphne said "stori what's wrong."

Newton took out his device and said "the bow is reaching out for her."

A spirit appeared before the team. It was a women wearing a black and gold dress. Her eyes was glowing blue. Two black wings was on her back.

"Who are you" said Blasie

"I am Mavis Greengrass the Antiqueen."said Mavis "which one of you is my Descendants."

"We are?" Said Daphne

Mavis smiled at her. She said "As you know Molgera is Trying to break out of his Prison. But without the Other two Heros. Our worlds will be destroyed."

"Astoira do you know what this means" said Charles. "Your the new AntiQueen. The partner of Giratina"

"I am?" Said Astoria

"Yes my dear you acquire my power to travel into the Reverse World and Real world. But it is still asleep. You must return to the Real world and find The Lake of Rest. Guarded by a Regigigas."

"Wow a Regigigas." Said Harry

Mavis step aside and said "take the Antibow. It's yours my dear. Please Calm down Giratina and save the Reverse world. Someone has Great intentions to rule this world. Only you can stop it."

Astoria nodded and approached the Statue. She picked up the Antibow and a Grey aura came over her. The aura died down and she felt her Magic core more powerful than before.

Mavis said "to use the Antibow notch the bow and an Antimatter Arrow will appear. Then fire the arrow. It always hits its target."

Astoria said "thanks a lot."

Mavis turned to Daphne. She said "you my dear have the power to manipulate Ice. My husband was a master of Ice magic."

With a wave of her hand. A appeared. On the front of the book was a snowflake. "This book contains all the Ice magic spells he created, use it well."

"Thank you Mavis" said Daphne. She took the book and placed it in her bag. The spirit of Mavis vanished.

Newton took out his device. He said "uh oh we must hurry the portal will close any minute."

The group hurried to where they appeared in the first place. Giratina appeared and Grabbed Shaymen. But Shaymen used its Substitute attack to confuse Giratina. One by one the group exited the reverse world until everyone was out. Newton stayed behind for he had a little more to do. He warned ash that Giratina can see through mirrors and reflections.

They got away from the park and near some benches. Dawn told the others what they saw.

"Amazing Astoria your the AntiQueen" said Tracy.

"I hope you are ready for Your destiny" said Bruce.

"Mum always said I was special" said Stori "but to be the Antiqueen."

"Mavis said we need to find the Lake of Rest." Said Harry. "And it is guarded by The Pokemon I seek. Regigigas."

"So if we find Regigigas we find the Lake." Said Luke.

"Any ideas to where Regigigas is?" Said Brock.

Before anyone could answer . A pack of Magnemites, Magnetons and magnezones appeared. They circled the gang waiting for their master. The team saw a man witH white long hair riding a Hover cart. He said "I'll be taking that Shaymen now"

"Oh no you don't" said Dawn. "Prinplup use Whirlpool."

Prinplup sent a cyclone of water towards the Magnemites. The team rushed to escape the man and his Army or magnet Pokemon. They boarded a train thankfully. Several of the passengers was look in at Shaymen. One lady had a basket full of Gracedia flowers. Shaymen smelled the flowers and a bright light covered him. Shaymen transformed into his Sky from. He was like a deer Pokemon Exept he didn't have any horns. He was now braver than he was in his land form.

The magnet Pokemon found them and prepared to attack the train. Shaymen, Pikachu, Riolu, Monferno and Prinplup fought the magnet Pokemon. The remaining ones retreated back to their master.

After the train made its stop near a station. A lady told them to take the ferry to reach the Garden and towards Regigigas Shrine. Harry wanted to challenge Regigigas to a battle. The ferry reached the port that lead to the path of the Shrine.

Hermoine has been doing some studying on Regigigas and the Shrine.

"Regigigas is a normal type Pokemon with the ability Slow start." She said "I would use a fighting type."

After walking the path to the Shrine. Our Heros arrived to see a giant golem like Pokemon sleeping on a throne. Regigigas woke up and notice the gangs presence. It got up from its throne and stood in a battle stance. Harry said "Regigigas I challenge you to a battle."

The golem Pokemon nodded and was ready for harrys first choice. Harry sent out his Lucario.

"Lucario is a fighting and steel type Pokemon." Said Brock "a good choice against a Normal type like Regigigas."

"Lucario use aura sphere" said Harry

Lucario sent his Green aura sphere attack towards Regigigas. Regigigas Blocked the attack with its arms. It's left arm was encased in fire. He lands a direct hit on Lucario.

"Regigigas just use Fire punch." Said Heather.

"Lucario use bone rush" said Harry

Lucario charged towards The golem Pokemon with his bone weapon. Regigigas Opens its hand and let out a hyper beam attack. Lucario dodge the attack And with a swipe of his bone rush attack. Hits Regigigas with the super effective move. Regigigas grabs Lucario with his hand. A golden aura encased it and Lucario fainted from the attack."

"What was that move?" Asked Ash

"Crush Grip. Regigigas signature move." Said Bruce.

Harry returned Lucario to his pokeball. "Lucario thank you."

He looks at Regigigas and sends out Charizard. "Charizard use Flamethrower."

Charizard sent his flamethrower attack towards Regigigas. The golem Pokemon blocked it with his arms. Harry said "now use flare blitz."

Charizard encased himself in blue fire and charged towards Regigigas. Regigigas tried to block the attack. The golem Pokemon is forced to the wall and crashes. Regigigas is still under its slow start ability. Harry pulled out a Black and white pokeball. Brock said "is that a Heavy ball"

Yeah been saving it" said Harry "go Heavy Ball!" Tossing the pokeball.

The heavy ball taps the golem Pokemon on the head. Regigigas is sucked into the heavy ball. The heavy ball moves for a tense thirty seconds before a ding was heard. Pikachu picked up the heavy ball and gave it to Harry.

"Thanks pikachu" said Harry smiling. "I just caught a Regigias!"

Charizard roared for another successful capture.

Harry sent out Regigigas and the golems lights blink in happiness. Harry asked if Regigigas could reveal the path to the Lake of Rest. Regigigas used its hands to open a wall. Deep within the wall was a chamber and a small lake full of Clear water,

"What now?" Said Blaise

"Mavis said Astoria has to take a dip into the lake." Said Daphne "ok sis get into the water. Everyone else out."

The group exited the small chamber. Regigigas looked at his throne sadly.. Harry asked Charles if he could send on of his Eli's to fetch Bloodtooth and a group of Goblins. Charles sent tippy to get Bloodtooth and a team or Goblins. Moments later five pops was heard and the goblins was here. Bloodtooth was a Red goblin with long black hair. He said "you have summon us Harry."

"Master Bloodtooth can you move Regigigas Throne to Oak Islands." Asked Harry .

"Of course but it will cost you" said Bloodtooth.

"Fine take the money from my vault." Said Harry.

The goblins began working on moving the Throne. Ash Brock and Dawn decided to take Shaymen to the Gracedia garden so it can be with its friends. Charles gave them a two way mirror to communicate. The three left to catch the Ferry.

Astoria was now only in her undergarments . She steps into the water and once her head was submerged. A Grey and purple aura come to her. Daphne watches as the lake glowed. In a matter of minutes. The lake formed into a Giant purple Crystal. Inside it was a sleeping Astoria.

Daphne pulled out her wand. She was about to mutter a spell to free her sister. An old hand grab her wand from her hands. The eldest greengrass girl turns to see none other than Timeaus. In his left hand was the Staff of Time. Behind him was Dialga and a Metagross. He said "If you disrupt the Process you can kill her."

"Who are you?" Said Daphne.

Neville Blasie and Bruce heard the commotion. All three of the, had their weapons out ready to strike. When they saw Dialga Neville said "the Time Keeper!"

Timaeus chuckled. He said "my name is Timaeus Emrys. Descendent of the father of Magic Merlin."

The four magic users jaw dropped. Daphne regained her composure. She said "Thank you mr Emrys for saving Astoria from before."

"It is no trouble at all my dear." Said Timaeus.

"How long does it take?" Asked Daphne. Monferno and the rest of Astorias Pokemon worried for their trainer.

Timaeus said "it could take days or weeks. But that's why I am here. Dialga shall we?"

The time ruler nodded. Both Dialga and Timeasu eyes turned silver. A silver aura was on the Crystal.

"There the process will be complete in 12 hours. Depends on how long it takes for her magical core to bond with Antimatter" Said the old man.

It was now dusk and no word on ash Brock or Dawn. The goblins had a team of Workers casting spells to move the throne. It takes them almost close to Dawn to finish casting spells on the throne. Bloodtooth told Harry they would be using Salamences and Flygons to move it to the Island.

Charles picks up the mirror to see ashs face, he tells the gang about the man from before. His name was Zero former apprentice to Newton. Newton Designed a Machine to absorb Giratinas powers. Newton realized that Giratina would be sacrificed and destroyed the blueprints. Zero has somehow remembered the design. Zero has help from A group of Mercenaries called the Dominion. Neville said "those guys are the worst. They worked with Voldemort during the First way according to my dad.

Zero has captured Giratina after he got his ability to travel to the real world again.

"Don't worry ash Brock were on our way." Said Harry. The others nodded and geared themselves for a fight. Harry sent out Charizard. Both him and Daphne climb on the Fire/flying type. Neville sent out his Salamence, Tracy her Flygon. Charles sent out Rayquaza. Bruce took out a pokeball to reveal his newest capture. A Fearow. He mounted on its back. Blasie asked Hounchkrow for its assistance, all of Astorias other Pokemon climbed on the flying types. Daphne asked Bloodtooth to watch her sister. Bloodtooth nodded and resumed work on the Shrine.

"How dare that man and his followers" said Timaeus. "Trying to break one of the Ancient Rules. I won't stand for it. Dialga let us Ride to Giratinas aid. "

"Time to make amends to Giratina." Said Dialga.

"What about Astoria?" Said Daphne

"Do not worry my dear. Metagross guard the Crystal until it opens" said Timaues.

Metagross nodded.

Rigigagas stayed to look at his home one last time. The rescue team took off into the air and towards the Garden. The flying team arrived and saw ash Brock Dawn and Newton. The four was surprised to see Dialga.

Harry said "you guys send out a flying type."

"Right " said ash. Staravia Gabite I choose you."

His two Pokemon appeared ready for battle. Shaymen turned into his Sky form. They climb onto Zeros Hover scooter. The flying team took off towards Zeros ship. Giratina was being kept in a sphere. Red arcs drained the Reverse world Ruler. The team saw the Maget Pokemon army being led by Magnezone. Several Skarmorys, and Gengars.

Harry and the gang commanded their Pokemon to use their favorite attacks. The attacks make the magnet Pokemon scatter. The gang jumped off their flying types Exept for Timaeus. They land on a helipad. Several grunts charge at them with weapons. Their flying Pokemon fight off the Magnet army and other mercenaries Pokemon.

Newton said "if I can reach Zeros main terminal I can shut down the Machine."

He saw a small path which lead to the control room. He headed for the door, two mercenaries was about to stop him. Dawn and Tracy gave them a kick right between their legs. The two grunts fall down grabbing their crotches. More mercenaries arrive armed with weapons The others pulled out weapons Exept for ash. He has pikachu Gabite and Riolu. Dawn has Prinplup and Shaymen. Brock sent out Sudowoodo.

"Nice one ladies" said Blasie. He summons his scythe and charges at a Group of mercenaries armed with Rifles. He stabs one in the chest and slices their weapons. He uses a quick body bind curse to freeze him. Bruce was dealing with a Pair of Robotic arms. He rips them off he ship and they fall straight to the earth.

Daphne and Harry was back to back casting elemental magic at mercenaries. Daphne casted "Ice spear"

A spear made of ice appeared in midair. With a wave of her wand. The ice spear dearms several Mercenairs of their guns. The men without weapons flee and jump off the ship. Harry said "Zeus fist!"

A small sphere of electricity left his hand and got a Mercenairy in the chest. He falls down dead. A helicopter armed with weapons aimed their sights on Harry. A Draco Meteor hits the helicopter. The Mercenairy chopper goes down towards the ground. Dialga flys over the flying ship. The remaining Mercenairies and their Pokemon flee from Zeros ship. At the same time Newton successfully turned off the machine. Giratina was freed from its prison. The ruler of Antimatter fell into the lake. A strange aircraft shoots out of the ship and lands in the lake. A sudden jerk gets the gangs attention as the engines turn off.

Newton greeted the gang on the helipad. He said "sorry everyone but for me to turn off the machine I had to shut off the engines."

"So we're gonna crash?" Said ash

Newton nodded and wasting no time. The gang got onto their respectful flying types. Ash Dawn Brock and Newton was on Zeros hover scooter. The ship crashes into the forests scaring some of the Wild Pokemon. Giratina stumbles out of the lake very slowly. Giratina gets on land and falls onto its side. The others dismount their Pokemon quickly to check on Giratina. Newton thought they were too late to save Giratina. The renegade Pokemons breathing is heavy. Shaymin used his aromatherapy move to heal Giratina. Wild Pokemon came to the site worried for Giratina. After Shaymin finishes healing the Reverse world ruler. Giratina stands on all six of her legs fully healed. Everyone is relived to see its ok. Pikachu climbed up until he was eye to eye with ?Giratina. Shaymin no longer scared of .giratina flew around her head.

Giratina saw Dialga and prepared will o wisp. Ash said "wait Dialga help us save you"

Giratina stop its attack and looked at the Time ruler. "But why Dialga?" She said

Dialga said "Giratina I know your heart is still grieving since Mavis passing and you are angered at me for the destruction of your territory."

"Then tell me why did you help save me when you could have ran off" said Giratina

"Molgera is Trying to rise with the help of a group of men called Team Galectic" said Dialga.

"What! Tell me it isn't True" said Giratina. Giratina felt sorry for attacking without being told.

"It is Giratina" said Timaeus taking his chance to speak. Before he could tell Giratina about Astoria. The aircraft from earlier came out of the water. It was Zero and his aircraft had Giratinas power. He calls it MechaGiratina.

Pikachu, Shaymen, Prinplup and Sheildon used Thunderbolt, Flash cannon, Water pulse and energy ball at the aircraft. The flash cannon hits the aircraft. Zero opened a portal to the reverse world. Harry riding Charizard, ash taking zeros hover scooter, Shaymin in his sky form, Giratina went after the mad man. Zero destroyed the anchors to the glacier. Outside the reverse world. All the wild Pokemon used ice beam to freeze the lake. Bruce sent out all is Pokemon and they Try to hold the glacier.

Back at the shine. Regigigas felt the disturbance and headed for the glacier. With a herd of Mamoswines behind him.

Back in the reverse world. Ash Harry, Shaymin and Giratina battled Zero and his MechaGiratina. The aircraft was built with a strong metal that could withstand attacks.

Outside all the attempts to stop the glacier was failing. Bruce was using all his Strenght to stop the glacier.

"If this keep us the glacier is going to crush the flower Garden." Said Dawn

Newton said " not only the garden but towns forests and villages are doomed to be destroyed."

"Come on Bruce you can do it" said Heather

A roar got the teams attention. Regigigas arrived with the Mamoswines. Together twitch the help of Registeel,Regice and regirock hold the glacier. Regigigas used Crush grip to keep it in place.

Back at the shrine Bloodtooth said "this disturbance is strange"

Timaeus's Metagross saw a small light emit from the Crystal. The crystal glowed a blinding light making the goblin workers shield their eyes. The crystal exploded into tiny pieces. The goblins saw Astoria surrounded by a Ghost aura. Small ghost like wings was on her back. The Antibow was in her left hand. A black tiara was on her blond head. She was wearing a white dress with gold armor. Astoria said "what happened?"

"It would seem miss greengrass you were asleep inside a Crystal." Said Bloodtooth.

Astoria felt a disturbance coming from the reverse world. With a wave of her hand. A portal appeared before her. She entered the portal to the reverse world and saw ash, Harry and Giratina battle zero and MechaGiratina. Giratina is down on a platform trapped in crystal. Harry ash and Shaymin was surrounded by black smoke. Shaymin absorbs the smoke. She said "Hang on guys I'm coming."

Her eyes glowed purple and she floated in midair. With the Antibow in her hand. She notch the bow and a Purple arrow appeared, she said "Antimatter Arrow!"

The antimatter arrow heads straight for MechaGiratina. The machine suffers from the hit. Ash Harry and Giratina was surprised to see a Pruple arrow hit the machine. Astoria said "hey! How dare you threaten my friends!"

"Astoria!" Said Harry "you ok?"

"I'm more than ok Harry I feel great" she said.

Giratina was looking at Astoria. (Mavis is that you?) thought the distortion Pokemon.

Zero said "what can you understand I'm protecting this place. The reverse world is mine"

"The Reverse world belongs to Giratina" said Astoria "and the AntiQueens Job is to protect the Reverse world from people who want to abuse it."

Zero sneered at her and fired a giant fireball at her. Astoria said "Shadow Force!"

She vanishes surprising Harry and ash. She appears right behind the machine and notch another Antimatter arrow. Giratina grabbed the machine and waited for Shaymin to use Seed flare. Astoira said "Shaymin use Seed flare now!"

"Right" said Shaymin "Seed flare!"

Shaymin opened another portal to the real world. Harry and ash got off the MechaGiratina. Astoira and Giratina fired a Will o wisp and Antimatter arrow. They two attacks combine into one. They send the crook out of the reverse world. Shaymin is also sucked out of the reverse world. Dawn catches the gratitude Pokemon. The MechaGiratina crashes Into the glacier. The ice Pokemon used Ice shard and ice beam to freeze the MechaGiratina trapping Zero.

Ash Harry and Astoira flew alongside Giratina. Giratina and Astoria repaired the damage Zero caused. The glacier stops moving and the team was relieved. Everyone was worried for ash and Harry. A portal opens and the three humans and Pokemon exit the reverse world, Giratina changes into her Real world form. Daphne saw her sister flying alongside Giratina. Timeaus said "the Antiqueen is back!"

Giratina landed on the frozen lake, ash Harry and Astoria land on the ground. Daphne hugged her sister. Her Pokemon surround her as well. All of them nuzzle her. "Are you ok Stori?"

"Yeah Daph never better? My magic core feels right" said Astoria.

Giratina looked at the young greengrass girl "Mavis Is that you?"

Astoria said "my name is Astoria greengrass. And this is my sister daphne. Mavis was our Ancestor."

"Astoria" said Giratina. The distortion Pokemon head was near her. Astoria petted the Rervse world ruler. A silver light covered both human and Pokemon. The bond took off from the ground. The gang watch as Giratina flew off into the sky. Dialga returned to his dimension.

"It's a good thing we stop Zero before anything else could happen" said Neville. Who knows what could have happen."

The gang returned their Pokemon and took shaymin to the garden. Luckily the team arrived to the garden. Six other Shaymin was seen walking in the garden. The flowers bloomed. Shaymin said his farewell to the gang and joined his friends. the seven Shaymin transformed into their sky form and flew in a v formation. Dawn wipes a tear away.

The gang returns to town and rested at the center. Timeaus left the group for he had several things to tend to. Once the team was rested. Newton came by and told the gang zero was arrested and was spending 30 years in prison. The gang decided to send their love ones Gracedia flowers, Harry, Daphne, Astoira, Brock and his sibling s sent a basket for their parents, Ash, Dawn and Blasie sent a basket to their mothers. Bruce sent a Basket for Fleur.

After supplying on Food and medicine. It was time for our Heros to resume their course for Hearthome city.

Once on the highway. It was close to sunset. Newton was there to thank the kids for stoping zero and saving the Reverse world.

"It's no problem" said Luke.

"We didn't want nothing to happen to Giratina" said Astoira. Her armor was now a pendant necklace. The Antibow was on her back.

Ash was about to say something until a familiar face crashed onto him. It was Shaymin in his land form. Dawn on seeing Shaymin picked him off of ashs head. She said "Shaymin what are you doing here?"

"I want to go with you Dawn?" Said Shaymin with tears. " I told my friends and they understand my decision."

She smiled and took out a pokeball. She taps Shaymin on the head lightly, Shaymin is sucked into the pokeball. The ball wiggles in her hand for five seconds before a ding was heard, she said "this Shaymin is mine."

Prinplup did a salute beside her. Bruce said "Shaymin is a Legendary Pokemon. It's a lot of Responsibility"

She nodded. "Good thing i sent Pachirisu to the lab."

Shaymin was released from his pokeball. Neville had a Gracedia flower and made a necklace. He hands it to Dawn. Neville said "I casted a charm that will allow Shaymin to take his sky form whenever he wanted, but it only can be during the Daytime."

"Wow thanks Neville." She said. She puts it on shaymins and Shaymin fell in love ip with it. Shaymin was in her arms Prinplup beside her. Pikachu was on ashs shoulder, The gang bid farewell to Newton and resumed their Pokemon journey.

End of movie two.

 **Mavis Greengrass. The original Antiqueen. She is daphnes and Astorias ancestor,**

 **Astoria recieves the power of the Antiqueen, The Antibow and bonds with Giratina,**

 **Dawn catches a Shaymin.**

 **Harry catches a Regigigas.**

 **Ashs Gligar evolved to Gliscor.**

 **Daphne begins her Ice Elemental training.**

 **Elemental spells/attacks**

 **Zeus fIst.- a small sphere of electricity fired form the hand or wand,**

 **Ice spear- a spear made of ice.**

 **Antimatter Arrow- a arrow made of antimatter. Notch from the Antibow. Never misses it shot.**

 **next chapter. professor Rowan's Summer camp**


	22. Harrys Training

Today at professor Rowan's summer camp. Thirty trainers was participating in the camps activities to get closer to Thier Pokemon. Including Ash and Harrys rival Conway, Emily's coordinated rival Nick. Amd a blonde hair boy with an Empoleon. His name was Barry Palmer. The son of the Sinnoh battle tower leader Jake palmer and Coordinator Platinum. Silas was there assisting the professor with the camp. He told his children about the camp, he also wanted to study Harrys Regigigas and Dawns Shaymin.

"It seems they are running late" said Rowan. Conway was asking one of his assistance.

A sudden roar got the camps attention. A black serpent Pokemon decended from the sky followed by a Charizard, Salamence, Honchkrow and Flygon. On the Pokemon was our Heros. The team got off their flying types. Charles returned Rayquaza and In dawns arms was Shaymin.

"Thank Arceus we made it" said Emily. She released Venasuar from her pokeball.

"Yeah good thing we slept last night instead of Training." Said Astoria. Monferno got off her back.

Silas approach the gang. Heather And Emily hug their father, he said "looks like Harrys taking real good care of you two.

"He sure is dad" said Luke. Wartortle and Heathers Prinplup was standing beside their trainers.

"Oh which reminds me your mother fell in love with those Gracedia Flowers." Said Silas"She planted then in her garden."

"That's good to hear daddy? How's my Vespiquen?" Said Emily. She sent Vespiquen back to the island for her Dragonair.

"Your Vespiquen is doing fine sweetly. But she now has her own hive" said Silas

"What do you mean?" Said Emily

"Vespiquen gave birth to 50 combee and now resides in a Giant tree. The combee started gathering pollen to make honey. We decided to sell honey all around the regions. So far everyone loves our honey." Said Silas.

"That's great!" Said Heather

"Also for another reason." Said Silas, he looked to see if anyone was looking at them. "It's to fund the Aura Guardians."

"Did my parents make up?" Asked ash.

"Oh yes they did but the next day when I saw Red. He had a couple of Bruises." Said Silas.

"Remind me to never piss you off love" Charles said to hermoine. Most of the trainers came To greet the gang .some of the girls called Shaymin and Pikachu boys was awed at Harrys Charizard.

Silas noticed Shaymin in dawns arms. He petted the grass type. "So this is Shaymin nice to meet you"

"I like him already" said Shaymin.

The gathered trainers and scientist Exept for the gang was shocked that Shaymin could speak telepathy. Barry noticed Harrys Charizard and he said "hey is that your Charizard?"

"Yes it sure is?" Said Harry "Charizard is my starter Pokemon and my strongest."

Charizard demonstrated by a Flamethrower in the sky. Barry said is that so I challenge you to a battle."

"I also would like to battle" said Conway. "This battle will get me ready for my gym battle with Maylene."

"I propose a Triple battle" said Blaise. Me, Ash, and Harry against Barry, Conway and Who else wants in?"

"I do" said a girl with short blue hair. Next to her was a Shinx. Her attire was light green shirt and blue jeans. "Names Angie and this my Pokemon Shinx"

"I'll referee" said Brock. All six trainers took their side of the field. Harry ash and Blaise on one side. Conway Angie and Barry on another.

"This is a triple battle" said Brock "the two teams will use two Pokemon. Send out your Pokemon."

"Staravia lend me your Strenght" said Harry

"Hippopotas I choose you" said ash

"Weaville lets go" said Blaise.

With a toss of three pokeballs. The three Pokemon appeared ready for battle. Conway sent out his Slowking. Barry sent out Heracross,and Angie sent out a Monferno.

"Battle begin" said Brock.

"Exellent Staravia use agility follow by Wing attack" Said Harry.

"Hippopotas use dig" said ash

"Weaville use ice shard" said Blaise

Hippopotas went increased her speed before charging at Heracross with her wings glowing white . Weaville sent an ice shard attack towards Slowking.

"Slowking use future sight" said Conway

"Heracross use mega horn on Staravia" said Barry

"Monferno use flamethrower on Weaville." Said Angie.

Slowkings eyes glowed blue for a second. Heracross horn glowed white and he charged towards Staravia. The two Pokemon clash on the middle of the battlefield. Monferno unleashed a flamethrower attack at Weavilles ice shard. The two attacks collide in the middle and cause an explosion. Monferno was hit by Hippopotas who came out of the ground.

"Exellent job Hippopotas use take down." Said ash.

"Staravia sky attack." Said Harry

"Weaville shadow claw" said Blaise.

"Monferno Mach punch" said Angie

"Slowking use confusion" said Conway

"Heracross use x sissor" said Barry

The six Pokemon unleashed Thier attacks towards each other. Hippopotas and Heracross clashed with each other. Weaville and Monferno exchange blows by shadow claw and Mach punch. Slowking got Staravia with the confusion attack. Staravia flew in the air confused from the attack.

"Staravia calm down and focus" said Harry

Staravia stop flying around and waited for Harrys next command. Five small light blue spheres formed around Staravia. The flying type fired the spheres and each one hits the other teams Pokemon.

"Awesome job Staravia you learn to use Hidden power."

Staravia chirped in happiness before a white light encased her. The form of Staravia changed until a Staraptor flew before him.

"Harrys Staravia evolved into Staraptor" said Dawn.

"Awesome Welcome Staraptor now we got a battle to win." Said Harry use Close Combat on Slowking"

Staraptor flew towards Slowking. Before Conway could tell Slowking to use

Light screen. Staraptor unleashed her new power on Slowking, Conway told Slowking to use pysbeam. Staraptor was hit by the full force of the attack. Staraptor glowed with a light blue aura before charging at Slowking. Staraptor hits Slowking with the mysterious move and Staraptor fainted. Slowking Also fainted from the attack.

"What move was that?" Said Astoria

"Final Gambit." Said Rowan. Next to him was Harrys other sinnoh Pokemon he was caring for, "whenever used by its user. The user will faint from the attack and the opponents Pokemon will take damage to how much the user Pokemon recieved."

Ashs Hippopotas used her flash cannon attack to make Angie's Monferno faint. And with a quick ice beam attack from weaville, Barry's Heracross fainted form the super effective move.

Harry picked up his flying type with care. He said "wow Staraptor you surprised me with final Gambit. That will be your secret weapon"

(Thank you Harry) said Staraptor weakly.

He placed he flying type next to pikachu so she could watch the battle. Pikachu, Prinplup Monferno,Shaymin and Harrys other sinnoh Pokemon congraduatd the flying type on her evolution."

"Ok Empoleon lets go" said Barry

"Torterra lets go" said Conway

"Ok Shinx its your turn.'

Barry's Empoleon, Conways Torterra appeared Angie's Shinx appeared ready for battle."

"Wow Conway I didn't know you had a Torterra?" Said Dawn

" he's my starter and my strongest pokemon" said Conway "he's been under some intense training after I told him about Tru"

"Ok Charizard lend me your Strenght" said Harry

"Spinetorrus lets go" said Blasie

"Hippopotas return take a breather." Said ash "ok Riolu lets go"

Hippopotas went towards the other Pokemon. Blaise's starter appeared and let out a roar which made Empoleon Shinx and Torterra flinch. Conway said "amazing I never seen this Pokemon before."

"It's from the sere region and is my starter" said Blaise. "Spinetorrus use Dragon tail"

"Charizard flamethrower" said Harry

"Riolu use Aura Sphere!" Said ash.

Spinetorrus charged towards Torterra with his tail glowed turquoise green. Charizard unleashed his flamethrower attack towards Empoleon. Riolu fired an aura sphere attack towards Shinx.

"Empoleon steel wing to guard" said Barry.

"Torterra stand your ground" said Conway

"Shinx use spark" said Angie

Empoleon used his wings to block the flamethrower attack. Torterra stood his ground when he was hit by Dragon tail. Shinx unleashed a blue electric attack. The two attacks collided. With a quick attack/force Palm combo. Shinx was knocked out and with Angie's two Pokemon gone. She was out of the match

"Torterra use leaf storm" said Conway

Torterra unleashed a storm of leaves at Spinetorrus. He is hit by the super effective move. Blasie said "ok Spinetorrus Use Sailblade!"

"What!" Said Conway.

Spinetorrus Back fin glowed blue and jumped into the air. With a front flip form a Blue arc headed straight for Torterra. The attack was super strong and made the Turtle Pokemon lose a bit of ground.

"Wow so that's Sailblade, Awesome!' Said ash. "Riolu use Force palm on Empoleon"

Riolu charged straight for Empoleon. Barry said "Empoleon use hydro cannon"

The penguin Pokemon charged up a a giant sphere of water and fired it at Riolu. Riolu was hit by the full force of the attack. Ash caught his Pokemon before he hit the ground. He said "Riolu are you ok?"

"Thank you master" said Riolu

"Riolu I'm not your master I'm your friend" said ash "I never treat my Pokemon like objects like Paul, I treat them as my family."

"Family?" Said Riolu. Voices of Ashs other Pokemon was heard firm their bond cherring on him. Riolu took his place back on the battle field. With one final cry Riolu said (I fight for my Family!"

A white glow covered Riolu signalling his Evolution. The light died down to reveal his new form Lucario.

"A Lucario" said Conway "this got even more interesting. Torterra use Stone edge on Lucario"

Torterra sent a barrage of Razor sharp rocks towards Lucario. With an extend of his paw. Lucario summoned a bone made of aura. He deflected the Rocks with super speed,

"Awesome it's Bone Rush" said ash. "Lucario use Aura sphere on Torterra"

Lucario held his paws together to form aura sphere. He fired the blue orb at Torterra and lands a direct hit. Blaise said "spinetorrus use ice beam"

Spinetorrus opened his jaw and send out a ice beam attack. Torterra is frozen by the attack and faints.

"Torterra is unable to battle" said Brock. Conway returned his fallen Pokemon. He said "I must say Spinetorrus is very strong"

"Thanks" said Blaise.

"Charizard use Siesmic toss on Empoleon." Said Harry

Charizard grab Empoleon and took off towards the sky. Charizard then quickly descended to the ground, the two Pokemon crash into the ground. Charizard gets back into the air. The smoke cleared to reveal a fainted Empoleon.

"Empoleon is unable to ash and Blaise win" Said Brock.

Other trainers was awed at Harrys Charizard for taking out Empoleon despite the type Disadvantage. Charizard landed beside Harry. He said "great job Charizard."

(Indeed a good fight) said Charizard. Empoleon got up with the help of Barry. Empoleon nodded to the fire/flying type.

"I see Empoleon has aknowlage your Charizard as a worthy rival" said Rowan.

"We'll try again won't we Empoleon" said Barry

The penguin Pokemon nodded with determination. Harry walked over to a small practice field. He called for his other sinnoh Pokemon. his Pokemon came over. He told Rowan about his Upcoming battle with Paul. He need to do some serious Training.

He pulls out eleven pokeballs and throws them into the air. With a pop all of his sinnoh Pokemon was now in a line.

"Ok team listen up." Said Harry "we are at professor Rowan's summer camp but I won't be participating in the activities."

(Why not Harry?) said Prinplup

(Because we have that battle with Paul) said Torterra. She was determined to put his Pokemon especially electabuzz in their place for mistreating Ashs Chimchar.

"I'm using Torterra, Charizard, Electivire, Lucario, Rampardos and Staraptor." Said Harry "we will be doing some intense training for the next few days."

All his other Pokemon was sadden to not be chosen to battle. But none the less was helping their comrades train.

"Great lets get started. Torterra stand in the middle, everyone else stand beside me."

The Pokemon stood beside Harry Exept for Torterra, the others was watching his training.

"What is he doing?" Said Angie.

"He's got a battle coming up" said Daphne

"Against Paul none the less" said Conway

"How did you hear of it?" Asked Bruce

"It's been spreading throughout the Pokemon centers in the sinnoh region. The sinnoh representive against the Runner up of the ever grande Tournament. The Lightning King." Said Conway.

"Lightning King?" Said Dawn. "Looks like Harrys got a title now?"

The gang watched the training from the sidelines. Ash asked "what training is this?"

"Royal rumble" said Daphne "it's his special training for his Pokemon. Last Pokemon to not tire out will be his first choice against Paul except for Charizard He's the referee."

All of Harrys Pokemon unleashed attacks at Torterra. Torterra took the hits from all the super effective moves and unleashed a Leaf storm attack at Prinplup. Prinplup responded with scald on Magmortar. He vaporized the attack with fire spin. Electivire used thunder attack on Charizard with him blocking the attack with steel wing. Rampardos used headbutt on Torterra, she responded with take down. The two Pokemon fought for dominance.

Staraptor, Mothim, and Gliscor was having an Ariel battle. Gliscor used stone edge and x scissor while Staraptor responded with Steel wing. Mothin used signal beam at Staraptor. Prinplup and Monferno with a bubblebeam and flamethrower clashed not to far from Torterra. With a stomp of her two feet. She made thorny roots came out of the ground, the frenzy plant attack headed straight for Lucario. He used extremespeed to dodge the attack. He was in front of Torterra and with a Force Palm attack lands a hit on the turtle Pokemon. The turtle Pokemon stood her ground. Torterra was recharging from using Frenzy plant. Monferno used her Mach punch attack on Magmortar. Magmortar used fire punch to intercept monfernos Mach punch. The two fire types clashed. Spirittomb used a Dark pulse attacked Luxio . Luxio used spark to intercept the dark pulse. The two attacks collided and cause an explosion.

"I see having all his Pokemon fight each other like a wrestling Match will help him find his Pokemons weakness" said Brock "pretty impressive."

Gliscor was hit by a super effective signal beam and landed on the field. He got up weakly before Charizard landed before him. (Gliscor your out.)

Gliscor said (aww son of a Bidoof.)

Gliscor hoped towards the gang and stood beside Heathers Prinplup. He said (how's it going?)

After gliscors elimination. Monferno,Staraptor, Spirittomb, Mothim and Luxio, soon followed leaving Electivire, Torterra, Magmortar and Prinplup. Prinplup used ice beam at Torterra. Torterra used her Rock Tomb Shield to block a Flamethrower, Ice beam, and Charge beam attack. Torterra released her rock tomb attack on the other Pokemon. The other three Pokemon was knocked out of the field making Torterra the winner.

"Exellent work guys. I'm proud of you" said Harry "Torterra great job on your Rock tomb shield"

The turtle Pokemon smiled for being praised. Harry returned all of his Pokemon and rejoined the gang. By sundown the gang was made into the Green team with several other trainers. Harry was going to hike up the mountain to do some training so he wouldn't disturb the camp. Rowan allowed him to carry his Pokemon up there on one condition. To study his Regigigas which Harry allowed. He was by the gate saying goodbye to the others. He gave Daphne a kiss and a hug for his siblings.

"How long will you be up there?" Asked Charles.

"For a few days" said Harry. "I'll be back when the summer camp is over"

With a tug of his bag he headed out for the area professor Rowan mention was a great area to train. An old Ruins that was not to far from the camp. He arrived to the ruins by nightfall and sent out all of his Pokemon. He said "ok guys rest up. Tomorrow we have some intense training to do."

His team nodded and Harry pulled out his sleeping bag. His Pokemon surrounded him and fell asleep Exept for Charizard. He looked up to the night sky until a gleam caught his eye. Curious he woke up Harry. He said "what's up bud?

"There's something over there" said Charizard.

"Then let's go check it out" said Harry.

He mounted him and flew over to the area with Staraptor, Mothim, and Gliscor. The four Pokemon and human arrived to a cave and entered. Charizards tail light up the path until they came to a dead end. On a rock slab was Two Stones. One was a green Stone with a DNA Symbol in the middle. It was colored red yellow and blue. Next to the green stone was a small pink stone with a black DNA symbol. The two stones responded to Harry and him and Charizard pick up the stones.

"What are they boss?" Said Gliscor

"I'm not sure" said Harry pocketing the stone. Charizard held his new stone with admiration. They quickly return to their campsite and fell asleep. The next morning with a quick breakfast made by Harry. They was ready to begin some intense training.

"Ok guys we only have two whole days to train before the end of the Summer camp," said Harry "I want to focus on your weaknesses, Torterra since you won the Royal rumble I want you to focus on your counter strikes and Charizard will help"

"I shall do my best" said Torterra

"Staraptor you take Gliscor and Mothim out to the sky." Said Harry. "Help teach Gliscor and Mothim to battle the winds."

Staraptor nodded and the three Pokemon took off to the sky. Harry paired Luxio with

Monferno. Lucario with Spririttomb, Rampardos with Electivire, and Magmortar with Leafeon. Harry personally wanted to work with Primplup. He took Prinplup toward a set of rocks.

"Ok prinplup time for you to master Hydro pump" said Harry. Earlier after Monferno tease Prinplup. Prinplup learned to use Hydro pump but need help controlling it. He drenched everyone in water. Prinplup nodded ready to go.

"Use hydro Pump" said Harry

Prinplup unleashed a huge stream of water towards a rock. The attack missed the rock And Instead got a Random camper who was near the ruins.

"Sorry about that" aid Harry sweatdropping "ok Prinplup you need to focus that's all your needing to do"

"Right I'll try" said Prinplup. Before Harry could command him he heard "Oi Potter there you are traitor"

Harry saw a red headed boy accompanied by two redheads. It was Ron Weasley, Ginny weasley and Molly weasley.

"I'm no traitor weasley said Harry darkly "but your sister on the other hand is a Criminal."

"How dare you! " said Molly preparing a pokeball. She released a Nidoqueen. Harrys Magmortar and Electivire was near and stood beside their trainer. Ron released a Blastoise and Ginny her ampharos.

Harry said "if it's a battle you want Weasleys then you got one. Prinplup, Magmortar and Electivire lets go"

The three Pokemon stood ready for a fight. The commotion got the attention of His other Pokemon. They stood behind Harry.

"Ampharos fry that penguin with Thunderbolt." Said Ginny

"Blastoise hydro pump on Magmortar" said Ron.

"Nidoqueen hyper beam" said Molly.

The three Pokemon unleash their attacks. Harry said "Electivire take the thunderbolt and Magmortar use flamethrower to block hydro pump and Hyper beam"

Electivire took the thunderbolt attack which activated his Motor drive ability. Magmortar used flamethrower to cancel out the two attacks. Harry said "magmortar Fire punch on Nidoqueen. Electivire use Charge beam on Blastoise and Prinplup use Steel wing on Ampharos."

Electivire opened his mouth and a beam of electricity heads straight for Blastoise. Ron told his Blastoise to dodge but the attack hit the water type. The water type staggered a bit and was paralyzed. Magmortar landed a fire punch attack on Nidoqueen. Nidoqueen responded with Mach punch. The two Pokemon clashed. Prinplup dodged a Thunder punch attack from ampharos and hits him with a steel wing. Harry said "Prinplup use hydro pump"

Prinplup unleashed a Huge jet of water from his mouth. The attack hits Ampharos and crashes into a rock he was training on.

"Great job Prinplup you mastered Hydro pump" said Harry

The penguin did a quick dance before a familiar light encased him. Harry and his other Pokemon watch the Evolution. The light died Down to reveal an Empoleon.

"Awesome you evolved into Empoleon" said Harry taking out his Pokedex.

 **(Empoleon,the Emperor Pokemon, and the evolved form of Prinplup, it swims as fast as a jet boat. The edge of his fins are sharp as blades and cut through ice. New move Flash cannon)**

"Ok Empoleon time to show off your new Strenght, Flash Cannon lets go" said Harry

Empoleon opened his mouth and beam of light headed straight for Ampharos. The electric type was hit by the full force of the attack. Ampharos had swirls in his eyes. Magmortar and Electivire knocked out both Blastoise and Nidoqueen with fire punch and thunder punch. The three weasleys return their Pokemom and portkeyed away.

Harrys Empoleon gave him a hug which the trainer returned. He said "not only did you master Hydro pump you learned Flash cannon. Great job Empoleon."

The water type nodded and did a salute. All of his other Pokemon surrounded the Newly evolved Pokemon. Each on congraduated him on his evolution. After they congraduated him. They got right back to training. By dusk it was huge success for Harry and his Pokemon.

All of them was now a bit stronger. Torterra learned to use Iron head. Rampardos learned to use Skull bash, Mothim learned X scissor, Staraptor learned hyper beam, Spirittomb learned to use Pysbeam. Electivire learned to use Lock on. Magmortar learned to use Thunderpunch, Charizard and Gliscor learned to use Fire fang and thunder fang, Monferno learned to use Karate chop. Lucario learned to use metal claw. Harrys Luxio learned to use double team.

Harry also caught a new Pokemon A west sea Gastrodon which was a strong fighter for Luxio. Harrys Gastrodon knows water pulse, Muddy water, Mud bomb, Surf, and Scald. He was included to the training and heard about Paul. Gastrodon was immune to electric type moves.

All the sudden Blaise appeared with Weaville. "Hey Blasie what's up?" Said Harry

"Dumbledore and his men are attacking the Camp" said Blasie. "He's got Everyone corned by a Wierd wormlike monster. The same one that was in veilstone city"

Immediately Harry ordered his Pokemon to follow him. They rush to the camp to see everyone was fighting order of the Phoenix Pokemon. His Regigigas was battling the worm monster. He ordered his Pokemon to save the Campers. Torterra used Iron head on several Pokemon. Empoleon used Hydro pump on two Manetrics. The rest of his Pokemon made a wall protecting the campers.

"Great to see you made it Harry" said Bruce.

"Wow your Prinplup evolved?" Said Tracy.

Neville said "ok Sceptile use bullet seed"

Sceptile fired his bullet seed attack on a Mightyena. Regigigas used focus punch on the Worm creature. It shriek in pain. Harry raised his mace. "Thunder"

A bolt of lightning hits the creature on the back. It hisses at him and fired a a strange goo. It misses him but dissolves a tree. Pikachu used thunderbolt on A Persian. Dumbledore said "Charles my boy you must return to the sere region"

"No thanks dumbledore Voldemort is your problem' said Charles. "Besides I'm having tons of fun traveling."

Dumbledore casted a setumsemptra Cusre at pikachu who used iron tail at Alakazam. Ash shielded his Pokemon from the curse. Dawn said "ash look out!"

Before the curse could hit him. A Cry was heard and a golden Flamethrower like attack canceled out the spell. Everyone was confused even Rowan and Silas. A glow came from Ashs backpack. He pulls out the Rainbow feather. It was glowing red.

Another cry got the camps attention. Flying above ash was a Phoenix like Pokemon.

"Is that who I think it is?, said Blasie

"Ho-oh" said Silas.

Dawn pulled out her pokedex to analyze Ho-oh.

(Ho-oh, the Rainbow Pokemon, Ho-oh will only reveal itself when it senses a Pure-hearted Trainer by glowing the colors of the rainbow.)

Ho-oh said "how dare you try to harm these trainers and Pokemon."

"I'm doing it all for the Greater good" said Dumbledore

"Your greater good has cause nothing more then death," said Ho-oh glowing A bright light. Ho-oh opened her beak and a golden flame headed straight for Alakazam. Alakazam was hit by the golden fire and fainted. Dumbledore ordered his men to retreat. He still was going with his secondary plan and kill Daphne. Ho-oh turned her attention to the Molger. Regigigas used crush grip to hold it down. The Molger is too strong for both legendaries.

Harry said "Charizard let us help Regigigas."

(Right Harry) said Charizard.

All the sudden a strange glow came from Harrys pocket. He pulls out the strange pink stone. The Green stone in Charizards Left Claw also glows. Two green arcs of light came from the green stone and two white ones from the smaller stones. The arcs combines to form a chain. With a roar Charizard was incased in a strange blue light. Everyone was confused to what was happening even Dumbledore.

Charizards shape began to change. His wings was enlarged. His two two claws was formed into feet. His body was enlarged. His tail was enlarged as well. Four streamer like appendages was on his neck. The light died down to reveal Charizard color was change to green on his head, body outer wings and tail. His under belly was black and his tail fire was Green. Even green fire was coming out of his mouth and was on the end of each appendage. With a roar Charizard stood proud. A rainbow colored DNA symbol appeared for a second before vanishing.

Everyone was awed to what happened to Charizard. Ho-oh thought (I don't believe it. The ancient power has returned.)

"Charizard are you ok?" Asked Harry worried.

"Harry I fell so powerful" said Charizard. He fired a green flamethrower in the air. Dumbledore released a Xatu. He told it to use Pysbeam at Daphne .

Charizard saw the movement and unleashed a powerful dragon Pulse attack. The dragon pulse attack made Xatu faint and Dumbledore returned his Pokemon. He portkey away

"Ok Charizard use Flamethrower on that monster!" Said Harry

Charizard with a flap of his wings descended into the air. He fired another green flamethrower attack. It hits the monster in the back. Charizard was encased in a blue aura and charged at The monster. The monster shrieked from the attack. Charizard flew in the air and glowed green gathering energy. Harry said "blast burn!"

With a slam of his legs. Hot green fire come out of the ground and hits the monster. The monster shriek in pain before it desolved in white and gold particles.

Charizard landed beside Harry before a light covered him agian. Charizard Reverted back to his normal form.

Everyone else gathered around the two. Luke said "what happened to Charizard and why did he transformed."

"I'm not sure" said Harry "we found these two stones"

Harry and Charizard showed them the stones. Rowan said "would it go ok if we study them for a while"

"Of course professor" said Harry

One of his assistance had a box which would house the two stones. Ho-oh landed on a Rock. She said "I am glad to see that no one was harmed from the monster."

"What was that thing Ho-oh" asked Heather

"A Molger. The children of Molgera" said Ho-oh "they will continue to attack the Pokemon world to assist their father"

Ho-oh saw the Antibow and nodded to Astoria. She said come forth challenger ash. Battle me and I shall fight alongside you"

Ash relized he was given a chance to battle Ho-oh. He choose to use Pikachu. Pikachu used thunderbolt which Ho-oh responded with flamethrower. The two attacks collided and exploded. Ho-oh fired another golden fire attack. Pikachu dodged the attack and used volt tackle.

Pikachu landed a direct hit on the Phoenix Pokemon. Next ash told Pikachu used iron tail to hit the Phoenix Pokemon in the head, Ho-ohh eyes glowed blue to use pyschic. Pikachu was held in the air as Ho-oh prepared to use Sacred Fire. Ash told Pikachu to use thunderbolt. Pikachu landed another direct hit on the Phoenix Pokemon. Ho-oh was paralyzed from the attack.

"Ash how's your chance" said Astoria

"Ok go pokeball" said ash tossing a pokeball. The pokeball sucks in the legendary fire/flying type. The pokeball wiggles for ten seconds until a ding was heard. Ho-oh was caught. Ash picked up the pokeball and smiled. He smiled and said "yes I just caught Ho-oh"

Pikachu did a cheer beside him. He held the pokeball in his hand. The pokeball vanished to professor oaks lab

Silas said "amazing ash you deserve to be Ho-ohs partner. I hope you take good care of it"

"I will" said ash

With the chaos over and with everyone ok. The gang went back to sleep. The next morning was the last day of the summer camp and they had a big race. Ashs team won the race. Professor oak was surprised ash caught Ho-oh. Ash asked how she was doing. Professor oak said that Ho-oh was fitting in with his Pokemon. Our Heros was now preparing to leave the camp to resume their journey to Hearthome city. Professor Rowan and Silas was going to do some research on Harrys stones. With a goodbye to Silas and Rowan and Harrys Pokemon staying at the lab. The teams journey continues.

End of chapter.

 **What was the mysterious stone that made Charizard transform? Well soon find out.**

 **Harrys Charizard learns thunder fang, fire fang, dragon pulse and Dragon rush.**

 **Harrys Staravia evolves to Staraptor and learns close combat, Final gambit and Hyper beam.**

 **Harrys Prinplup evolves to Empoleon and learns Flash cannon and Hydro pump.**

 **Harrys Torterra learns Iron Head.**

 **Harrys Gliscor learns thunder fang and fire fang.**

 **Harrys Rampardos learns skull bash,**

 **Harrys Electivire learns Lock on.**

 **Harrys Magmortar learns Thunderpunch.**

 **Harrys Mothim learns x scissor**

 **Harrys monfernos learns Karate chop.**

 **Harrys Spirittomb learns pysbeam**

 **Harrys Lucario learns metal claw**

 **Harrys Luxio learns double team**

 **Ashs Riolu evolves to Lucario and learns Bone Rush.**

 **Ash captures Ho-oh**


	23. Celestic town

" ** _Celestic town, the battle for the Lustrous orb"_**

Today our Heros have arrived to the Celestic town Historical museum to see the Lustrious orb. Dawn participated in the Celestic town contest and won her Thrid ribbon. She defeated a rival of her mother who ended johannas winning streak. The gang also met the Hearthome city gym leader Fauntina . She was traveling to perfect her style. She uses Ghost types and ash was coming up with a way to counter hypnosis. Right now our Heros was at the Pokemon center for an emergency. AstoriasMonferno fell over in exhaustion. Astoria was very worried for her starter. Nurse joy told her that he was going to be ok for he was ready to Evolve. Astoria smiled and hugged her starter.

"I'm sure your come up with a strategy ash" said Harry. He too was in deep thought about fantinas Pokemon. "So who are you going to use" said Harry

"I'm thinking about using Darkrai, Spirittomb and chimchar" said ash

"A good choice." Said Bruce "are you sure Darkrai is ready"

"He's been waiting for a battle and dark types have an advantage over ghost types? Said ash.

The team arrived to the museum and noticed Champion Cynthia with her grandmother and a blue haired business man. In a glass case was a large pearl like stone which was the Lustrious orb.

"Wow the Lustrious orb" said Daphne

The gang got closer to the orb and look at it. Cynthia said "there has been reports that someone would try to steal the Lustrous orb. Will you help us protect it."

"Of course Cynthia" said Charles. "But who would want to steal the lustrous orb?"

"Team galactic, The Order and team Kedabra" said Blaise

"But first I want to show you all something" said Cynthia. She showed the team a picture of a women with long Blue hair surrounded by a pink aura. In her left hand was a Scepter and her other hand was a pick Sphere.

"Is that the Space Maiden?" Said Neville.

"Indeed" said the man. "The legend fortold that the space maiden held the power to manipulate space and form it into a sphere."

"Excuse me but who are you?" Said Emily

"This is Cyrus. He is a buisnessman and close friend of mine." Said Cynthia

An explosion got their attention and several death eaters appeared. Leading them was none other than Lord Voldemort. Grunts from team galactic appeared with commander Mars and Saturn.

"Good call Blaise " said Astoira pulled the Antibow off her back and notch an AntiMatter arrow. She fired the arrow and it hits a Galactic grunt in the chest.

Dawn grabbed the Lustrious orb and held it in her hand. Ash sent out Pikachu, Chimchar, Buzel and Darkrai. Dawns Shaymin and Prinplup was ready to battle, Brock sent out his Aggron. Neville sent out his Sceptile. Harry sent out His Electivire. Astorias Monferno was about to join them but Astoria said "no Monferno I don't want you to get hurt"

Tracy's Feraligatr, Blasies Spinetorrus and Bruce's Blaziken also joined in on the fight,

Harry extended his Mace on his hand. Daphnes Ice shield appeared in her hand. Blasie summoned his Scythe. Charles held the Sword of Gryffindor in his hand. Tracy had her wand out.

Voldemort said "Charles Harry how wonderful to see you two again. Tell me how is your Mud blood Mother?"

"In case you don't know Tom is that my mother Is a Descendant from Rowana Ravenclaw." Said Charles.

"How dare you call me by my filthy fathers name" said Voldemort. He casted Avada Kedabra at him only to be deflected by a Thunderbolt attack from Luxray. Harry and Charles began to duel the Dark lord leaving the others with the grunts Mars and Saturn. Brock's Croagunk was fighting Saturns Casted the Levicorpus spell at several death eaters holding them to the air. Neville told his Sceptile to use Dragon pulse on An arbok. Brock told Aggron to use flash cannon on a Skarmory.

Bruce was cornered by several Team Galectic Grunts and Death eaters.

He said "Gaias Wrath!"

With a punch to the ground. Sharp rocks came out of the ground and made all the evil men fly into the sky. All of them had swirls in There eyes.

"Nice job Bruce" said Heather. She was helping evacuate the Building with Luke. All of the civilians was out of the building.

Dawn saw the battle and was worried. She lost her father to the dark wizards and was now worried for her friends.

"What can I do?" She thought. "I'm just an ordinary girl dreaming to be a top coordinator. My friends are always fighting but this time I Fight But how can I fight ."

The Lustrious orb began to glow in her hands. Several team galactic grunts saw her holding the orb. they ordered their glameows to use dark pulse. Mars Purugly sent a dark pulse attack. The attacks almost hits her but a Pink dome covers her shielding her from the attacks. Prinplup and Shaymin watch their trainer as she gathered Energy and formed it into a sphere. Her eyes glowing pink. Prinplup and Shaymin used Whirpool and Energy ball on the Grunst Glameows and Purugly.

Cynthia and her grandmother watch as she formed a Aura sphere. Timeaus who was under a heavy invisible cloak said "at last it is Time! She has awakened!"

She saw Voldemort about to cast the Avada Kedabra at Emily. He casted the deadly green spell at her. Dawn said "Spacial Blast!"

She released the Spell and it flew towards the killing curse.

Emily turned to see the deadly green spell almost hit her but the Pink sphere clashes with it. It causes an explosion and Emily shielded her eyes. Dawn fired another Pink sphere spell at a group of death eaters. All of them was hit by the spell.

"Whoa go Dawn!" Said Ash. He sent a blue aura sphere at a death eater.

"I didn't know she could use aura?" Said Neville.

Harry and Charles unleashed a Zeus fist, Expelliarmus spell combo at Voldemort. The Dark Lord is sent back at the wall. Voldemort said "retreat my servants today you may have won today Harry Potter, Charles potter, but mark my words. We will clash again."

The dark wizard and his followers apparated away leaving Team galactic and their Pokemon. Croagunk was injured from his fight from Toxicroak. Everyone wanted to help save Croagunk. Astorias Monferno wanted to help and leapt into action.

"Toxicroak use Poisen jab to end it" said Saturn.

"Croagunk get out of there!" Said Brock.

Toxicroaks fist glowed purple and it charged at the down Croagunk. Before Toxicroak landed a hit on Croagunk. Astorias Monferno blocked the attack with his fist. A white light covered the monkey Pokemon sending the poison frog back.

"Monferno starting to evolve." said Daphne.

The light died down to reveal an Infernape. Astoria was happy that her starter reached his final form. Infernape motioned his hands towards Toxicroak. Toxicroak charged towards infernape with a poison jab. Infernape responded with Mach punch. The two Pokemon clashed but infernapes strength returned. He sent the toxic Pokemon back. Saturn said "Toxicroak use Sludge bomb."

"Infernape dodge and use flamewheel" said Astoria

Infernape dodged the attack and instead of using flamewheel was covered in blue fire. The fire monkey attacked Toxicroak and it faints from the attack. Saturn returned his fallen Pokemon. He said "retreat"

Team galactic pull out a Kedabra and the group vanished before officer Jenny could arrest them. The pink glow around Dawn vanished. she fell asleep from exhasution.

Daphne pulled out a Pepper-up potion and fed the sinnoh girl. She woke up full of energy. She said "what was that?"

"Pepper up potion." Said Daphne.

Before anyone could ask her about aura. A shadow ball hits near the two girls. Daphne is grabbed hostage by None other than Snape. His wand aimed for her head. Dumbledore and his Alakazam Arrived. He saw the dead death eaters.

"I'm very disappointed in you children for killing them before we they can return to light." Said Dumbledore "Excuse me Dumbass but they tried to kill us!" Said Charles.

"Let Daphne Go!" Said Harry aiming his mace at them.

"I shall after you give me the Lustrious Orb." Said Dumbledore.

"Never I won't give it" said Dawn. Her anger towards the old man and Snape. The Lustrious orb Reacted to her again. The Lustrious orb summoned an ancient Scepter with a pearl on top of the staff. The staff part was colored white. Two sharp appendages formed an Arc around the pearl. The appendages was made of pearls.

The Scepter went to Dawn and She grabbed the scepter. The weapon glowed pink and. She held the weapon with pride. With a swipe of the Scepter she created a Pink arc which hits Dumbledore. Dumbledore pulls out the Elder wand and casted spells at her. Dawn casted Several pinks spheres at him. The two fought each other with magic.

Dumbledore casted fiendfire at her. With a raise of the scepter. A Pink shield covered her. With a swipe of a scepter. The fiend fire vanished and a blue orb headed for the Leader of the light. The old man was hit by the orb.

Astoria said "Infernape lets help my sister."

(I am ready to fight!) said Infernape

"Astoria Alakazam is a pyschic type." Said Tracy." It has the advantage."

"I have full faith in you Infernape." Said Astoria. By hearing Astorias words through their bond. Infernapes eyes glowed purple and with a roar. He was incased in a Purple like fire. The gold on his breastplate and backhands become Purple. His fur was now Gold and his fire crown was Blue. His eyes was purple and on hands and feet was Purple fire.,

The gang couldn't believe what they saw. Astoria said "Infernape?"

Infernape who was still in the purple fire. Gave her a thumbs up before charging into battle, Alakazam fired a Psybeam attack at Infernape only for the purple fire to shield him. Alakazam blocked the attack from Infernapes Flare blitz. Infernape jumps into the air and the purple fire vanishes. He held his hands together to from a Giant Purple fireball. He throws it at Alakazam. Alakazam was hit by the full force of the attack.

"Go Infernape!" Said Astoria with tears . Her Memories of his time as a chimchar and Monferno fueled their bond. Infernape responded with a purple fire punch which nailed a direct hit on Alakazam. The pyschic type faints from the attack. Snape sent out his Seviper only for Infernape to use Mach punch. Seviper faints from the one attack. Infernape then vanished and appeared behind Snape. Before Snape could cast a spell. He was hit on the head by Mach punch. The spy lets go of Daphne only for her to kick him right in the batteries. He howled like a Mightyena before apparating away. Infernape was covered by a light before he returned to his normal form.

Daphne hugged her little sister which the youngest return. Infernape landed beside his trainer before he was hugged by her. She said "I'm sorry Infernape"

(For what Stori?) said Infernape.

(For not letting you fight. I'm sorry) She said through their bond. Infernape said No you were worried about me. There's no need to be sorry.)

An explosion got the groups attention to Dawn and Dumbledore. Dumbledore fired a Stupefy spell at her which hits her in the chest. She crashes into the wall and drops the scepter. The Scepter vanishes in particles. Prinplup and Shaymin stood in front of their trainer. Dumbledore said "instead of the orb I will claim the Ocarina of time and that scepter."

He casted a Petrificus spell at her still body. Prinplup and Shaymin shield their trainer from the oncoming blow the spell collides with them.

"Oh no Dawn?" Said ash

(Prinplup Shaymin!' Said Pikachu.

The smoke cleared to reveal Timaeus using a protego charm. His Metagross formed a shield around the three. He said "Metagross use Flash cannon"

Metagross sent a beam of light towards Dumbledores Xatu. The pyschic type fainted from the attack. Dumbledore didn't like this mysterious man and casted incendio at him. Timaeus raised his left hand and absorbed the spell. With a wave of the Staff of time. He casted a Roar of Time. The indigo beam hits Dumbledore in the chest. The leader of the Order casted Expelliarmus at him. Timaeus raised his staff. "Judgement!"

An multicolored orb appeared on his staff and flew into the air. It explodes into several meteors. The meteors head straight for Dumbledore. He casted Protego to shield himself. The shield charm didn't hold off the Metoers and Dumbledore slides back. He pulls out a portkey and vanishes.

Timeaus looked at dawn and with a wave of his hand. "Envernate"

She wakes back up and clutches her head, Prinplup and Shaymin was relieved to see their trainer okay. She hugs her Pokemon and is helped by Timeaus. She asked what happened.

The others surrounded her with the absence of Cyrus. Blasie said "you dueled against Dumbledore and nearly won Exept he got you with a Stupefy."

"I did?" She said

"Not only that you can use aura." Said Harry.

"Then that Scepter appeared out of nowhere" said Luke.

"It is not aura that she used" said Timaeus.

Everyone turned their attention to him. He said "that was Space magic."

"Space magic?" Said hermoine "never heard of it."

"Space Magic is very advance magic and only one person was said to master it." Said Cynthia's grandmother. "The Space Maiden."

"Wow but how can I use space magic if I'm just a muggle?" Said Dawn

"You are not no mere muggle my dear." Said Timaeus "you are the Space Maiden. The Partner of Palkia and the wielder of the Scepter of Space."

"What!" Said the gang,

Dawn said "but how can I be the space maiden?"

She held her hand in moments later. The Scepter appeared in her hands. An aura surrounded her for a moment before vanishing

"That is proof of you being the Space Maiden." Said Timaeus. "the Scepter of Space "

Dawn looked very Nervous at the scepter. Harry said "Dawn I know that look. I too felt nervous before I knew I was a elemental/aura user/wizard. I wanted to be a normal trainer and travel around the world meeting new Pokemon and faces."

"But what if I screw up?" She said with a tears in her eyes.

"You won't cause well be right with you" said Astoria "right Infernape.

(Right) said Infernape,

"Remember Dawn you have friends who will stand with you " said Emily.

Dawn wipes the tears away. She said "thanks guys."

Timeaus said "your core is very weak. In order for you to fully become the Space Maiden. You must go to the Temple of Space . There you can recieve your full power. ."

"Right thank you Timaeus" said Dawn

Timeaus said "now you miss greengrass. You have a very special Infernape."

"What do you mean?" Said Astoria

"Your Infernape Accidently took a dip in the lake of rest." Said timeus.

"He did?" Said Astoria

Daphne gasped "now I remember. It was after you were crystalized"

( **Flashback.)**

 **Monferno watched as his trainer was crystalized and with tears in his eyes. Rush to break her free, his feet was in the water. Daphne grabbed the fire type and held him Unkown of his feet was purple. The purple cleared away.**

 **End flashback,**

"Of course when Monferno touch the water. He gained some of the powers of the Antiqueen." Said Brock.

"And when your bond was strong. Infernape gained the Power to transform." Said Timeaus. "He gained the Dark type when he transformed.

"That's why Pysbeam didn't effect him." Said Heather.

"I have a name for this transformation." Said Timaeus. "Anti-Infernape. He becomes a ghost/fire/fighting type. His ability is blaze and is able to Use Ghost type, Dark type moves but only in his new form."

"Anti-Infernape." Said Astoira. She looks at her starter and smiled. "Infernape lets master this form and become unstoppable."

Infernape did a flip and smiled. Bruce said "where is the Temple of Space?"

Timeaus pulled out up a Map and pointed to a small island near Canalave City.

"This is Water Dragon island home to many water type and Dragon type Pokemon. The temple is located deep within the island. " said timeus.

"Since Palkia is a Water type and dragon type it makes sense "And it's right near where we can get our sixth badge" said ash

The gang nodded and left the Museum. It was close to sunset and Dawn still held the Lustrous orb. She was about to return it but Timeaus said "keep a hold of the orb"

"Why?" She said

"It is one of the Keys to the Door of judgement." Said Timaeus . He handed ash another orb.

"The Adament orb." Said ash, he puts it inside his bag. Timaeus said "don't let anyone know that you have the orbs or else they will come after you."

"Right thanks" said Emily.

Timaeus took out a portkey and vanished. The gang headed for the Center and fell asleep.

Scene change.

Deep within a helicopter with team Galactics logo was Mars, Jupiter and Saturn. They was on the screen with their leader. It was none other than Cyrus. He said "time for Phase Two. Capture the Lake Guardians!"

"Of course commander Cyrus " said Mars but what about the Adament orb and lustrous orb."

"Don't worry soon they will be in our hands," said Cryus before the screen went black.

The helicopter flew in the night sky. The next morning after our Heros had a good rest from the fighting. The gang was ready to resume their journey to Hearthome city to challenge Fauntina and Harrys battle with Paul. Someday the gang hopes to reach the Space temple to help Dawn recieve her full power.

 **End of chapter.**

 **Astorias Monferno evolves to Infernape and learns Flare blitzs. He gains the ability to transform into Anti-Infernape and use the ablilitys of the AntiQueen.**

 **Anti-Infernape. The form Astorias Infernape takes when the bond between them is strong, he is Able to use ghost type and dark type moves. Shadow force.**

 **Dawn recieves the power to manipulate space and the Scepter of Space. She learns that she is the Space maiden. She hopes to reach the space temple. She won her Third contest ribbon.**

 **Ash and Harry try to come up with Stategy to counter fauntinas hypnosis.**

 **Spells.**

 **Gaias wrath.- sharp rocks come out of the ground and hits those around the user.**

 **Spacial blast. A sphere made of space energy.**

 **Spacial shield. A shield made of space energy. Protects the user form any projectiles.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**


	24. Return to Hearthome

Our Heros have return to Hearthome city. After the events at Celestic town. Heather and Luke entered their Thrid tag team tournament in a small village called Amberwood town, Heather and Luke was in the finals and almost lost. But Luke's Wartortle evolved into Blastoise and learned to use Hydro cannon. Heather and Luke recieved their third gem. The Amberwood Amber. The gang meet Aaron of the elite four who specialized in Bug type. The team helped him reunite with his Beautilfy who was a Wurmple. The gang was at the Pokemon center watching his battle with Cynthia. He lost the battle and thanked Cynthia for the battle. What surprised the gang was that Paul was there.

He noticed the gang and walked away. He said "have you mastered Blaze yet?"

"No chimchar doesn't need blaze" said ash crossed that Paul only cares about power.

Without another word he left the center and Ash decided to train for his gym battle with Fauntina.

The gang went outside to do some training. Ash sent out Grotle, Hippopotas, Buizel, Rhydon, chimchar, Gabite, Darkrai, Spirittomb, and Staravia. Harry sent out his Torterra, Empoleon, and Charizard. Astoria had her Infernape, Kadabra, and her Honchkrow out. Dawn sends out her Prinplup, Buneary, Shaymin, Pachirisu, and Swinub.

The Pokemon sent attacks at each other. Torterra was helping Grotle and Hippopotas with Iron Head. Their training went unnoticed by Paul. Brock went to talk to him.

Happiny was very young and went to greet Paul's Pokemom which was his Torterra, Magmar, Gliscor and electabuzz. The two talk for a few minutes before coming over to the others chimchar was afraid of his Former Trainer. Grotle and Hippopotas formed a shield around their friend.

"I assume your challenging Fantina?" He said.

"That's right" said Astoria. "We're coming up with a Way to block Famtinas Hypnosis ability."

"Then use brute Force" said Paul showing the three his Newest badge. It resembled a purple will o wisp and resembled Fantinas hair.

"Is that the only answer to you Paul is using brute force. True that is one way but I plan to use another" said Harry

"Without risking our Pokemons Health" said ash. "One on one battle between you and me!"

"Very well" said Paul taking his side of the battle field. Ash went to his side of the field.

Hippopotas volunteered to battle. Paul sent out his Houchkrow.

"An Exellent choice. Hippopotas is a Ground type so it has the advantage over a flying type like Honchkrow. " said Daphne

"Hippopotas use Sand attack" said ash

"Honchkrow use night slash!" Said Paul.

Hippopotas send a wind of sand towards Honchkrow. Honchkrow responded with its wings glowing purple. The dark type landed a direct hit on the hippo Pokemon.

"Hippopotas are you ok?" Asked ash

(I'm fine.) said Hippopotas.

"Alright Hippopotas use Quick attack" said ash.

Hippopotas charged towards Honchkrow. Paul said "sky attack!"

Honchkrow was incased in a white aura before charging at Hippopotas. The two Pokemon clash in the middle of the battlefield. The two Pokemon showed they weren't going to back down.

Ash said "use Flash Cannon."

Paul said "dark pulse."

Hippopotas unleashed a flash cannon attack from her mouth. Honchkrow held its wings together to send a dark beam at the incoming attack, the two attacks clashed and caused an explosion.

"Hippopotas use Stone Edge" said ash.

Hippopotas sent a barrage of sharp rocks towards Honchkrow. Paul said dodge it and Use night slash.

Honchkrow dodge the attack and its wings glowed purple agian. The dark/flying type landed a direct hit on Hippopotas, the same hippo Pokemon landed n

Before her trainer.

"Hippopotas come on get up?" Said ash

"You really think that will work?" Said Paul "how pathetic."

"Come on Hippopotas get up you can do it!, said ash

Hippopotas got up very weakly. All the sudden she was enveloped in a familiar light. The form of Hippopotas began to change.

"I think Hippopotas is starting to evolve." Said Bruce.

All of the Pokemon and humans watched as Hippopotas grew larger. The light died down to reveal a bigger hippo like Pokemom. Her color was black with red eyes. On her back and muzzle was grey . Several holes was on her back. In her mouth was peg teeth. Four blunt claws was on each foot. With a roar, the newly evolved Pokemon stomp her foot. Ash and Dawn pulled out their pokedex.

 **(Hippowdon, the Heavyweight Pokemon, and the Evolved form of Hippopotas. It crests a enormous tornado of sand by blowing sand out of its body. And it's mouth is over six feet in diameter. New moves Ice Fang, Thunderfang, Hyper beam, and Rock slide.)**

"Wow a hippowdon" said Tracy

"But wait why is Ashs different from the one in the pokedex." Said Luke

"Because it's a female. Females are different colored than males. Making it easy to tell them apart. "Said Brock

"Hippowdon lets show Paul what you can do now" said ash.

Hippowdon said (I'm ready to send that bird down.)

"Honchkrow use Nightslash" said Paul

Honchkrows wings glowed purple before charging towards the newly evolved Hippowdon. Honchkrow landed a direct hit on hippowdon. Hippowdon stood her ground and waited for Ashs command.

"Use Ice fang!" Said ash.

Hippowdon pushed the big boss Pokemon away and opened her Jaw. The heavyweight Pokemon landed a direct Ice fang attack on the flying type. It's left wing was frozen.

"Now let's wrap it up use Rock Slide" said ash

A white ring appeared over Hippowdon and rocks came flying down. Several of them hit Honchkrow and made the Pokemon faint from the battle.

"Honchkrow is unable to battle. The victor is Hippowdon." Said Brock.

Hippowdon tackled her trainer to the ground and nuzzled his face. Ash laughed and hug the hippos head. Paul returned Honchkrow and left to his other Pokemon. The other Pokemon came to congraduate the Heavyweight pokemon on its victory.

It was close to midday when the training was over. Ashs Hippowdom learned to master Iron head. Ashs Rhydon learned to use Thunderbolt, and Focus punch. Ashs Grotle learned to use Double edge. Dawns Shaymin learned to use Petal blizzard, Ashs Darkrai learned Ice beam and Ice Ball.

Out of nowhere a random trainer saw Ashs Rhydon and asked him if he was going to evolve his Rhydon.

"Wait Rhydon can evolve?" Asked Heather.

"Yeah It can evolve into Rhyperior." Said the trainer "a rock/ground type. But you will need a Protector."

Ash asked "hey Rhydon do you want to evolve you don't have to?"

Rhydon said "I wish to evolve into Rhyperior. I'm ready."

Ash said "yeah my Rhydon wants to evolve. Also I want to trade several of My Tauros. "

"Well it's a good thing I have a protector from when mime evolved." Said the trainer. "I want to evolve my Scyther into scizor.

Daphne said "while you guys go do that, I want to take Dawn to Gringrotts."

"But why?" Asked Dawn

"You may be the heiress of an ancient family" said Tracy "also we can learn more of your abilities."

"I'll go with you" said Bruce.

"Same here" said Astoria.

The group went into the center to witness the trade. The trainer gave ash a protector to give Rhydon. Ash recalled his Pokemon and the two did a mock Trade. Once Rhydon was back in Ashs team. He was enveloped by a light. The light died down to reveal its new from.

Rhyperior was a large light brown grayish Pokemom with two Horns. One in its nose and another above it. It's tail was a club shape. It's hide is covered with yellow rocky plate it has blade like protrusions on its elbow and holes on its hands.

The gang pulled out hirer pokedexs to analyze him.

 **(Rhyperior, the Drill Pokemon, and the evolved form of Rhydon. Rhyperior can throw rocks at its enemies by tightening its arms muscles and launching them from the holes in its hands, ability Solid Rock, hidden ability Reckless, new moves, Rockwrecker, Fire blast, dig, poisen jab, Rock polish, ice punch, and Shadow claw**.)

"Wow welcome Rhyperior" said ash. No sooner he said that. The drill Pokemon grabbed his trainer into a tight bear hug, ash felt squished until Rhyperior let him go. Rhyperior felt like he overdid it until ash said "wow what Strenght."

Rhyperior smiled before stomping his feet. The trainers Scyther evolved into scizor. Ash asked him if he wanted to battle their new evolved Pokemon. The trainer accepted and the two went to the battlefield.

Daphne, Astoria, Tracy, Bruce and Dawn left the Pokemon center and headed for a small alleyway deep within the city. Daphne pulled out her wand and taped several bricks. The bricks moved away to reveal an alley full of wizards and Witches,

"Wow what is this place" asked Astoria

"This is Ghost maiden alley, the magical alley of Hearthome city," said Daphne "father brought me here once on a business trip to Gringrotts."

The group went through the alley. Dawn and Prinplup was amazed by the shops and the kindness of the magical folk. They arrived to the bank with two goblins guarding the gate. The five entered the bank and saw that it wasn't busy. Ragnok was talking to the teller when he noticed the five. He said " heiress greengrass, miss Bertilz amd Lord King, how is it that Gringrotts can help you."

"Lord Ragnok I thought your bank was in The Sere region" asked Dawn

"My dear ever since the war Broke out. I've been trying to find a way to help out the Pokemon G-men," said Ragnok

"Lord Ragnok we need an Inheratance test done on Our friend here" said Daphne

"Of course my Dear," said Ragnok. "PearlBuster!"

A goblin came over with a bowl of water, a Knife and Parchment. Ragnok grabbed the knife. Dawn gave him her hand, the goblin king made a small cut on her hand. It healed quickly and the goblin dropped the knife into the water. He dipped the parchment in the water and removed the Parchment, the goblin king read the parchment with wide eyes before dropping the Parchment.

"What is it my lord?" Said Pearlbuster. He too grabbed the parchment and fainted from reading it."

Daphne grabbed the parchment and the five read the parchment.

 **(Parchment,)**

 **Dawn Dee Bertliz. (Age fifteen.)**

 **Mother Johanna Tilley Bertilz (status-squib)**

 **Father Pearl Riley Bertliz, (deceased. Half blood, aura user,)**

 **Heiress of house Bertilz.**

 **Vault, 20,000,000 galeons, Family relics, Scepter of Space, Ocarina of Time,**

 **Properties-Water Dragon Island, Bertilz manor (Twinleaf town) The Pearl Dragon(pub, Twinleaf town), High Hrothgar, (Mt Coramet.)**

 **Abilities.**

 **Water elemental. (Blocked by Pearl)**

 **Dragontoungue (blocked by pearl)**

 **Space magic, (blocked by pearl)**

 **natural Occulumcy**

 **Aura.**

 **Apparation. (Blocked by pearl)**

 **Rune prodegy, (blocked by pearl)**

 **(End parchment** )

Ragnok first summed a box and inside it was a ring with a Pearl. He said "take the ring my lady Bertilz.

Dawn took the ring out of the box and placed it on her. The magic of the ring accepted her.

"Lord Ragnok what is High Hrothgar?" Said Astoria

"High Hrothgar was a magical school that was founded by the Bertilz clan. The name of the founder was Danielle Bertilz. The original Space maiden. She believed that all should learn to use their magic for good. With palkias Help she created a school on top of Mt coromet. All races was invited to learn magic. At least it was a school." Said Ragnok.

"What happen to it?" Said Daphne

"Dumbledore" Said Pearlbuster, he lead a full scale attack on the school and destroyed the school in search of the Ocarina, pearl was able to escape the destruction with the ocarina and with his family. I too was there as head of the Bertliz Account."

"Can you show us?" Said Daphne.

"Of course," said Pearlbuster. He fetched a bowl and pulled out a Strange white line out of his head. He explained. "This is a Pensive. It allows us to reveiw memories."

The goblin dipped the memory into the bowl. The five humans and Two goblins entered the pensive. They saw a burning ancient structure with people fleeing. Dawn saw her parents holding her as a baby.

 **(Pensive"**

 **A younger Pearbuster was helping some of the students escape. He saw headmaster pearl and his wife holding a baby Dawn. He said "my lord we must escape.**

 **An grunt from the order was about to attack Johanna . Pearl blocked the man with his aura. He said "Johanna run and take Dawn to safety. "**

 **"But what about your Pearl I won't leave you" said Johanna. Her Glameow was beside Tru fighting the orders Pokemon. A sudden force grabbed baby Dawn and was held by Dumbledores Alakazam, Molly Weasley grabbed baby Dawn and held her against her will.**

 **Dumbledore said "what a bright child you have pearl. Give me the ocarina of time and I'll return your daughter."**

 **Pearl said "return my daughter at once Dumbledore!""**

 **"Of course after you give me the ocarina of time." Said Dumbledore smirked. He told Molly to take the baby to an orphanage. Molly was about to apparated away. But a pink dome covered the entire area.**

 **Most of the order was confused even the two parents and goblin. Baby dawns eyes was glowing pink. A roar got the Wizards attention as Palkia appeared in the sky. When it saw the Burning high Hrothgar. It roared in rage and send a hyper beam attack at the Wizards. The Wizards Pokemon responded with their own attacks. Palkia used Protect and unleashed a Spacial Rend attack on the Pokemon. They was sent blasting off. The Palkia landed in front of Molly. Molly was shaken at he presence of the Space Pokemon.**

 **"Return the Baby to her parents." Said Palkia. "Now!"**

 **Molly returned baby Dawn to Johanna and apparated away. Dumbledore ordered his Alakazam to use Pysbeam on Palkia. Palkia responded with Aura sphere. The two attacks clashed. Palkia used Dragon tail to make Alakazam faint. Dumbledore and the rest of his men retreated.**

 **Palkia looked at the ruins of the school. Palkia returned to its dimension failing Danelle.**

 **Pearl looked at his daughter and saw the pink aura has vanished. He said "Johanna our Dawn is special. She has gained my ancestors power."**

 **"I know but what if they come after her agian!" Said Johanna**

 **"We must put blocks on her until she's older to control it" said pearl.**

The memory faded before the five.

 **(End pensive memory)**

Pearlbuster said "it was I who put the blocks on you lady Bertilz. "

Daphne said "the so called leader of the light is nothing More than a dark lord who wants power."

"Agreed. Look at what he's done to everyone. It was because of him that Harry and Charles was spilt up. Charles didn't get to know his mother, Dumbledores pet Snape killed pearl, " said Tracy listing everything Dumbledore was responsible for.

"Is there anything we can do to rebuild high Hrothgar? "Said Dawn.

"We can now that You have claimed your title." Said Ragnok. "I will assign a team to begin building. Now is there anything else I can do for you today."

"No that will do it thank you lord Ragnok." Said Daphne.

Bruce pulled out a portkey which was a watch. The five grabbed the watch and was back at the Pokemon center. That night everyone was up at a table. Their Pokemon was all outside looking at the stars. They told everyone what they learned at Gringrotts.

"Wow and I once trusted that old coot." Said Charles.

"So your family founded one of the top magical schools." Said Blasie. "Until we learned that it was destroyed by the Order."

Brock said "I'm still confused to why he wants the ocarina? "

"Who knows Brock" said Ash

They gang resumed their chat. Ash told them about using Rhyperior instead of Spirittomb. Harrys and Paul's six on six battle was going to take place the day after his gym battle.

Outside the center while the other Pokemon was look at the stars. Ashs Grotle was Doing some training of his own. Grotle was trying to improve his defense. He's got his speed up now he was trying to work on his defense. Pikachu, Chimchar, Gliscor, Hippowdon, and Astorias Infernape was watching him train.

Footsteps got the Pokemon attention and saw Paul's Torterra approaching Grotle. Grotle got ready to fight in case it was going to attack.

Paul's Torterra said "relax I'm not here to cause trouble."

"What do you want?" Said Grotle.

"I woke up and noticed you were training on defense. I can give you some pointers." Said the continent Pokemon. "Wait for your opponents to attack and when they expose a weakness you strike."

Grotle said "thank you for the tips"

Torterra took his leave and returned to Paul. The Pokemon returned to their trainers and fell asleep. The next morning we find out Heros at the Gym. Ash and Harrys rival Barry and surprisingly Paul was going to watch the battles. Zoey and Kenny was also there to learn a bit from Fantina. Astoria was going to face Fantina first.

"This is a two on two Pokemon battle between gym leader, Fantina and the challenger Astoria greengrass. Only the challenger can substitute. Send out your Pokemon." Said the ref.

"Gengars daring your turn" said Fantina tossing a pokeball. The Kanto ghost type appeared ready for battle. Astoria took out a pokeball. She said Kedabra I choose you"

Kedabra appeared ready for battle. The ref said "battle begin!"

"Kedabra use Future sight" said Astoria eyes glowed blue for a second before returning to normal. Astoria said "Kedabra use Shadow ball"

"Gengar use Hypnosis." Said Fantina.

Gengar sent a beam of rings towards Kedabra. Kedabra used its shadow ball attack to cancel the attack.

"Kedabra use Pysbeam" said Astoria

"Dodge it and use Shadow ball" said Fantina.

Gengar dodged the Pysbeam attack thanks to its levitate ability and formed its dark sphere. The shadow ball lands a direct hit on Kedabra.

"Kadabra are you ok?" Asked Astoria. The pyschic type nodded before holding his spoon ready for the next attack,

"Great use Confusion" said Astoria

Kedabra sent is Confusion attack at Gengar. Gengar is hit by the super effective move and begins to attack randomly.

"Look likes Gengars confused" said Brock.

Fantina said "Gengar use multiple Shadow ball"

Gengar fired multiple shadow ball attacks. One hits Kedabra and sends the pyschic type back at Astoria. Kedabra eyes glowed blue as its future sight attacks hits Gengar. The ghost type fainted from the attack.

"Gengar is unable to battle, the victor is Kedabra." Said the ref.

Fantina returned her Pokemon. She said "Exellent work Gengar you did very well."

"Way to go Kedabra." Said Astoria

Kedabra nodded before he was enveloped by a familiar light, she smiled in happiness as an Alakazam stood in kedabras place.

"Amazing Alakazam still up for another round." Said Astoira

Alakazam nodded for another fight, he stood on the field ready. Fantina tossed her second choice. It was a Dusknoir the evolved form of Dusclops.

"Alakazam use Pysbeam" said Astoria

"Dusknoir use your shadow punch."

Dusknoir dodge the Pysbeam and launched a shadow fist at Alakazam. Alakazam is hit by the full force of the attack and fainted.

"Alakazam is unable to battle. The victor is Dusknoir." Said the ref.

Astoria returned her fallen pyschic type. She said "great job Alakazam you did great and I'm proud of your evolution."

She looked at Infernape and he took his place on the field. Kenny said "infernape is part fighting type so she can't use any fighting type moves."

"We'll see what she's got planned" said Harry

"Infernape use Flamethrower. " said Astoria

Infernape unleashed a jet of flames at Dusknoir. Dusknoir dodge the flames by using its levitate ability.

"Dusknoir use Hypnosis" said Fantina.

Dusknoirs hypos is hits Infernape and makes him fall asleep. Astoria said "wake up Infernape."

"Dusknoir use Dream eater." Said Fantina.

Dusknoir used its dream eater attack making Infernape flinched in his sleep. The fire type woke up and stared at the ghost type.

"Great job Infernape use Flare blitz." Said Astoria

Infernape encased himself in blue fire and charged at Dusknoir. He lands a direct hit on the ghost type.

"Dusknoir use Shadow ball." Said Fantina.

Dusknoir fired its dark sphere at Infernape. Astoria said "Infernape use Dual chop!"

Yesterday during some training with Ashs learned to use Dual Chop.

Infernapes fist glowed turquoise green and charged at Dusknoir. Fantina said "Dusknoir use shadow claw."

Dusknoir hands extended into shadow claws. Both the ghost type and fire type clashed in the middle of the field. Infernapes other hand was free. He landed a direct hit on Dusknoir, the same for Dusknoir. Both Pokemon was near heir trainers.

The fire monkey struggled to get up the same for Dusknoir. Astoria said "come on get up Infernape done give in now were so close to winning our fifth badge please I believe in you?"

Infernape got up weakly and started at Dusknoir. His eyes glowed purple. (I'll never give up Astoria,)

With a roar to the heavens he was incased in Purple Fire. Fantina Zoey, Paul, Barry and Kenny was confused to what was happening. Infernape begin to change into Anti-Infernape.

"Oh my what is this?" Said Fantina on her French accent. Infernape was now Anti-Infernape. Paul and Barry was surprised by the transformation.

"Fantina meet Anti-Infernape! Said Astoria "ready Infernape?"

Her fighting type gave her a thumbs up in the fire. Dusknoir got ready for a fight,

"Use Dark Flare!" Said Astoria

Anti-Infernape jumped into the air and gathered purple fire into a sphere. He throws it at Dusknoir, Dusknoir was hit by the full force of the attack. Fantina said "what power. Dusknoir use Confusion,"

"Infernape use Shadow Force" said Astoria.

Infernape vanished before he was hit by Dusknoirs Confusion. Infernape appeared behind Dusknoir much to fauntinas surprised.

"Infernape use Flame Blade.! " said Astoria

Infernape held his hand together to form a sword made of purple fire. He lands a direct hit on Dusknoir. Dusknoir landed before Fantina with swirls in its eye. Infernape landed before Astoria as he reverted back to his normal form.

"Dusknoir is unable to battle the victor Is Infernape. The battle goes to Astoria Greengrass." Said The ref.

Infernape hugged his trainer which Astoria returned. Fantina returned her Pokemon. She said "Exellent work Dusknoir."

She approached Astoria with the ref beside her. She said "my dear that was one fantastic battle as proof that you defeated me is this the relic badge."

She handed Astoria the badge which Astoria said "thank you Fantina."

Astoria left the arena and Harry took her place.

"Go baby!" Said Daphne.

"This is a two on two battle between gym leader Fantina and the Lightning King Harry Evans if vermillion city. Only the challenger can substitute."

"Banette its your turn" said Fantina tossing a pokeball.

Banette appeared ready for battle.

Harry tossed his pokeball. He said "Spirittomb lend me your Strenght."

Harrys rare ghost type appeared ready for battle. Fantina gasp " oh merde a Spririttomb you must be a very lucky trainer mr Evans,"she said

"Battle begin!" Said the ref.

"Banette use Feint attack." Said Fantina.

"Spirittomb use ominous wind" said Harry.

Spirittomb sent a harsh wind attack at banette. Banette stops in its track forgetting to attack.

"Now use dark pulse" said Harry

"Fire punch." Said Fantina.

Banette's fist was incased in flames. Spirittomb unleashed a dark beam at banette. The two attacks clashed in the middle. Banette was pushed back by the dark pulse. Fantina said "banette darling Noo!"

Banette got up waiting for Fantinas next command. Fantina said "use will o wisp."

Banette unleashed its blue fireball attack at Spirittomb. Spirittomb took the attack head on. He was damage a little but waited for Harrys next command.

Harry said "Spirittomb use shadow ball."

Spirittomb fired its shadow ball attack at banette. Banette is hit by the full attack. "Now use shadow sneak" said Harry,

Spirit tomb melded into the shadows and before banette could dodge. It was hit by the attack and fainted.

"Banette is unable to battle the victor is Spirittomb." Said the ref.

"Exellent work Spirittomb return" said Harry returning his ghost/dark type. Fantina returned Banette to its pokeball. She said "Exellent work Banette."

Fantina tossed her second and last choice. It was a Sableeye. Harry sent out his Gastrodon.

"Gastrodon is Part water and Ground type." Said Zoey "lets see what he comes up with."

"Sableeye use Hypnosis." Said Fantina,

"Gastrodon use muddy water as a shield." Said Harry

Gastrodon extended his neck and swirled muddy water around himself. The hypnosis attack canceled out in the shield. Ash said "yes it works"

"What do you mean it works ash?" Asked Dawn. The gym battle resumes as Gastrodon used ice beam and Sableeye used Shadow ball. Sable eye landed a diect ice punch attack on Gastrodon. Gastrodon responded with Hydro pump. Sabe,eye was pushed back a little. Fantina told sable eye to use Sucker punch. Harry told Gastrodon to use counter Sheild to defend. Sableeye got thrown into the air.

"Me and Harry have come up with this move. We decided to call it Counter shield." Said ash

"Using a move as a Sheild. Super smart" said Tracy.

"Gastrodon use Water pulse." Said Harry.

Gastrodon unleashed its water sphere attack at Sable eye. Sable eye is hit by the attack.

Fantina was impressed by Counter shield. She said "sable eye daring use Night slash"

Sableeye created a dark blade And charged towards garstrodon. Gastrodon waited for Harrys command. Harry said "Gastrodon use Surf."

Gastrodon jumped and a wave of water appeared, the surf attack hits Sableeye and Sableeye crashes into the wall. Fantina said "Sableeye use Dark pulse."

Sable eye unleashed its dark beam at Gastrodon. Harry said "gastrodon dodge and use ice beam,"

Gastrodon dodge the attack and unleashed an ice beam attack at Sableeye. Sableeye fainted from the attack,

"Sableeye is unable to battle. The victor is Harry Evans of vermillion city."

"Great job Gastrodon your first Pokemon battle" said Harry.

Fantina returned her fallen Pokemon. She approached Harry with the relic badge. She said "mr Evans you surprised me with that counter shield move and as prof that you win at the Hearthome gym is this the relic badge,"

Harry took the badge and said "thank you Fantina."

Harry left the arena and ash took his place.

"The gym battle between ash Ketchum of pallet town and gym leader Fantina is about to begin it will be a three on three Pokemon battle, only the challenger can substitute."

"Mismagius its your turn" said Fantina.

Her ghost type appeared ready for battle,

"Darkrai I choose you" said ash tossing his pokeball.

Ashs first sinnoh legendary appeared ready for battle. Barry said "no way it's a darkrai! Where did he get one I am so fining you ash Ketchum!"

"First a Spririttomb and now a Darkrai. Today is my day" said Fantina.

"Battle begin!" Said the ref.

"Darkrai use dark pulse" said ash

Darkrai unleashed a dark pulse attack at Mismagius. Fantina told Mismagius to use magical leaf to counter, the two attacks cancel each other out. Fantina told Mismagius to use thunder shock. Ash told Darkrai to counter with Shadow ball. The two attacks clashed before exploding. Fantina told her Mismagius to use pyswave. Darkrai si u effected by the pyschic type move. Ash told Darkrai to use dark void. Darkraiised its signature move at Mismagius. Mismagius fell asleep. Ash told Darkrai to use dream eater, with the super effective dream eater. Mismagius fainted from the attack.

Fantina returned Mismagius thanking it for its hard work. She sent out her last choice her favorite Pokemon Driftblim. Ash recalled Darkrai and sent out Rhyperior. Paul was surpresed his Rhydon evolved. Ash told his Rhyperior to use Polish rock. Rhyperiors speed was increased. Fantina told Driftblim to use Ominous wind. The harsh wind barely effected Rhypeiror for he used his club tail to hold down.

Ash told. Rhyperior to use Rockwrecker. The rock/ground type held his hands together to form a rock. He throws it at Drifblim. Drifblim is affected by the super effective move. Fantina told Drifblim to use Hypnosis on Rhyperior. Ash told Rhyperior to use Dig. Rhyperior dodge the attack by underground. Fantina was confused. A ground type move has no effect on Drifblim. Rhyperior jumped out the ground and was in front of Drifblim. Ash told Rhyperior to use Poison jab on Drifblim. Rhyperiors hand turned purple before he landed a direct hit on Drifblim. Drifblim crashed into the ground and fainted from the super effective move. Ash won his fifth gym badge and thanked Darkrai and Rhyperior for their hard two Pokemon smiled at their trainer.

That night our Heros learned that jessilina (Jessie) won her third ribbon. The next morning our Heros arrived to the stadium where the tag team tournament was held. Thousands of people came to watch the battle. What surprised the gang was that Lily, Sirius, Remus, Silas, And Reggie came to watch the battle.

Harry and Paul took their place on the field. Both gave each other a nod.

Harry looked at dawn who was going to do the coin toss on her Pokewatch,

"Heads" said Harry

"I call tails" said Paul

With a flip of the coin on her poke tech. She flipped the coin and it landed on tails so Paul was going to have first choice.

"This is a full six on six Pokemon battle between Harry Evans-ravenclaw of vermillion city agian Paul Shinji of veilstone city. Trainers send out your Pokemon. " said the ref.

"Ursaring standby for battle!" Said Paul

Paul's Ursaring appeared ready for battle.

"Lucario lend me your Strenght" said Harry.

Harrys Lucario appeared ready for battle. The two Pokemon growled at each other ready to fight.

"Go Lucario!" Said Heather.

"You may have the first move mr Ravenclaw! Said the ref.

"Thanks Lucario used Calm Mind." Said Harry

Lucario held his paws together as a calm aura came over him. The aura vanished and he stood ready.

"Ursaring use Hammer arm!"

Ursaring charged towards Lucario with his arm glowing. Harry said "Lucario use Aura rush!"

Lucario surrounded himself in aura and charged towards Ursaring, the two Pokemon clashed in the middle of the arena. It caused an explosion. The two Pokemom slide back waiting for their next command.

"Lucario use Aura Sphere!" Said Harry

"Ursaring use Focus blast!" Said Paul.

Lucario charged a Green sphere and fired it at Ursarings light blue orb. The two orbs canceled each other out. Harry said "now Lucario extremespeed/ bone rush."

Lucario dashed through the smoke and was in front of Ursaring. A bone made of aura appeared in his paw. Paul said "Ursaring Use Slash !"

Ursarings left claw glow white. The two Pokemon clashed. Lucario pushed Ursaring back and landed a direct hit with his bone rush attack.

"Use hyper beam" said Paul

Ursaring opened his mouth and released a orange beam at Lucario. Harry said "lucario dodge it and use Aura Sphere."

Lucario jumped above the orange beam and fried another green aura sphere. The aura sphere hits Ursaring in the face and he crashes into the ground. Swirls was seen in Ursarings eyes.

"Ursaring is unable to battle. The victor is Lucario." Said the ref.

Paul returned his Ursaring without a word. He said "that Lucario is something. But now for my second choice Honchkrow standby for battle!"

His pokeball opened to reveal his dark/flying type ready for battle. Harry decided to stay with lucario. He said "Lucario use Metal claw"

Lucarios paws formed two silver claws as he charged at Honchkrow. Paul said "Honchkrow use Sky attack."

Honchkrow was encased by a white aura before he charged towards Lucario. The two Pokemon clashed in he middle of the arena. Honchkrow manage to push Lucario back and landed a direct hit with Sky attack. Paul ordered Honchkrow to use another sky attack. Before Harry could tell Lucario to dodge. Lucario was hit by the super effective move. He fainted from the attack,

"Lucario is unable to battle the victor is Honchkrow." Said the ref.

Harry returned his Lucario. "Thank you Lucario" he said. He took out another pokeball and said "Staraptor lend me your strengh"

His shiny sinnoh flying type appeared ready for battle. Harry said "use agility followed with steel wing."

Staraptor charged towards Honchkrow with her wings glong white. Paul said "night slash lets go"

Honckrows wings glowed purple before it charged towards Staraptor. The tow flying types clash in the sky. Harry said "Staraptor use Hyper beam"

"Honchkrow use Shadow ball" said Paul.

Staraptor opened her beak and let loose an Orange beam. Honchkrow fired a shadow ball attack. The two moves went through each other since it was a ghost type and normal type move. The two attacks hits Staraptor and honckrow. The two Pokemon fall down a bit before they did an Ariel recovery to resume flying.

"Honckrow use Night slash" said Paul

Honchkrow charged towards Staraptor with its wings glowing purple. Staraptor waited for Harrys command. Harry said "Staraptor use Close combat"

Staraptor waited for honckrow to get close. As soon as Honchkrow was about to hit the flying type. Staraptor unleashed her close combat move on Honchkrow, the dark type could only take the hits. With one final hit, the dark type was sent crashing down towards the ground. Honckrow landed with swirls in its eyes.

"Honchkrow is unable to battle. Staraptor is the victor."

Paul returned his flying type without a word. He tossed his third pokeball. "Electabuzz standby for Battle"

His Electabuzz appeared ready for battle. Harry ordered his Staraptor to use Sky attack. Staraptor charged towards Electabuzz with a white aura. Paul ordered his Electabuzz to use Thunder. Electabuzz landed a direct super effective hit on Staraptor. Harry ordered Staraptor to use Final gambit. Staraptor manage to hit Electabuzz and fainted from using it. Electabuzz received a lot of damage from Final Gambit.

Harry return his flying type. "Thank you Staraptor you battled well."

He tucked away staraptors pokeball and pulled out his Thrid choice. "Rampardos lend me your strengh"

His shiny fossil Pokemon appeared ready for battle.

"Rampardos use flamethrower" said Harry

"Electabuzz use protect"

Electabuzz was covered in a green dome. The flamethrower went over the dome. Harry Said "Rampardos use Skull bash."

"Electabuzz use Brick break! Said Paul .

The two Pokemon clashed in the middle with skull bash and brick break. Harry order his Rampardos to use zen headbutt. Paul ordered his Electabuzzz to use brick break, Rampardos dodge the attack and landed a direct hit on Electabuzz. Harry said "Rampardos Giga impact."

"Electabuzz use Lightscreen" said Paul

Rampardos charged towards Electabuzz covered in purple aura. He clashes with Electabuzzz light screen. Rampardos was recharging due to Giga impact. Paul ordered his electric type to use Ice punch . Rampardos was hit by the super effective move.

Harry ordered his Rampardos to use Headbutt amd Paul ordered Electabuzz to use ice punch again. The two Pokemon clash in the middle of the arena. An explosion covers the field and reveals Both Pokemon have swirls in their eyes.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle. Trainers send out your next choice." Said the ref.

"Magmar standby for battle." Said Paul

Paul's magmar appeared ready for battle.

"Torterra lend me your Strenght," said Harry

Harrys first sinnoh Pokemon appeared ready for battle. Paul wondered eh use didn't send out his Empoleon. "Magmar flamethrower" said Paul

"Torterra Rock tomb shield!" Said Harry. Torterra made her rock tomb flcloat in front of her. The flamethrower went over the rocks. Torterra throws the rocks at Magmar. Magmar is hit by the super effective move,

Paul said "impressive, I'm impressed"

"You think that's a good move Paul watch this. Torterra use Iron head." Said Harry

Torterra charged towards Magmar with iron head. Paul said Magmar use Fire punch."

Magmars fistcwas enveloped on flames. He clashes with Torterra. The two Pokemon fought each other for dominance, Torterra pushed Magmar back and Magmar landed on its back. Paul said "Magmar use dig"

Magmar dig a tunnel underground. Torterra looked everywhere for the fire type. The fire type appeared in front of her, Magmar landed a direct hit on Torterras head. She stumbles back a bit. Harry said "Torterra at you ok."

Torterra nodded at her trainer before looking back at Magmar. Paul said Magmar use Flamethrower." Magmar spewed flames out of its mouth

"Torterra use Hyper beam." Said Harry

Torterra fired its hyper beam attack at Magmar. The two attacks clashed but hyper beam was stronger and pushes flamethrower back. The attacks hit magmar and a smoke covers the field. the smoke cleared to reveal that Magmar fainted.

"Magmar is unable to battle. The victor is Torterra." Said the ref.

"Exellent work Torterra return." Said Harry.

Paul returns his fallen fire type. Harry said "see Paul I first recieved Torterra as a Turtwig by professor Rowan when I came to sinnoh. With great care and companions ship she has become one of my strongest fighters. "

Paul said "you and I are the same we train our Pokemon Harshly."

"True I train my Pokemon though very extreme training besides Ashs but I show care for my Pokemon. You and I are not the same. " said Harry.

Paul took out his next Pokemon which was A Hariyama. Harry sent out Electivire. The two Pokemon eyed each other. Harry told his Electivire use thunder punch and Paul told Hariyama to use Force Palm. The two Pokemon clashed in the middle of the field. Harry told Electivire to use Thunder. Paul's Hariyama was hit by the full force of the attack. Paul ordered his haryiyama to use Focus punch. Electivire is hit by the focus punch. Harry told Electivire to use Charge beam and Paul told his Hariyama to use Focus blast. The two attacks cancel each other out. Paul ordered his Hariyama to use Force palm. Harry told Electivire to use Brick break . The two Pokemon clash in the middle of the arena. An explosion covered the two Pokemon. The smoke cleared to reveal both Pokemon fainted. The two trainers return their Pokemon.

Now they were to their final choices. Harry said "Charizard lend me your Strenght. "

"Torterra standby for battle." Said Paul.

Both of their starters appeared ready to face each other.

"Wow starter vs starter" said Dawn

"Go Charizard" said the twins and rosy

Paul said "Torterra don't fail me use stone edge"

Torterra sent a barrage of shark rocks towards Charizard. Harry said "Charizard deflect those rocks with dragon tail"

Charizards tail glowed green and smacked the sharp rocks to the ground. Harry said "Charizard use Flamethrower."

Charizard spewed fire from his mouth and headed for the continent Pokemon. Paul said "Torterra use Light screen,"

Torterra was covered by a light screen. The fire went over him. Torterra roared at Charizard Which made the fire type smirked.

"Torterra leaf storm" said Paul

"Charizard use Dragon pulse," said Harry

Paul's Torterra unleashed a storm of leaves of its tree at Charizard. Harrys starter fired a turquoise orb at the leaf storm. The two attacks cancel each other out. Paul said "Torterra use Giga drain,"

Torterras three mountain shape rocks glowed green before sending three tendrils at Charizard. Harry said "Charizard use Flametrower.

Charizard opened his jaw and spewed more fire at Torterra. The tow attacks cancel each other out. Paul said "Torterra use Frenzy plant."

"Charizard blast burn." Said Harry

Torterra slammed his tow feet on the ground making thorny roots come out. Charizar slammed his fist on th earth making red hot fire come out of the ground .the two Pokemon are hit by both Frenzy plant and Blast burn. A smoke covers the arena. The smoke clears to reveal both Pokemon with marks and burns. Both Pokemon get up weakly. Torterra is surrounded by a green aura and Charizard is surrounded by a red aura.

"Looks like this battle got even more interesting" said Reggie

"Torterras overgrown has been activated and Charizards blaze has also been activated." Said hermoine

"This is a match of the strongest" said Barry.

Looks like there going to finish this in one move" said Brock.

"Torterra use solar beam" said Paul,

"Charizard use Over heat" said Harry.

The two Pokemon unleashed their beams of hot fire and solar energy. The two attacks clash in the middle of the arena. Both Pokemon won't give in. The beams continue to merge until it cause an explosion. Paul told his Torterra to use Hyper beam. Harry told Charizard to use Flamethower. Torterra opened his mouth and sent its hyper beam attack at Charizard. Charizard spewed another flamethrower attack. The two attacks cancel each other out.

Harry and Paul both ordered their Pokemon to use Overheat and Solarbeam again. The two attacks clashed in the middle of the arena. Charizards overheat overpowered Solarbeam and lands a direct hit on fainted from the attack.

"Torterra is unable to battle. The victor is Charizarcso the match goes to Harrys Evans of Vermillion city,"

"Yes way to go Charizard." Said Harry approaching his starter. Charizard licked his trainers face. The two looked at Paul as he approached Torterra.

Torterra looked at his trainer before he said "Torterra thank you"

He returns his starter and looks at Harry. He gives him a nod before leaving the arena.

Harry approach his friends and family with Charizard.

"Did Paul actually give Torterra a compliment?" Said ash

"I think he's finally understanding?" Said Harry "and I have earned his respect."

Charizard roared before Harry returned him to his pokeball. That night the team and their Pokemon rested up for their trip to Their next destination which was Canalave city. The next morning after Lily and the mauraders returned to the island. The gang including Barry boarded a blimp which would take them to Canalave city. The blimp landed and out Heros encounter team rocket de squish as photographers, Ashs Lucario sent the crooks blasting off.

Barry told the gang that he was heading for iron island to train for his gym battle with Bryon. The gang told Barry that they was heading for Water Dragon island. To find the Space temple. They boarded a ferry which would take them to the island.

End of chapter

Sorry about the long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 ** _Ashs Hippopotas evolves to Hippowdon and learns Ice fang, Rock slide, Iron head, Thunderfang and Hyoer beam._**

 ** _Ashs Rhydon evolves to Rhypeiror and learns poisen jab, Fire blast, Polish rock, Thunderbolt, focus punch, Rockwrecker,_**

 ** _Ashs Darkrai learns ice ball and ice beam._**

 ** _Dawn learns that she is a half blood and lady of house Bertilz. The goblins begin to repair her family's magical school high Hrothgar._**

 ** _Dawns Shaymin learns petal blizzard._**

 ** _astorias Kedabra evolves into Alakazam._**

 ** _Harry and Paul have their six on six battle with Harry as the victor, will Paul finally see the errors of his way._**

 ** _The team heads for water dragon island to find the space temple._**


	25. Space Temple

Our Heros ferry arrived to beautitful city of Destiny on water dragon island. On the ferry over. Dawn won a Pokemon egg from a lucky draw. It was a light pink egg. Team rocket tried to take her egg but her Swinub evolved into piloswine and learned ancient power.

"Wow Beautilful." Said Dawn holding her egg.

"What a city," said Daphne.

"Hey guys how about a day at the beach. We haven't had any time to relax." Said Harry

"Great idea bro" said Emily.

The team headed for the beach. Once on the beach. The gang sent out all of their Pokemon except for Rayquaza and Groudon, The boys wore swimtrunks win Harrys being black, Ashs-blue, Brocks-grey, Bruce-red, Luke-Silver, Charles-Green and Blasie white, the girls had on two piece bikinis, daphnes-black, Hermoine-blue, Heather a one piece Green. Dawn-pink, Tracy-silver and Emily-red.

The Pokemom enjoyed the sunny day with their trainers. Infernape, Monferno, chimchar, Charizard, Gabite, Torterra, Grotle, Hippowdon,piloswine, Aggron and blaziken enjoyed the sun. The prinplups, Empoleon, Gastrodon, swampert, Buizel, Riolu, Pikachu, Pachirisu , Shaymin,Luxray, Luxio, Spinetorrus, and The lucarios enjoyed the cool water. The flying types enjoyed the sky.

Daphne was getting a back massage from Harry which he didn't mind. Tracy and Emily was working on their tans. Hermoine, Heather, Luke, Bruce, Blasie, and Charles was playing a round of volleyball.

Dawn was holding her egg as she watch the Pokemon. She brought out the ocarina of time and began to play Oracion. She sat beside Harrys Torterra as she played, their Pokemon and several other Pokemon listen to the melody. Several win gull land on Torterras back and listen. She finish playing and noticed she had a crowd. She blushes and hides behind Bruce. The team laughs at tittle

"Stage fright?" He asked

"A little?" Said Dawn

Brock cook lunch for everyone. Dawn set down her egg next to Prinplup to watch. All the Pokemon ate happily. Prinplup was about to grab another until he saw a flash of light come from the egg. It was ready to hatch.

(Holy Arceus the eggs ready to hatch) said Prinplup.

The gang saw her egg was indeed flashing, dawn removed the egg from the incubator. Neville's Chaney was out making sure everything. The egg flashed a blinding light as it hatched, the light died down to reveal a Pink serpent like Pokemon with two small wings on its head. A light yellow orb as on its neck.

The Pokemon opened its eyes. "Dra?" Said the Pokemon

"It's a Dratini, said Emily

Dratini looked at dawn and smiled. Dawn pulled out her pokedex to analyze Dratini. It was a girl and knew the moves, Dragon Pulse, aurora beam, and tackle. She took a pokeball and caught the shiny dragon type. Thankfully she sent Ambipom to the lab. She sent back out Her new Pokemon. Dratinis belly growl for food. Luckily she had her own Pokemon food. The baby dragon type ate the food quickly before piloswine could.

It was now night the team checked into the Pokemon center, The next morning our heroes was now on the path to the jungle. Once inside the jungle. Brock pulled out a map of the island.

"Ok according to the map. The temple is deep within the jungle.. It looks like a two day journey to reach the center of the jungle." Said Brock.

"Then let's get going." Said Blaise "the sooner we get through this jungle the better"

"Why Blasie afraid of the jungle?" Said Daphne with a smirk.

"No I heard rumors of men dressed in black cloaks was in the city." Said Blasie

"Death eater?" Said Tracy

"Or the order?" Said Astoria

"Then let's not waste anymore time" said Charles.

The journey to the temple was a long walk for our heroes. Water dragon island was home to many water types and dragon types. Harry caught himself a Gible, Luke and Heather caught a trapinch and Bagon. Our Heros passed through many beautifful water falls, lakes and paradises full of water and dragon type Pokemon. A Last after two harsh days of traveling. The gang arrived to an ancient looking Mayan temple covered with vines and trees. A beautiful water and lake surrounded the temple.

"There it is the space temple" said Neville.

The group climbed the long stairs until they reached the top. Inside the temple was a shrine of Palkia. A strange pink essence was seen round the statue.

"Wow" said Heather,

"So what do I do?" Asked Dawn.

The scepter of space appeared in her weapon glowed pink as it felt dawns hands, it floated to the statue and began to absorb the pink essence.

"No doubt this is Space magicka" said Tracy "an actual form of this magic"

The Scepter continued to absorb the Emergy until it stopped. All of the space magicka was drained from the temple was in the scepter. The weapon floated to Dawn and the sinnoh girl grabbed the staff. A bright light covered her and the gang shielded their eyes.

The light died Down to reveal Dawn was now wearing an elegant white and purple dress decorated with pink pearls. On her head was a Tiara made of Silver with a pearl. The Scepter of Space glowed with pure energy. It didn't vanished in tiny lights. Dawn looked at her new outfit "I'm definitely using this for my next contest."

"How do you feel?' Said Charles

"I feel Great!' Said Dawn. With a wave of the scepter she casted a reducto spell at a rock. It shattered into tiny pieces. She casted spell after spell felling the art of magic. Dawn held the scepter like a cane.

Bruce found a strange rune symbol on the ground. He examined it for a few minutes. He said "it's a portal rune."

"A what?" Said Charles.

"A Rune which opens a portal to anywhere you want to go" said hermoine. "It's very anceint. In the sere region its considered Dark magic. It works like apparition but decreased the chance to get sprunged "

"I bet we can use these to travel back to Canalave city." Said Bruce "all it needs is a bit of magic to power it up."

With a wave of hermoines wand. The rune was activated and glowed pink. The team stood on the rune and a flash covered them. The team appeared outside of The Canalave City gym which was closed. Harry ash and Astoria was depressed that they couldn't challenge the gym leader. So the three decided to train for the next two days.

End of chapter.

 _ **Sorry if this one is too short. Next chapter Canalave gym battle**_

 _ **Dawn recieves her full power. dawns Swineub evolved to piloswine and learned ancient power. She receives an egg which later hatches into a Shiny**_

 _ **Dratini.**_

 _ **Harry catches a Gible.**_

 _ **Heather catches a Bagon.**_

 _ **Luke catches a Trapinch.**_


	26. Canalave city

Our hero was on their way to Iron Island to help Barry save his Empoleon. The team learned that Bryon uses steel type Pokemon. Harry decided to go with Magmortar, Gible and Lucario. Ash decided to go with Chimchar, Hippowdon, and Gliscor. Astoria was using Infernape, Her Flareon which evolved from her Eevee, and Mankey. Ash recieved an emergency call from professor oak saying his Charizard left the ranch for some unknown reason. Ash was really worried for his fire type. Harry told him he proplaby went to the Charizific valley. Harry got back his two stones from professor Rowan. Neither he or Silas could figure out what they were.

The team arrived to the port and disembarked. Ash Harry and Heather had their lucarios and Riolu out to help find the source of the problem and Barry.

The team hike out towards the wild and saw a Metang fighting a Steelix.

"These poor Pokemon." Said Daphne

"I wish there was something we can do?" Said Tracy

"We find the source of what's causing this." Said Blaise.

Ashs Lucario picked up an aura and charged up an aura Sphere. An Aggron was targeting them. Aggron fired a Hyper beam attack which was canceled by lucarios Aura sphere. Dawn sent out her Buneary to use ice beam on Aggron. Aggron was frozen by the ice beam.

The gang quickly escaped and was now hiding. They saw a man wearing some strang gear with a Lucario.

"Who are you?" Said Charles ,

"Names Riley and I was sent by your mother" said Riley.

"Your an aura guardian." Said Heather.

"That's right. mistress Lily sent me to stop whatever Team galactic is after." Said Riley

"So team galactic is the ones causing this chaos." Said Bruce

"Aye there transmitting some sort of sounds from a machine which is affecting Steel type Pokemon"

"Where is this machine?" Said ash.

"Near the iron ruins" Said Riley "follow me"

The rescue team followed Riley until they came upon the iron ruins. Grunts of team Galectic was guarding the ruins. Mars picked up some sort of key and placed it in a briefcase,

"What was that some sort of key?" Said Dawn

"Whatever it is it must be important" said Brock.

A roar got the groups attention. Two Molgers appeared out of nowhere and spotted the gang.

"Molgers!" Said Harry tossing his pokeball into the air. Out came his Charizard. On his neck was a brace which held his stone. He order his Charizard to use Dragon rush and deal with the Molgers. Charizard nodded before going into battle.

With a quick reducto spell from hermoine. The machine making the sounds was destroyed.

Bruce sent out his Hariyama, Dawn stayed with Buneary. Ash sent out chimchar, Blasie sent out his newest Pokemon Scizor. Charles sent out Luxray. Hermoine sent out Swampert. Heather and Luke sent out Heracross and Scyther. Daphne sent out her Meganium, They dealt with the grunts and their Pokemon. Harrys Charizard defeated one of the Molgers but was having trouble with the second.

"Quick Pikachu use thunderbolt on that Molger, said ash

Pikachu sent a bolt of lightning at the Molger. It deflected off its hide and continued to chase Charizard. Team Galectic called a retreat for they had what they wanted. Before Mars left she clicked a button which activated Two bombs. Riley and his Lucario went to contain the Bombs. The Molger manage to hit charizard down the ground. Before the Molger can attack the down Pokemon. Two Flamethrowers came out of nowhere and hit the monster on its head. The Molger snarled on pain and crashed into the ground.

"What was that flamethrower?" Said Tracy.

A roar got their attention as three Charizards flew towards them. One the back was one was Lily. Ashs Charizard landed beside his trainer.

"Mum?" Said the Evans

"Are you all ok?" Said Lily.

Ash was happy to see his Charizard ok. The other was a brighter orange than his.

"Who is this Charizard?" Asked Pikachu.

"This is Ember. She is my mate" said Charizard. Ember roared beside him.

"Mate?" Said Ash. He noticed something strange in his claw. It was an orange stone much similar to Harrys Charizards. The gang looked at the stone.

"It's another strange stone?" Said Emily.

The Molger got out of the ground and roared. Officer Jenny arrived within Cynthias Grandmother named Carolina. The Molger roared at ash And his Charizard. Ash said "I won't let you hurt the Pokemon here on this islands or Sinnoh"

His Charizard responded with a roar as well. The orange stone in his claw glowed on hearing his words. Everyone stared at the stone. Harry was near his down starter. pulled out his small pink stone and noticed it too was glowing. He said "ash use my Stone"

He throws the pink stone at him which he catches, the pink stone and the Orange stone began to form a chain. One the chain was complete. Charizard was enveloped by a blue light. The light died down to reveal Charizards new form. It's more sleek and expansive in appearance, but retains its normal coloration. However, it now has white pupils. It has three pointed horns on the back of its head, the middle of which is longer. Its shorter snout has larger fangs and a ridge on the nose. Its neck is shorter and its hands are much smaller, but its torso and legs are longer. Small wings develop on its wrists, while the ones on its back become larger and now have ragged edges. The back of its tail has a large thorn at the base and three smaller ones near the tip, which now burns with a longer flame.

Charizard looked at his body and roared. A rainbow DNA symbol appeared before vanishing.

Lily recorded the transformation with a camera. Ash said "Charizard go use Flamethrower!"

Charizard with a flap of his wings descended into the air. The sun became harsh and The fire type let loose a flamethrower. The flamethrower hits the Molger in the face. The Molger didn't like that and spat some acid at charizard. Ash told Charizard to dodge and use flare.

Charizard dodged the acid and opened his jaw to form a Fireball. The fireball left his jaw and hits the monster in the face. The monster wails in pain.

"That's it the head is its weakness!" Said Blaise

"I'm on it" said Dawn. The scepter of space appeared in her hands. With a swipe of the scepter she sent a pink arc at the monster. The pink arc slices the monsters head off its body as it dissolves into particles of light and dark.

Charizard landed before his trainer and reverted to his normal form. The light from his stone died down. Ash handed Harry his stone back. Bruce helped Barry and his Empoleon out of a hole. Riley and his Lucario stopped the bombs by using aura to conceal it. Cynthias grandmother began doing research on the Iron ruins. She concluded that team Galectic was trying to locate Spear Pillar.

"That's not good if they found Spear Pillars entrance. They could try to free Molgera." Said Daphne

The team decided to return to Canalave city. With a quick teleport from Lilys Gardivoir. Our heroes and the two Charizards was back at Canalave city's Pokemon center. Riley was going to aid Cynthias grandmother to research the ruins.

Lily took out three orange Pokemon eggs. She said "your charizard is going to be a dad."

Ash and Pikachu congraduated the fire type. Lily took out a box which would hold the three stones. Until the group could figure out the stones. Lily was taking them to the island to study them with the help of Alice, Roxanne, and Silas. Harry and ash placed the stones in the box. Ash caught the female Charizard which made Charizard happy. The two fire types with the bag full of their eggs returned to the ranch. Our Heros went to sleep inside the center. The next morning after breakfast made by Lily. Ash Astorias Dawn and Harry decided to do some training. Dawn wanted to train piloswine for her next she was having trouble with piloswine. It started to disobey her. She was sadden a bit but never less didn't want to give up training him.

Team rocket appeared and tried to snatch up their Pokemon in a big cage,. A fire attack made by chimchar made piloswine panicked. He used takedown all over the cage shaking the balloon. The attack made the balloon clash.

Jessie sent out her yanmega and told it to use sonic boom. Piloswine was hit by the attack. James sent out his Carnivine and told it to use bullet seed. The seeds also hit piloswine.

Dawn said "leave my piloswine alone!"

She got into the way of another sonic boom attack. Piloswine saw Dawn shielding him and remembered his time as a Swineub. Piloswine was enveloped by a white light signaling his light died down to reveal A Mamoswine.

The cage broke apart due to Mamoswine being huge.

Mamoswine waited for dawns command. Dawn smiled for Mamoswine was ready to listen to her agian. She said "use Ice shard!"

Mamoswine fired a small ice sphere attack at team rocket and their Pokemon. All of them was frozen. Mamoswine used his take down attack to send the tcrooks blasting off. Dawn gave her ice/ground type a poffin which he ate. The four went back to training. The next morning we find out Heros at the gym ready for their six badge. Dawn learned of her next Pokemon contest which is in chocovine town. Emily entered the Canalave contest with her Turtwig she got from professor Rowan. She won her fourth ribbon and needed one more.

The ref said "Byron is here but nows not a good Moment"

The team entered the gym to find two men arguing. Both men was arguing over who loved Fossils more.

"Hey it's Roark." Said Daphne

The two men stop arguing and noticed the gang. He said "well if it ain't ash and his friends, how are you guys doing."

"We're doing great." Said Harry

"You know these kids son?" Asked Bryon.

"Son!" Said the gang

"Yeah Bryon is my father?" Said Roark, "these three challenge my gym and each got the coal badge."

"Now why are you two men arguing like kids" said Lily. "Now why don't you two settle your arguments in a Pokemon battle."

"Great idea miss." Said Roark.

The gang took a seat in the Stands. Bryon and Roark battled using Rampardos and Bastiodon the evolved form of Sheildon. Bryon was a master of using defense moves and using them as an attack. An alarm went off during the middle of their battle. Roark and Bryon paused their battle,

The team followed him to a empty room with a hole in the ground. Bryon observed the hole and said "what a perfect hole I love it!"

The gang did an anime fall. The group entered the hole and followed them until they found team rocket with bryons fossils.

"Not you crooks" said Roark

"Return the fossils team rocket."said ash

"No thanks twerp" said James "with these fossils we will revive them and deliver them to our boss.. He released a Weezing Carnivine and Cacnea. Jessie released an Arbok Dustox and Seviper. Wobbuffet appeared behind her with his salute.

"Buneary use dizzy punch" said Dawn holding Dratini.

Buneary charged towards Seviper and landed a direct hit. Jessie said "Arbok darings now you are back with momma use Poisen sting."

Arbok opened his mouth and fired purple spikes towards Buneary. Ash said "Pikachu use Thunderbolt."

With a quick thunderbolt attack. The two attacks cancel each other out. Buneary said "thanks Pikachu

"Anytime" said Pikachu.

"Infernape use flamethrower on Cacnea." Said Astoria.

"Rampardos use flamethrower" said Roark

"Bastiodon use Flash cannon" Bryon.

The three attacks from the Pokemon combined into one. The attacks send the crooks blasting off. Bryon recovered his fossils and showed Roark the sunken fossil he found as a kid, he told Roark that he was ready to run the Oreburgh gym. Roark understanded his father,

With their argument settled it was now time for the gym battles. Ash was going to go first agianst Bryon. Bryon sent out a Steelix and ash sent out Chimchar. Roark recognized the fire type and said "wait i Recognized that chimchar how's it doing."

Chimchar did a flip before focusing on Steelix. Ash told chimchar to use flamethrower. The Pokémon fires Flamethrower immediately, striking and causing Steelix to falter. However, Chimchar staggers, still reeling from the first round. Steelix launches Iron Tail as Chimchar back-flips to dodge. After a brief hesitation, it digs into the field, but Steelix uses Iron Tail on the battlefield to force Chimchar. Steelix tries to bind Chimchar, but it dodges before digging again. Steelix repeats its attempt, forcing Chimchar out and attempting another Bind, but Chimchar dodges again. Steelix tries to follow up, but the ground near Steelix caves and throws the Pokémon off balance, due to Chimchar's digging. Chimchar hits with Flame Wheel to Steelix's head, and with a surprised fire Punch attack knocking it out of the match.

Bryon returned his fallen steel type and sent out His Bastiodon. Ash recalls chimchar and sends out Gliscor. Ash told Gliscor to use X scissor. Bryon told Bastiodon to use iron defense. The x-scisosr attack was canceled by iron defense. Ash told Gliscor to use Sandstorm to throw off Bastiodon. Bastiodon couldn't see though the sandstorm

Ash told Gliscor to use fire fang on Bastiodons back. Gliscor lands a super effective move on Bastiodons back. Bryon told bastoidon to throw off Gliscor. Gliscor held on with his class as Bastiodon tried to get it off. Ash told Gliscor to let go. Gliscor went back into the air. Ash told Gliscor to use Use Giga impact. Bryon told Bastiodon to use iron head to intercept. The two Pokemon charged towards each other and clashed in the middle. An explosion covers the field and reveals Bastiodon is out making ash the winner of the Gym battle. Bryon gave ash the Mine badge. It resembled three pike axes around a helmet. Ash thanks him for a battle.

Astoria took his place and their battle begin. Bryon sent out a Bronzor and Astoria sent out her prime ape. She told primeape to use Focus punch. Primeape charges towards Bronzor with its fist glowing white. Bryon told Bronzor to use Iron defense. Bronzor used iron defense to strengthen his defense. Primeape landed a direct focus punch on Bronzor. Bryon told his Bronzor to use Gyroball. The steel type spins towards Primeape. Astoria told Primeape to grab Bronzor. Bronzor was caught by the fighting type. She told Primeape to use Siesmic toss. Primeape jumps into the air and throws down Bronzor with full force. The steel/pyschic type crashes into the ground. The smoke clears to reveal Bronzor fainted.

Bryon returned his fallen Pokemon and sent out his last choice a Magnezone. Astoria recalled Primeape and sent out Flareon. She told Flareon to use Flamethrower. Bryon told magnezone to use Flash cannon. Both flamethrower and Flash cannon cancel each other out. Astoria commanded Flareon to use flare. Flareon charged up a fireball and launched it, Magnezone was hit by the super effective move. Bryon told Magnezone to use thunder shock. Flareon was hit by the electric type move. Astoria asked Flareon if she was ok. The fire type nodded belfry standing back up. Astoria commanded Flareon to use Flamethower. Bryon told Magnezone to dodge the attack and use zap cannon. Magnezone dodge the flamethrower and fired a zap cannon at Flareon. Astoria told Flareon dodge the attack and use Flame blade. Flareon dodge the zap cannon attack and was in front of the magnet Pokemon. Her tail was encased in flames as she slammed the magnet Pokemon to the ground. Magnezone fainted form the attack making her the winner. After she got the mine badge from Bryon. she went into the stands.

Now it was Harrys turn to battle. It was a two on two and bryons first choice was an Aggron.

Harry said "Magmortar lend me your Strenght!'

His fire type appeared ready for battle. Bryon said "Aggron use Double edge!"

Aggron charged towards Magmortar glowing with a white aura. Harry said "Magmortar stand your ground and wait for my next command."

Magmortar held his hands together and guarded himself from aggrons double edge. Bryon was surprised by Harrys Pokemon Strenght. Harry said "Magmortar use superpower."

Magmortar pushed Aggron back until he hit the gyms wall. Magmortar waited for his next attack, Aggron got out of the hole and stood ready.

"Impressive way of using your Pokemons Strenght as a defense." Said Bryon."Aggron use Metal sound."

"Magmortar use dig!" Said Harry.

Magmortar went underground as Aggron used metal sound. Magmortar appeared in front of Aggron. Harry said "Magmortar use Flamethrower."

Magmortars arms cannons opened and let loose two flames. The flames hit Aggron and it stumbles. Bryon told Aggron to use Earthquake. With a slam of his fist he made the battlefield move and Magmortar was hit by the super effective move.

Harry said "use Dynamic punch."

Magmortars left arm glowed as he charged towards Aggron. Bryon said "use Ice punch"

Aggrons fist turn blue and he charged at Magmortar. The two titans clash in the middle of the arena and cause an explosion. Magmortar is still standing and Aggron was out for the count.

"Aggron is unable to battle. Magmortar is the winner." Said Roark.

"Exellent work Magmortar come over here and take s break." Said Harry

The fire type nodded and stood beside his trainer. Bryon returned his Aggron after thanking him. Bryon sends out his final choice which is a Skarmory. Harry sends out Gible. Bryon told Skarmory to use Steel wing. Harrys told Gible to use Fire fang on Skarmory. The two Pokemon clash in the middle of the arena with Gible landed a direct hit on Skarmorys left wing. Skarmory is burned from the attack. Harry told Gible to use rock smash. Bryon told Skarmory to use Drill peck. Skarmory spins while flying towards Gible. Gibles left arm glows white as the two Pokemon clash agian. Gible is thrown into the air. Skarmory flys above ready for the next attack. Harry told his Gible to use Dragon claw. Gible lands a direct dragon claw attack on Skarmory. Skamroys talons glowed as Bryon told it to use metal claw. Harry told Gible to use dig to dodge. Gible went underground as Skarmory missed the dragon type. Gible appeared behind Skarmory. Harry told his Gible to use Fire Blast. With a direct hit from fire blast. Skarmory crashed into the field fainted from the super effective move.

"Skarmory is unable to battle the victor is Gible so the battle goes to Harry Evans of vermillion city." Said Roark,

"Exellent work Gible" said Harry

The dragon type nodded to his trainer and smiled. Bryon returned his Skarmory. "Exellent work Skarmory you deserve a long rest."

He approached Harry with the mine badge, he said "my boy that was a great battle. Using offensive moves as defense. And proof that you have the iron will is this the mine badge."

Harry took the badge from Bryon. He said "thank you Bryon."

It was close to sunset when our Heros exited the gym and was back in the city. Lily after saying goodbye to her children and their friends teleported back to Oak Island with Gardivoir. Our Heros resupplied their food and water. Their next destination was Chocovine town for dawns next Pokemon contest.

End of chapter.

" **I moved the iron islands episode to before they challenge the gym. Ashs Charizard found another strange stone which allowed him to transform. What are the secrets of the stone.**

 **Ash, Astoria and Harry challenge the Canalave gym and recieve the mine badge from Bryon.**

 **Dawns pilosiwne evolves to Mamoswine.**

 **Moves.**

 **Flame blade- user forms a blade made of fire and strikes its opponent. May cause burn.**

 **Flare- a fireball which is charged from the user, may land critical hits,**

 **Dark flare- a dark fireball which is formed form anti-infernapes dark fire. It is his signature move.**

 **aura rush makes the user charges at his opponents at super speed. (Much similar to extremespeed but can be learned by Fighting types.**

 **Ash captures Charizards mate, Ember.**

 **Next chapter Chocovine town**


	27. Chocovine town

Our Heros have reach Chocovine town for dawns next Pokemon contest, along the way ash helped out a stranded wailmer return to the sea. The gang met a phione which is said to be connected to manaphy. It had a crush on dawns Buneary but Buneary wasn't interested. Buneary battle the water type and won the fight. Phione returned to his friends.

Dawn was training Pachirisu, Mamoswine , Buneary, Shaymin, Dratini and Primplup for the contest. Their other Pokemon was out Exept for their legendaries. Most of them was relaxing after training. Gabite was practicing Dual chop on some rocks. Dawn pulled out a basket full of her poffins. Mamoswine tackled her and sent the treats flying, all of the Pokemon got one each Exept for Dratini and Pachirisu. Pachirisu noticed two of them not to far.

The two Pokemon approached the snacks. Before they could eat them. A foot which belong to a Gabite crushed them. Dratini since it was still a baby begin to for tears. Pachirisu was about to attack the Gabite. She used super fang on the gabites arm. Gabite threw Pachirisu off. She roared at the two Pokemon. Ashs Gabite stood between the two small Pokemon and dragon Pokemon. He snarled at the female Gabite. Harrys Torterra and Empoleon was behind him, (Leave these two alone!)

The female Gabite backed off as Gabite showed off a powerful flamethrower. He snorted before checking on the two Pokemon. (You two ok?) he said

(Yeah? Thanks Gabite.) said Pachirisu. (But poor Dratini. This was her first poffin from Dawn.)

Gabite pulled out his poffin and broke it apart. He handed the two Pokemon the halves. The two Pokemon ate the poffin. Dratini squealed in happiness before nuzzling gabites leg. Gabite smiled before the three rejoined their friends.

(What was that all about?) asked Grotle. Their trainers noticed and ash was proud of Gabite for standing up for his friends.

(Someone's Gabite wanted to be a bully and I hate bullies.) said Gabite.

The female Gabite was watching them from afar. Pikachu, Chimchar, Pachirisu, Dratini and Gible was playing until Pachirisu triped. Gabite Helped out the electric type and she went back to play. Gabite noticed a pink haired trainer approaching the Female gabite.

"Gabite darling what is wrong." Said the pink haired coordinator.

She noticed Ashs Gabite training with dual chop on some rocks. He destroyed the rocks. Torterra summoned more rocks for him to use.

Before he was ready to use another duel chop. An espeon jumped in front of him and circled around hermoine. She said "espeon?"

A girl appeared out of nowhere. She wearing a black tshirt with a raven symbol. Blue jeans and her hair was platinum, "Luna" said hermoine.

"Love good what you doing here?" Said Blasie

"Came to find Charles" said Luna " also your head is full of Nargles."

The team sweatdropped when Luna mentioned Nargles. Dawn asked "what are Nargles."

"Trust me don't ask" said Daphne

Charles asked "how's your dad doing?"

"He's doing great with publishing the Quibbler. We're raising money for the Aura Guardians." Said Luna. She looked at the Pokemon. The Pokemon greeted her and espeon. She said "wow so many Pokemon."

Her eyes glowed white and her body begin to twitch. The team gasp and tried to figure out what was wrong with Luna. "What's happening to her?" Asked ash

"Luna is having a vision." Said Charles. "She's a Seer with the ability to see into the Future,"

Hermoine said "Luna what is it? What do you see"

Espeons eyes glowed to help her trainer. Luna saw dawns Prinplup and behind him was a shadow of an Empoleon. The Empoleon was encased in a veil of water and its body changes with a pink aura. It's eyes glowed pink and The vision faded as her eyes returned to normal. She dropped to the ground exhasuted. Hermoine helped the girl up and sat her on a bench. The Pokemon was curious to what happened.

"Luna what did you see?" Said Charles.

"His future" said Luna pointing at Prinplup. Prinplup looked shocked as did the other Pokemon.

"What do you mean?" Said Dawn looking at her starter.

"Your Prinplup will evolve into Empoleon." Said Luna. She was still trying to figure out what the veil of water was.

"Really that's great!" Said the teen. That whole day was full of training for Dawn and her Pokemon. Chocovine towns contest was double performers. The sinnoh native was ready for the contest. She was going to use Buneary and Shaymin for the appeal round. Prinplup and Pachirisu for the battle round. The next morning our heroes was in the contest hall to watch the contest.

Dawn was the first coordinator for the day, judging was done by Mr contesta, Fantina, and nurse joy, Buneary and Shaymin was called cute by all of the crowd and coordinators. Shaymin used his petal blizzard and combined with buneary Ice beam made a Ice petal blizzard. She advanced to the battle rounds along with several other coordinators.

She won agianst jessilina with a lightning blade combination from Prinplup and Shaymin. She was now in the finals agianst a girl named Ursula who was the female gabites trainer and her Wormadam. Prinplup and Pachirisu was out ready to battle,

"Alright folks now it is Ursula Urala from Celestic town vs Dawn Bertilz from Twinleaf town. Five minutes are on the clock. "

Ashs Gabite was out for he wanted to watch the contest. Mamoswine and Dratini was also watching the contest. "That must be gabites trainer" said ash

"Go Dawn, said Heather,

"Battle begin." Said Marion

"Prinplup use water pulse and Pachirisu use Discharge." Said Dawn.

Their two attacks combined to from a lightning water pulse attack which heads for the two Pokemon,

"Gabite use ice beam and Wormadam use sandstorm." Said Ursula.

Their attacks combined into one and clash with the attack. Both coordinators lost points.

Dawn said "Pachirisu use Super fang. Prinplup use Steel Wing"

The two Pokemon charge towards their targets, Ursula said "Gabite use dragon claw on Prinpluo and Wormadam use Tackle."

Prinplup and Gabite clashed in the middle of the arena. Both Pokemon showing that they wasn't going to back down. Pachirisu landed a direct super fang on Wormadam. Wormadam landed beside her trainer before waiting for its next command, the penguin Pokemon and dragon Pokemon slide back to their trainer.

"Gabite use Dragon pulse on Prinplup and Wormadam use Signal beam on Pachirisu." Said Ursula.

The dragon pulse and signal beam combined into one and headed for the two Pokemon. Dawn said "Prinplup use Aqua jet and Pachirisu use discharge on The Aqua jet,"

With Aqua jet zapped with discharge it look like a current which amazed the crowd. Prinplup landed a direct hit on the two Pokemon. Ursula lost some of her points. Prinplup was paralyzed from the discharge which means it wasn't good for Dawn. Dawn lost more points than Ursula.

Dawn ordered Pachirisu to use Wild charge on Wormadam. Wormadam fainted from the Wild charge attack and Ursula lost more points. Gabite launched a Hyoer beam attack at Prinplup. Prinplup was still paralyzed from the discharge. Dawn told Prinplup to use water pulse.

Prinplup couldn't throw the water sphere but it was acting like a guard to hyper beam. The water type began to lose ground but still held the water sphere.

"Don't give up Prinplup" said Dawn. "Remember were going to the top. Please dont give in"

Luna Emily and Luke saw a image of an Empoleon beside Prinplup. It was helping hold the water pulse attack, but it was different from Harrys and Barry's, it's body was built like Bruce's, three golden claw appendages on its two fins. A pearl was seen on his wings. Its vest was colored pink and on his chest was a pearl.

The pink haired girl also saw the Empoleon. Gabite kept up her hyper beam attack. Prinplup and the strange Empoleon pushed the Water pulse attack straight at Gabite. Gabite was hit by the full force of the water sphere. Time ran out and with more points than Ursula. Dawn won her fourth ribbon.

The gang waited for her outside of the hall.

"Congrats on a well earned victory Dawn." Said Daphne.

"Your defiantly getting better at never backing down." Said Emily.

"It's all thanks to my friends." said Dawn . "Dratini Mamoswine how did you like the contests."

Both Pokemon smiled for exicitement. For her next contest Dawn was going to use Mamoswine for the battle round and Dratini for the appeal round. Ursula and her Gabite came out of the hall. A rivalry was born between the two girls. Gabite gave Dratini an apology which the young dragon type forgave. Ashs Gabite started to have feelings for the female.

That night at the center. Johanna sent Dawn winter clothing for their journey to snowpoint city, the next morning the team was ready for their jouney to snowpoint city.

End of chapter,

Next chapter the lonely snover and the lost Snorunt.

luna joins our Heros in their jouney.

Pokemon Espeon, Lucario


	28. The Lonely Snover

Today we find out Heros training for their upcoming gym battle In snowpoint city. Ash Harry and Astoria learned that the gym leader uses Ice Type Pokemon. Ash entered a poke-ringer competition. Paul also entered with his Honchkrow. The two rivals clashed in the finales. Ashs Staravia evolved into Staraptor and learned close combat. The team decided to rest Exept for ash and Harry.

Ash and Dawn met a wild Floslass who was worried for Snorunt. Her child was taken end by a poacher and his glalie the team was able to capture the crook. Dawn caught Froslass and Astoria caught Snorunt. Harry and ash wanted to get some training done before their gym battle. Harry decided to go with Monferno, charizard and Empoleon. Ash decided to use Hippowdon, Chimchar and Buizel. Astoria she wanted to use Infernape, Honchkrow and Ivysaur. Our Heros was being spied on by a Pokemon called Snover.

Ashs Grotle was training with chimchar. Both Pokemon were getting stronger each day. After their training and Grotle using synthesis. They was ready for more training until a strange snow storm hit the gang. Snover came out of hiding and approach the frozen Heros. Chimchar, Charizards tail, and infernapes flame melted the ice. Snover went back into hiding.

Everyone shivered from the cold. Brock said "maybe that's a sign doe us to get going."

"Good idea Brock" said Astoria

With all of their Pokemon returned and camp packed. The gang headed out for snowpoint city. Snover followed them through the bushes. Ash Dawn and Brock tripped on grass knots. Lucario sense the Pokemons aura and charged an aura sphere.

"What is it Lucario? Asked ash.

Lucario was about to launch aura sphere but roots came out of the ground and wrapped around the gang. Snover revealed himself to the gang. Tracy said "whoa who's that Pokemon?"

"A Snover" said Harry.

Ashs hand was free and he pulled out a pokedex.

(Snover, the frost tree Pokemon, snover live mainly in the mountain. With little human content. But are known to approach people in curiosity.)

Snover approach the gang but ash released Grotle. Grotle used razor leaf to get everyone down. Snover used Leaf whistle to put everyone asleep. Ash was woken up by snover. Snover hug the boy with kindness. Everyone woke up and noticed snover hugging ash,

"How cute snover loves you" said Daphne.

Snover pulls off a white round thing off its body and offers it to ash, everyone recieved one from the ice/grass type. The team ate the round thing.

"Wow so icy cool" said Dawn

"Taste like wintergreen bubblegum." Said Neville.

The gang soon made camp for the day as it was close to sunset. Ash invited snover to stay with them for the night. The next morning our Heros was having a breakfast of eggs toast and bacon made by Harry. Snover was a comedian like Pokemon pulling practical jokes on the Pokemon. Grotle made a new friend. Small Pokemon ate the nits that grew on his back, Pikachu Shaymin and Dratini tried one.

Team rocket appeared and capture the two Pokemon in a cage. The gang rushed after the crooks. Grotle was able to Escape the cage. Snover used Ingrain to catch his friend. The team rushed after the crooks. Grotle was falling behind for he was exhausted. But when he saw his friend in trouble. He used Synthesis to heal himself before his claws glowed white. Grotle learned to use Rock climb. Grotle manage to catch up with team rocket and jumped into the air. Grotle sent the crooks blasting off and he caught Snover. Happiny caught the ice type. Everyone else Caught up with Happiny.

Grotle landed on the ground and grunted in pain. Ash and Snover hug the grass types head. After dealing with team rocket. It was time for the gang to resume their jouney to Snowpoint City. Snover wanted to go with ash so he caught him. Snover was teleported to Professor oaks lab. The gang didn't noticed a shadow of a monster watching them. The monster vanished Before anyone saw it.

Scene change

In snowpoint city was a man and women. They came from Michina town for the two was searching for a gem called the Jewel of life, the orb connected to Arceus.

"Are you sure you can sense the jewel Sheena?" Said the man.

The girl replied "yes I'm sure it's here Kevin. My family's dream is to return the jewel of life to Arceus."

The two continued their walk through snowpoint city. Deep within Snowpoint temple. Deep within the temple was a strange glow. A green gem glowed with a golden aura. The golden aura revealed an ancient door.

End of chapter.

Sorry if this chapter is really short.

Ash catches Snover.

Dawn catches a Floslass,

Astoira caught a Snorunt,

What is the mysterious green gem in snowpoint temple. Who are the two mysterious people?"

Next chapter snowpoint city


	29. Snowpoint City

We find out Heros rushing down an snow covered forest as they arrived to Snowpoint City. The home of Dawns rival Zoey. Zoey was there to greet the gang with her Glameow. Zoey offered to show them around her home. The gang meet zoeys old teacher Candice who is Snowpoint city's gym leader. Everyone was invited to her school which also was the Gym. Harry found a rock covered in ice. He evolved his Other Eevee into Glaceon. Both Candice and Zoey was students at the school. Zoey found her Glameow and Candice help raise it. Zoey went into context while Candice was into gym battle.

Team rocket tried to take the schools Pokemon but thanks to candices Abomasnow. He crooks was blasted off before they could steal them. Candice was looking forwards to battle ash Astoria, and Harry. Two hours later The students along with the gang was sitting in the gym waiting for the battle to begin. Candice was battling Astoria first. Ash was second to battle and Harry was last.

"The gym battle between Astoria greengrass vs the gym leader Candice is about to begin. Since there are two other challengers. This battle will be a two on Two battle. The challenger can substitute. Trainers send out your Pokemon." Said the ref.

"Weaville lets go" said Candice tossing her pokeball. Her weaville appeared ready for battle. Astoria took out her pokeball and tossed it. She said "Honchkrow I choose You."

Her pokeball opened and Honchkrow appeared in the sky. The ref said "battle begin!"

"Weaville blizzard!" Said Candice.

Weaville sent a blizzard attack at Honchkrow. Astoria said "quick use double team."

Honckrow made multiple copies of herself. The blizzard attack hits all of them Exept for the real one. The real one was behind Weaville. Astoria said "now use Shadow ball."

Honckrow launched a Shadow ball attack at Weaville. Weaville was hit by the super effective move. Astoira said" now use Night slash"

Honckrow charged towards Weaville with her wings glowing purple. Candice smirked and said "Weaville use Ice fang."

Weaville opened its mouth and bit down on Honchkrow. The two was hit by their attacks. Weaville jumped back before its trainer. Honchkrows left Wing was frozen.

"Oh no Honchkrow!" Said Astoria.

"Weaville use ice beam" said Candice.

Weaville sent its ice beam attack at Honchkrow. Astoria got an idea. She said "Honchkrow use Brave bird!'

Honchkrow was encased in blue fire before charging towards Weaville. The flying type took the ice beam attack and was frozen. Honchkrow was still charging at the dark type. Candice was awed by the cool move.

Dawn cheered "it's like frozen Aqua jet but instead it's with Brave bird."

Honchkrow still frozen crashes into Weaville. Weaville struggles to get back up. Astorias dark/flying type flew back into the sky.

Astoria said "now use Incinerate!"

Honchkrow opened her beak and let loose a fireball. The fireball hits Weaville in the chest. Weaville fainted from the attack.

"Weaville is unable to battle." Said the ref. "the victor is Honchkrow."

"Great job Honchkrow!" Cheered Astoria. Honchkrow landed before her and the girl wrapped her arms around her. Honchkrow loved getting hugged from her.

"Weaville return" said Candice returning her fallen Pokemon. "You did great get some rest."

She puts Weavilles Pokeball away and reveals her second pokeball. She tossed the pokeball. "Snover lets go" she said

Her pokeball opened to reveal a female Snover. Astoria switched out Honchkrow for Infernape.

"Infernape flamethrower," said Astoria.

Infernape let loose a jet of flames at Snover. Candice said "Snover use Icy wind."

Snover let loose a harsh freezing wind at the flamethrower. The two attacks cancel each other out. Candice said " Snover use bullet seed." Astoria said "Infernape use fireblade"

Infernape extended his hand and formed a sword made of fire. He slices through the bullet seed and lands a direct hit on Snover. Candice said "wow what a cool Fire type move. I'm impressed Astoria"

"Thanks Candice I invented it myself right Infernape." Said Astoira. Infernape nodded before focusing back on the battle. Candice said "Snover use wood hammer."

"Infernape counter with Mach punch" said Astoria.

Infernape and Snover charged towards each other with their respective attacks. Both fists collided and cause an explosion. Both Pokemon slide back towards their trainers.

Candice commanded Snover to use Leach seed. Snovers leach seed attack hits infernaoe and zaps him of most of his energy. Snover healed from the energy. Infernape struggled to stand. A red aura encased the fire/fighting type.

"Looks like blaze has been activated." Said Zoey.

Astoria smirked before saying. "Infernape you ready?"

The fire type gave her a thumbs up before focusing on Snover, both Candice and Snover looked nervous at the fire type.

"Infernape use Blast Burn!" Said Astoria. Infernape jumped into the air and slammed his fist on the ground. White hot fire came out of the ground and cause an explosion. Snover fainted from the attack.

"Snover is unable to battle. Infernape is the winner so the match goes to Astoria greengrass of Snowwood city." Said the ref.

"You did it Infernape you learned Blast Burn!" Cheered Astoria hugging her starter. The fire type return the hug. Candice returned her fallen Pokemon. She said "superb job Snover, rest well."

Candice along with the ref approached Astoria and Infernape. Candice picked up the badge. She said "what a great battle. I enjoyed it. Here is proof that you overcome my icy challenge is this. The Icicle badge."

The icicle badge looked like two frozen mountainside an iceberg. Candice handed her the badge. Astoria took the badge. "Thank you so much Candice" she said with a smile. She placed her badge in her case and took her place in the stands.

Ash went next to battle Candice, candice sent out a Mamoswine and ash sent out Hippowdon. Candice commanded Mamoswine to use double edge. Ashs Hippowdon responded with Iron head. The two titans clashed in the middle of the battlefield. Ash told Hippowdon to use Flash cannon. Candice ordered Mamoswine to use Ice shard. The ice shard and flash cannon cancel each other out. Ash told Hippowdon to use dig. Hippowdon went underground.

Candice told Mamoswine to keep an eye out for It. The ground type came out of the ground and was in front of Mamoswine. Ash told her to use Fire fang. Hippowdon landed a direct hit on Mamoswine. Candice told Mamoswine to use Earthquake. The field shook from the quake. Hippowdon took some damage from the attack. Ash told Hippowdon to use Rock smash. Hippowdon front right leg glowed white before she landed a direct hit on Mamoswine. Ash told Hippowdon to finish with fire fang. Hippowdon bit down on Mamoswine with fire fang,Mamoswine fainted from the attack.

Candices next choice was her prized Abomasnow. Ash sent out his chimchar. Abomasnow was too strong for the chimchar. Abomasnow kept on destroying ice chunks. Ash told chimchar to use the ice chunks to skate around the arena launching flamethrower at Abomasnow. Abomasnow destroyed the ice chunk and on dodgeing his wood hammer attack. He landed a direct fire punch attack on Abomasnows face. Abomasnow fainted form the attack making ash the winner. Ash praised the fire monkey. Chimchar hoped onto his shoulder. Candice awarded him the Icicle badge.

Now it was Harrys turn and Harry requested Candice for a double battle. Candice sent out a medicham and Floslass. Harry sent out his Charizard and Monferno.

"Battle begin!" Said the ref.

"Medicham use Confusion and Froslass use blizzard." Said Candice. Her two Pokemon sent out their respective attacks. Harry said "Charizard, Monferno Use Flamethrower."

His fire types let out their Flamethrower attacks. The flamethrowers combined into one and clash with confusion and Blizzard. The smoke cleared the field. Harry said "Charizard use Dragon claw on Froslass , Monferno use Flamewheel on Medicham."

Charizards claws glowed green and he charged towards Froslass. Monferno ised Her flamewheel attack on Medicham. They land a hit on both of Candice's Pokemon . Candice said "not bad teamwork, now Medicam use Pysbeam on Monferno and Froslass use hail"

Froslass eyes glowed and a storm cloud appeared. Chunks of ice fell onto the battlefield. Harry told Charizard to use Sunny day which got rid of the hail attack, Monferno was hit by the full force of medicham's Psybeam. Monferno got right back up. Harry told Monferno to use Flamethrower on Froslass and Charizard to use flare blitzs on Medicham. Charizard encased himself on blue fire before charging at medicham. Monferno unleashed a jet of flames at Froslass. Charizard landed a direct hit on Medicham. Medicham fainted from the attack. Candice told Froslass to use mist. A fog covered the field. Froslass's ability snow cloak made it invisible. Candice told Froslass to use Multiple shadow ball. The shadow balls hits both fire type.

Harry grinned "clever strategy Candice"

"Why thank you Harry" said Candice "how will you find my Froslass?"

"With this Charizard Blast Burn!" Said Harry.

Charizard with a slam of his fist made white hot fire come out of the mist vanishes and Froslass is breathing heavy from exhaustion. Harry said "now Monferno use Flare to end this."

Monferno formed a sphere of fire and throws it at Froslass. Froslass is hit by the fireball and fainted. Making Harry the winner of the gym battle. He received the icicle badge from Candice. Harry smiled "thank you Candice for a great battle. Right Charizard and Monferno?"

His fire types nodded before monferno was enveloped by a blue light. The gang watched as Harrys Monferno changed into Infernape. Harry exclaimed "Monferno you just evolved I'm so proud of you"

Harry hug his fire type which she returned. Harry returned Infernape and Charizard to their pokeballs. The gang was about to leave the gym but Paul showed up requesting a battle. Candice told him that she had to take her Pokemon to the center. She will battle him tomarrow.

Paul walks away until he runs into Reggie. Reggie noticed the gang behind him. He said "how's everyone doing."

"We're doing fine Reggie." Said Tracy.

A facility flew over them and landed near the mountains. Ash said "it's the battle Pyramid!"

"then Brandon must be here for a reason?" Said Daphne

"Brandon is a archeologist" said Bruce. "And there is a temple here in snowpoint city."

"Yeah snowpoint Temple." Said Brock.

The team got into reggies van Exept for Bruce. He was to big to fit in so he got on his fearow and flew ahead. The van reached the Battle pyramid and saw Brandon talking to three people. Two women and a man. The van stopped and everyone got out.

Brandon noticed ash and the gang. He said "well it's been a while kid. Still using your strategy"

"I sure am" said ash.

"What brings you to Snowpoint city?" Asked Neville

"I've come to research the snowpoint temple." Said Brandon as he was petting Shaymin. "it said to be home to a Regigigas."

"Are you going to catch it?" Asked Blaise

"My big brother has a Regigigas" said Heather,

Brandon looked at Harry "you have a Regigigas?"

"Sure do" said Harry "I also have a Zapdos, Raikou, And the other three Regi golems"

The brunette haired girl said "my name is Sheena and my partner here is Kevin."

"Where are you from?" Asked Candice. She arrived on her Dodrio with Zoey.

"We come from Minchina town." Said Kevin "we're searching for a Gem called the Jewel of Life."

"The Jewel of Life?" Asked Dawn

Sheena said "yes long ago Minchina was a wasteland. A meteor was on course for Earth. Arceus the alpha Pokemon protected the planet using his plates and sacrificing his life. But my ansestor Damos saved Arceus by gathering his plates. Arceus was grateful and created the Jewel of Life using His dragon, Earth, lightning, water, fire and lightning plates. Damos used the Jewel of life to restore Minchina. Arceus lended him the jewel for awhile and was going to reclaim it at a Damos Betrayed Arceus and Someday he will return with revenge."

"Yikes that can't be good" said Luke.

Paul challenge Brandon to a full six on six battle which Brandon accepted. Paul used his Magmar, Nidoking, Larion, Hariyama, Electabuzz, and ninjask against Brandon's regirock, Regice and Registeel. Paul lost the battle quickly to Brandon. Brandon told Paul that he needed to control his emotions. Paul bowed to him before leaving the arena. Reggie ask ash if he would have a full six on six battle with Paul. The two aggreed and would meet in ten days.

With Paul and reggie returning to Snowpoint city. The gang including Brandon, Sheena, Kevin, and temple maiden Maria. They arrived to the temple a familiar ship was seen flying above the temple. A Regigigas was seen using hyper beam all over the area,

"Oh no its J!" Said Emily enraged.

"She must be after Regigigas" said Charles. "we're not going to let that happen"

He took out his master ball and sent out his Rayquaza. Brandon was surprised he had a Rayquaza. Harry sent out Charizard. Hermoine sent out Swampert. Neville sent out Sceptile, ash Pikachu. Dawn Prinplup and Shaymin. Brandon sent out His Regis to deal with Regigigas.

J noticed the team. She was riding on her salamence. "Not you kids again. Get them men"

Her mercenary grunts sent out their Pokemon. Ashs Pikachu, Prinplup, and Swampert took out the grunts and their Pokemon with Thunderbolt, Whirlpool. and Hydropump. J's ship took heavy damage from Harrys Charizard and Rayquaza. She had no choice but to retreat. Her ship along with her grunts retreated. The enraged Regigias went on a rampage with Brandon's Regis.

"Oh crap there heading for snowpoint city.' Said Hermoine.

"Dawn use the Ocarina of time to calm it down" said Ash.

"Right." Said Dawn pulling out her instrument. She played Oracion which got the four Pokemons attention. Regigigas on hearing the music calmed down and freed Brandon's Regis. Sheena ised her power to connect with the golems heart. Kevin told the gang that Sheena had the power to connect with Pokemons hearts. Maria checked on Regigigas.

"Regigigas are you ok ?" Asked Maria

"who are you?" Ask Regigigas

The gang gasp on hearing the golem speak. Kevin said "it's using telepathy,"

"My name is Maria I am the maiden of snowpoint temple." Said Maria.

Regigigas looked at dawn and for a second it stared at her, it said "Pearl is that You?"

Dawn said "pearl was my dad. I'm Dawn and this is Prinplup."

"Does that mean you were Pearls Pokemon." Asked Tracy

"Yes." Said Regigigas "he left me here to protect Snowpoint city?"

"We're sorry about those people trying to attack you Regigigas." Said Brandon.

Regigigas said "no harm done thanks to hearing the Ocarina of time once agian. Tell me why are you at snowpoint temple?"

"I wish to study the temple." Said Brandon.

A flash got pikachus attention deep within the temple. Pikachu jumped off Ashs shoulder and ran into the temple. Prinplup followed after him.

"Pikachu come back." Said ash worried.

The gang ran after the two Pokemon. Luckily they was able to catch up with the two Pokemon. Pikachu was near a strange door with a cross like wheel on the middle. Three columns was seen forming a triangle.

Regigigas gaped on seeing the door and got on one of his knees. "The Door of Judgement."

"This is the Door of Judgement?" Asked Harry

"The door lugia and Timaeus spoke of" said Daphne.

"Hey look there's a tablet with some sort of language." Said Tracy pointing at a tablet in the middle of the triangles.

Bruce looked at the tablets with a look. He said "I can't read it sorry guys"

"I can" said Maria. She read the ancient language. "In order to open the Door of Judgement. You must have the Orbs of Time, Space, and antimatter. Along with the Ocarina of time and The song of Light."

"The song of Light ?" Said Dawn. She pulls out the ocarina of time and she plays.

( **song of time and door of time opening don't have to play it)**

She plays the song but little to the gang a spirit of a women holding a transparent ocarina plays alongside her. She finishes playing the song. A flash appears over them, the Adament, Lustrous orb, and Griseous orb appeared in the air. The three orbs landed each Column. The cross like wheel Glows Golden and the Door of Judgement opened before the gang.

( **End music**.)

"Wow I don't believe it. Way to go Dawn" said Luke.

Dawn replies. "Thanks guys lets go."

The team entered the opened door to find themselves in a medium size Chamber.

Maria looked at the center of the chamber and gasp. She placed a hand over her mouth, Kevin said "is that what I think it is?"

In the center of the Chamber was a Magestic Two handed Sword in a pedestal. The hilt was shaped like a golden cross like wheel, in the center of the wheel was a green gem. The Blade was Silver and radiated power which everyone felt. Next to the sword was a time flower and another green gem.

"It's the Legendary Blade." Said Regigigas

"The Judgement Sword." Said Sheena. "And the Jewel of Life."

" Why is there a time flower here?" Asked Heather.

"I'm not sure Heather" said Harry "only one way to find out."

Harry used his aura to activate the flower. The flower showed a man holding the green gem. He had a wound on his chest. A Pichu was beside him. He was holding the sword,

"Damos" said Sheena,

 **Time flower,**

 **Damos looked at the Jewel of life in his hand. He said "Arceus I would never betray you My advisor betrayed me and placed me under his spell. I broke free and retrieved the jewel, my advisor order for my death. I was able to escape with the jewel. But I'm afraid I won't be able to return it to you like I promised."**

 **He cough up a bit of blood. He places the judgment sword in the pedestal. He falls down on his back. The jewel of Life falls from his hand, Damos Pichu looked at him. Damos said "Pichu please look after the Jewel of life and the judgment sword until it chooses a new master,"**

 **Pichu with tears in its eyes nodded. Damos closed his eyes for the last time.**

 **(End of flower,)**

The gang looked at Sheena and Kevin. Sheena with tears said "I don't believe it. Damos didn't betray Arceus"

The jewel of life glowed blue for a second before it stopped glowing. Neville said "what was up with the jewel?"

"The jewel of life is connected to Arceus. Arceus is Sad" said Kevin.

"Damos must have been the Guardian of Sinnoh" said Bruce.

"Sheena try to take the sword out of the pedestal" said Kevin. You are Damos descendant,"

Sheena nodded before approaching the Judgement Sword. She tries to pull it out but to no avail it wouldn't budge. Sheena said "the Judgement Sword must have chosen a new master."

"I think everyone should try to pull the Sword." Said Brock.

"Good idea mate" said Blasie.

Everyone tried to pull out the Sword from its pedestal. The only one left to try was Ash. Ash grabbed the hilt of the sword. With one try he pulls out the Sword out of the Pedestal. A golden aura surrounds him before vanishing. Ash held the blade up to the heavens.

"I don't believe it" said Dawn

"Ash your the Guardian of Sinnoh." Said Harry

"I guess I am' said ash. A golden scabbard appeared on his back. He places the

Sword in the scabbard. Sheena gave ash the Jewel of Life. She said "please ash Return the Jewel of Life to Arceus when you see him."

"Of course right buddy." Asked ash to Pikachu.

"Right" said Pikachu.

A scream got the gangs attention. They hurry to the front to see Astoria pointing at two of the columns.

"The Adament orb and Lustorus orb. There gone!" Said Daphne.

"Who could have done it?" Said Brock.

A Rip Shirt with a G on it floated to them. Dawn said "team Galectic."

"We need to find there base and get the orbs back before they use it for evil" said Emily.

The team decided to head out towards lake acuity for Ashs Upcoming battle with Paul.

Some day they hope to meet Arceus and return the jewel. Brandon resumed studying the temple.

Scene change.

Deep near my Coramet was Team Galectics Headquarters. Cryus was sitting in his office. He said "soon my lord you will be Free from your have the Adament orb and Lustrious orb"

"Exellent Cyrus. You have pleased your God. We are much closer to our goal" said The voice of Molgera. The shadow of the monster laughed before vanishing.

Mars entered the office. She said "sir we are about to launch operation capture the guardians."

"Exellent Mars you may go" said Cyrus.

Mars left the office and Cyrus went back to thinking. He smirked before he let out an evil laugh. Thunder flashed outside the headquarters as Cyrus continued to laugh.

End of chapter,

 ** _Ash Harry and Astoria battle Candice and win the icicle badge, Harrys Monferno evolves into Infernape._**

 ** _Ash becomes the Guardian of Sinnoh and recieves the Judgement Sword and Jewel of life._**

 ** _The team meets one of pearls old Pokemon s Regigigas._**


	30. Ash Vs Paul

We find our Heros resting in Lake acuity Pokemon center. Ash and Paul's battle was not for another day. The team rode on an train which was powered up by ampharos. Team rocket tried to take Ampharos but with a quick thunderbolt. The crooks was sent blasting off once agian by Pikachu, Ash went to a secluded area after talking to professor oak. He told the gang that it was going to be a surprise who he was using for the battle.

Harry and them didn't see ash for the whole day. The next morning our Heros arrived to

lake Acuity. Reggie and Paul was there waiting for them with a referee and team rocket In disguises. Red and diamond also came to see the battle. Ash and Paul took their places on the field. Dawn flipped a coin with her coin flip app. Ash won the toss so he will get to reveal his Pokemon first.

"The full six on six battle between ash Ketchum of Pallet town vs Paul Shinji of

Veilstone city is about to begin. Substitution is allowed. Trainers send out your Pokemon." Said the ref.

Ash took out a pokeball and He tossed it. He said "Floatzal i Choose You!"

The pokeball opened to reveal a Floatzal. Floatzal crossed his arms and looked at his opponent. Floatzal smirked at Paul.

"Buizel you evolved!" Exclaimed Dawn.

Floatzal gave her a smile before focusing on Paul. Paul took out his pokeball and tossed it. "Torterra standby for Battle"

Paul's starter appeared ready for battle. The ref said 'Battle begin!"

"Floatzal use Bulk up" said ash

Floatzal was encased in a red aura for a second before it vanished. Dawn said "bulk up?" Brock said "an Exellent move. Bulk up increases floatzals attack and defense."

"Wise move" said Reggie. "Let's see how Paul will counter it."

Paul said "Torterra Leaf storm!"

Torterras tree sent a cyclone of leaves at Floatzal. Floatzal waited for Ashs command. Ash said "Floatzal use agility"

Floatzal dodge the leaf storm with agility. Once Floatzal was near Torterra. Ash said "use Ice punch"

Floatzals left hand glowed blue before he landed a direct hit on Torterra. Torterra took the hit. His left hind leg was frozen from the attack. Ash said "now Floatzal use Ice Jet!"

Floatzal encased himself on water before charging at Torterra. Floatzal left hand glowed as he froze the attack. With gravitys help the sea weasel Pokemon charged towards Torterra,

Paul said "Torterra use Hyper beam"

Torterra opened his mouth and let loose a hyper beam attack. The hyper beam attack clashed with Frozen Aqua Jet. Ice chunks fall over the field. Paul smirked until ash said "use water pulse!"

The smoke cleared to reveal Floatzal charging a Water Pulse attack. He fired the sphere at Torterra, Torterra takes the hit.

Paul said "clever. You used Aqua jet as a decoy knowing i would attack. Your making this battle interesting. Torterra return."

Torterra was returned to his pokeball. He takes out his second choice and said "Ursaring standby for battle."

His Ursaring appeared ready for battle. Floatzal said to ash (bring him on ash I can take him on)

Paul said "Ursaring Hammer arm."

Ash said "Floatzal use Focus punch."

Floatzal charged towards the bear Pokemon. The two Pokemon clash in the middle of the battlefield. Ursaring takes major damage from the focus punch. Floatzal takes damage from Ursarings hammer arm. Paul said "now grab it"

Ursaring grabbed Floatzal with his arms. Ash worried said "Floatzal!"

Paul said "Siesmic Toss."

Ursaring jumped into the air and throws Floatzal down to the earth hard. The dust cleared to see Floatzal still on his feet. He was badly hurt form the Siesmic toss.

"That looks like it hurt." Said Daphne

Ash said "Floatzal you ok?"

(Yeah that kind of hurt. But I can still battle) said Floatzal.

"Alright use Triple Sonic boom" said ash.

Floatzal sent three sonic boom attacks towards Ursaring. Paul said "Ursaring block the attacks."

Ursaring held his arms in front to guard. The sonic booms make the near Pokemon pushed back a little. Ash commanded "Floatzal use Hydro pump"

Floatzal let loose his hydro pump attack at Ursaring. Ursaring was hit by the stream of water. He was pushed back to a rock and crashed into it. The hibernation Pokemon fainted from the attack.

"Ursaring is unable to battle. Floatzal wins. Send out your next Pokemon." Said the ref.

Ash said "way to go Floatzal. Return"

Floatzal was returned to his pokeball. Harry said "one win for ash."

"This battle is got my blood pumping right Infernape?" Asked Astoria. Her starter nodded before they looked back at the battle.

Paul returned Ursaring and took out a pokeball. He said "Honchkrow standby for battle."

His flying/dark type appeared ready for battle. Ash said "Pikachu your up"

Pikachu went up on the field ready for a go. Pikachus cheeks started to spark. Paul said "use night slash."

Honchkrows wings glowed purple before it charged towards Pikachu. Ash commanded "Pikachu use Quick attack follow by Focus punch.."

"What it knows focus punch" said Paul surprised

Pikachu dodged the flying types attack. Pikachus left hand glowed before he landed a direct hit on Honchkrows back. Honchkrow crashed into the field. Pikachu landed before ash. Honchkrow got back up into the air. Paul said "use Shadow ball"

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Said ash.

Pikachu sent a bolt of electricity at Honchkrows shadow ball. The two attacks collided and caused an explosion. Ash said "Pikachu use Volt tackle."

Pikachu ran towards Honchkrow encased in electricity. Paul ordered "Honchkrow dodge it!"

Honchkrow dodge the charging Pikachu and mocked. (Stupid Rat.)

Pikachu eyes was filled with rage. (NoBody Calls Me A Rat! No one!) shouted Pikachu.

Ash said "use Discharge!

Pikachu jumped into the air and let loose a huge amount of electricity. The gang and Paul was awed by the attack. Honchkrow was hit by the full force of the attack. Honchkrow was still flying but weakly. Pikachu was exhasuted from using too much energy,

Paul said "use sky attack!"

Ash said "Pikachu use Volt Tackle."

Pikachu charges towards Honchkrow in his volt tackle. Honchkrow was incased in his sky attack. The two Pokemon clash in the middle of the arena. An explosion covered the field. The smoke cleared to reveal both Pokemon was out.

"Both Pikachu and Honchkorw are unable to battle. Send out your next Pokemon." Said the ref.

Ash picked up his starter and Pikachu woke up. He said "did I win?"

"No bud you tied with Honchkrow" said ash. He placed him down by his leg before looking back at Paul.

Neville said "ash lost only one Pokemon and Paul lost two of his."

Paul took out another pokeball. He said "magmortar Standby for Battle!"

A Magmortar appeared ready for battle. The team was surprised his Magmar evolved. Ash knew that magmortars evolving would help Paul. Ash took out his pokeball and throws it, ash said "Gliscor I choose you."

Gliscor appeared ready for battle. The two pokemon eyed each other and waited for their trainers command. Ash said "Gliscor use X scissor."

Gliscor formed an X scissor attack and sent it towards Magmortar. Paul said "Magmortar flamethrower both arms."

Magmortar sent two flamethrowers at gliscors X scissor. The two attacks canceled each other out. Ash said "Gliscor use steel wing."

Gliscors wings glowed white as he charged towards Magmortar. Gliscor was about to hit the fire type until Paul ordered Magmortar to catch it. Magmortar caught Gliscor by his tail.

"Gliscor no" said ash.

"Now use multiple Fire punch." Said Paul

Magmortars left hand was incased in fire. He lands a direct hit on Gliscor. Gliscor was getting beaten up by the barrages of fire punches. Paul ordered "now throw it into the lake."

Magmortar throws Gliscor towards a rock near the lake. Gliscor hits the rock very hard. He gets back up weakly. Ash worried said "Gliscor you ok?"

(Fine boss. Man that hurt.) said Gliscor. Gliscor got back into the air. Rocks appeared around him and the rocks head straight for Magmortar, the fire type took damage from the super effective move.

"Gliscor you learned to use Stone Edge," said ash, "use X scissor."

Gliscor charged at Magmortar using x scissor. Paul told magmortar to use fire punch. He two Pokemon clashed in the middle of the arena. Ash told Gliscor to use Stone edge. Gliscor fired more sharp rocks at Magmortar. Magmortar held his arms in defense. Ash smirked for he had Paul right where he wanted him. Ash said "now Gliscor use Giga impact"

Gliscor was encased in a purple veil before charging at Magmortar. Paul ordered Magmortar to use Fire punch to intercept. Both Pokemon clashed in the middle of the battlefield. Gliscor overpowered the fire type and the fire type fell on its back. Magmortar had swirls in his eyes. Gliscor landed before ash.

"Magmortar is unable to battle the victor is Gliscor." Said the ref.

"Way to go Gliscor" said ash

Gliscor smiled before he to fainted from exhaustion. "Gliscor is unable to battle. Trainers send out your next Pokemon." Said the ref.

Ash returned Gliscor to his pokeball. Paul returned magmortar to his pokeball. Paul took out his next choice. He tossed the pokeball. "Weaville standby for battle."

His Weaville appeared ready for battle. Ash took out his next choice. "Grotle I choose you"

Grotle appeared ready for battle. He eyed his opponent. Paul said "Weaville use Ice beam."

Weaville opened his mouth and let out s icy cold beam. The beam heads straight for Grotle. Ash said "Grotle use Energy ball."

Grotle opened his jaw and fired his green two attacks cancel each other out, Paul said "Weaville metal claw"

Weavilles claws glowed white as it charged towards Grotle. Grotle waited for the ice type. Weaville landed a direct hit on Grotle. Ash said "Grotle use Seed bomb."

Grotle opened his jaw and fired multiple white seeds at Weaville. Weaville is hit by the multiple seeds and lands before his trainer. Paul said "Weaville shadow ball"

"Grotle use Razor leaf." Said ash

Weaville fired his shadow ball attack at grotles razor leaf. The two attacks cancel each other out. Paul ordered his Weaville to use Ice beam at Grotle, ash told Grotle to use rock climb. Grotle made the ground form into a cliff and he climbed towards Weaville. Paul ordered Weaville to intercept with Giga impact. Both Pokemon met at the center of grotles cliff. An explosion covered the field. The smoke cleared to reveal both Pokemon was still standing. Ash said "use synthesis."

Grotle began to heal from the sunlight. Once Grotle was healed he stomped his two feet. Weaville recharged form his Giga impact. Paul said "use Ice beam"

Weaville sent his ice beam attack at Grotle. Ash said "grotle use Emergy ball."

Grotle fired another energy ball attack at Weaville. The two attacks cancel each other out. Paul said "use Night slash"

Weaville charged at Grotle with a purple blade of energy. He landed a direct hit on Grotle. Ash smirked "use Giga drain Grotle."

Grotles two buses glowed green and two Energy beams wrapped around Weaville. Weavilles wnergy was sapped from him from Grotles Giga drain. The ice/dark type fainted from the attack.

"Weaville is unable to battle. Grotle wins." Said the ref.

"Great job Grotle". Said ash "return"

Grotle nodded as ash returned him to his pokeball. Ash took out his pokeball before facing Paul. Paul returned Weaville without a word. Paul took out his next choice. He said "Torterra standby for battle."

Torterra appeared ready for battle agian. His left hind leg was still frozen from iits earlier battle with Floatzal. Ash tossed his next choice. "Staraptor I choose you."

His flying sinnoh type appeared ready for battle. Staraptor eyed Torterra. Ash said "use brave bird"

Staraptor was incased in a blue fire before he charged towards Torterra. Torterra took the hit from Staraptor. Paul said "stone edge"

Rocks appeared around Torterra and they head straight for Staraptor. Ash said "quick Staraptor use Double Team"

Staraptor made clones of himself. The stone edge hits one of the fakes. Paul gritted his teeth in frustration, he said "Torterra take me all out with frenzy plant!"

Torterra Lifted his two front legs and slammed them into the earth. Thorny roots came out of the roots hit all of the clones. But Staraptor was nowhere to be found.

"What!" Said Paul,

Ash smirked "Staraptor use Ariel ace"

That's when he saw ash Staraptor charging down towards Torterra from the sun. Torterra looks up at the flying type and got blinded by the sun. Staraptor landed another hit on Torterra. Torterra grunted in pain.

"I see by using double team as a decoy. That left Torterra opened for an attack especially after it used Frenzy plant." Said Bruce.

Paul said "Torterra use Giga drain"

The three rocks on Torterra back sent out three green vines. They wrapped around Staraptor and zapp him of his energy. Once Torterra healed a bit Paul said "use Hyper beam"

Torterra opened his jaw and fired his orange beam. The attack hits Staraptor in the chest and the flying type staggers away. Ash shouted "Staraptor you ok?"

His flying type nodded before looking back at Torterra, Torterra was still recharging from using Hyper beam. Ash looked at Torterra and He got an idea. He said "Staraptor use Brave bird but aim for Torterras Tree."

Staraptor charged towards Torterra using brave bird. Paul said "use leaf storm."

Torterra unleashed his leaf storm attack at Staraptor. Staraptor went into the attack still using brave bird. The gang watched as Staraptor hits Torterra on his tree using brave bird. An explosion covers the field. The smoke clears to see both Pokemon fainted.

"Both Torterra and Staraptor are unable to battle." Trainers send out your next Pokemon.

Paul returned Torterra and looked at ash. Ash returned Staraptor after thanks him. Paul said "how did you know of Torterras weakness?"

"Everytime he uses leaf storm. His tree glows green which gave me the idea he draws most of his power from it." Said ash.

Heather said "Paul's last Pokemon."

"Ash still has three Pokemon" said Tracy

Paul said "Electabuzz standby for battle!"

His Electabuzz appeared ready for battle. Ash sent out Grotle again. Ash told Grotle to use Razor leaf. Paul ordered Electabuzz to use protect. A green dome covered Electabuzz and deflected the razor leaf. Paul ordered Electabuzz to use his Thunder punch. Electabuzz landed a direct hit on Grotle. Grotle tried to hold his defense but he was pushed back, ash told Grotle to use Earth Power. Grotle glowed yellow before slamming his two feet on the earth. Cracks appeared and headed straight for Electabuzz. Paul smirked and told Electabuzz to jump. Electabuzz jumped over the earth power which surprised the gang. Paul ordered Electabuzz to use Thunder. Electabuzzs thunder attack landed a hit on Grotle. The grass type fainted from the attack.

Ash returned Grotle to his pokeball and sent out his Floatzal. Floatzal was still a bit tired from his battle with Torterra and Ursaring. Ash ordered Floatzal to use Sonic boom. Paul told electabuzz to use Protect again. A green dome covers the electric type. Ash told Floatzal to use his Ice punch. Floatzal charged at Electabuzz with his fist glowing blue. Paul smirked and told Electabuzz to use Thunder punch to intercept. Both Pokemon clash in the middle of the arena with their respective attacks. Paul told Electabuzz to use his other fist. Floatzal was hit by another thinner punch which made him paralyzed. Paul ordered Electabuzz to use Thunder to finish it. Floatzal was hit by the full force of the attack and fainted. Ash returned his fallen Pokemon and looked at Paul.

"Now it's tied" said Luna. She was told about Paul and his mistreatment towards Pokemon.

"Now chimchar i choose you." Said ash.

Chimchar appeared ready to battle. He saw he was facing agianst Electabuzz. (Time to settle this)

"Battle begin" said the ref

"Chimchar use flamethrower" said ash

Chimchar spewed flames at Electabuzz. Paul said "use Thunder."

Electabuzz sent his strongest thunder attack at chimchar's flamethrower. Both attacks clash in the middle of the arena. Ash said "Chimchar use flamewheel."

Chimchar charged at Electabuzz using his flame wheel attack. Electabuzz was hit by the full force of the attack and landed before his trainer.

Chimchar landed before ash and did a dance before he was enveloped by a flamilair blue light. The gang watched the transformation as the light died down to reveal a Monferno. Reggie said "Chimchar is rising to the challenge and it evolved to meet it dead on."

Ash was happy that his Chimchar evolved. Electabuzz smirked on battling its former teammate. (Finally a worthy opponent.) said Electabuzz.

(Bring it on Electabuzz) said Monferno

Ash commands Monferno to use Mach Punch. Monferno speeds towards Electabuzz and chokes it square on the chest, sending an astounded Electabuzz flying back and smashing into a rock. Paul orders Electabuzz to use Thunder, which hits Monferno and makes it scream in pain. Ash responds to this by having Monferno use Flame Wheel, however Paul has Electabuzz use Protect, sending Monferno flying back. Monferno tries Flamethrower, but Electabuzz dodges and executes ThunderPunch. Monferno dodges it in mid-air, and Ash tells it to use Dig. Monferno tunnels underground, and when Electabuzz lands it suffers a direct strike as Monferno emerges. Ash commands another Flame Wheel, and Electabuzz responds with Thunder which heads straight towards Monferno. Ash has Monferno use Counter Shield with Flamethrower, and as a result, the Thunder is deflected allowing Flame Wheel to score a direct hit. Monferno did a flip and made a hand gesture to Electabuzz,

Reggie was amazed by how Ash is using the momentum to turn this into one of the greatest battles he's seen . Ash orders another Mach Punch, but this time Monferno's move was blocked by Electabuzz's Protect then got hit by Electabuzz's Thunder, sending it back towards Ash and forcing it to its knees from both the damage and paralysis. Ash senses something bad and tells Monferno to use Flamethrower, but as he sees Monferno can't launch the attack, he then realizes that Monferno had been paralyzed. Just then, Monferno's tail flame starts to burn more fiercely. Daphne asks if Monferno has activated Its blaze. Harry explains that the increase in Monferno's flame isn't Blaze, but is actually due to its determination not to be beaten by his former trainer. Monferno did a roar which Electabuzz responded with his own.

Ash is delighted that Monferno is not giving up no matter what and tells it to use Fire blade while Paul told Electabuzz to use thunder punch. The two Pokemon clash in the middle of the arena. The smoke clears to reveal both Pokemon was still standing. Both was panting really heavy from the last attack. Electabuzz gasp in sharp pain and fainted from the attack.

"Electabuzz Is unable to battle. The victor is Monferno which means the victory goes to ash Ketchum of pallet town." Said the ref.

"You did it Monferno" said ash happy.

Monferno looked at his trainer and smiled. The two did a dance together and everyone smiled at them, Paul approaches Electabuzz and knelt before him. He said "Electabuzz thank you"

He returned his Pokemon and looks at the gang, a smile was seen on his face. Diamond smiled and approached his son. He said "now you see Paul. By giving Pokemon love and companionship. They will rise up to the challenge. Ash and Monferno have shown you and that will make you into a great trainer. "

Paul looked at the gang and shook hands with ash. Their rivalry over and both finally understand one another. Everyone headed for the center and before they could get ash and Paul's Pokemon Healed. Ron weasley was there and He saw red when he saw Paul talking to hermoine about Torterras training. He pulls out a Desert eagle pistol and aims it at The purple haired trainer. Ash noticed him as he fired the gun. He said "Paul hermoine lookout!"

The bullet heads straight for the two. A pokeball opened form Paul's jacket and Torterra stood in the bullets way. The bullet him on the back of his neck. The continent Pokemon falls down with blood gushing out of the wound.

"Torterra No!" Said Paul.

Ron takes out a watch and portkeyed away just as an aura sphere landed where he was. Charles with rage shouted "get back here you traitor."

Neville shouted to a trainer " quick get nurse joy"

He takes out a medical case and he said "ash Harry I'm going to need you guys to use Aura if we're going to save him."

"Right" said Harry. Both him and ash send out their lucarios. The four use their aura to give Torterra energy. Neville pulled out a tongs from his medical case, he said "I'm going to remove the bullet from the wound."

Brock was rummaging from his bag to find an Oran berry. Nurse joy arrived with her Chaney. A stretcher was being pulled by two trainers. She asked "what happened."

"A member of team Phoenix shot my sons Torterra. " said diamond.

Neville had a little bit of blood on him as he successfully removed the bullet. He hands it to officer Jenny who arrived moments later. She puts it in an evidence bag. With Bruce's help getting Torterra on the stretcher and took the Pokemon into the emegency room. Half an hour later nurse joy came out of the emergency room. Paul asked "is my Torterra ok?

"Oh yes your Torterra will make a full recovery." Said nurse joy "but I would give him a few days to heal. If it wasn't for Mr long bottom he would have died."

Paul said "can I see him?"

She nodded and Paul entered the room. Paul saw his starter resting on the ground. A bandaid wrap was on his neck. Torterra looked at his trainer.

Tears was on Paul's face . He said "Torterra why did you take the bullet even though I been the worst trainer."

Torterra shocked his head no. Both of them wanted to be strong together and Torterra didn't care of the risks. Paul hugged his starters head and held him for a while. Nurse joy was tending to his other Pokemon. Afterwards Paul left so Torterra can get some rest. Paul entered his room and saw a strange box. He opened the box and he saw it was a sword. The hilt had a light blue stone in the middle. The blade was made from silver. A note was in the box. Paul took the note and read it.

(This blade is called Redemption. It belong to your grandfather. Use it well )

Paul took the letter and stuffed it inside his bag. A scabbard was also in the box. He fell asleep and the next morning the team was gathering their supplies

"So where to next guys?" Said Tracy.

"Hey I know we can go to Twinleaf town" said Dawn "the Twinleaf town festival is starting soon and my mom is in charge of the festival."

"Yes Johanna is a great women" said diamond. Paul came out of his room and held Redemption in its scabbard, diamond suggested Paul to go to Twinleaf town to build a bond with his Pokemon.

Bruce takes out a portkey and sets it for Twinleaf town. The gang bid goodbye to Reggie. They grabbed the portkey and are whisked away to Twinleaf town.

End of chapter.

Paul and ash have their full six on six battle and ash wins. Ash and Paul's rivaly end.

Paul recieves Redemption. A sword made of Goblin silver.

Next chapter Twinleaf town festival

Ashs Chimchar evolves into Monferno. Ashs Buizel evolved into Floatzal. I still did the battle between Monferno and Electabuzz like it did in the anime. I loved it and considered it a great ending to the battle,


	31. Twinleaf town

A pop was heard from outside Twinleaf town as our Heros arrived to Dawns town. Once the dust was off of everyone. The gang got a good sight of dawns hometown.

"So this is Twinleaf town" said Harry "a nice little town."

"I agree it's a nice town" said Brock.

Dawn said "come on you guys my house is this way."

She ran ahead of the gang. The team followed suit until they arrived to a small white 2 story house. In front of the house was Tru resting. Dawns Pachirisu, Rapidash, Kabutops, misdreavus, Ambipom, and Buneary was either playing or resting.

Dawn said "hi everyone!"

Her Pokemon and Tru woke up and smiled. All of her Pokemon surrounded her and she greeted all of them. She saw Tru resting and hug the old Pokemons head. Johanna came outside and she smiled. "Dawn welcome home".

"Hi mom" she said hugging her mother. The others approached the two. Johanna noticed Diamond. She said "Diamond it's been to long."

"Johanna indeed it's been a while." Said diamond.

After she greeted the others she said "what brings you to Twinleaf town. Here to help out with the Festival."

"Of course and for my Son to bond with his Pokemon." Said diamond. Paul nodded at Johanna. The back door opened and in came Red with Lily, Delia, Sirius, Remus, Professor oak, Silas, Gary, The greengrasses, Longbottoms, and Blaise's mother Selina.

Everyone greeted their loves one. Ash said "are you guys here for the festival too?"

"That's right dear" said Delia.

Red said "son your mother and I have some news for you."

"Like what?" Asked ash.

"Your mother is going to have a Baby" said red. No sooner did he said that ash smiled. "That's great, is it A boy or girl?"

"It's a girl" said Delia

Lily said "Johanna we added more wards to your house."

"Add more wards?"asked Harry "what happened?,

"A few days ago I was attacked by the Order." Said Johanna. The gang gasped and Dawn asked "are you ok Mom?"

"Of course I'm fine if it wasn't for Tru and your Pokemon." Said Johanna. Dawn showed her mother her family ring. Johanna gasp and she Sadly said "now you know the truth?"

"Mom I claim my seat as Heiress of house Bertliz." Said Dawn "you hid the truth so you can protect me. But no more for now on I protect you."

The scepter of Space appeared in her hands, it glowed pink before it made a blinding light. Everyone sheilded their eyes.

Out side the house. Tru and dawns other Pokemon watched as the house transformed into a majestic Manor. The manor was still white with its blue roof. A fountain with an Empoleon was seen in front of the manor. The property surrounded the manor had grown into a beautiful garden.

Inside the manor after the light died down. The gang saw they was now inside a tall hallway. Statues and pictures of Empoleon was seen along the walls. Dawn gasped at what happened to her home. "What happened?"

"Bertilz manor returned to its rightful place." Said Diamond. "I was here when your father transformed it. Since you are the new head of House Bertilz. The manor returned to normal."

"Man what a Crib" said Blaise. Everyone admired the new house. A door opened before the gang. The team entered the room and saw a picture of an Empoleon. But it was different than Harrys and Barry's. Johanna gasp as she saw the photo. "I don't believe it The photo of The Knight Empoleon."

"The Knight Empoleon?" Asked Astoria.

"Yes" said Johanna, "pearl told me about the Legend of The Knight Empoleon. The Knight Empoleon was the partner to Danelle. Our ancestor. The Knight Empoleon was said to conjure Water into a Sword. Twinleaf town was once threatened by a Group of Mountain Trolls. They ransacked the town and almost killed many innocent lives. But the Knight Empoleon arrived and defeated the trolls. Since then many Twinleaf civilians hope that the Knight Empoleon will some day come back. That's why we celebrate the Twinleaf town festival."

"Wow what a story Mrs. bertilz" said Heather.

"Oh please none of that mrs. Stuff call me Johanna." Said Johanna. "Now you all must be hungry."

She lead the gang to the Dining room and everyone took a seat. Johanna, Lily and Delia made a gourmet meal for them and fed their Pokemon. After dinner everyone turned in for the night in their own rooms. The next morning we find our Heros exploring Twinleaf town. Johanna was busy planning the festival. Diamond and red was keeping an eye out for members of the order. Barry and Kenny arrived to participate in the festival. Kennys Prinplup evolved into Empoleon and his Dratini evolved into Dragonite.

What we find our Heros doing right now was helping Ash trading away His Twenty eight Tauros.

"Are you sure ash? I mean I know you don't like trading away your Pokemon." Said Harry.

"I'm sure Harry and I only use two of my Tauros, I think they will have a great home somewhere else." Said ash

Brock smiled at his friend. "It's about time you started to mature ash."

Ash nodded and the trading began. Ash traded his twenty eight Tauros for a Metang, Shiny Magikarp, shiny feebas, Kedabra, Mismagius, Elekid, Magmar, Luxio, fearow, bee drill, Raichu, Arcanine, Arbok, Magneton which evolved into a Magnezone, hitmonchan, Hitmontop, hitmonlee, Flareon, vaporeon, jolteon, Espeon, Glaceon, leafeon, umbreon, Dragonair, Dusknoir, Spoink, and a vibrava.

"An Exellent trade" said ash. All of his new Pokemon was sent to the lab exept for his Magikarp and feebas. He sent his Floatzal and Rhyperior to the lab. Ash wanted to work with them first.

All the sudden a net came out of nowhere and grabbed Ashs Pikachu. Pikachu was captured by team rocket.

"Oh no not you crooks again." Said Daphne

"Give me back Pikachu!" Said ash

"Sorry twerp but our boss is going to have Pikachu in its army." Said Jessie.

"Electabuzz standby for battle" said Paul tossing a pokeball. Electabuzz appeared ready for Paul's command.

"Use Thunderpunch to free Pikachu!" Said Paul . Electabuzz used its Thunderpunch attack to cut the net. Pikachu fell but was caught by ash. "You ok buddy" he said

"I'm fine" said Pikachu. The mouse Pokemon gave Electabuzz a thumbs up which the electric type returned. Jessie and James landed their balloon and got out. Jessie sent out her Arbok Seviper, and Dustox. James sent out his Weezing, Cacnea and canivine. Meowth also stood ready.

Ash told Pikachu to use Volt tackle. Dawn told Prinplup to use Steel wing, Paul ordered Electabuzz to use Thunderpunch. Harry sent out his Gible and ask it to use Dragon rage.

Their Pokemon unleashed their attacks at team rockets Pokemon. Each attack hits them and they crash back into their trainers. Meowth said "taste my fury swipes!"

Ashs Magikarp and feebas used tackle on Meowth and he crashes into Jessie and James. Both of the fish Pokemon was enveloped in a blue light. The gang watched as Ashs Magikarp and feebas evolved into a Red Gyradoes and a shiny Milotic.

"Awesome a Red Gyradoes and a shiny Milotic." Said ash "Gyradoes use Hyper beam and Milotic use Ice beam"

Both of his Pokemon unleashed their attacks at team rocket. The crooks was sent blasting off.

"Looks like we're blasting off agian." Said team rocket. The crooks vanished before the gang. Ashs Newley evolved Pokemon nuzzled him which he laughed. Ash returned his Pokemon and the gang headed back to Bertilz manor. Dawn added all of them to the wards.

Before they returned to the manor. They ran into a women wearing a lab coat. She had black hair and next to her was a Leoflare. Blasie said "Professor Hikari."

The women turned to see Blasie and she smiled "Blasie how wonderful to see you agian."

"It sure is professor" said Blasie. His pokeball opened and Spinetorrus appeared. Professor Hikari petted the water type.

"Blasie who is this?" Said Neville

"This is professor Hikari said Blasie "she the one who gave me Spinetorrus."

"Wow it's nice to meet you professor" said Harry.

The gang introduced themselves to the women. Blasie said "what are you doing here professor?"

"You see Blasie I'm working on a rare study Called Fusion Bond." Said Hikari.

"Fusion bond?" Said Brock

"Yes it's a rare power which happens when the Bond between a Pokemon and its trainer is so strong it changes its form. The Pokemon gains an appearance much to its trainer and is given a Boost of power." Explained Hikari. "And I heard about an Infernape that can transform."

"You mean Mine" said Astoira. Infernape was enveloped in a purple fire and transformed into Anti-Infernape. Hikari was awed by the transformation. "You miss greengrass have done a Fusion Bond."

She pulled out a Labtop and began studying Infernape. She finished and she said "thank you"

"It's no problem" said Astoria. Blaise invited the professor to Bertilz manor which she accepted. It was nighttime and most of the gang was asleep.

Dawn was watching Paul feeding Torterra. She approached him and said "here Torterra try a poffin."

Torterra ate one of her poffins and smiled. The continent Pokemon fell asleep. Dawn decided to head for her room. Paul said "sorry for what I said back at Hearthome city. I didn't know your dad died."

She gave him a smile "it's ok Paul. I forgive you."

She went into her room and shut the lights off. A blush was on her face. Paul's heart began to beat a little faster. Bruce noticed their conversation and said "what do you know. You are falling for Dawn aren't you?"

Paul blushed a bit before he said "don't say that." He thought (am I really falling in love?)

Paul went into his room and fell asleep. The next day was the last day of the Twinleaf town tournament. Ash, Harry, and Astoria entered the contest for a chance to battle Palmer. Harry used his Gible, astoria used Her Eevee. Ash used his Grotle. Harry and Astoria lost in the semi finals and Ash advanced to the finals of the tournament. He won the tournament and a chance to battle Palmer.

Ash used his Grotle agianst Palmers Rhyperior. Grotle was struggling agianst Rhyperior. Grotle tired to fire one of his energy ball attacks. But he accidently swallowed it and it gave it a boost of energy. Grotle came back with super charged Rock climb. He pushed Rhyperior back but with a powerful Rockwrecker attack. Grotle fainted. Ash was sad he lost but he was glad to have a great battle.

It was nighttime where we find everyone listening and dancing in the square. Harry was dancing with Daphne. She was wearing a white dress which matched her blonde hair. Charles and hermoine was slow dancing. Holding each other to the music. All of the gangs Pokemon was enjoying the festival. Several small kids was admiring them.

Harry looked into daphnes eyes. He kissed her which she returned. Lily smiled as she watched her boys and their loves. Silas placed his arm around her shoulders.

Tracy said "I'm glad for Harry and Daphne what about you Blaise?"

"Oh yeah those two were made for each other" said Blaise. Spinetorrus was resting beside him. All the sudden he began to snarl. Blasie noticed his starters strange behavior. "Spinetorrus what's wrong."

Several stunners and shadow balls head straight for the stage which had a band playing. The band took cover. Men dressed in white cloaks appeared and Leading them was Dumbledore with Snape.

"Seriously old man for one Day will you leave us Be!" Said Harry angry that Dumbledore ruined his night with Daphne.

Dumbledore said "it is for the Greater good that you are my Weapon agianst Tom. Attack!"

His grunts released their Pokemon. Snape snapped his fingers and a Mountain troll appeared. It roars at the crowd and began destroying stands. Civilians flee form the order. Dawn said "oh no!"

"Charizard lets go!" Said Harry. "Everyone else protect the townsfolk."

Charizard flew and landed beside his trainer. Dumbledore sent out his Alakazam the two begin fighting with their Pokemon and magic. Ash, Dawn and Paul dealt with Snape his Weaville, Seviper and the troll. Lily used her houndoom, Johanna used Tru, Diamond used Chimler, Hikari used Leoflare And the rest used their starters to fend off the grunts.

Pikachu, Prinplup, and Magmortar was struggling with the troll. The troll used its club to send the Pokemon flying. The three Pokemon struggled to get up.

"Pikachu get up" said ash

"Prinplup get up please" said Dawn.

"Magmortar" said Paul

Snape said "now Weaville use shadow claw and kill the Mouse."

Weavilles claws glowed purple and it charged towards Pikachu. Lily saw this and was about to command houndoom to stop it. Prinplup got into its way and blocked the shadow claw. Prinplup struggled for a second until a Bright blue light covered it. Prinplup pushed the dark/ice type away as it began to evolve. All the fighting stop as they watched the evolution. Brock said "prinplups Evolving"

The light died down to reveal an Empoleon. Empoleon opened his eyes and stared at Snape. Empoleon opened his beak and fired a Hydro pump attack. Weaville was hit by the attack. The other Pokemon rallied with Empoleon and manage to knock out all of the grunts Pokemon. All that was left was Dumbledores Alakazam and the troll. The troll roared at the gang and their Pokemon. Snape said "Get them!"

The monster held its club and approached the Heros. Dawn said "I won't let you harm my mother, friends, and hometown."

Hikari watched as mimic dawns movement and his eyes glowed pink. She said "it can't be?

With a roar to the heavens. Dawns Emploeon was enveloped in a Veil of Water. Everyone watched as Empoleon transformed.

"What's happening to Dawns Empoleon?" Said Kenny.

"It's Fusion bond!" Said Hikari.

The transformation was complete and the water veil vanished. The gang and the order saw empoleons new form. Three golden claws was on his two fins along with A pearl. His vest was colored pink and a pearl was on his chest. A blue cape was on his back. His face was still the same. His body was built like Bruce's.

Johanna said "the Knight Empoleon.

Dawn said "Empoleon?"

Empoleom looked at his trainer and gave her a salute before looking at the troll. Dawn said "Empoleon use Steel wing."

Empoleon Charged at the troll using steel wing. Before the troll could hit the water type. Empoleon dodge and hit the monster with steel wing. The troll backed away and let out a grunt. Empoleon summoned a Sword made of water and it slices the monsters head off. Empoleon landed before the gang and was glowing pink. The water and steel type returned to its normal form. Dawn hugged her starter. She said "you were great Empoleon."

"I was great." said Empoleon.

The gang turned their attention Harry and Dumbledores battle. Charizard manage to defeat Alakazam. Now it was Harry and Dumbledore dueling with magic.

Dumbledore said "Harry my boy reconsider,"

"Never Dumbledore." Said Harry "I told you many times that I won't be Manipultated!"

His eyes glowed emerald green and with a raise of his mace. A bolt of lightning struck the old man. Dumbledore stood back up. His beard was smoking from the bolt pulls out a portkey. Before he leaves "you will see the errors of your way Harry my boy"

Dumbledore vanished with a pop. Harry said "is everyone Ok?"

"We're fine Harry" said Silas.

Harry noticed dawns Empoleon. "Wow your Prinplup evovled"

"Yeah and he's gotten so much stronger." Said Dawn

"Not only that is that Dawn and Empoleon have done Fusion bond." Said Astoria.

"How many times do we have to tell that old coot" said Charles.

"I'm not sure Charles" said Emily,

"Someday Dumbledore will pay for his crimes" said Red.

The gang nodded and began to clean up the mess caused by the Order. The next morning we find our heroes getting ready to travel to Sunnyshore city for their last badge, Paul left earlier to get a head start. Johanna gave her daughter a goodbye hug. She said "Empoleon keep an eye on her"

The water type nodded at her. After the team bid their parents farewell. The gang resumed their Pokemon journey.

End of chapter.

Dawns Prinplup evovled into Empoleon. Dawns Empoleon transformed into the Knight Empoleon. It learns Aqua Sword, Hydro pump.

Ash traded his twenty eight Tauros for a Metang , Shiny Magikarp, shiny feebas, Kedabra, Mismagius, Electabuzz, Magmar, Luxio, fearow, bee drill, Raichu, Arcanine, Arbok, Magnezone, hitmonchan, Hitmontop, hitmonlee, Flareon, vaporeon, jolteon, Espeon, Glaceon, leafeon, umbreon, Dragonair, Dusknoir, Spoink, and a vibrava.

Ashs Magikarp and Feebas evolved into Gyradoes and Milotic.

What do you guys think of Fusion Bond? Let me know?


	32. Molgera

We find our Heros as they are leaving Lilypad town. After leaving Twinleaf town our heroes ran into two trainers from the Johto region named Lyra and khoury. Dawn got a Pokemon egg from a competition which hatched into a Cyndaquil. Team rocket tried to steal Cyndaquil but Charles Charmeleon evolved into Charizard and sent the crooks blasting off. They also encountered a strange professor who invented a machine which made water types and electric types fall in love. Charles recieved a pink stone and a blue stone for his charizard from Ragnok who found it in the potter vaults. Ashs Charizard joined his team. Ash sent back his Staraptor for him. Emily entered the Lilypad contest and won her final ribbon. She was ready for the grand festival

We now find out Heros as they walk upon a dirt path. Ash said "I can't wait to get to Sunnyshore city."

Pikachu spotted an unconscious Meowth in front of them and said "ash look it's Meowth!"

The gang saw the cat Pokemon unconscious. Ash picked up Meowth and he woke up. "Twerp?"

"What happened to you? And where is Jessie and James." Asked Dawn

"It's those team Galectic guys. They attacked us and captured my pals,the hoemn twepette, her brother, Cynthia and that Looker fellow."

The gang was surprised that Cynthia, May and Max was kidnapped. The gang meet looker for he helped them get out of a pickle with Team Galectic. Harry asked "what else Meowth?"

"They also captured three Pokemon called Azelf Uxie and mesprit." Said Meowth .

"Oh no that's not good!" Said Shaymin. "With the three Legendary lake Guardians. They can summon Dialga and palkia and force them to Free Molgera"

Blasie said "it's time we finished those creeps up."

"Right" said Astoria prepping her bow.

"Meowth show us their base." Said Daphne

Meowth got up and motioned for them to follow. The team followed him until they reach the base of Mt Coramet. A facility with a G symbol was seem. Meowth led them to a door which was being guarded by a pack of Mightyenas.

Meowth said "Mightyenas I hate Mightyenas? So twerp what's the plan for getting past those Guys?"

Harry said "live bait"

"Good idea" said Meowth before he paused and shouted "Hey!"

"Come on Meowth we need a distraction so we can get in and save your friends." Said Neville

"What do you want me to do! Dress and Drag and do the Hula!" Said Meowth. Harry gave him a confused look.

 **(Hula song)**

 **Drums beating got the Mightyenas attention. Meowth was wearing a pair of coconut bras and a grass hula skirt. He had a flower necklace on. Wobbuffet had an apple in his mouth and he was on a silver platter. "Luau!" Said the cat Pokemon. He began to dance.**

 **"If your looking for a quick snack and juicy meat.**

 **"Eat my buddy cause he is a treat."**

 **"Come form a line all you have to do is form a line!"**

 **The Mightyenas began to approach the two rocket Pokemon. Meowth sang "are you aching"**

 **"Yep yep yep" said wobuffet**

 **"For some Wobbuffet!" Said Meowth**

 **"Yep yep yep" said Wobbuffet.**

 **"He's a big blob" said Meowth. The gang was passing the Mightyenas looking at the two with a stunned expression. Pikachu had his mouth opened. Empoleon and Infernape was silent.**

 **"Yep yep". Said Wobbuffet**

 **"You can be a big blob too oye" said Meowth finish singing.**

 **(End of song.)**

Meowth and Wobbuffet took off screaming with the Mightyenas behind them. Once the gang was inside the base. Ash sent out Gabite, Monferno, Lucario, and darkrai. Harry sent out his lucario, and Charizard. Daphne Brock and Neville released their golems, Sceptile, Meganium and Croagunk. Dawn had empoleon, Shaymin, and Buneary. Blasie sent out Weaville. Bruce sent out blaziken. Luke and heather released blastoise and Magmar. Charles sent out his Luxray. Hermoine sent out Swampert. Luna sent out her Lucario . Tracy sent out her Feraligatr. Astoria had Infernape, and Milotic. Emily sent out her Venasaur. Meowth and Wobbuffet caught up with them along with timeus. He sent out his meta gross.

"No on ever mentions this ever!" Said Meowth,

"All right guys lets find our friends." Said Harry. His dragontooth mace extended in his hand. Everyone else pulled out their weapons and started to search the base for their friends. They ran into several pockets of grunts but it was no problem for Astoria and Daphne. They reach a cell block with their friends being kept.

"Ash when did you guys get here?" Asked Max.

"No time for that max" said hermoine. With a wave of her wand she casted "alohamora!"

The cell unlocked and the six captives was freed. Cynthia said "thank you all. It seems Cyrus is more determined to destroy our world in order to become a King."

"Cyrus!" Said the gang.

"Yes." Said Cynthia. The gang saw her eyes was hurt from the betrayal of a friend. "Will you help me stop him"

"You got it Cynthia" said Emily. "Where is he?

"No doubt he's at Spear Pillar. Let's go"

She smiled and sent out her Garchomp. Max sent out a Sceptile and deoxys. May sent out blaziken and Manaphy. May summoned the Alpha Trident. Looker held a handgun. The team rushed to the entrance of spear pillar which was located not to far from the base. Saturn, And Mars led the grunts.

With the combine force of their Pokemon. They manage to knock out all of the grunts and their Pokemon. The team rushed into Spear pillar and saw Cyrus Charon and Jupiter as they placed Azelf Mesprit and Uxie on the circles which was on a triangle.

"Now summon Dialga and palkia to me!" Shouted Cyrus.

The three Pokemon eyes glowed on the adament orb and Lustrious orb. In a apflash of light both palkia and Dialga was summoned. The legendaries was placed in a red arc which controlled them.

"Palkia!" Said Dawn

"Dialga my friend!" Said Timeaus.

"Now free Molgera from his prison Destroy the Seal!" Said Cyrus.

Dialga and palkia unleashes a white beam on a sphere. The sphere was hit by the white beam and it began to crack.

Ash said "Pikachu use Thunderbolt, Charizard Monferno flamethrower, Gabite use dragon pulse, darkrai use Darkpulse."

"Emploeon use Flash cannon" said Dawn.

"Garchomp Draco meteor!" Said Cynthia.

Their Pokemon unleashed their attacks at the red arcs. The attacks was deflected by a Molger. Cyrus said "Dialga use Roar of Time on that boy. Palkia use Spacial rend on the antiqueen. "

Dialga fired his indigo beam at ash. Gabite saw his trainer in danger and rushed to take the attack head on. Gabite took a lot of damage from the Roar of time. Palkia fired a pink arc at Astoria.

"Stori look out!" Said Daphne

Astoria closed her eyes as the attack closed in on her. A shriek was heard and a blue fireball clashed with the Spacial rend. The smoke cleared to reveal Giratina. Giratina roared at Cyrus. Astoria said "Giratina?"

The ghost/dragon type looked at her before letting out a roar. Astoira smiled at the legendary,

Ash went to Gabite side. Pikachu, Monferno Lucario darkrai and Charizard was beside him.

"Gabite are you ok?" Asked ash worried.

Gabite didn't answer him but a Bright blue light covered him. The only thing ash did was smile as his Gabite evolved into Garchomp. Garchomp looked at his trainer and smiled.

"Now let's go Garchomp use Dual Chop on the dialgas Chains" . Said ash

"Giratina use will o wisp on palkia chains" said Astoria

Timeaus aimed his staff at Cyrus. Cyrus was knocked out by the spell. Garchomp with a slice of his dual chop attack destroyed the red arc on dialga. Giratina fired a blue will o wisp which destroyed palkias chain. Azelf Uxie and Mesprit was freed from the Red chain. The three pyschic types circled around the gang with happy faces. Timeaus approached the down Dialga and pet the time ruler. Dawn did the same for palkia.

Dialga said "Timaeus what happened?"

"Team Galectic captured you and forced you to break the seal. Luckily the seal wasn't broken." Said Timeaus.

Dawn was near palkias head. She gave the legendary an Iran berry which palkia ate. Palkia stood up and let out a roar. Dawn said "I'm glad your ok palkia?"

Palkia said "thank you Dawn." Dawn was surprised that palkia knew her name. Palkia said "I have been watching you throughout your sinnoh journey. I know that you are the descendant of Danelle."

before dawn could ask palkia another question the earth Started to shake. A Ear piecing roar got their attention. Dialga said "No! Molgera is Free!"

Neville noticed that Cyrus was missing. Luke said "hurry outside!"

The gang hurried outside of Spear Pillar. The gang looked up at the sky and saw a Giant Worm like monster. It's eye was dark green. The body of the worm was covered in sand and dirt. The jaw of the monster had razor sharp teeth. Gills was seen on the side of its neck. Molgera roared at the gang. Embedded on its forehead was Cyrus.

Cyrus shouted "come forth Guardians and face the combine wrath of my God!"

Harry shouted back "Cyrus get ready this ends now!"

Dawn got on palkias back. Harry ash and Charles mounted on theirs Charizards. Neville sent out his Salamence. Charle also sent out Rayquaza. May sent out Kyogre. Bruce sent out Groudon.

The gang heard a cry coming from behind them. Ho-oh arrived with Mewtwo, Latias, Latios, Zapdos, Moltres, Raikou, Suicune, And Entei with Lily Molly and Misty on their Pokemon back. A helicopter which had the sinnoh now news crew was doing a documentary on the mountain until they saw Molgera.

"Are you all seeing this. The legendary Pokemon are making a stand against the Monster." Said Rhonda

The gang and their Pokemon prepared for the fight of their lives. Ash said "Pikachu thunderbolt! Charizard flamethrower, ho-oh sacred fire, Mewtwo shadow ball, Darkrai Darkpulse, Latias mistball, Garchomp Draco meteor, lugia aeroblast, Latios luster purge!

"Empoleon use Flash cannon! Palkia Spacial rend, Shaymin use Energy ball!" Said Dawn

"Regirock hyper beam!" Said Brock

"Articuno Regice, Ice beam" said Daphne

"Infernape flamethrower, Giratina will o wisp" said Astoria.

"Moltres overheat" said Lily

"Kyogre hydro pump, blaziken fire spin!" Said may.

"Groudon use Mud shot" said Bruce.

"Charizard use dragon pulse, Rayquaza hyper beam" said Charles.

"Dialga roar of time, Metagross Pysbeam" said Timeaus

"Venasaur use Solarbeam" said Emily.

"Deoxys use psycho boost, Sceptile use Leaf storm" said Max,

"Salamence use Dragon rage, Registeel zap cannon" said Neville.

"Suicune aurora beam, Gyradoes hyper beam" said Misty.

"Entei use Overheat!" Said Molly.

"Spinetorrus sail blade!" Said Blasie.

"Swampert use hydro cannon!" Said hermoine.

"Garchomp use Draco meteor!" Said Cynthia

"Charizard use Flamethrower!, Zapdos Chargebeam, Raikou aura sphere" Said Harry

All of their Pokemon unleashed their attacks at the World-eater. They combined into one as they head for the worm. The attack hits the monster in the face. The smoke cleared to reveal Molgera unharmed. Cyrus said "Molgera attack!"

Molgera opened his jaw and fired a Dark violet beam at the gang. Dawn said "Spacial Rend"

"roar of Time" said Timeaus.

"Antimatter arrow!" Said Astoria

"Thunder!" Said Harry

"Ice beam!" Said Daphne

They fired the spells at the dark beam. They cancel each other out. Molgera shrieked at the Heros. Groudon used slash on the monsters belly. Molgera shrieked at Groudon before spitting out Four larvae. The Molger larva attacked the hoemn legendary. Molly, Misty, and Bruce dealt with the Molgers.

"All right palkia lets go!" Said Dawn. Palkia roared as the two approached Molgera. Dawn and palkia fired a Spacial blast, and Aura sphere attack at the worm,. The spells Hit the monster. Molgera responded with a dark beam attack. The dark beam attack hits palkia directly. Palkia and Dawn descend towards the ground. The dragon and trainer crash into a shed and are unconscious.

"Dawn!" Said ash holding the sword.

Molgera fired more dark beams at the gang. Everyone was hit by the beam Exept for ash, Harry and Charles and their Pokemon. Cyrus laughed the same with Molgera. Molgera said "how pathetic. Is this the best of the Pokemon world?"

"What can we do? We're not strong enough" said Charles.

"Don't give in Charles. We don't stop fighting until the battles won" said ash.

Charles pink stone activated when it heard Ashs words. Lily pulled out the green and orange stone and tossed it at the two Pokemon. Harry and ash grabbed Charles stone and six arcs come out of the stone. The gang watched as the three Charizards transform.

"Charizard transform to.. Charizard X" said Charles Charizard

"Charizard Transform too...Charizard Y" said Ashs

"Charizard Transform too...Charizard Z" said Harrys,

The light died down to reveal the change Pokemon. Charles Charizards form was a new one to the gang. its body and legs appear more physically fit, though its arms remain thin. Its skin turns black with a sky blue underside extending from the lower jaw to the tip of the tail. Two spikes with blue tips curve upward from the front and back of each shoulder, while the tips of its horns sharpen, turn blue, and curve slightly upward. Its brow and claws are larger, its snout is shorter, and its eyes are now red with white pupils. It has two small, fin-like spikes under each horn and two more down its lower neck. The lower trims of its wings are divided into large, rounded points and each third joint is adorned with a claw-like spike. It breathes blue flames out the sides of its mouth,

The gang was awed at the three fire types. Dawn got up with the help of her scepter. She had a busted lip and a cut on her forehead. Neville had a swollen eye. Blasie had a few cuts and bruises, Luna was unconscious, Bruce had a sprained hand. Hermoine had a cut on her stomach. She said "Empoleon lets go!"

"Right!" Said Empoleon. Empoleon was encased in a veil of water as the transformed into his Knight form. Astorias Infernape transformed into Anti-Infernape.

Molgera snarled at the gang before charging at them .ash told Charizard to use overheat. Harry told his to use flare and Charles told his to use Dragon Claw.

The three fire types charged at Molgera. Empoleom used his Aqua blade ms anti Infernape used Darkflare. The attacks hits Molgera. Ash, Dawn, Harry, Blasie, may and Astoria hit the monster with their weapons. Molgera wailed In pain. Molgera fired another violet beam at them. Charles Charizard, Anti Infernape, and Knight Empoleon was hit by the beam. The three Pokemon fainted from the attack. Molgera saw ash and his Charizard about to attack it from behind. But with a swipe of his tail. Ash and hai Pokemon was sent crashing into the ground. Leaving Harry and Charizard.

Everyone else was too weak to get up to resume fighting.

"Charizard it's up to us!" Said Harry

"Right!" Said his starter,

Harry and Charizard flew into battle. Harry with his mace in his hand both trainer and Pokemon flew around the worm. Casting thunder and fire attacks at the monster. Molgera got annoyed with the ravenclaw heir. The gang cheered on Harry and Charizard. Charizar used Blast burn on Molgera face. The smoke cleared to reveal the worm was still standing. Molgera used his tail to slam the two on the ground. Charizards left wing was broken. Harrys left arm was sprained. Cyrus said "give up Evans! You are no match for my God"

"Cyrus you just won't get it?" I won't let my family my friends, and my girlfriend be harmed by you are anyone evil! I will never give up! " should Harry

His eyes glowed green and the cross like wheel glowed on his arm. He opened his mouth and a roar was heard. An image of a Dragon appeared in the sky. The winds turned harsh at Molgera. Molgera could barley hold agianst the winds. Timaeus said "the Wrath of the Sky?"

Harry stopped roaring until he collapsed form exhaustion. Molgera laughed out loud "who can stop me!"

A portal opened and out came a Pokemon which resembled a quilon and Centaur. A golden cross wheel was on his belly. Golden hooves was on his feet.

The gang saw the Pokemon and Cynthia said "Arceus!"

Arceus said "Molgera! You terror ends now!"

"Arceus!" Said Molgera

The alpha Pokemon glowed with a golden aura before he shouted "Judgement!"

He fired a multicolored orb at the sky which exploded into meteors. The meteors hit Molgera and the monster shriek in pain. With a hyper beam attack from Arceus. E hyper beam attack hits Cyrus in the chest. Molgera began to vanished into tiny particles of light. The monster vanished before everyone. Arceus let out a golden light which healed all of the Pokemon and humans.

Arceus landed on a rock formation near the Heros. Ash pulled out the .jewel of life and placed it before him. The jewel of life broke into six plates which went into the alpha Pokemon. Arceus glowed with a golden aura.

Arceus said "thank you chosen ones thanks to your bravery and determination. Molgera was stopped and our world is saved."

Cynthia approached Arceus and knelt before him. Arceus said "who are you?"

"My name is Cynthia lord Arceus I am Sinnohs Champions." Said Cynthia "it's been my dream to meet you in person."

Arceus said "I see you represent the sinnoh league and you have my respect"

Cynthias said "thank you Arceus."

Members of the Pokemon g-men arrived and arrested the remaining members of Team Galectic, Mars. Saturn, and Jupiter. Arceus floated to a door on mt Coramet. Timaeus saw what Arceus wanted and approached the door. Our heroes followed suit. Sheena who arrived as well as Kevin said "Arceus?"

Arceus looked at timeus. "Timaeus?"

The time keeper nodded before he used his staff to open the door. The door opened to reveal a strange hall full of columns. The gang followed Arceus through the hall until Daphne said "what is this place?"

"This is the Hall of Origins" said Arceus. "It's where I conduct meetings with my fellow legendaries."

"Wow so this is the hall of origins." Said Lily

"Arceus why did you bring us here?" Asked Ash

"I brought you here for a reason." Said Arceus, "Molgera will rise agian but this time even stronger than before."

"What!" Said the gang.

"How long lord Arceus" said Mew she arrived not long ago.

"Four years" Said Arceus.

"Four years that doesn't sound like a lot of time" said Heather.

"Yes but we must use that time to gather as many strong trainers as we can" said Dialga.

Arceus turned his attention to ash. "You ash Ketchum have proved to me that you are truely the Chosen one."

"What do you mean Arceus., said ash

"The shamouti prophecy was a test. A test to see if you were capable of saving the world which you have done multiple times." Said Arceus.

Ash felt honored and bowed to Arceus. Arceus turned his attention to Harry, "now you young Harry. You have a rare gift that no elemental has ever wielded."

"I do? " asked Harry.

"Yes my lad you are capable of using the Wrath of the Sky." Said Timaeus. "When up you use it. The great storm dragon Will roar with you."

"The Wrath of the Sky is a very powerful gift. It will make you the most fiercest of all elementals." Said Arceus. "Your ancestor Grimlock also had this power."

"Grimlock was the leader of the dinowarroirs right?" Said Dawn

"Correct Dawn but he was truly the Leader of the Order of Arceus." Said Palkia

"The Order of Arceus?" Said Harry

"Yes an elite group of warriors who answer to me" said Arceus.

"Just remember lad the Wraith of the Sky can be used for great good or Terrible evil" said Timaeus.

"I won't ever use that power for evil not while I live" said Harry. Daphne gave him a kiss on the check. Arceus said "that is good to hear because starting today. You Harry Evans and ash Ketchum are the new leaders of the Order of Arceus"

"We're the what?" Said Harry and ash

"You heard Arceus. It's you the chosen ones. It is time!" Said Timeaus.

"I want you to gather as many strong trainers as you can if our worlds are going to survive." Said Arceus. "Also I have another request. I want you to travel to other regions, find the legendaries and their chosen ones. Help assist them."

"Right we won't let you down Arceus." Said ash "right Guys"

"Right" said his Pokemon.

Arceus opened a portal to his dimension and left. Lugia returned to shamouti. Ashs legendaries returned to the ranch. Harrys returned to the island. Now we find our heroes staring at the sunset with Giratina and Palkia. Timeaus and Dialga went to the island with Lily. Lily took the four stones with her.

Cynthia said "it's all thanks to you all that sinnoh is saved. I thank you."

"It's no problem Cynthia we were glad to make your dream come true" said Luke

Azelf, Uxie and Mesprit wanted to go with ash, dawn and Brock so the three caught them. Dawn asked palkia if she was going back to her dimension. Palkia said "no I want to go with you on your journey. We are partners."

Dawn nodded and tossed a pokeball. Palkia was sucked into the pokeball and didn't struggle. The Pokeball ding. Dawn was glad that she sent Mamoswine to her home.

Astoria also caught Giratina which made her happy. Harry asked all of them to join the order which the gang accepted. The gang had a tattoo of the cross wheel on their arms. After bidding Cynthia goodbye our Heros returned to the center to get some well earned rest.

 ** _End of chapter._**

 ** _So that's it for team Galectic. Molgera will rise agian but when. Ash and Harry have been tasked to find strong trainers by Arceus._**

 ** _Harrys and ash become the leaders of the Order of Arceus._**

 ** _Dawn catches Mesprit, and palkia,_**

 ** _Ashs catches Azelf, Ashs Gabite evovles into Garchomp._**

 ** _Brock catches Uxie_**


	33. Daybreak town

After the battle with Molgera. We find our Heros relaxing in daybreak towns Pokemon center. The contest was still for another two days. Ash decided to get some training done with Monferno, Garchomp, and Rhyperior. Since daybreak towns contest is a double battle. Dawn was using Dratini and Cyndaquil. Barry and Paul was at the center as well. Barry revealed his Beacon badge he got from Sunnyshore city. Barry was now ready for the sinnoh league. Misty told the gang about the indigo league was over for the year and she had the rest of the time off. She decided to stay in sinnoh and Cheer for ash and Harry. May and Max returned to Johto and hoemn.

Paul said "it was a waste of my time."

"What do you mean Paul?" Asked ash.

"You see when you get there" said Paul. He was going to train for the sinnoh league at Veilstone city,

He left to go get his Pokemon. Barry offered to help ash Harry and Astoria train a bit. Ash and Barry had a battle with Empoleon and Monferno. Barry thought he would have the win despite he had the advantage. Garchomp and Rhyperior was sparing each other. Monferno was hit by a super effective hydro cannon. Monferno was sent flying into the forest.

"Monferno where are you?" Said ash.

Barry said "Empoleon I think we overdid it?" Empoleon sweatdropped at his trainer. pink spheres came towards the gang and captured them. Everyone was placed inside the spheres.

Garchomp and Rhyperior noticed the commotion and charge to break everyone out. Two more glass spheres came and captured them. Team rocket appeared with a mech. The mech captured Pikachu, Shaymin, Astorias Infernape, Dawn and Barry's Empoleons. A pillar of fire appeared in the forest which changed into a flamewheel. The flamewheel broke Ashs sphere and landed before the mech. It reveal Monferno with his eyes glowing pink

"Oh no Blaze has been activated." Said Daphne. Misty was told of monfernos blaze ability.

Team rocket used their mech to grab the enraged Monferno. Monferno broke the mech and destroyed the top part of it with Mach punch. Team rocket was sent blasting off agian. Monferno went on a rampage despite ash telling him to calm down. Without the controls on the mech. The legs started to collapse. Ash was about to send out a Pokemon but Paul arrived and sent out Electabuzz. He told Electabuzz to use protect as long as possible.

Ash had an idea and used his aura to connect to Monferno. Monferno used flamewheel towards the mech but ash intercepted him. He was encased in the fire along with momferno? He said "Monferno you need to get blaze under your grip. You can't let it control you forever. We'll both get stronger. You got to get it under your control."

Everyone was amazed to how far ash will go for his Pokemon. The mech lost support and destroyed Electabuzzs protect. Monferno with control of his blaze charged at the mech in flamewheel. A blue light came from fire.

Harry said "it's evolving!"

The gang watched the evolution. The fire died down to reveal an Infernape holding the mech. Infernape gave Electabuzz a smile. Ash was happy for his fire type. He said "Infernape help everyone out."

Ash pulled the judgement sword out of its scabbard and began to slash through the spheres. He freed everyone from the spheres. Infernape throws the mech into the air and used Mach punch to destroy it. He used flamewheel to get the Pokemon to safety,

"Monferno contolled Blaze and Transformed it into a new power." Said Paul.

Garchomp and Rhyperior congraduated the fire type. "You come a long way from being a scared Chimchar to a warrior Infernape." Said Garchomp.

Infernape nodded at his two friends. He saw Paul and gave him a thumbs out. Paul smiled at the fire type. The team went to the center for the night. The next morning Dawn resumed her Pokemons training. Dawns Dratini knows Twister, , Attract, dragon tail, and surf. Cyndaquil knows flamethrower, flamewheel, smokescreen and swif.

Before she could resume their training. A plusle and minun appeared before the gang. She tensed up which was noticed by Emily. She said "oh no. Dawn it's going to be fine. They won't harm you"

"What do you mean?" Said ash

Dawn told everyone about her fear of minun and plusle. It's where she got the Dee Dee name. She told Emily back in Floaroma town. She made a mistake on handling her kindergarten plusle and minun. The two Pokemon shocked her which made her hair stand up and glitter with diamonds. After that incident she was nicknamed Dee Dee and she developed a fear of them.

"You need to overcome that fear Dawn. You help fought agianst a giant Worm which was ten times scarier than them." Said Blasie.

Ashs Garchomp said "if they try anything they'll have to deal with me."

Empoleon went over to the plusle and two Pokemon was curious why the water/steel type wanted. He told the two Pokemon about his trainers fear of them. The two electric types nodded to help him. Plusle and minun approached the coordinator. She tensed up a bit but relax when Emily picked up minun. She said "see there so cute. Pet plusle and your see."

Dawns hand shake as she reach out to pet Plusle. Plusle smiled at the treatment and jumped on her shoulder. The electric type nuzzled agianst her hair which made it sparkle a little. Minun joined it's a twin and Dawn giggled as the two Pokemon jumped off and did a cheer.

"I wonder who their trainer is?" Said neville

""Plusle minun there you are" said a familiar trainer.

The team saw Ursula with her Gabite. Plusle and minun went to their trainer and jump in the coordinators arm.

"Ursula? I take it that plusle and minun are yours?" Said Emily

"Yeah there mine" said Ursula. "Plusle and minun have been training for a double contest."

"How many ribbons do you have?" Said Dawn.

Ursula took out her case and showed her four ribbons to the gang. "I just need one more ribbon."

Ursulas and her Gabite noticed Ashs Garchomp. She said "your Gabite evolved?"

"Yeah Garchomp has become super strong." Said ash

Garchomp demonstrated with a dragon pulse towards the sky. It explodes in the sky which made tiny blue particles fall before them. Ursula Gabite had hearts in her eyes. Harry said "why don't you join us for lunch Ursula?"

"Sure why not my Pokemon deserve a quick break." She said.

The team released their Pokemon Exept for the legendaries. Ash sent back his Rhyperior for Snover. Harry and Brock made a lunch of Cheeseburgers and fries with Harrys grill. The Pokemon was feed Pokemon food. Ursula released her Wormadan and two Eevees. After the gang had lunch. They was ready to resume training. All the sudden a Energy net came out of nowhere and captured all the Pokemon Exept for Grotle and Snover. The captured Pokemon was kept in an enegy shield.

"Pikachu everyone!" Said ash

"Gabite, plusle minim!" Said Ursula.

Two pops was heard and a group of white robed people appeared. deranged man appeared alongside Dumbledore. It was mad eye moody. One of Dumbledores top lieutenant. His magical eye looking at the team. More pops was heard as several death eaters appeared with Voldemort leading them.

"Dumbledore! I should have known." Said Charles drawing the sword of Gryffindor

"Do you guys ever give up?" Asked hermoine drawing her wand. Ash pulled out the Judgement sword. Harry extended his hand and his mace appeared. Astoria notched an arrow on her bow. Daphne summoned her shield, Bruce held his hammer with two hands. Blasie held his scythe. Dawn summoned her Scepter. Brock Heather and Luke back away for they didn't have any weapons. The death eaters and the order fought each other with spells. Several grunts from both teams attacks the gang with stunners and hexes. Dawn created a space Shield which protected them.

Daphne said "blizzard!"

Astoria said "antimatter arrow!"

Blaise held his hands together and formed a sphere made of blue fire and darkness. He said "Dark Sphere!"

Harry said "thunderbolt!"

Dawn said "Spacial Blast."

"Gains Wrath!" Said Bruce.

"Reducto!" Said hermoine

"Expelliarmus!" Said Charles.

"Judgement!" Said ash.

Their spells headed for the grunts. Two death eaters was hit by Blaise's dark sphere spell. One order grunt took a full blast from dawns Spacial blast. Five death eaters was zapped from Harrys thunderbolt. Four order members was frozen by daphnes Blizzard. One death eater was hit in the chest by hermoines Reducto. Charles disarmed Peter Petergrew. The coward didn't get a chance to flee as an antimatter arrow hits him in the chest, the coward fell dead clutching the arrow. Two of the grunts sent out a Piloswine and Manetric.

Grotle said "you thinking what I'm thinking"

Snover said "we form a Mariachi band?"

Grotle shook his head no. "No not that! we save our comrades. Let's go!"

Snover said "right behind you"

Grotle fired an energy ball at the Piloswine. Snover used Snowpowder to freeze Manetric. All the sudden Snover began to glow blue signaling his evolution. Ash and Grotle watched as Snover evolved into an Abomasnow. Ash said "snover you just evolved!"

Abomasnow arms glowed before he charged at Piloswine. He lands a direct punch attack on the ground type.

"Abomasnow learned to use Wood Hammer." Said Brock. Ash said "awesome job Abomasnow. Now use your other new move Blizzard lets go!"

The ice/grass type opened his mouth and let loose a harsh freezing wind at several grunts and their Pokemon. All of the was frozen from the attack.

Grotle used razor leaf to free the Pokemon. All of the Pokemon reunited with their trainers. Dumbledore and Voldemort was locked in a heavy duel until Voldemort pushed the leader of light back. Voldemort turned his attention to Harry. Five death eaters stood behind their master.

He said "you see Harry we both have a common enemy. Dumbledore has wronged both of us. Join me and together we will rule both the magical and muggle world."

"I don't think so Tom." Said Charles.

Harry said "we are the Order of Arceus. We Protect the innocents both people and Pokemon. We won't allow you to harm anyone else!"

Storm clouds began to form behind Harry. His mark glowed with energy. Voldemort Dumbledore, and Ursula watch as the clouds stopped forming. Harry lets out a Roar which triggered his Wrath of the Sky. Six dragon heads appeared in the sky. The wind turned harsh which made several grunts fly off their feet. Voldemort couldn't hold his ground to the winds. Voldemort said "retreat!

The death eaters apparated away back to their base, Voldemort said "you may have won today Harry Potter. But I will win the war."

Voldemort apparated away leaving the order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore said "Harry my boy what was that power."

"None of your business Dumbledore" said Daphne.

"How dare you address the Headmaster like that you little bitch!" Said Molly. She pulled out her wand. She was about to cast a spell if it wasn't for a dragon pulse attack near her feet. Garchomp glowed orange and waited for Ashs command. Harry said "now this is the last time Dumbledore. You will leave me, my family, and friends alone or else We will destroy you."

The Pokemon Gmen arrive to the scene and had sniper rifles and pyschic types everywhere. Leading them was lance. He said "albus Wulfic Brain Dumbledore. You are under arrest by order of the Pokemon G-men. Surrender yourself and we will be easy on you."

"Never it is Harrys destiny to die at the hands of Tom." Said Dumbledore. "All for the greater good"

He pulls out the elder wand and with a wave he said "fiendfyre."

Red fire came out of his wand and headed straight for the gang. Dawn with a wave of her hand said "Palkia use Spacial rend!"

A portal opened to reveal palkia. Palkia saw the fiendfyre heading straight for her trainer. Palkia unleashed its pink arc attack. The two clashed before canceling each other out. Ursula was surprised on seeing the Legemdary Pokemon of Space. The smoke cleared to reveal Dumbledore retreated with mad eye moody. The Gmen arrested the grunts with magic suppresser cuffs.

Palkia landed before her trainer. Ursula said "you c-caught Palkia?"

Dawn nodded and she said "I'm the descendant of the Space maiden."

"I see" said Ursula. Ursula and her Pokemon bowed to the legendary. Palkia returned it with a nod. Lance came other to the gang. He said "I am sorry we weren't here on time."

"It's ok lance." Said ash. "We've had to deal with him before."

"Don't worry kids. The Pokemon Gmen are working for a way to liberate the Sere Region from Dumblerdore and Voldemort." Said lance.

He went back to help get the grunts into the truck. The gang went back to the center for tomarrow was the contest. The next morning we find our Heros at the daybreak town contest hall. Dawn was wearing a yellow dress with a flower on her head. Dawn used Kabutops and Buneary for the appeal round. During the middle of the performance. Buneary evovled into Lopunny and learned to use high jump kick. After the appeal rounds. Dawn, Ursula, and Jessilina advance to the battle rounds.

Dawns first opponent was a boy named Drake with his Magmar and Electabuzz. Dawn sent out her Cyndaquil and Dratini. The battle was quick as Dawn had her Pokemon keep dodging. She perfected her Flame ice combo with cyndaquils flamewheel and dratinis blizzard, the attack made drakes two Pokemon faint. She advance to the semi finals. She faced against jessilina in the semi finals against her Dustox and yanmega. She defeated the disquise team rocket member with a combo of Dragon pulse and Flamethrower. Ursula lost in the semifinals against a girl named Alexa.

Marion said "it's now the finals of the daybreak town contest against Dawn Bertliz of Twinleaf town against the Fire princess of the Unova region Alexa Prewitt."

Alexa was a petite looking girl with Fire red hair. She was wearing a black dress which on the bottom has flames. Her eyes was Amber color.

"The Unova region?" Said Heather.

"It's a region that is far away from other regions. There are Pokemon there no one has ever seen before." Said Blasie

Dawn sent out her Cyndaquil and Dratini. Alexa tossed her pokeball "Emboar, Chandelure Flame on!"

Her two pokeballs opened to reveal two Pokemon no one ever seen before. Emboar was a bulky piglike Pokemon with fire around his neck. It has short legs and thick arms. Two teeth was seen on its lower jaw. It's arms had orange upper portions while its legs had red. Yellow lines separated the black from the red and red lines was on its arms. Yellow swirls was on the black horizontal on its chest. The next Pokemon resembled a sentiment chandelier. It has a striped head with yellow arms spiral upwards and On each tip of black spikes was purple fire.

Everyone was amazed at the new Pokemon. Hermoine said "Emboar is a Fire/Fighting type and Chandelure is a ghost/fire type. Let's see how she handles them."

"Five minutes are one the clock. Battle begin!" Said Marion.

"Cyndaquil use swift on Emboar and dratini use Dragon pulse on Chandelure." Said Dawn

Cyndaquil released spinning stars at Emboar and Dratini sent a dragon pulse attack at Chandelure. Alexa said "Emboar block both attacks with your arms."

Emboar stood in front of Chandelure and block the attacks with its arms. "What endurance!" Said Marion. Dawn lost some of her points. "Emboar flamethrower and Chandelure use shadow ball."

Emboar sent a jet of flames towards the two Pokemon. Chandelure fired a shadow ball attack. The two combined into one. Dawn said "Dratini use Aurora beam and Cyndaquil use Flamewheel."

Dratini fired her rainbow beam at the flamethrower/shadow ball. The two attacks canceled each other out and cause smoke to appear. Cyndaquil using flamewheel charged and landed a hit on Emboar. Alexa lost some of her points. Emboar staggered a bit before shaking it off.

Alexa said "Emboar use Heat crash and Chandelure use will o wisp!"

Emboar jumped into the air and was surrounded by a sphere of Yellow/orange flames. Chandelure fired small blue fireballs at Emboar. The will o wisp surrounded the orange fireball. Emboar charged towards the two Pokemon. Dratini and Cyndaquil was hit by the combined attack. They landed before their trainer and weakly stood up. Dawn lost more points. Dawn said "that it keep going we're going to win our final ribbon."

Dratini was envolped in a blue light. Cyndaquil and Dawn gasped at the light. The light took shape of a Chinese dragon before it exploded. Dratini grew bigger and the light died down to reveal a Dragonair. Dawn was happy for her Pokemons evolution. She said "Dragonair use Twister and Cyndaquil use Flamethower"

Dragonair flew into the air and made a cyclone appear on the field. Cyndaquil used flamethrower. The flamethrower hits Chandelure and the twister hits Emboar. The two fire types staggered back to their trainers.

Alexa said "wow that's the first time I ever seen a Dragonair. Emboar use Hammer arm and Chandelure use will o wisp."

Emboar and Chandelure charged at Dragonair and Cyndaquil. Dawn said "now Dragonair use Ice beam and Cyndaquil use flamewheel. "

Dragonair fired a weak ice beam at Cyndaquil while he was using flamewheel. The flamewheel was frozen. Cyndaquil landed a hit on Chandelure. Dragonair used Dragon tail on Emboar. Alexa lost more points. Time ran out after the last attack. Dawn had more points than Alexa. She won the daybreak town and was ready for the grand festival.

Dawn hugged her dragon type. She said "Dragonair you were great"

Dragonair smiled at her trainer. Alexa approached her fire types. She said "you were great Emboar, Chandelure. It was fun."

Dawn was awarded the daybreak ribbon. She met back up with her friends in her normal attire. Alexa was in the hall wearing a red tshirt with yellow markings. She had a pair of black pants with chains on them. She said "that was fun."

Ursula left for her next contest. Alexa said "oh yeah is one of you Charles potter?"

Charles said "yeah who's asking?"

"I came here to tell you Fred and George need to talk to you." Said Alexa. "I'm there cousin."

"Where they at?" Asked Bruce

"Sunnyshore city." Said Alexa.

"Ok let's get going to Sunnyshore city" said Luke

"Yeah let's go!" Said Tracy

Neville pulled out his poke nav and he said "well we're in luck. Sunnyshore city is only a day away from here."

The gang returned to the center so Dawn could heal her Pokemon. Once that was taken care of. Our heroes set their eyes on Sunnyshore city.

End of chapter

 ** _Ashs Monferno controls blaze and evolves into Infernape. Ashs Snover evolves into Abomasnow and learns wood hammer, blizzard._**

 ** _Dawn wins her final ribbon. Dawns Buneary evolves into Lopunny and learns high jump kick. Dawns Dratini evovles into Dragonair._**

 ** _Our Heros meet Alexa Prewit. Cousin of Fred and George Weasley. Her Pokemon are Emboar and Chandelure._**

 ** _Alexa joins our Heros._**

 ** _Next chapter Sunnyshore city_**


	34. sunnyshore city

At last we find the gang at Sunnyshore city for Ashs Harry and Astorias last gym battle for the sinnoh league. heather and luke was ready for the ultimate tournament. The city had moving sidewalks and robots. All over the city was solar panels. The team was near the Sunnyshore tower Next to it was the Gym. The gang was near the door. Ash asked of they could have a battle with volkner the gym gave away badges which upsetted Harry and ash. Ash banged on the gym door for volkner. Robotic arms picked him up and held him high. An Infernape appeared and used Mach punch to destroy the Arms. The Infernape belong to Flint of the Elite Four. He told the gang he was a good friend of volknoir and lead them to the Sunnyshore tower. Inside the elevator flint explained to the Heros about how Sunnyshore tower came to be. They reached the top floor and met volkner and his Raichu. Raichu jumped into Flints arms. Ash asked volkner if they could have a battle but volkner wasn't interested. He lost interest in battling and was now working on the tower. Harry then came up with an idea. He told ash and flint to have a battle.

back at the gym. the gang watch the battle between ash and flint. ash used floatzal, infernape, and pikachu. flint used his infernape. ashs floatzal and infernape didnt do much damage to flints. both was knocked out by mach sends out Pikachu and told pikachu to use Quick Attack. the attack hits, but does little damage. Flint then instructs Infernape to use Flare Blitz again and Pikachu then uses Volt Tackle, they collide and incur little damage. Volkner is still unimpressed with the battle. Infernape uses Mach Punch, which Pikachu tries to counter by using Iron Tail, but is eventually chucked into the Gym wall. Pikachu, still determined goes toward Infernape, who uses Close Combat. Pikachu then uses Thunderbolt after being flung into the air by Infernape's attack. After some more attacks on Flint's part. Pikachu uses Quick Attack, and is countered out with Close Combat. The now-airborne Pikachu uses Thunderbolt as a last resort and Flint persists on with one last Flare Blitz and Pikachu is sent flying again. Ash jumps to catch Pikachu, which prompts Volkner to really open his has a flashback to when his raichu was a pikachu. he battled against a poacher and almost lost. pikachu used volt tackle again on inferape. infernape used flare blitz to counter. pikachu fainted from the last attack making flint the winner. volkners spark is relit and he accepted to have a battle with ash, harry and astoria. the three trainers was happy but the power went out.

"what happened to the power?" Asked heather.

"something must be wrong at the sunnyshore tower" said volkner. he ran towards the door with the gang behind him. the group arrived to the tower to see the order and team rocket fighting over the tower. leading the order was a gril named nymphadora tonks and a dark skinned man named Kingsley.

kingsley saw the gang and told his grunts. "theres potter! get him for dumbledore"

the grunts turned their attention to the gang. they sent out several skarmorys, piloswines, and scizors. tonks sent out a persian. Kingsley sent out steelix. team rocket had thier pokemon out. they was working on the controls to move the tower. the gang released their pokemon to battle. ash told grotle to use take down on seviper and carnivine. grotle landed a direct hit and they crash into jessie and james.

"great job grotle next use razor leaf." said ash

grotle nodded as a light covered him. the light died down to reveal a Torterra. ash happy said grotle you just evolved. use leaf storm!"

the newley evolved torterras tree glowed as a storm of leaves hits several grunts and their pokemon. kingsley ordered his steelix to attack Torterra. flints infernape used fire punch to knock out the steel type. the order retreated leaving just team rocket. with another leaf storm attack from ashs torterra. the crooks was sent blasting off again. volkner had to do some repairs to the tower before they could have a battle. the battle will be tomarrow.

the gang headed for the center to rest up for tomarrow. once the gang was at the center they saw two redheads talking to nurse joy. alexa said "hey fred george!"

fred and george turned to the gang.

fred said "cousin"

george said "alexa"

"how nice to see you agian" both finished.

charles said "fred geroge its good to see you guys"

"charles and hermoine." said george.

"we are sorry about our family betraying you" said fred "we had no idea they would turn on you."

"bill and charlie also cut their ties with mom and dad" said george. he pulled out a bag of galleons and handed them to charles.

"whats this?" said charles

"your cut from weasleys Wizards wheezes. you helped us with our dream of opening a joke shop." said fred

"so what are you guys doing now?" said hermoine.

"were participating in the Ultimate Tag Team Tournament." said george.

"so are we" said luke.

"the deadline is in two days." said george "if you dont turn in your gems at Hearthhome city by two days. you wont be able to enter the tournament."

"what!" said the younger siblings.

"dont worry guys well get you there for the tournament." said Dawn.

"but the grand festival is four days away." said emily.

"the sinnoh league is only six days from today." said harry

"so which means someone will have to escort the twins to hearthome city." said neville

"well do it" said fred.

"besides were heading for hearthome city." said george.

the twins decided to wait after they watch harry battle volkner. harry and brock made dinner for the gang. the gang ate and went to next morning we find pur heros at the gym. volkner was waiting for them at the entrance with flint. once inside the gym since there was three challngers. volkner wanted to battle all three of them. dawn decided to wear her cheerleader costume to cheer them on.

"the battle between gym leader volkner vs ash ketchum of pallet town, harry evans oak of vermillion city. and astoria greegrass of snowhaven city is about to begin. the challengers are only permitted to use two pokemon. while the gym leader will only use three. trainers send out your pokemon."

"torterra i choose you!" said ash.

"gible lend me your strenght" said harry

"ivysaur lets go!" said astoria

ashs torterra, harrys gible, and astorias ivysaur appeared ready for battle. volkner tossed three pokeballs to reveal an electivire, luxray, and magnezone.

"Battle begin!" said the ref.

"Torterra use leaf storm" said Ash

"ivysaur use Vine whip" said astoria

"gible use dig" said harry

Ash's Torterra Harrys Gible and astorias ivysaur unleashed their attacks towards volkners Pokemon. volkner said "electivire use fire punch. luxray use thunder on ivysaur. magnezone use flash cannon on the ground.

volkners electivire use Fire Punch to defend from Torterras leaf storm. luxray used thunder on ivysaur which made him paralyzed. magnezone fired its flash cannon attack on the ground which made gible pop out of the ground.

Brock said "wow now that gym leader strategy

Bruce said they are going to find a way around his stradegy."

ash said "volkners strong but were just getting warmed up. torterra use earth power!"

harry said "gible use flamethrower at magnezone."

"ivysaur use razor leaf at luxray." said astoria

torterra glowed yellow before stomping his two front feet on the earth. cracks appeared and hit the three electric types. magnezone was hit by gibles flamethrower. luxray took damage from ivysaurs razor leaf.

volkner said "electivire ice punch on torterra, luxray use swift, magnezone use zap cannon."

electivire charged at torterra with his fists glowing blue. luxray sent stars towards gible, and magnezone fired its zap cannon attack towards ivysaur. gible and ivysaur took some damage from the attacks. ash said "quick torterra use protect."

harry said "gible use rock smash on magnezone."

astoria said "ivysaur use sludge bomb on luxray"

torterra was covered by a green dome which shielded him from electivires ice punch. gible landed a direct hit on magnezone with a well placed rock smash. ivysaur spitted out his slludge bomb attack towards luxray. luxray was hit by the attack and was poisened. ivysaur and gible was envelpoed in a blue light. harry and astoria smiled as they watched their pokemon evolved into gabite and venasaur. gabites claws glowed green and venasaur began to gather sunlight into his flower.

"awesome gabite you learned to use dragon claw. dragon claw on magnezone." said harry

"venasaur use solarbeam!' said astoria.

"torterra use swallow energy ball with rock climb. said ash

torterra charged up his energy ball but instead of fireing it. the turtle pokemon ate the attack which gave him a boost of power. he slamed his two front legs on the earth to made a cliff. electivire struggled to keep his balance. torterra charged at the electric type . volkner said "electivire use ice punch to intercept."

electivire fist glowed blue and met torterra in the middle of the cliff. the two pushed each other with their might. but with the power boost from energy ball. torterra pushed the electric type back and it fell towards the earth. electivire had swirls in his eyes. gabite charged towards magnezone with his dragon claw attack. volkner told magnezone to dodge the attack and use flash cannon. harry told gabite to use dragon rush. gabite was encased in a blue aura and charged towards magnezone. magnezone fired its flash cannon attack towards gabite. gabtie took the attack head on and pushed through. volkner and flint was impressed of harrys pokemon. gabite landed a direct hit on magnezone. magnezone fainted from the attack. venasaur gathered sunlight and fired it towards luxray. volkner asked luxray to dodge it. luxray was hurting form the poisen. he was hit by venasaurs solarbeam and fainted.

"luxray, electivire, and magnezone are unable to battle. which means the challengers are the winner." said the robot.

ash, harry and astoria rushed to their pokemon and hugged them with smiles. pikachu jumped on torterras back. volkner returned his fallen pokemon. he said "great job my friends you earned a long rest"

volkner approached the three trainers. their pokemon standing behind them. volkner said "what an amazing battle. you and your pokemon showed me that you will push to the very end. and here is the badge of the sunnyshore gym. the beacon badge."

volkner handed them each one. the three said "thanks volkner."

the three held thier badges to the sky and shouted "we got the Beacon badge."

pikachu and their pokemon cheered alongside their trainers. the three recalled their pokemon and at the entrance met up with the others. flint told the three that the sinnoh league is called the /Lily of the Valley conference and was being held at Lily at the valley island. the gang thanked him and said goodbye to volkner and flint. the gang rushed to the center only to find dumbledore and molly weasley waiting for them. harry getting frustrated at the old coot was about to pll out his mace until alexa stopped him. she said "let me handle this."

she walked in front of the gang and stood meters from the leader of the light. she said "well well aunt molly been a while. still trying your schemes with the old coot "

"alexa what are you dong here.." said molly.

"traveling at least my father lets me go places unlike you." she said with a smirk. and at least im not gay"

"how dare you tramp! shouted molly. "you show some respect to albus"

"ok after he leaves my friends alone." sid alexa

"never we need that money. its ours" said molly.

"my mother was right you about you molly. your a bitch" said alexa. \

"oh please your mother is nothing more than a whore" said molly.

alexa was fuming red. a ring of fire surrounded her. she shouted "thats it! no one calls my mother a whore."

with an extend of her hands she summoned a pair of red and black shurikans. the shurikens was also on fire. she smirked at the old coot and molly. before they could bring out their wands. she throws her shurikens at them. they pop away in retreat and her weapons returne to her. the fire dies down and she puts up her weapons. she looks at the gang and said "how didi do?"

bruce said "you did very well."

daphne said "you can manipulate fire."

"yep im a fire elemental" said alexa.

fred and george came back with a portkey. george said "what did we miss?

harry told them and the twins was crossed. the twins swore their alliegance to harry and the Order of Arceus. for the next few days was going to be training for the sinnoh league. after the gang healed their pokemon. charles, hermoine, heather and luke said goodbye to the gang and portkeyed away with fred and george. the gang went to get supplies and was now on their way to lake valor for the grand festival.

end of chapter.

road to the grand festival.


	35. the Grand Festival

our heros have reached lake valor for the sinnoh grand festival. along the way towards lake valor. the gang encountered a newborn cresselia which kept on attacking ashs darkrai. luckily ash was able to calm the pyschic type. team rocket tried to steal cresselia but thanks to darkrais pyschic and focus punch attack. the crooks was sent away. cresselia formed a sister bond with darkrai so ash caught her. she was teleported to the lab. emily caught a heatran while she was doing some training. zoey kenny, ursula and nando arrived not long after the gang. the coordinators signed up for the contest. dawn meet her long lost relative name sayla who was a princess. she took her place for the day so she could enter a contest. sayla won the con test but she gave the ribbon away to a disquise jessie. sayla gave dawn her togekiss, the evolved form of togetic. the gang helped the cousin of bertha get back his magby from team rocket. ash had a battle with bertha with torterra agianst hippowdon. the two titans drawed at the end of the match. the gang was at the center catching up with the coordinators until they saw professor hikari enter the building with a suitcase. next to her was leoflare.

she spotted the gang and approached our heros. she said "excellent dawn and astoria just the two i was looking for"

"professor hikari!" said the gang.

hikari placed the suitcase on the table and opened it. inside was four diamonds. two of them was large while the other two was small. two purple and two pink band was inside the case as well. everyone gasp at the items. bruce said "what are they?"

hikari said "theyre called Burst Hearts. what they do is they allow a pokemon and trainer to control their bond. the trainer can use the stones to become one with their pokemon. i manage to get ahold of them thanks to my good friend Augustine."

'whats does this got to do with us?" asked astoria

"both you and dawn have a deep bond with your starters. with theses stones you can control fusion bond." said hikari. she took out the items and placed the diamonds inside the band. she puts on dawns and astorias first. she gave dawn the pink one and astoria the purple one. the two girls help the professor with their pokemons. once the gear was on them. hikari said "now in order for your pokemon to transform. hold your stones and shout your pokemons name."

both girls nodded and held their stones as they started to glow.

"empoleon!" said dawn

"infernape!" said astoria

empoloen and infernape was enveloped in a veil of water and purple fire. the veils died down to reveal Anti-Infernape and Knight Empoleon. zoey said "whoa that is so cool"

hikari said "as long as you hold these stones you can perfect Fusion bond."

"right thanks alot professor" said dawn.

empoleon and infernape returned to their normal forms. it was now nighttime and our heros was up watching the ultimate tag team tournament cheering for the twins. Heather and Luke was in the top 8 and their opponet was fred and george. heather was using her empoleon and luke was using blastoise. fred released a chlorophant and george sent out a primeape. chlorophant resembled a bull elephant. its lower body and trunk was colored brown and on its upper body was small pine tree was on its back. its eyes was white with black iris. its two trunks was sharp as blade.

"wow so thats a chlorophant awesome" said ash. the gang watched the battle between the twins. despite their best attempts blastoise and empoleon was defeated by chlorophant and primeape. heather and luke made it in the top eight of their first major tournament. fred and george won the tournament and was considered tag team champions. the gang went to sleep for tomarrow was the grand festival. the nect moring we find our heros at the staduim to watch the appeal rounds. the performance stage had two judges for each area. emily was in the red stage while dawn was on the green stage.

ursula went first on the red stage with her two eevees. she had them use hidden power and throws a fire stone and water stone into the bubbles. both of her eevees evolve into flareon and vaporeon. the gang was impressed on using evolution as an appeal round.

next was emily in a white dress. she sent out her newest pokemon heatran and latias. the crowd went wild over seeing her two legendaries. she had heatran use fireball into the sky and latias to use pyschic to catch them. the fire balls began to do formations of a smileface. the judges was impressed with her cool move. to finish the perforance she had latias use dragon rush on the smile face and heatran to use lava plume. the tow attacks combined with the smileface to form a fire dragon and it flew around the arena with latias inside. latias still inside the fire dragon flew towards emily and crashed into the ground, the smoke cleared to show emily was on heatran as they was surrounded by red light particles. the auidience clapped for her performance.

kenny went next with his empoleon and floatzal. his perfomrmace was doing great until a mishap happened with his empoleon using flashcannon on floatzals whirlpool. the attack was too strong and kenny quickly finished with a spnic boom combo with steel wing to explode the water into rain.

zoey was after him with her gastrodon and lumineon. she had lumineon use aqua ring all over the arena. her gastrodon uses water pulse on the rings to make them come out of the water. lumineon jumps though the rings and the rings turn into whirlwinds. zoey jumps in the middle one and lands next to her pokemon.

nando went after her with his kricketune and altaria. he plays his harp and his pokemon use perish song and sing. the notes dance all around the arena. the coowd felt like they was at a concert.

now it was dawns turn. she was wearing the dress she got from the scepter. she had the weapon in her left hand. her two pokeballs was on the scepter. she was looking at a photo of her mom and dad. she said "mom dad ill win this for you."

"and now is our last coordinator of the bertilz of twinleaf town." said marion.

the crowd cheered as the platform appeared on the green field. the gang cheered for her. johanna, reggie, paul,barry and conway was also watching her appeal. with a swipe of the scepter she tossed the two pokeballs into the air our came her froslass and her cyndaquil. she used line seals to make a blue ribbon. This spinning and Ice Beam combination creates a large, roller-coaster type ice path. Cyndaquil then uses Flamewheel snd rolls down the path, melting a trench and creating a slide for floslass, who follows just behind Cyndaquil. flosslass then charges an Ice Beam and Cyndaquil uses smokescreen in order to cloak themselves above a large center ice spike. The glow is seen through the SmokeScreen. The smoke is blown away, revealing frosslass to be inside a large pokeball of ice with Cyndaquil standing on top. cyndaquil used his back flames to form wings making it spackle snow around the structure. the gang clap for such a good performance.

she meet up woth her friends and they all loved her appeal. the scores was being shown on the big screen. dawn, emily, nando, zoey, ursula, and jessilina was advancing to the battle rounds. the battle rounds was matching up the coordinators. zoey was facing nando, emily agiants dawn, ursula against and ryan.

emily looked at dawn and the two nodded. the two girls took their place on the field ready for the battle to begin. marion said "'five minutes are on the clock coordinators send out your pokemon."

emily took out two pokeballs and tossed them into the air. she said "venasaur, vespiquen lights camera action."

her starter and first sinnoh capture appeared ready for battle. dawn took out her two pokeballs and throws them. she said "empoleon, rapidash spotlight!"

dawns starter and her firehorse appeared ready for battle.

"empoleon use flash cannon, rapidash use firespin" said dawn.

emily said "venasaur use energy ball and vespiquen use power gem."

the four pokemon charge up their attacks and fired them at each other. they clash in the middle of the arena and cancel out. bot girls lost some points. emily said "venasaur use leaf storm on empoleon and vespiquen power gem on rapidash."

venasaur sent a storm of leaves towards empoleon. vespiquen fired another orange sphere towards rapidash. dawn said "empoloen use whirlpool to block the attacks. rapidash fire blast!"

empoleon summoned a cyclone of water and held it in front of him. the attacks hit the water tornado . empoleon throws the vortex at vespiquen and takes damage from the attack. venasaur took major damage from rapidashs fire blast. emily lost of her points. emily said "not bad dawn. but play times over. venasaur use vine whip on empoleon. vespiquen use signal beam on rapidash."

dawn said "quick empoleon dodge it and rapidash use flare blitz"

empoleon tried to dodge the attack but was hit by a super effective vine whip. rapiddash charged towards vespiquen encased in blue fire. he passes through signal beam and lands a direct hit on the bug type. vespiquen fainted from the attack. empoleon stood back up and eyed venasaur. dawn said empoleon use steel wing"

empoleon charged towards the grass type. emily said 'venasaur meet him head on with double edge."

venasaur ran towards empoleon and the two meet in the middle of the arena. both pokemon werent going to back down. they push each other back and empoleon fell on his knees. marrion said "with only one minute and thirty seconds left who can win this." dawn and emily was tied with points. she looked at empoleon and she said "empoleon dont give up we dont give in unt the last second."

emily smiled at her apprentice. she has grown confident enough to never back down. she was happy for her. empoleon got up and looked at dawn. his eyes glows purple and a veil of water surrounds him. the audience watch as he change into Knight empoleon. he was still in his veil. his cape flapped from the wind of the veil. dawn said empoleon lets go!"

empoleon jumped and used aqua jet on venasaur. venasaur held his ground. empoleon circled around the grassh type. dawn told empoleon to use water pulse. the veil vanished around him as he throw a sphere of water at venasaur. the kanto starter took the hit. emily told venasaur to use frenzy plant. venasaur made thorny roots appear and head towards empoleon. dawn said "empoloen navagate through the thorns and use aqua blade. empoleon dodged all of the thorns which amazed the crowd. empoleon summoned his sword and landed another direct hit n venasaur. with only ten seconds left empoleon bbegan to form a massive sphere of water with his mouth. dawn said "use Hydro cannon!"

"venassaur solarbeam" said emily.

empoleon fired the water bomb towards the grass type. venasaur fired his solar beam attack at the incoming hydrocannon. the two attacks clash in the middle of the arena. an explosion covered the field and smoke cleared to reveal both pokemon was still standing. dawn had one more point than emily so she will advance to the semi finals. emily approached her starter and pet her. she siad "well get the next one girl"

dawn and empoleon was doing a dance. they approached the oak sibling. emily said "great job you two now win the grand festival"

"you got it emily" siad dawn

empoleon and venasaur shoot vines with fins. emily and dawn left the arena and was surrounded by their friends and family. harry said "sorry that you didnt get far sis"

"its fine big brother as long as im having fun with my pokemon i dont care about winnng" said emily.

"words spoken like a true coordinator" said zoey.

zoey was facing nando next for the chance into the final four. she used nandos own moves agianst him and won. she advanced to the final four. ursula defeated jessilina with her vaporeon and minum. buck defeated ryan so he advanced to the final four.

the final four matchups was ready. it was dawn vs ursula and zoey vs buck.

dawn took her place on the field. ursula sent out her gabite and flareon. dawn took out two pokeballs and sent out Palkia and pachirisu. the crowd and zoey was awed thath she captured palkia.

five minutes are on the clock battle begin" said marion.

y

"ursula i kept my promise to you' said dawn. dawn made a promise to ursula that if they was to face each other in the grand festival. dawn would use palkia

"good weve been ready for this battle " siad ursula "gabite dragon claw on palkia. flareon use firespin on pachrisu."

gabites claws glowed green as she charged at the ruler of space. flareon fired her firespin attack towards the squirrel. dawn said "palkia use dragon claw too and pachirisu use discharge."

palkia waited for gabite to get close and swinged her left claw. gabite and palkia clashed. pachirisu charged towards flareon using spark. flareon took damage from discharge. dawn and ursula lost points. ursulla said gabite use sandstorm and flareon scary face in the storm."

gabite created a sandstorm and flareon used skary face to make a terrifying face appear in the cyclone. palkia and pachirsu flinch a bit before waitng for dawns next lost some of her points. dawn said "palkia use aura sphere and pachirisu use super fang."

palkia fired a pink aura sphere the twister and it vanished. pachirisu used super fang on gabite. ursula lost more points. ursula told gabite to use dragon pulse on palkia. palkia took damage from the pulse attack. ursula said "well this is one great battle right gabite daring"

"right" answered gabite before she was enveloped in a familiar light. ursula watched as her starter evolved into garchomp. garchomp roared at palkia which she responded with her own.

dawn said "palkia use ice beam on pachirisu and pachirisu use discharge."

pachrisu created large amounts of electricity. palkia spinned while using ice beam. the ice beam and discharge combined into Ice Chandelier. one of dawns newest moves. ursula said "Flareon use flamethrower on garchomp and garchomp use Dragon rush on pachirisu."

garchomp was envelped in a blue aura before charging towards the electric squirrel. flareon caught the dragon on fire to make fire dragon. dawn said "palkia use dragon tail on pachirisu and pachirisu use ice chandelier.

pachirusu ran inside the ice sphere towards garchomp. with a boost from dragon tail. the two rival pokemon meet in the middle of the arena. garchomp and pachririsu landed before their trainers. both girls lost points and with only thirty seconds left they prepared for one final move.

"Garchomp use Draco meteor and flareon use firespin" said ursula

dawn said "pachirisu used wild charge and palkia use Spacial Rend!"

palkia roared as she gathered energy and with a swipe of her arms. created a pink arc which intercepted draco meteor and firespin. pachirisu was free to land another hit on flareon and garchomp. the smoke cleared to show both pokemon was still standing. time ran out and dawn had more points than ursula so she was going to the finals. ursula and dawn approached each other and shook hands. their rivaly ended and both was now good friends. pachirisu and garchomp became best friends. garchomp bowed to palkia for a great battle. palkia returned the bow.

it was the finale of the tournament and it was zoey vs dawn. dawn was using togekiss and mismagius while zoey was using gallade and glameow. the battle was a firece one between zoeys strategic mind and dawns quick thining but at the end of the battle. zoey had one more point than her so zoey won the festival and title of Top Coordinator. dawn was saddend but cheered up and congraduated zoey on her victory. she was changed back into her traveling clothes and headed for the center. as soon as she arrived it was decorated just for her and zoey.

"congrats dawn" said johanna hugging her daughter.

dawn pulled out her mothers lucky charm and gave it to her. she didnt need it anymore.

harry said "great job dawn you did great for your first grand festival"

she said "it was all thanks to you my friends for guiding me all over our journey. now its my turn to support you guys at the sinnoh league."

"right noe lets party!" said blasie he had a bottle of firewhiskey out and gave everyone a shot. "to dawn, emily, zoey and ursula"

the gang also did a toast as they chugged down their shot. the party lasted for an hour before zoey had to go to snowpoint city. candice was throwing her a part as well. she wished the gang luck at the sinnoh league before departing. ursula and kenny took off for their next grand went outside and released her pokemon. she thanked them for all their hard work and promised them that they would win the next one. her pokemon and her did a jump into the sky before going back inside to sleep. the next morning our heros packed up and was on their way to the lily of the valley island.

end of chapter.

anyone know when the movie Zoroark and the master of illusions takes place. is it after the sinnoh league or before the sinnoh league?


	36. the end

our hero has reached the lily of the valley their way to the island they meet up with a zorua and zoroark in crown city. the gang helped stop kodai from taking the powers of time from the time ripple. kodai was now in jail for a lomg time. zorua and zoroark was returned to their home thanks to the two reporters.

ash, harry, and astoria already registered and with a day before the qualifying rounds began was a great time for them to train their pokemon. ash and harry was having a mock battle with infernape and gabite.

"wow those two must be pumped up" said daphne

"oh yeah" said brock "astoria you nervous?"

"a litttle bit brock" said astoria "but me and my pokemon are ready for this"

her infernape nodded before he looked at the battle. ash and harry ended their spar as they saw the arrival of heather, luke, the weasley twins, charles, may, max, and hermoine. the greengrass parents came to offer their youngest support. two pops was heard and the other parents appeared. in lilys arms was a bundle.

"is that?" asked emily.

"kids come meet your new baby brother Herb Sylvester Oak." said silas.

herb looked like his father but had his mothers eyes. a tuff of red hair was on his head. everyone got to hold the newborn and the pokemon cooed at him. "so thats a baby human?' said pikachu.

"can we keep him" said torterra

everyone laughed at torterras remark. harry siad "you named him after grandpa evans right mum?"

lily nodded and looked at the sky. her parents was killed by voldemort during the first war which made petunia hate her. so many lives was lost because of the war. now with the dawn of another war along with an evil monster. they had so little time.

"how touching" said a voice which belong to fenir greyback. he was surrunded by twenty death eaters.

"greyback!" said remus drawing his wand. lily said "what do you want mutt"

"my master sent me to rid of the ones who has opposed him for too long. he promised me the youngest greengrass in exchange." he said

infernape stood in front of his trainer. harry extended his mace as the others summoned their weapons. ash and harry went to battle greyback. leaving the grunts to the others. bruce punched two of them with his fists before grabbing another and broke his neck. daphne blocked curses and hexes with her shield. astoria and tracy fired back with curses and arows. blasie used his scythe to cut down their numbers. lily casted the rope curse at them and knocked out with stupefy. dawn was fighting one grunt who had a battleaxe. he knocked her down to the ground. he swinged his axe down towards her but a sword blocked it. paul arrived just in time. dawn got up and assisted him with the man. paul stabbed the man in the chest with his sword.

harry and ash was struggleing with fenir. he kept on dodgeing their swings. fenir transformed into his werewolf form. on his back was a mane of grey hair. fenir did a howl before extending his claws. blasie said "shit hes an Alpha Werewolf."

harry said "everyone stay back. leave him to us."

harry and ash ran towards fenir with their weapons. ash slashed at his head only for fenir to catch it with his claw. fenir smirked before he throws ash right into harry. the two boys got up and faced their opponet. fenir laughed at them. 'how pathetic. you cant defeat me in your current state."

"well never give up right harry." said ash with a golden aura.

"right ash. your master doesnt get it. we have something were fighting for."said harry. he too was glowing with a green aura. "our freinds is our power!" shouted both boys.

a ring of fire surronded the pallet town native. the fire engulfed him and ash transformed into a magestic phoenix. his head was colored black with his eyes remaining the same. his talons was sharp. Phoenix Ash screeched at Fenir who was shocked at the transformation. harrys body began to morph as well until he was a dragon. his emerald eyes burned with power. rows of sharp teeth was in his mouth. his skin was colored black with green stripe forming a camoflague. harry beathed out a combination of green fire and blue lighting.

he roared as he flew to battle. he tacked fenir with all his strenght. he grabbed the werewolf with his claws and throws him into the sky. ash rushed towards the falling werewolf in a red fire and sliced through the werewolf. fenirs body burned until it hit the earth. the alpha werewolf was dead and remus glowed silver before it vansihed.

he said "my curse its gone. im cured.

"ash and harry did it!" said emily

ash flew and landed before he returned to his human form. harry reverted to his normal form as well. pikachu rushed towards his friend and ash hugged his starter.

the gang surrounded the two boys and samantha had a bottle of pepper up potion. she gave it to the boys who chugged it. charles said "you guys are animagus."

"animagus?" said dawn

"the abiltiy to change into animals, or pokemon." said timeaus. he arrived with a cloth covered object

"wow so what did ash change into?" asked may.

"a phoenix." said daphne. "harrys animal form is a dragon."

"cool" said max with awe at the two boys.

"ash we need to do an inheratance test on you as soon as possible." said tracy

"also it will help us know what other abilitys you got." said neville.

"but first i have something for you all from arceus." said timeaus. he revealed the object to be a small green orb much similar to the Jewel of life. it was glowing with power. he said "this orb will help you keep in contact with arceus. it also comes with a gift for all of your members."

"what gift is it?" asked sirius

"the Animagus ability." said timeaus.

"sweet" said blaise.

one by one the order of arceus grabbed the orb exept for ash harry and paul. ash said "paul we want you to join our organization. "

"me but why?" said paul

"your a strong trainer and we need as many as possible for the upcoming clash with molgera." said harry

he nodded before the three grabbed the orb. a bright light covered the group and each of them felt different. timeaus held a bottle of potion. he said 'this potion will reveal what your animal forms are."

the group nodded and each took a drink from the potion. the adults waited for a few minutes until they all opened their eyes.

bruce said "my animagus form is a White Rhino. that will be great for smashing."

astoria said "im a cheetah.

blasie said "my animal form is a Black mamba. the deadliest snake in the world. y

"im a black bear. cool" said neville

"tiger" said tracy

"two horned owl" said hermoine.

misty said "my form is a dolphin. now i can swim with all my water types."

may said "mine too"

max said " my form is a timber wolf.

brock said " grizzly bear."

dawn said "my form is a swan."

pauls said "lion"

daphne said "i have two forms. snowwhite grey wolf, and dragon."

said harry " i two have two forms. my wolf form has black fur."

"phoenix" said alexa and ash

charles said "my form is a griffon. cool."

the team resumed thier training for the rest of the day. that night was the opening of the tournament. cynthia and flint opened the tournament with a one on one battle with infernape and garchomp. ash and harry was excited for the tournament. the first day of the tournament was the pre rounds and trainers was allowed to only use one pokemon. harry used empoleon. astoria used infernape and ash used venasaur. the next morning was the start of the top 32 rounds. ash was facing nando. astoria was facing an opponet named david. paul was agiants another trainer named ben. harry was aganst a girl named kelly. ash and nando was up first in block b. all of ashs friends went to support him for his match. the greengrass parents went ot watch astorias battle.

harry was in block a for his match against kelly. he learned that she likes to use water types. he has his team which was electivire, luxray, and torterra. the battlefield was a ice type field.

"the battle between kelly of pastoria city agianst harry evans of vermillion city. this will be a three on three battle. trainers send out your pokemon." said the ref.

"swampert its battletime!" said kelly.

"torterra lend me your strenght" said harry

the hoemn water starter appeared ready for battle. harrys first sinnoh pokemon appeared as well.

"battle begin" said the ref.

"torterra use curse" said harry

torterra glowed purple for a second before it vanished. her attack and defense was raised but her speed was lowered. kelly said "swampert use ice beam"

swampert fired an ice beam attack towards torterra. harry said "torterra use rock tomb sheild"

torterra summoned rocks which made a shield around her. the ice beam hits the rocks. torterra dropped the frozen rocks into the pool. kelly and her swampert was shocked. harry said "torterra use leaf storm"

torterra sent a storm of razor sharp leaves towards swampert. swampert took damage from the super effective move. kelly said "swampert use ice punch"

swampert landed a direct ice punch attack on torterra. torterra grunted in pain before she focused on swampert. harry said "torterra use energy ball."

torterra fired a sphere of energy at swampert. kelly said "swampert use mudshot."

swamperts mudshot canceled out the energy ball. harry said torterra use seed bomb"

kelly said swampert dodge it and use ice beam."

swampert jumped and fired another ice beam attack towards torterra. the ice beam canceled out the seed bomb. harry said "torterra use energy ball."

torterra fired another energy ball attack at swampert. kelly said "swampert dodge it quick.

swampert dodge the attack and landed before its trainer. harry said "torterra use frenzy plant."

torterra stomped her two front feet on the earth to make roots come out. the roots hit swampert before he could dodge it and fainted. kelly returned her pokemon and sent out her next choice a kingdra. harry recalled torterra and sent out electivire. kelly told kindra to use twister. electivire was hit by the twister and took little damage by the attack. harry told electivire to use thunder. electivire fired his thunder attack at kingdra. kingdra took alot of damage from the super effective move. kelly asked kingdra to use dragon pulse which harry had electivire respond with charge beam. the two attacks canceled each other out. harry told electivire to use thunder punch. kelly told kindra to use aqua jet to intercept. the two pokemon clashed in the middle of the battlefield. electivire pushed back kingdra and it crashed into a rock. kingdra fainted from the attack.

kellys last choice was a dewgong. harry recalled electivire for his luxray. he ordered luxray to use wild charge which was intercepted with dewgongs protect. kelly ordered dewgong to use ice beam. harry told luxray to dodge the attack by usng double team. luxray made clones and ran around dewgong. harry ordered luxray to use discharge. luxray sent its attack towards dewgong. dewgong took damage from the super effective move. kelly told dewgong to use water pulse. Harry told his luxray to use Swift. the two attacks Clash and cancelled each other out. harry asked luxray to use charge beam. kelly told dewgong to use double team. dewgong made multiple copies of itself to confuse luxray. harry tod luxray to use its gleam eyes to find the real one. luxray did and fired another charge beam attack towards dewgong. dewgong fainted from the super effective move. harry won the match and was advancing to the top eight. he thanked kelly for a great battle. kelly shooked his hands and left to heal her team.

harry met up with everybody at the center. ash won his battle agianst nando with rhyperior, drapion and pikachu. astoira used her flareon, alakazam, and honchkrow. paul and barry meet up with the team. barry told everyone about a trainer who had a darkrai. the mysterious trainer used his darkrai to win every single battle.

"wow so theres another trainer who has a darkrai?" said tracy.

the matchups was ready for the top eight. ash was battling paul, Barry was battling harry, astoria was agianst bob, and tobias darkrais trainer was battling conway. astorias used her venasaur, arbok, primeape and her newest pokemon frosslass agianst bobs blastoise, muk, hitmonchan and snover. she lost the battle and made it in the top eight. conway used his slowking, shuckle, dusknoir, and aggron agianst tobias and his darkrai. conway lost the battle agianst tobias and his darkrai. harry and barry battled next. barry used empoleon, hitmonlee, skarmory, and heracross agianst harrys charizard, staraptor, infernape, and gastrodon. harry won the match with charizard against empoleon. the two boys shook hands and promised to battle agian someday.

ash and pauls battle was last . for pauls first choice it was aggron and ash sent out lucario. paul ordered aggron to use double edge for its first attack. ash told lucario to use bone rush to meet it head on. the two pokemon clash in the middle of the battle field. paul ordered aggron to use metal sound. the metal sound stopped lucario in his tracks. ash told lucario to use earthquake. lucario slammed his foot on the earth and it shook the battle field. aggron took damage from the super effective move. ash told lucario to use aura sphere. paul ordered aggron to use flash cannon. the two attacks canceled each other. ash told lucario to use bone rush. lucario landed. a direct hit on aggron with bone rush. paul ordered aggron to use double edge. lucario took little damage from the attack. ash told lucario to use aura sphere. lucario fired another aura sphere attack at aggron. aggron fainted from the attack.

pauls second choice was a gastrodon. ash remained with lucario and told him to use aura sphere. lucario fired his blue orb at gastrodon. paul told gastrodon to use muddy water. gastrodon used muddy water as counter shield and blocked the attack. ash told lucario to use ice punch gastrodon dodge the ice beam attack and used body slam to trap lucario. paul told gastrodon to use water pulse at the sky. the water slug fired the sphere of water at the sky and it began to fall towards the earth. ash quickly told lucario to use dragon pulse on the ground. lucario fired his turquoise orb at the earth and was freed from gastrodon. gastrodon dodged its own attack. paul told gastrodon to use ice beam and ash told lucario to use bone rush. lucario rushed towards gastrodon but was hit by ice beam. lucario fainted form the attack. ash recalled lucario and sent out Torterra. torterra looked at his opponet and roared. paul told gastrodon to use ice beam. ash told torterra to use energy ball. the two attacks canceled each other out. ash asked torterra to use earth power. torterra slammed his feet on the earth to Make cracks apeared. gastrodon took damage from the attack. ash told torterra to use leaf storm. torterra sent a storm of leaves towards gastrodon. gastrodon took more damage from the attack and fainted. paul returned gastrodon after thanking it.

his third pokemon was a drapion. ash stayed with torterra. paul ordered drapion to use toxic spike. drapion fired multiple poisen spikes on the field. torterra took damage from the poison. paul ordered drapion to use pin missile. ash told torterra to counter it with energy ball. the two attacks canceled each other out.. ash told torterra to use swallow energyball and rock climb combo. torterra gained power form his energy ball attack and charged to battle with rock climb. as soon as torterra was close to drapion. paul ordered drapion to catch it. drapions claws held the turtle pokemon in midair. paul smirked until ash told torterra to use solarbeam. before paul could tell drapion to let go of it. torterra fired his solarbeam attack right on drapions face. the orger skorpion fainted from the attack.

pauls last choice was electivire. paul ordered electivire to use ice punch on torterra. before ash could tell torterra to counter it. electivire landed a direct hit on the turtle. torterra fainted from the attack. ash recalled torterra and thanked him. ashs third choice was floatzal. ash told floatzal to use aqua jet. paul told electivire to use thunder. floatzal took damage from the super effective move. ash told floatzal to use water pulse. floatzal fired his water sphere at electivire. electivire took damage from the attack. paul told electivire to use thunder again. floatzal fainted from the super effective move. ash recalled floatzal and thanked him. ashs last choice was infernape. the two rivals eyed each other. ash told infernape to use dig. the fire monkey went underground and landed a direct hit on electivire. paul told electivire to use thunder punch while ash told infernape to counter with mach punch. the two pokemon clashed in the middle of the battlefield. ash asked infernape to use mach punch again but electivire caught it by using its tail. paul told electivire to use thunder full force. infernape went down on and got up weakly. electivire taunted him for a few gets and and with a shout his blaze ability kicks in. ash told infernape to use Flamethrower, and Infernape fires a super-powerful blast at Electivire who tries to hold it back with Thunder but can't stand up to the sheer power. Ash then has Infernape use Mach Punch which hits and sends Electivire flying but it still lands on its feet. Now both fully absorbed in the intensity of the match, Paul screams for a ThunderPunch while Ash orders Infernape to use Flare Blitz. The two Pokémon, battling to the limits of their power, land their attacks against the other which creates a maelstrom of fire and electricity streaming into the sky, infernape overpowers electivire and the electric type fainted from the attack making ash the winner.

paul returned his fallen pokemon after thanking him for all of his work. the two rejoin the others before paul departs. he was going to challenge the kanto battle frontier. the final four was ash, harry, tobias and bob. ash was battleing tobias and harry was agianst bob. harry used infernape, gabite, magmortar, spirittomb, staraptor, and Lucario agianst bobs blastoise, hitmonchan, kingler, cloyster, jolteon and umbreon. harrys gabite was his last pokemon agianst bobs blastoise. gabite evolved into garchomp and learned hyper beam. with a direct hit from giga impact. blastoise fainted from the attack making harry the winner and he advance to the finale.

ash used his cresselia, latios, darkrai, ho-oh, latias, and azelf agianst tobias legendary team which consist of his darkrai, latios, heatran, shiny entei, Regirock and lugia. ashs cresselia took out tobias darkrai but fell to latios. ashs latios defeated latios with mist ball. latios wass defeated by heatrans lava plume. ash sent out latios after latias. tobias was shocked he has a latios too and smirked. latios defeated his heatran with luster purge. tobias entei defeated latios and ash sent out his darkrai. entei was knocked out by darkrais dark void. tobias regirock defeated darkrai with a well placed zap cannon. ashs azelf defeated regirock with future sight. tobias lugia knocked out azelf with aeroblast. ashs ho-oh and tobias lugia battled in the air. the two johto legends clashed with sacred fire and aeroblast. the blast covered the field and both pokemon was weak. ho-oh fell first making tobias the winner of the match. ash rushed to ho-ohs head and thanked the ;legendary for her help tobias approached ash and told him that was the best battle hes had. ash shook tobias hand and promised to battle agian.

now it was the finale between harry and tobias. harry used his charizard, zapdos, regirock, registeel, regice, and regigigas. they were on thier last pokemon which was charizard agianst lugia. both pokemon was puling a great fight. harry told charizard to use flare blitz while tobias told lugia to use dragonrush. the two clashed in the middle of the arena. charizard fell to the earth and fainted making tobias the winner of the lily of the valley conference. tobias told harry that both him and ash have earned his respect. now it was the reward ceramony. tobias was handed a platinum trophy. harry got a gold trophy. ash got a silver trophy and bob recieved a bronze trophy. alongside their trophy they each recieve a master ball, 50,000 pokemon dollars, and a rank up maing ash and harry A+ trainers.

that night back in twinleaf town. the gang had a party for the two boys. ash was happy for making it to the top four. harry and daphne was off to the side and noticed the spirits of james potter, pearl, mavis and damos. dawn on seeing her father hugged the spirit. james apologized to harry which he forgave him. lily also forgived him and james told her to take care of their boys. the spirits vanished before there eyes. ragnok did an inheratence test on ash and ash learned he was sir aarons descendant. he recieved his staff from queen irene by mail. the next morning we find everyone packing their stuff for today was the end of their sinnoh journey. eveyone was at the pier with dawn and her pokemon. johanna was beside her.

"good luck at hoemn dawn." said emily.

"right thanks guys" said dawn she was sad that her friends was leaving so soon but with the threat of molgera, team phoenix and team kedabra. the order of arceus needed to be ready to combat them.

harry and ash recieved gold crosslike wheel medalions from arceus. he told the boys that they serve as portkeys and was a way for the members to communticate. harry said. "remember dawn anytime you need advice just activate your medallion and well answer."

"dont worry i will. and if you guys need my help ill answer your call" said dawn. empoleon and pikachu was crying and hugging each other. both promised to meet up agian."

the gang boarded their ship. ash and dawn did their trademark high five one last time and the ferry took of from the pier. they all waved goodbye to dawn and her pokemon. brock was done traveling for he was now pursuing his new dream of becoming a pokemon doctor. the ship docked at vermillion city and ash and brock returned to their homes. with a portkey from lily. the team was once agian home on oak island. harry placed his winnings on his shelf and entered his room. all of his sinnoh pokemon was fitting in with his other pokemon.

"you think you all seen the last of me" said molgera to my readers. "i will be back with a vengence."

molgeras shadow vanished into the night sky.

end of story

next time harry potter pokemon master black and white.


End file.
